DESTINY BETWEEN MOON AND SUN
by bananabeanmilk
Summary: Bahwa kenyataannya adalah... kedua klan ini tak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Makanya sejak dulu, Klan Kurosaki dan Klan Kuchiki sama sekali tidak boleh bersatu apapun alasannya. RnR pliss Minna!
1. Two Kingdom

**Hai Minna. Ini Fic fantasi saya... hehehe memang masih agak kacau. dan udah lama ada dalam saya. cuman belum berani publish. semoga tidak bosan dengan fic gaje saya yang memenuhi fandom ini.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**RATE : M (For Safe)**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO, Cerita pasaran dan mudah ketebak. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam fic ini sama sekali tidak ada yang benar. semuanya hanya fiksi belaka dengan imajinasi indah saya.**

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masa 500 tahun yang lalu, masih adanya kepercayaan tentang kutukan, sihir, dewa dan pembawa bencana.

Dunia ini dahulunya hanya dihuni oleh 2 kerajaan besar. Satu klan yang memuja Dewi Bulan yang mengusai malam hari. Lalu satu lagi klan yang memuja Dewa Matahari yang mengusai siang hari. Di antara 2 kerajaan besar itu ada sebuah desa yang menjadi pembatas kerajaan tersebut. Itulah desa Rukongai. Desa yang memiliki hak untuk tidak tunduk pada kerajaan manapun tapi memuja 2 dewa dan dewi itu. Karena sebagai batas antara 2 kerajaan, desa Rukongai boleh dimasuki oleh semua penduduk dari 2 kerajaan itu. Dan desa ini sama sekali tidak boleh disentuh oleh kerajaan mana saja. Tidak ada yang boleh menjajahnya. Karena desa ini di jaga oleh dewa dewi itu untuk menstabilkan 2 kerajaan sebagai batasnya. Karenanya, terkadang desa ini jadi jalur pertemuan antara kerajaan satu dengan kerajaan lainnya.

Kerajaan yang memuja Dewi Bulan adalah Kerajaan Seireitei. Dipimpin oleh Klan Kuchiki yang sudah lama memerintah Kerajaan Seireitei hampir seabad lebih. Klan ini begitu damai di bawah kuasa Raja Kuchiki Byakuya yang bijak dan adil. Selama pemerintahannya hampir-hampir tidak pernah ada kekacauan dan perang. Semuanya baik dan aman terkendali. Karena Klan Kuchiki adalah klan yang patuh pada peraturan dan tidak sembarangan melawan peraturan yang ada. Bagi mereka, peraturan ada untuk dipatuhi. Jadi siapapun yang melanggarnya, meskipun si pelanggar masih ada hubungan darah dengan pemimpin klan sekalipun, itu tidak akan pernah dimaafkan. Semuanya dilaksanakan dengan prosedur kerajaan tanpa ampun. Makanya tidak ada yang berani melanggar semua peraturan yang ada di Kerajaan Seireitei.

Kerajaan yang memuja Dewa Matahari adalah Kerajaan Karakura. Dipimpin oleh Kurosaki Isshin. Kerajaan ini memiliki seorang raja yang bijak juga adil. Tapi Kerajaan ini lebih cenderung agak 'memudahkan' setiap pelanggar. Bukan berarti pelanggar tersebut tidak dihukum. Tapi, mereka dihukum sesuai apa yang menjadi latar belakang mereka melakukannya. Tidak melulu menurut pada peraturan yang ada. Tapi lebih kepada kebaikan dan ketulusan rajanya yang ingin mensejahterahkan rakyatnya. Makanya kerajaan ini menjadi kerajaan sejahterah. Kerajaan yang damai juga. Hampir sama dengan Kerajaan Seireitei. Mereka sama-sama ingin membuat rakyat mereka sejahterah dan makmur.

Tapi sesuai ketentuan Dewa Matahari dan Dewi Bulan. Ada sebuah kutukan yang tak dapat dihindarkan dan sudah menjadi kutukan turun temurun selama beberapa ribu tahun sebelumnya. Dan kutukan ini tak akan pernah hilang apapun yang terjadi. Tidak akan pernah bisa dihilangkan meski menyerahkan beribu-ribu nyawa pada Dewa Matahari dan Dewi Bulan. Bahwa kutukan ini akan terus ada sampai kapanpun.

Bahwa kenyataannya adalah... kedua klan ini tak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Makanya sejak dulu, Klan Kurosaki dan Klan Kuchiki sama sekali tidak boleh bersatu apapun alasannya. Mereka tidak boleh menikah dengan salah satu klan ini. Semua klan memang baik, tapi entah kenapa hanya Klan Kurosaki dan Klan Kuchiki yang tidak boleh bersatu. Karena kedua klan ini sudah dipilih oleh dewa dan berada dalam wewenang dewa. Jika Bulan dan Matahari bersatu, maka akan ada gerhana yang akan menghancurkan Bulan dan Matahari. Gerhana yang akan mendatangkan malapetaka panjang dan bencana yang tak akan pernah habis. Dan jika ada anak yang lahir dari dua klan ini di saat gerhana muncul, maka anak itu dipercaya akan menjadi bencana yang akan menghancurkan 2 kerajaan sekaligus. Bahkan seluruh dunia.

Yah ini adalah ketentuan dewa. Yang tak bisa terbantahkan oleh siapapun. Selama ini tidak ada satupun yang berani melanggar ketentuan ini. Baik dari dua klan masing-masing. Semuanya mematuhi aturan yang ini. Tapi masa depan siapa yang tahu?

Yah... satu-satunya yang bisa membuat kutukan ini tak berarti. Satu-satunya yang bisa mengabaikan bahwa kutukan ini ada. Satu-satunya yang tak akan pernah bisa dimengerti dunia kenapa ini ada. Satu-satunya alasan kutukan ini harus dihentikan.

Satu-satunya adalah... cinta.

Tak akan pernah bisa terelakan meski ingin. Jika ada dua orang insan manusia yang jatuh cinta di bawah langit bumi, entah dari klan mana, entah dari kerajaan mana, entah dari dunia mana, itu semua tidak akan pernah lagi menjadi penting. Semuanya akan terasa mudah dan akan diabaikan begitu saja.

Manusia punya sisi negatif yang amat dibenci oleh dewa. Egois. Semua manusia punya sifat itu. Bahkan itu adalah sifat dasar manusia. Makanya seorang manusia tidak bisa menjadi dewa. Karena manusia egois. Tapi manusia yang dipilih dewa adalah manusia istimewa yang memiliki beberapa keistimewaan yang tidak akan pernah dimiliki oleh manusia lainnya.

Dan ini... adalah kisah 2 manusia yang bertarung melawan takdir mereka. Demi keegoisan mereka. Demi hal yang semu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Yang Mulia RUKIA-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Seorang wanita sekitar 25 tahunan itu berkeliling istana khas Jepang itu. Berkeliling dari satu paviliun ke paviliun lainnya. Tahukan seluas apa istana khas Jepang yang punya puluhan paviliun yang besar dalam satu komplek istana? Belum lagi adanya kolam-kolam ikan super besar yang lebih mirip danau buatan daripada kolam.

Wanita itu bernama Ise Nanao. Kepala pelayan yang bertugas menjaga seorang Putri Mahkota yang baru menginjak usia 16 tahun. Putri Mahkota super aktif yang tidak bisa dicegah oleh siapapun apa yang diinginkannya.

"Ise-sama, kami tidak bisa menemukan Yang Mulia Putri di istana. Sepertinya dia mulai... menyamar lagi..." jelas pelayan muda itu sambil menundukkan kepala dalam kepada Nanao, sang kepala pelayan istana khusus Putri Mahkota itu.

"Apa? Cari yang betul! Setiap hari selalu saja seperti ini..." keluh Nanao.

"Apakah kalian kesulitan karena kehilangan Rukia lagi?" sela suara lembut seorang wanita lainnya.

"Hah? Oh... Yang Mulia Ratu..." gumam Nanao sambil menundukkan kepala dalam penuh hormat kepada seorang wanita yang memakai pakaian kerajaan itu. Disini, pakaian kerajaan untuk keluarga raja adalah kimono tebal dan mewah dengan bahan kualitas nomor satu di dunia. Kimono tebal dengan corak bunga yang besar dan warna yang cerah adalah ciri pakaian kerajaan. Tidak boleh seorangpun di luar kerajaan memakai corak bunga besar dan warna yang cerah seperti milik keluarga kerajaan. Kalau ada yang berani memakainya, berarti mereka sudah siap menuju palang eksekusi. Yah memang ketat, karena untuk membedakan mana keluarga kerajaan mana rakyat biasa. Kalau rakyat biasa, hanya diperbolehkan mengenakan corak lain, seperti corak tumbuhan layaknya bambu, dan bunga kecil layaknya bunga sakura. Lalu warna yang agak gelap dan polos. Dan semua kerajaan, bukan hanya Seireitei saja, semuanya memakai peraturan ini. Bagi pelayan istana, mereka menggunakan kimono yang lebih mirip yukata karena lebih tipis dan ringan, tanpa corak dengan warna polos dan sederhana. Karena mereka adalah pelayan yang melayani keluarga kerajaan.

"Kalian kehilangan dia lagi?" kata sang Ratu dengan lembut dan penuh senyum. Ratu Seireitei adalah ratu terbaik dari seluruh kerajaan. Anggun dan cantik. Juga penuh wibawa dan bersikap layaknya seorang anggota kerajaan. Apalagi dengan gelungan rambut yang ditata sedemikian rupa. Tidak pula hiasan kepala berupa tusuk konde yang diujungnya terdapat hiasan seperti bunga atau manik-manik. Biasanya hiasan itu menggunakan batu mulia yang langka. Dan mahkota kecil yang berupa lambang kerajaan Seireitei, yaitu bulan sabit.

"Maafkan kami Yang Mulia Ratu! Kami akan berusaha mencarinya sekarang juga!" ujar Nanao penuh rasa bersalah sampai berlutut memohon ampun.

"Sudahlah. Kalian tidak usah khawatir. Pasti ada yang menjaganya. Hanya... jangan sampai Yang Mulia Raja tahu. Kalau Raja tahu... aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun."

"Baik Yang Mulia Ratu!"

Kuchiki Hisana. Sang Ratu. Hanya tersenyum simpul karena anak perempuannya itu kembali melakukan petualangan besar.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Panah akan sudah dibidikan. Sasaran akan segera terkunci dengan pasti. Gadis itu menarik anak panah dengan tangan kanannya dengan pasti. Memegang busur panahnya dengan tegas agar busurnya tidak bergeser sesentipun. Dan ketika mangsa sudah didepan mata, panah dilepaskan dengan segera.

TRAAK!

"Sial! Kenapa selalu saja kena bulunya! Kenapa tidak kena lehernya! Aku mau leher! Ugh!" keluhnya kesal sambil melempar busur panah yang berat itu. Gadis itu masih kesal di atas kudanya tanpa berniat melakukan apapun lagi. Moodnya sedang tidak beres. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah seharian ini dia mencoba memanah. Meskipun keterampilannya ini di larang oleh Kerajaan, karena seorang perempuan tidak layak untuk melakukan tugas laki-laki. Yah... contohnya seperti berkuda, memanah dan bermain pedang. Itu sama sekali bukan tugas seorang gadis. Tapi... gadis ini seolah tidak peduli pada peraturan itu dan tetap melakukan hal yang menurutnya menyenangkan itu. Apapun hal yang menyenangkan, meski harus melawan hukum, gadis ini akan nekat melakukannya. Baginya tantangan dalam kehidupan itu adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan untuk memacu adrenalin.

"Yang Mulia Putri. Anda... di hutan lagi?" sapa seseorang dengan suara rendah khas laki-laki.

Gadis mungil yang masih diatas kuda putihnya itu bergerak menoleh kebelakang. Siapapun tidak akan menyangka bahwa dia adalah putri. Dengan hakama berwarna hitam dan putih itu dan rambut yang diikat tinggi keatas, pasti akan menyangka dia laki-laki mungil. Tapi sejauh ini dia berhasil melakukannya dengan baik. Buktinya tadi sewaktu dia masuk ke hutan yang berada di perbatasan Seireitei dan Karakura ini dia tidak dikenali sebagai Putri dari suatu kerajaan.

Dan laki-laki dengan hakama hitam khas prajurit dari Seireitei itu membimbing kuda hitamnya untuk mendekat kearah gadis itu. Laki-laki berambut biru dan bermata biru itu mengenakan hakama hitam. Sudah pasti dia adalah prajurit kerajaan. Di dahinya melingkar sebuah kain sebagai penutup kepala berwarna hitam dengan lambang bulan sabit tepat di tengahnya. Rambut biru sepanjang bahu laki-laki itu, diikat setengah kepala dan membiarkan sisanya tergerai. Dan dipinggangnya yang melilit obi berwarna putih juga ada sebilah katana yang senantiasa berada disisi pinggang pria itu.

"Grimmjow? Kau datang lagi? Kali ini apa yang akan kita lakukan?" ujar gadis itu penuh senyum.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack adalah prajurit pribadi kerajaan yang bertugas melindungi sang Putri dari bahaya. Tapi diam-diam, tugas itu malah berubah jadi guru pribadinya yang mengajarinya memanah, berkuda dan memainkan pedang. Kalau sampai pihak kerajaan tahu, maka tidak ada ampun untuk prajurit muda ini untuk hidup. Tidak lain, hal ini adalah rahasia sang Putri dan prajurit pribadinya ini.

"Yang Mulia Putri sudah paham dan mengerti tentang apa itu memanah, berkuda dan memainkan pedang. Yang Mulia Putri juga sudah pandai mengusai semua itu. Apalagi yang bisa saya ajarkan? Lebih baik Yang Mulia Putri kembali ke istana. Semua orang sibuk mencari anda yang menghilang tiba-tiba." Jelas prajurit muda itu. Prajurit itu tetap menunduk karena menghormati lawan bicaranya. Tidak ada seorangpun dari kasta rendah diijinkan melihat langsung wajah anggota kerajaan jika berbicara dengan mereka. Dan itu diberlakukan untuk semuanya.

"Tapi aku belum mau pulang..." keluh gadis mungil berambut hitam itu.

"Yang Mulia Ratu dan Yang Mulia Raja pasti akan cemas kalau tahu Yang Mulia Putri menghilang. Tolong kembali saja Yang Mulia Putri."

"Kau terlalu patuh pada peraturan. Tapi kau harus janji besok untuk mengajariku memanah ya? Aku hampir mati bosan karena dari tadi tidak mengenai sasaran dengan baik." Rengeknya lagi.

"Baik. Yang Mulia Putri."

Yah... itulah Yang Mulia Putri kita. Kuchiki Rukia. Gadis mungil pemberani yang tidak takut apapun. Tapi kalau sudah berhadapan dengan sang ayah, sudah pasti dia akan mati kutu!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Tuan~ Anda bisa terlambat kalau belum bangun sekarang..." bisik wanita geisha itu. Geisha adalah istilah halus untuk pelacur Jepang. Mereka memang seorang pelacur. Tapi untuk kalangan kelas atas. Mereka memang bisa dipinjam berapa malampun asalkan bisa membayar tinggi mereka. Geisha ini bukan pelacur sembarangan. Karena mereka punya keahlian tertentu. Bisa memainkan alat musik tradisional Jepang, bisa menari tarian khas Jepang, juga punya wibawa layaknya wanita terhormat. Bedanya mereka bekerja menjual 'dirinya'.

Geisha itu beringsut menarik kimono khas Geisha itu. Kimononya agak tebal juga meski berbeda dengan kimono kerajaan. Coraknyapun kebanyakan berdesain hewan, layaknya burung atau tumbuhan seperti bambu. Warnanya juga jauh lebih gelap, seperti ungu gelap, merah marun, hitam dan cokelat. Kimononya juga jauh lebih tipis dibagian lengannya. Tapi kebanyakan Geisha memakai kimono agak tipis, mirip yukata juga, supaya tidak terlalu repot.

Geisha itu mulai meniup lembut leher 'pelanggannya' yang masih terlelap di futonnya yang nyaman itu. Karena tidak ada reaksi sedikitpun, si Geisha berambut pirang itu mulai mengecup lembut leher 'pelanggan setianya' itu. Karena masih tidak ada reaksi juga, si Geisha lantas menggigit kecil lehernya sampai meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Baru akan beranjak menuju tempat lain, si 'pelanggan' sudah membuka matanya dan langsung terlonjak kaget melihat seorang Geisha duduk mendekat ke arah wajahnya. Langsung saja si 'pelanggan' jadi serba bingung. Tadi dia terlalu nyenyak tidur setelah menghabiskan berbotol-botol sake. Tapi si Geisha hanya tersenyum penuh arti sambil melirik ke arah wajah tampan 'pelanggannya' ini.

"Tuan... Anda sudah bangun? Apakah... tidur Anda nyenyak? Atau... aku membangunkanmu?" lirih si Geisha lembut.

"Ohh! Bukan. Aku hanya... kaget. Agak kaget. Dimana pakaianku?" tanya si 'pelanggan' itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Rambut panjang sebahunya itu tergerai acak-acakan. Dia hanya bertelanjang dada dengan hakama tidurnya yang terbuka itu. Untungnya hakama tidur itu masih menutup tubuh bagian bawahnya. Awalnya dia bermaksud hanya minum saja. Tidak tahu kenapa malah berakhir dalam rumah Geisha ini dan menemukan seorang Geisha yang membangunkannya. Benar-benar deh!

Pria berambut orange menyala ini memang bukan tipe pria yang hobi bermain wanita. Tapi kalau ada kesempatan tentu saja tidak akan di sia-siakannya.

Begitu melihat keluar biliknya, matahari sudah naik begitu tinggi. Matanya membelalak kaget dan sesegera mungkin mencari hakama yang benar. Kalau dia ketahuan tidak pulang lagi, dia mungkin bisa dipancung di tempat!

Setelah keluar dengan terburu-buru dari rumah Geisha itu, pria tampan berambut orange itu mengikat rambut orange panjangnya asal-asalan. Lalu mengambil kudanya dan bergegas menuju rumahnya. Dia... bisa digantung!

"Astaga... kenapa kau selalu saja berpenampilan seperti ini setiap kali tidak pulang?" rutuk seorang pria berambut pirang panjang sepinggang yang hanya mengikat rambutnya separuh. Pria berambut pirang itu mengenakan haori berwarna putih panjang dibalik hakama merahnya.

"Diamlah Hirako! Kau membuatku bertambah cemas. Apa yang dilakukan Oyaji-sama?" tanya pemuda berambut orange itu bergegas masuk ke dalam rumahnya melalui pintu belakang.

"Mengomel. Seperti biasa. Karena dia lagi-lagi tidak menemukanmu pulang ke rumah. Kali ini jangan salahkan aku karena aku sudah berusaha yang terbaik! Sekali dua kali bisa saja mengelabuinya. Kalau sudah berkali-kali aku juga angkat tangan!"

Dia adalah Hirako Shinji. Penasehat kerajaan yang memang masih muda. Dia juga adalah guru pribadi yang mengajari banyak hal pada muridnya satu ini. Semuanya. Dari peraturan Kerajaan. Keterampilan, seperti bermain pedang, berkuda dan memanah. Karena usianya yang masih muda juga, dia masih kesulitan mengendalikan anak remaja dibawah bimbingannya ini. Remaja berusia 17 tahun ini memang masih labil. Siapa bilang dia sudah dewasa? Mereka sudah cukup dekat semenjak Hirako Shinji resmi menjadi penasehatnya 3 tahun yang lalu. Dan ditambah lagi kenyataan bahwa mereka memang pasangan yang cukup kompak. Hirako sama sekali tidak memperlakukan anak didiknya seperti guru kebanyakan. Memperlakukannya seperti teman itu baru benar.

"Haduh... apa alasanku kali ini..." keluh laki-laki berambut orange ini.

"Itu masalahmu! Hari ini kau harus seharian di sini! Banyak materi yang kau tinggalkan! Kalau petinggi Kerajaan tahu kau malas-malasan, aku tidak akan tanggungjawab!"

Yuph! Dia adalah Pangeran Kurosaki Ichigo dari kerajaan Karakura.

Putra Mahkota dari Kerajaan Karakura ini memang terkenal akan ketampanannya. Kerajaan mana saja dan dari mana saja rela jauh-jauh datang hanya untuk melihat ketampanan sang pangeran agar bisa dijodohkan dengan putri kerajaan tersebut. Tapi sampai sekarang, kerajaan ini belum punya keputusan soal itu. Mungkin karena masih belum berani betul memikirkan ini. Apalagi melihat sifat seenaknya dari Putra Mahkota ini. Maksudnya...

Jarang mengikuti perkuliahan Kerajaan, selalu saja keluar dari istana dan tidak pernah menghadiri pertemuan Kerajaan. Selalu hanya main-main saja.

Dan tentu saja... karena Kurosaki Ichigo sama sekali belum tertarik mengurusi hal tidak menyenangkan seperti itu. Ayolah... dia masih 18 tahun. Masa disuruh memegang tampuk pemerintahan yang begitu banyak tanggungjawab? Meski usia seperti itu sudah dikatakan dewasa, karena rata-rata semua pangeran sudah menikah di usia seperti itu dan sudah bisa memegang tahta kerajaan. Tapi tidak untuk Kurosaki Ichigo. Dan jujur, dia belum siap menerima semua itu.

Dengan tergesa, dia sampai di paviliun miliknya. Para pelayannya sudah bersiap untuk melayani Putra Mahkota ini. Dari menyiapkan pakaiannya dan semuanya lah...

Pakaian Putra Mahkota biasanya sebuah baju khas Kerajaan (A/N : disini saya pakai baju khas Putra Mahkota yang ada dalam Kerajaan Korea. Bayangkan pakaian Putra Mahkota di Dong Yi, tapi yang warna ungu cerah itu loh. Kalau gak ada yang tahu, tolong di search om gogel yaa..) dengan baju panjang dan lengan baju yang besar. Di bagian perut pakaian itu, ada lambang Kerajaan Karakura, matahari (A/N : kalau di Korea, biasanya lambangnya naga) besar.

Rambut Ichigo juga sudah digelung keatas dan disematkan hiasan kepala (A/N : mirip kayak hiasan kepala kerajaan yang ada di Avatar milik Zuko) dengan lambang matahari juga. Ichigo selesai dengan pakaiannya yang merepotkan ini. Setidaknya ayahnya tidak akan mengomel karena dia tidak mau memakai pakaian ini. Sungguh repot berkeliling istana dengan pakaian mencolok begini. Warna pakaiannya hari ini adalah ungu cerah. Dan Ichigo pribadi menyukai warna ini setelah warna orange-nya. Ichigo berputar di depan cermin besar di kamarnya. Mirip pakaian wanita. Dia lebih suka hakama yang sederhana. Ichigo keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat penasehat pribadinya itu sudah menunggunya.

"Kau'kan lebih gagah dengan pakaian itu!" rutuk Shinji.

"Kalau kau tahu serepot apa pakaian ini!" rutuk Ichigo balik.

Ichigo jalan duluan di depan dan Shinji mengikutinya dari belakang. Pagi ini Ichigo harus memberi salam pada kedua orangtuanya. Sungguh repot. Apakah tidak ada kerjaan lain selain ini?

Berjalan dari paviliunnya menuju istana utama dimana sang raja dan sang ratu berada.

Setelah tiba disana, beberapa pengawal menunduk hormat pada Ichigo dan membiarkan pemuda itu masuk. Di singgasana kerajaan itu ada Raja dan Ratu yang sudah lama menunggu. Ichigo mendesah berat. Paling dia akan diomeli lagi. Sedangkan Shinji menunduk juga. Ichigo memberi salam dengan menunduk dalam.

"Aku memberi salam pada Oyaji-sama dan Kaa-sama." Ujar Ichigo sopan. Dia sudah biasa setiap pagi seperti ini.

Di lantai atas di singgasana itu ada ibu dan ayahnya. Ayahnya, Kurosaki Isshin adalah Raja di Kerajaan Karakura ini. Mengenakan kimono khas raja (A/N : kayaknya sama pakai pakaian khas raja di Dong Yi juga deh. Lebih simpel tuh) berwarna merah cerah. Dengan desain matahari besar di bagian perutnya. Hampir seluruh pakaian anggota kerajaan di sini mengenakan pakaian dengan lambang matahari. Sedangkan sang Ratu Kurosaki Masaki, mengenakan kimono formal khas Ratu. Sama seperti peraturan kerajaan lainnya, kimono kerajaan untuk wanita, mengenakan corak bunga yang besar seperti peony. Dan warna cerah dan lembut. Rambut orange sang Ratu di gelung di tinggi dan disematkan hiasan rambut berupa tusuk konde yang memiliki hiasan di ujungnya, seperti bentuk bunga atau batu mulia.

"Dimana kau semalam?" tanya sang Raja. Ichigo hanya menunduk dalam sambil menumpuk kedua tangannya di bawah perutnya. Kali ini dia bisa mati.

"Aku? Oh... ada di kamar." Jawab Ichigo. Entahlah itu benar atau tidak.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya..." balas Isshin.

"Sudahlah Yang Mulia Raja. Ichigo... kau tahu'kan kalau perjodohan yang akan kau jalani itu berlangsung 3 hari lagi." Sela Masaki sang Ratu.

Baiklah. Ada lelucon lucu di pagi hari ini. Perjodohan!

"Ya... Kaa-sama." Lirih Ichigo.

"Kau jangan tidak menghadirinya ya. Ini adalah pertemuan resmi Kerajaan. Dan jangan membuat Ayahmu malu." Ujar Masaki lagi dengan senyum lembutnya."

Ichigo hanya bergumam ya dan ya selalu. Lebih baik begini.

Menggelikan! Perjodohan? Memangnya Ichigo tidak bisa mencari jodoh sendiri? Oh... dia lupa. Kurosaki Ichigo adalah seorang Putra Mahkota. Pangeran dari suatu negeri yang mesti dicarikan jodoh untuk kerajaan. Yah... paling-paling dia akan dijodohkan dengan anak bangsawan ternama di Kerajaannya atau... putri dari suatu Kerajaan yang akan menjalin hubungan erat dengan Kerajaannya. Sejak dulu seperti itulah kehidupan anggota Kerajaan. Tidak bebas dan serba diatur. Ichigo juga ingin sekali memulai hidupnya tanpa perlu serepot ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kudengar dia Putri Inoue Orihime, dari Kerajaan Juurinan ya? Kudengar dia Putri yang sangat cantik. Dia juga pintar dalam segala hal. Pasti orangtuamu suka padanya." Celoteh Shinji dari belakang sambil memperhatikan Putra Mahkotanya ini.

Ichigo menembakkan panahnya menuju sasarannya. Kali ini seekor anak rusa. Tapi ternyata meleset karena tidak konsentrasi. Karena di belakangnya seseorang terus mengoceh tanpa henti. Saat ini mereka sedang berkuda dan hanya mengenakan hakama sederhana saja. Setelah kemarin dia kena omel habis-habisan, sekarang dia mesti mendengarkan kata-kata dari orang ini lagi. Karena kesal panahnya tidak bekerja dengan baik, Ichigo memutar jalannya ke tempat lain. Dengan susah payah dia memerintahkan kuda hitamnya untuk pergi dari sana. Dan tentu saja Shinji dengan kuda cokelatnya mengikuti Ichigo. Dia sudah bosan mendengar tentang segala macam perjodohan itu. Kali ini setelah cukup jauh, Ichigo menembakkan panahnya lagi. Tapi lagi-lagi meleset. Karena kesal, dia melempar busur panahnya dengan asal dan berteriak kencang. Kekanakan.

"Kau kesal karena tidak bisa membidik dengan benar ya?" goda Shinji.

"Aku kesal karena ocehanmu. Sudahlah. Sejak kemarin Raja dan Ratu itu terus mencecokiku dengan urusan perjodohan menggelikan itu. Kau menambahnya lagi." Rutuk Ichigo.

"Wew~ aku 'kan memberikanmu informasi berharga loh. Putri itu cantik dan seksi. Kau pasti tergila-gila... orangtuamu sudah baik hati mencarikan yang cantik dan seksi sesuai seleramu. Kenapa kau seperti tidak mau itu?"

"Cantik dan seksi? Hah! Yang benar saja. Memangnya aku pernah minta dicarikan jodoh seperti itu?"

TRAAKK!

Tiba-tiba sebuah panah dengan hiasan bulu merak di ujungnya menancap jelas di pohon di antara Ichigo dan Shinji. Terang saja, Shinji mengambil langkah untuk melindungi Putra Mahkotanya itu.

"Siapa disana!" teriak Shinji. Ichigo kaget karena ada panah yang melesat tepat didepannya itu. Ichigo menoleh ke belakang di mana panah itu tertancap. Sedangkan Shinji tengah sibuk mencari pelakunya.

"Kau tunggu disini. Jangan kemanapun. Jangan-jangan itu pemberontak." Ujar Shinji memperingatkan.

Yah... terkadang ada saja pemberontak diam-diam yang selalu ingin mencelakai anggota kerajaan. Tapi yang Ichigo lihat di sini, panah yang menancap ini bukanlah panah sembarangan. Tidak ada panah dari rakyat biasa yang memiliki hiasan bulu merak seperti ini. Ini jelas... panah kerajaan. Panah Ichigo juga seperti ini. Tapi... siapa?

Setelah Shinji pergi, Ichigo melihat seseorang dengan hakama hitam dan putih berjalan ke arahnya. Tapi orang itu belum menyadarinya. Dia bertubuh mungil dengan rambut yang diikat tinggi ke atas. Tampak seseorang itu seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Ichigo memperhatikannya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Orang itu... laki-lakikah?

Ichigo bermaksud untuk menghampirinya, tapi matanya yang awas, melihat seseorang yang berpakaian seperti ninja berwarna hitam dengan penutup wajah dan penutup kepala berwarna hitam yang sedang bersiap menembakkan sebuah panah. Jelas orang bertubuh mungil itu tidak sadar sama sekali. Ichigo turun dari kudanya dan langsung menyergap orang berambut hitam itu untuk melindunginya. Tepat saat itulah panah dari ninja tidak dikenal itu melesat.

Orang yang Ichigo tolong itu menjerit kecil. Dan suaranya...

"Kau perempuan?" ujar Ichigo.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia kembali datang ke hutan perbatasan ini. Kali ini seharusnya dia ditemani oleh prajurit pribadinya. Tapi sedari tadi prajurir berambut biru itu belum muncul. Jadi Rukia menembak panahnya asal-asalan saja. Begitu dia menembaknya, panahnya melesat jauh dan menancap di sebuah pohon. Rukia bisa melihat panahnya tertancap di sana. Karena sepertinya tempatnya sulit dijangkau, Rukia turun dari kudanya dan berjalan kaki menuju tempat panahnya tertancap.

Begitu Rukia sebentar lagi akan tiba di pohon tempat panahnya tertancap itu, Rukia disergap oleh seorang pria tak dikenal.

Rukia menjerit kecil, saat pria itu membekap mulutnya dan memeluk erat pinggangnya lalu merunduk. Sebuah panah melesat melewati mereka. Jantung Rukia seakan melompat ke tanah langsung. Ada panah. Sebuah panah dengan bulu berwarna hitam di ujungnya yang nyaris tertancap di kepalanya. Pria itu menoleh kebelakang dan menjaga Rukia dengan sikap melindungi. Setelah yakin aman, pria itu melepas bekapan dan pelukan di pinggang Rukia dan menatap Rukia dengan aneh.

"Kau perempuan?" tanya pria dengan rambut mencolok itu. Pria yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Rukia itu melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Rukia sampai harus mendongak untuk melihatnya. Wajahnya tampan. Siapa pria ini?

"Siapa kau?" tanya Rukia. Mata ungunya menatap dalam ke mata cokelat yang indah itu. Pria itu juga sama. Mereka saling menatap penuh tanya.

"Apa yang menembak panah ini, adalah kau?" tanya pria berambut orange itu sambil menunjukkan sebuah panah bulu merak pada Rukia. Rukia melihat panah itu dengan teliti. Yah... ini panahnya.

"Ya... lalu apa yang kau lakukan tadi hah?" bentak Rukia kesal. Asal memeluknya dan membekapnya. Memangnya pria sialan ini tidak tahu siapa dia!

"Hah? Aku baru saja menyelamatkanmu tahu! Kau tidak tahu ada yang mau menembakmu dengan panah bulu hitam itu! Kalau aku tidak menolongmu mungkin kau sudah tidak bernyawa seperti hewan buruan!" bentaknya balik.

Rukia langsung kaget karena dibentak seperti itu. Tentu saja. Selama ini siapa yang berani membentaknya kalau tidak mau berakhir di bawah tiang pancung!

"Apa! Kau berani membentakku!" ujar Rukia geram.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Aku baru saja menyelamatkan nyawamu tahu!"

Rukia diam sambil melirik sebuah panah bulu hitam yang tertancap di pohon di dekatnya itu. Apakah benar kata pria ini ada yang mengincarnya? Seketika itu pula Rukia merasa gugup. Kenapa ada yang mengincarnya? Kalau kerajaan tahu ada yang mengincar nyawanya, Rukia tidak bisa keluar lagi dari istana dan penjagaannya akan diperketat. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini dia merasa gugup dan takut.

"Oi... kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria berambut orange itu yang menyadari kegugupan dari Rukia.

Pria berambut orange itu melihat seseorang yang mendekat lagi ke arahnya.

"Ikut aku!"

Dengan sigap pria itu menarik tangan Rukia dan menaikkan tubuh mungilnya ke atas kuda hitam itu. Lalu melesat pergi dengan pria itu yang duduk dibelakang Rukia sambil memegang tali kekang kudanya disisi pinggang Rukia. Baru kali ini... seumur hidupnya... berkuda dengan pria yang tidak di kenal. Dengan ragu, Rukia menoleh ke belakang dan sesekali mengintip wajah tampan pria berambut cerah ini. Siapa dia ini?

Mereka berkuda keluar dari hutan itu. Sepanjang perjalanan itu, Rukia tak hentinya tersenyum. Dengan kecepatan seperti ini mereka tampak seperti terbang. Seharusnya Rukia bisa waspada pada orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Tapi... entah kenapa kali ini dia justru merasa aman dan baik-baik saja. Tapi... sepertinya... pria ini sama sekali tidak menyadari siapa Rukia. Buktinya dia biasa saja berhadapan dengan Rukia. Yah... siapa yang bisa mengenali Rukia dengan pakaian dan penampilan seperti ini? Tentu saja mustahil 'kan?

Mereka tiba di sebuah padang bunga lavender. Sekeliling padang bunga itu dipenuhi oleh bunga lavender yang tumbur berkerumun yang hanya setinggi setengah meter. Di sisi timur padang lavender itu ada sebuah danau kecil yang sangat jernih. Sejauh mata memandang, sebuah tampak berwarna ungu dan hijau. Tapi tidak ada pohon tinggi. Kalaupun ada, mungkin hanya satu atau dua pohon. Dan sebuah pohon yang berada dipinggir danau. Rukia takjub dengan pemandangan ini. Dia belum pernah meliht padang ini sebelumnya.

Pria itu melompat turun dari kudanya.

"Kau bisa turun?" tanya pria berambut orange itu bermaksud mengulurkan tangannya. Tapi Rukia langsung melompat turun tampak menghiraukan pria itu. Dia masih takjub dengan pemandangan luar biasa ini.

"Sepertinya kau belum pernah kemari ya?"

"Ya... aku tidak tahu ada tempat begini indah..." ujar Rukia tanpa sadar.

Pria tampan itu mengikat kudanya di sebuah pohon dekat danau itu dan membiarkan kuda hitamnya menikmati rumput hijau itu. Dan kini beralih berdiri di sisi perempuan asing ini.

"Aku Ichigo. Kau?" ujar pemuda itu.

Rukia menoleh. Dia mengenalkan diri maksudnya? Tapi Rukia langsung curiga padanya. Ini pertama kali mereka bertemu dan mengajak Rukia ke tempat yang jauh dari hutan tadi.

"Apa?" tanya pemuda yang mengaku bernama Ichigo itu menyadari tatapan curiga dari gadis mungil ini.

"Kau... tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu 'kan? Kau tahu aku seorang gadis dengan penampilanku seperti ini. Dan kau tahu ada seseorang yang mengincar nyawaku. Dan baru pertama kali bertemu kau membawaku ke tempat seperti ini. Apa kau... salah satu dari orang yang mau membunuhku?"

Pria itu mendengus geli dan menganga luar biasa. Ichigo tidak percaya niat baiknya dicurigai sejauh ini.

"Apa? Aku? Dengar ya Gadis Pendek. Aku sedang tidak merencanakan sesuatu. Dan aku tahu kau seorang gadis dari suaramu. Dan ya... tadi tidak sengaja waktu memelukmu―" Ichigo tampak berhenti sejenak dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain dengan wajah malu. Rukia bingung kenapa pria itu seperti itu. Lalu... begitu menyadari kata 'memeluk' tadi... Rukia melirik ke tubuhnya sendiri.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! DASAR MESUM!" jerit Rukia sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya sendiri lalu memandang ganas pada pria brengsek yang sudah seenaknya menyentuh tubuhnya itu.

"Oi! Kalau aku tidak memelukmu kau pasti sudah tewas tertancap panah tahu! Aku menyelamatkanmu! Bahkan dari tadi kau belum berterima kasih padaku! Tadi aku tidak sengaja melihat seseorang mau membunuhmu. Kalau aku salah satu dari mereka kenapa aku menyelamatkanmu dan membawamu ke tempat bagus seperti ini!" kata Ichigo membela diri. Maksudnya memang seperti itu.

Rukia diam dengan wajah merahnya. Dia malu sekali pada pria ini. Sudah menyentuhnya sembarangan dan... astaga... dia sudah menyelamatkannya bukan?

"Hei... kau belum memberitahukan namamu. Siapa... namamu?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia berangsur-angsur merasa aman lagi. Dia tahu pria ini tidak jahat dan terkesan baik padanya. Meskipun baru pertama kali, kesannya seperti... mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu. Rukia bisa melihat ketulusan di mata pria ini. Dia tulus menolong Rukia tadi.

"Ku―Rukia. Namaku... Rukia." Baru saja Rukia mau menyebutkan nama lengkapnya, tapi langsung berhenti. Dia tidak mau orang ini tahu bahwa dia adalah Kuchiki Rukia. Putri Mahkota dari Kerajaan Seireitei. Entah kenapa secara reflek dia menyembunyikan dirinya.

"Rukia?" ulang pria itu.

"Ya. Kau siapa? Apakah... seorang pemanah atau..."

"Tidak. Aku rakyat biasa dari Karakura. Kau?"

"Aku dari Kerajaan Seireitei. Aku juga rakyat biasa."

"Oh... tapi... hebat sekali rakyat biasa sepertimu dan seorang perempuan bisa menembak panah."

Yah, memang bukan hal umum bagi seorang perempuan dari kalangan rakyat biasa memegang panah dan tahu cara turun dari kuda. Kalau laki-laki, meski dari rakyat biasa, bukan hal aneh tahu berkuda dan memanah. Ichigo sedikit curiga pada gadis ini.

"Oh... Ayahku... Ayahku seorang pemburu. Jadi aku tahu sedikit tentang panah." Elak Rukia.

"Oh... hei... apa kau mau... lain kali kita pergi memanah berdua? Kau 'kan bisa memanah. Bagaimana kalau kita berlomba untuk menentukan siapa yang paling hebat? Yah... mengingat kau baru saja nyaris membunuhku dengan panahmu itu." Ujar Ichigo.

"Boleh. Asal kau jangan menangis kalau kau kalah."

Mereka tersenyum bersama. Sejenak ada rasa nyaman di antara keduanya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Saya yakin semuanya pasti pada protes kenapa saya selalu saja bikin cerita baru dan yang lainnya belum kelar. wkwkwkwkw...

yah semuanya benar kok. habisnya kalau gak dipublish, saya takut idenya hilang dan akhirnya gak bisa dipublish sama sekali. saya cuman pengen pajang aja nih cerita, supaya kalo saya ada waktu bisa langsung di update. kalo udah ada di Fanfic, mudah-mudahan bisa saya tamatin. tapi kalo cuma ada dalam kepala saya doang, fic ini gak bakalan pernah akan bisa dipublish.

oh ya, di ceritanya banyak A/N saya ya? maaf kalo senpai bosan. supaya senpai bisa mudah ngebayanginnya aja.

sebenarnya saya mau ubah jadi pakaian khas kerajaan Korea. tapi kalo saya ubah begitu gak ada Jepang-Jepangnya sama sekali. dan sejujurnya kimono itu adalah pakaian paling sulit dan susah dimengerti ya? hehehehe

biasa kimono itu adalah pakaian yang pakai corak atau lambang keluarga. disini saya pakai corak bunga besar sebagai lambang kerajaan. memang agak aneh ya? tapi namanya aja fiksi. heheheeh nah pakaian rajanya itu yang bikin pusing. jujur saya gak tahu pakaian raja untuk Jepang itu. jadi saya pakai pakaian raja yang ada di Korea aja deh. biar gak ribet. dan lambangnya saya ganti dengan lambang kerajaan masing-masing. biasanya lambang pakaian kerajaan itu, gak raja gak ratu pakai corak naga. disini beda, rajanya lambang kerajaan dan ratunya corak bunga besar. hehehe agak aneh ya. maafkan saja. soalnya ini hasrat terdalam saya pengen banget kisah kerajaan seperti ini.

anyway... kalo ada yang belum ngerti sama cerita gak masuk akal ini, sila tanya saya via review atau pm.

dan... tolong di review yaa... apa cerita ini layak lanjut atau nggak. dan tenang aja... semua fic saya gak akan ada yang discontinue selama ada yang review kok... hehehehe

akhir kata... mohon di review yaa...

Jaa Nee!


	2. It's a Destiny You Can't Deny

**Hai Minna. Ini Fic fantasi saya... hehehe memang masih agak kacau. dan udah lama ada dalam saya. cuman belum berani publish. semoga tidak bosan dengan fic gaje saya yang memenuhi fandom ini.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**RATE : M (For Safe)**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO, Cerita pasaran dan mudah ketebak. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam fic ini sama sekali tidak ada yang benar. semuanya hanya fiksi belaka dengan imajinasi indah saya.**

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda yang mengaku bernama Ichigo itu, menghentikan kuda hitamnya di tempat di mana mereka pertama bertemu tadi. Setelah menikmati pemandangan di padang lavender itu, Rukia memutuskan untuk kembali. Dan Ichigo menemaninya untuk kembali lagi ke tempat tadi. Ichigo ingin menjaganya agar tidak ada pemanah sembarangan lagi seperti tadi. Setelah sampai di sana, Ichigo tak melihat siapapun. Tapi gadis mungil itu tampak sedang mengedarkan pandangan mencari seseorang.

"Kau bisa turun sendiri?" tanya Ichigo pada gadis mungil yang duduk di atas kudanya itu. Gadis berambut hitam yang dikuncir tinggi ini menoleh ke bawah melihat Ichigo.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku tidak bisa?" katanya seolah tak ingin diremehkan. Ichigo memasang senyum tipis dan sedikit muncur untuk memberikan ruang bagi gadis ini turun dari kudanya. Rukia melompat turun sambil tetap mengedarkan pandangan mencari 'sesuatu.'

"Kau mencari seseorang?" tanya Ichigo bingung menyadari apa yang dimaksud gadis ini.

"Ya... seharusnya... dia ada di dekat sini. Kemana ya?" kata Rukia bingung.

Ichigo juga ikut berkeliling mencari yang dimaksudnya. Tapi siapa sih?

"Memangnya siapa yang kau cari?" tanya Ichigo.

Tapi gadis itu langsung terlonjak girang menemukan sebuah kuda berwarna cokelat gelap yang akan menghampiri mereka. Akhirnya datang juga. Rukia pikir, orang itu sudah kehilangan Rukia karena Rukia pergi seenaknya tadi. Apalagi bersama pemuda asing. Semoga saja tidak menimbulkan kesalahpahaman.

Pria berambut biru terang itu bernafas lega kala menemukan kembali yang dicarinya.

"Yang―"

"Ahahahaa! Akhirnya kau datang juga ya..." potong Rukia kala pria berambut biru ini akan memanggilnya 'Yang Mulia'. Dengan isyarat menggelengkan kepala dengan berwajah memohon, Rukia meminta pengawal setianya itu tidak menyebut nama panggilannya di depan pemuda itu. Awalnya pengawal setianya ini bingung kenapa Putri Mahkota ini bertindak aneh. Tapi begitu melihat seorang pemuda berambut orange panjang yang lebih mirip rakyat biasa di belakang Putri Mahkota ini, dia jadi tahu. Apakah... seseorang yang dikenalnya?

"Apakah dia yang kau cari?" tanya Ichigo melihat seorang pria berambut biru panjang itu. Pakaiannya seperti prajurit istana. Hakama hitam dan sebilah katana dipinggangnya. Juga ada ikat kepala yang bertengger di dahinya. Melambangkan Kerajaan Seireitei dengan lambang bulan sabit di tengahnya. Sudah dipastikan pria ini memang prajurit. Lalu siapanya gadis ini.

Rukia menoleh ke belakang dengan penuh senyum pada Ichigo.

"Kenalkan. Dia... Nii-sanku. Namanya Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques, Nii-san, dia... seseorang yang menolongku tadi. Namanya Ichigo." Kata Rukia sambil mengenalkan dua pria itu dengan nada canggung yang luar biasa. Bagaimana mungkin Rukia dengan spontannya mengatakan bahwa pengawal pribadinya ini adalah kakaknya? Kalau ayah dan ibunya tahu, sudah pasti Rukia akan kena marah habis-habisan dan mungkin pengawal ini akan mendapat hukuman kerajaan.

Grimmjow juga bingung dan kaget karena Putri Mahkota ini mendadak mengenalkan dirinya pada pemuda asing sebagai kakaknya. Kalau sampai pihak kerajaan tahu, sudah pasti Grimmjow tak akan berumur panjang.

"Kau punya Nii-san? Apakah... Nii-sanmu ini prajurit Kerajaan? Kulihat pakaiannya mirip dengan pakaian seorang prajurit." Kata Ichigo sambil meneliti pemuda berambut biru yang terus menerus menunduk itu.

"Ehh? Y-ya! Dia prajurit istana. Sudah ya, aku harus segera pulang. Kau... akan pulang ke Karakura'kan?" ujar Rukia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan mengenai pria berambut biru ini.

"Oh... ya. Hati-hati ya."

Rukia beringsut menuju pria berambut biru itu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang janggal yang Ichigo lihat. Pria itu nampak begitu sopan pada Rukia. Menunduk dalam seolah menghormatinya. Lalu membantu Rukia menaiki kuda kecokelatan itu. Sikapnya terlalu sopan kalau dia memang seorang kakak untuk Rukia. Lalu... siapa pria itu? Benarkah kakaknya?

Hah? Kenapa Ichigo penasaran? Yang jelas pria itu bukanlah orang yang akan membahayakan gadis mungil itu.

"Rukia!" panggil Ichigo setengah berteriak ketika kuda itu beranjak jauh. Rukia menoleh ke belakang. Sedangkan pria berambut biru itu diam sambil menuntun tali kekang kudanya di bawah.

"Kita bisa bertemu lagi ya!" ujar Ichigo bersemangat.

Rukia mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Pemuda itu... begitu menarik.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Sialan kau Ichigo! Darimana saja kau ini! Aku panik tahu!" rutuk Shinji, begitu berhasil menemukan Ichigo yang berdiri di tengah hutan sambil menatap ke depan dengan wajah sumringah yang tidak biasa.

"Oh! Kau sudah datang?" tanya Ichigo melihat gurunya ini sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan kuda cokelatnya juga.

"Kau pergi kemana tadi? Kupikir kau sudah tewas dibunuh orang!" sindir Shinji.

"Ada sesuatu yang menarik. Oh ya, kau menemukan orang yang mencurigakan di hutan tadi?" tanya Ichigo serius.

"Orang mencurigakan? Aku hanya fokus mencari pemanah sembarangan itu saja. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Apa kau sudah menemukan orang mencurigakan itu?"

"Tidak. tidak ada. Baiklah. Kita pulang saja."

Lalu... siapa orang yang berpakaian seperti ninja itu? Kenapa ingin memanah Rukia? Apakah... Rukia...

Tidak... jangan berpikiran konyol.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia masih tersenyum lebar di atas kudanya. Memandang penuh fantasi ke depan. Seolah yang terjadi tadi adalah dongeng terindah yang pernah dia alami. Rukia bahkan masih begitu ingat dengan jelas bagaimana pemuda itu datang menghampirinya, melindunginya, membawanya dengan kudanya, memperlihatkan begitu indah padang lavender itu. Dan senyum khasnya yang sangat indah. Rukia belum pernah menemukan pemuda yang begitu tampan selama ini. Tapi... dia hanya rakyat biasa. Lalu Rukia?

"Yang Mulia Putri mengenal pemuda itu?" tanya Grimmjow.

Yah. Sedangkan Rukia adalah seorang Putri Mahkota yang tidak ditakdirkan bersama dengan orang dari kasta rendah. Putri Mahkota hanya boleh bersama orang yang sederajat dengannya dari kasta yang sama.

"Oh, ya. Dia... penolongku." Ujar Rukia dengan tatapan sendu setelah menyadari takdir mereka nanti.

"Tampaknya Yang Mulia Putri tertarik dengan pemuda itu. Apakah dia... seorang pemuda dari Rukongai?" tanya Grimmjow lagi.

"Tertarik? Oh... yah sedikit sih. Dia... bukan dari Rukongai. Tapi... dari Karakura."

"Karakura?" ulang Grimmjow.

"Yah... Kerajaan yang jauh dari Seireitei."

Rukia kembali termenung.

Cinta seorang Putri dan rakyat biasa. Bagaimana bisa terjadi? Di saat semua tetua Kerajaan dan ayahnya pasti melarang mati-matian. Bagaimana bisa?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TRRAAANG!

Ichigo mundur menghindari serangan membabi buta itu. Bahkan dia sudah terjungkal ke belakang karena didesak oleh sebilah pedang yang sangat tajam. Sudah pasti mau membunuh Ichigo langsung. Apalagi, dari serangan sebelumnya, perut Ichigo terasa kram dan dahinya terluka kecil hingga darah mengalir keluar dari sana. Benar-benar sadis!

"Kenapa? Kau sudah tidak sanggup! Kalau kau seperti ini harusnya kau malu jadi laki-laki yang akan memimpin Kerajaan ini!" katanya sadis sambil mengarahkan mata pedang itu ke leher Ichigo. Ichigo diam sesaat untuk memulihkan tenaganya yang sudah terkuras habis sejak pagi tadi karena pertarungan konyol dan tiba-tiba ini.

Bayangkan! Baru saja kau bangun tidur langsung disuguhi oleh pertarungan pedang yang begini bahaya. Bagaimana bisa Ichigo menghadapinya?

"Ambil pedangmu!" perintahnya sambil menunjuk pedang biasa yang terlempar dari tangan Ichigo karena serangan tadi. Pedang yang tadinya nyaris menusuk lehernya berpindah tempat. Dengan susah payah Ichigo bangkit sambil menahan kram di perutnya demi mengambil sebilah pedang yang tergeletak cukup jauh dari tempatnya tadi. Setelah mengambilnya, Ichigo mengambil nafas panjang dan bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya untuk menyerangnya lagi. Benar-benar lawan yang susah ditaklukkan. Kalaupun bisa ditaklukan, Ichigo tak perlu repot bertarung konyol begini.

Serangan selanjutnya kembali dilancarkan. Pedang-pedang itu saling beradu dan menimbulkan bunyi-bunyi. Ichigo sudah menghindar sebisanya dan sedang berencana untuk membalas serangan atas dahinya tadi. Karena menyangka Ichigo sudah tak sanggup, lawannya kini menyerangnya tidak membabi buta lagi. Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan oleh Ichigo untuk menyerang dengan penuh. Kaki Ichigo bergerak untuk menendang lutut lawannya dan memukul punggung lawannya itu dengan punggung pedangnya. Akhirnya bisa dirobohkan. Kini giliran Ichigo yang mengarahkan mata pedang itu ke leher lawannya.

"Wah... kau menipuku ya?" ledek si lawan tadi.

"Tidak. Itu bukan tipuan. Tapi taktik. Makanya jangan anggap enteng lawanmu dan lengah. Oyaji!"

"Baiklah. Kau sudah berkembang dengan pesat. Kecepatanmu sudah bertambah dan gaya bertarungmu lebih matang. Kau hebat Putraku!"

Ichigo melempar pedangnya menjauh lalu mengulurkan tangannya membantu ayahnya berdiri. Yah... untuk anak Raja pada umumnya pasti akan memanggil ayah mereka dengan sebutan yang lebih hormat. Seperti... Tou-sama atau Chichiue. Tapi sayangnya Ichigo tidak begitu. Dia malah lebih suka memanggil Ayahnya, sang Raja di Kerajaan ini dengan sebutan Oyaji. Namun Isshin, tak keberatan anaknya memanggil begitu. Dia lebih suka hubungan yang kasual daripada kaku seperti keluarga kerajaan umumnya.

Beberapa pelayan dan pengawal istana membereskan pedang yang dilempar Ichigo sembarangan tadi dan memberikan handuk basah pada dua orang ini untuk membersihkan diri. Termasuk membersihkan luka di dahi Ichigo. Tapi Ichigo tak begitu peduli dengan lukanya dan menganggap itu biasa. Biasa karena ayahnya sendiri memang selalu memberikan luka itu untuk menempa Ichigo jauh lebih kuat dari laki-laki lain. Ichigo juga tak protes tiap kali ayahnya berlaku kasar padanya, yah selalu serius bertarung dan melukai Ichigo, menendangnya tanpa ragu dan meninjunya sekuat tenaga. Ichigo sama sekali tidak merasa sakit. Itu hal biasa karena dia juga boleh membalas semua perbuatan ayahnya berlipat kali lebih sadis dari ayahnya. Bagi Ichigo... ayahnya adalah guru bertarung yang paling hebat. Ayahnya tak pernah dikalahkan siapapun dan selalu hebat dalam semua pertarungan. Ichigo bangga itu.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah dengar dari Shinji mengenai calon isterimu itu?" tanya Isshin yang menoleh pada Shinji yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Ketika Isshin menoleh padanya, Shinji menunduk hormat. Shinji juga tiap kali selalu mengawasi Ichigo kapanpun dan dimanapun dia berada. Sekarang Ichigo dan Isshin tengah duduk di lapangan Kerajaan dengan sebuah tenda yang terpasang di sana. Mereka mengenakan pakaian bertarung kerajaan. Sebuah hakama panjang dan celananya yang lebih sempit untuk mempermudah gerakan mereka. Juga obi sedang yang melilit hakama itu dan tentunya dengan ikat kepala kerajaan. Biasanya anggota kerajaan memiliki ikat kepala dengan hiasan dari perak yang berdesain lambang kerajaan. Ichigo juga mengikat rambutnya tinggi dan memakai hiasan kepalanya yang dikhususkan dipakai Putra Mahkota. Pakaian ayahnya juga sama. Tapi Isshin tidak mengenakan hiasan kepala. Hanya mengikat tinggi rambut hitam panjangnya saja.

"Calon isteri? Astaga... aku belum mau menikah Oyaji!" rutuk Ichigo.

"Kau yang tidak mau menikah, tapi rakyat harus melihat Putra Mahkota mereka memiliki pasangan hidup. Kau tidak mau dianggap tidak mau menikah sampai tua 'kan?"

"Itu lain masalahnya. Oyaji. Kupikir ini harus dihentikan. Tradisi seperti ini sama sekali tidak cocok untukku. Aku tidak mau menikahi gadis yang tidak kukenal. Oyaji pikir aku akan langsung jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama?"

"Kau mengejek? Aku dan Ibumu seperti itu tahu! Buktinya kami bahagia saja. Bahkan aku sangat mencintai Ibumu sejak melihatnya pertama kali. Cinta bisa saja tumbuh tanpa kau sadari Ichigo. Dan Kerajaan, butuh kau untuk melanjutkan pemerintahan ini. Kalau kau tak punya pendamping, bagaimana kau bisa jadi Raja?"

Syarat Kerajaan adalah, siapapun yang ingin menjadi Raja, harus keturunan dari Raja sebelumnya atau yang memiliki hubungan darah dengan Kerajaan. Dan mereka adalah seseorang yang sudah menikah. Karena seseorang yang sudah menikah dianggap sudah dewasa.

Ichigo menghela nafas panjang. Inilah rumitnya kehidupan seorang Putra Mahkota. Tidak bebas dan terkekang oleh aturan kolot dan menyebalkan.

"Ichigo. Saat aku tak ada nanti, kaulah yang akan memegang tampuk pemerintahan ini dan melindungi seluruh Kerajaan dengan jiwa dan ragamu. Kau adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untuk menerima beban ini. Jadi kau tak akan bisa mengelak darinya apapun yang terjadi. Karena Dewa Matahari sudah memilihmu." Jelas Isshin dengan pandangan serius.

"Ya... aku tahu."

Apa enaknya bisa dipilih oleh Dewa tapi hidupmu tidak bebas. Sesaat Ichigo termenung. Sungguh bahagia bila dia hanyalah seorang rakyat biasa saja. Bisa jatuh cinta pada siapa saja. Termasuk... gadis bermata indah itu. Gadis itu tidak tahu siapa Ichigo. Apakah gadis itu akan paham apa yang Ichigo lakukan di masa depannya? Apakah gadis itu akan tetap menerima Ichigo meskipun dia adalah Putra Mahkota? Apakah... Ichigo bisa bersama dengan gadis yang bukan dari kastanya? Ini... benar-benar sulit.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah petikan terakhir, lagu yang Rukia mainkan selesai. Yah. Di hadapan ayah dan ibunya, Rukia memainkan sebuah koto. Alat musik tradisional Jepang. Bagi Putri Mahkota, dia harus bisa memainkan alat musik paling tidak satu. Dan Rukia sebenarnya belum cukup mahir memainkan koto itu. Rasanya sulit sekali harus berkonsentrasi pada nada dan petikan dawainya. Apalagi dawai yang begitu banyak.

Hari ini Rukia mengenakan kimono Kerajaan dengan warna ungu pucat dan pink. Rambutnya digelung dan disematkan tusuk konde dari emas dengan desain bunga sakura. Rukia juga memakai hiasan kepala sebuah perhiasan berbentuk kalung yang sengaja di lingkarkan diatas kepalanya.

"Cukup baik daripada minggu kemarin." Kritik Byakuya. Sang Raja dan ayah Rukia.

"Bagus Rukia-chan. Aku suka suaranya."

"Terima kasih banyak Kaa-sama, Otou-sama." Kata Rukia sopan dan penuh hormat.

Rukia menumpuk kedua tangannya di atas pangkuannya dan duduk manis didepan kedua orangtuanya. Sejujurnya, duduk manis dengan sopan begini―melipat kaki dan mendudukinya―sangat sakit untuk Rukia. Menahan kram kakinya dan nyeri karena pegal. Tapi ini adalah sikap seorang Putri Mahkota di hadapan orangtuanya. Benar-benar menyebalkan bukan?

Untuk sebagian orang, menjadi Putri dari suatu kerajaan, adalah sebuah mimpi yang tak akan pernah terwujud. Bertemu dengan pangeran tampan dan menikahinya lalu memimpin kerajaan ini bersama. Melahirkan keturunan dan akhirnya... hidup bahagia. Sejujurnya, Rukia tak suka mimpi seperti itu. Dia lebih realistis. Jika memang takdirnya bertemu dengan pangeran tampan, dia ingin pangeran itu mencintainya setulus hati dan demikian juga Rukia. Rukia tak ingin cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tak ingin dipaksa menikah karena tuntutan kerajaan. Ayolah... Rukia bukan boneka. Dia bisa mencari cintanya sendiri. Bukan dengan kekonyolan seperti ini.

"Kau tahu bahwa kau sebentar lagi akan menikah bukan?" buka Byakuya.

Rukia diam-diam mendengus kesal. Itu lagi yang dibahas kalau sudah berada di dekat orangtuanya ini. Hell-o? Rukia baru saja 16 tahun. Masa langsung menikah?

Ehh... bukan hal aneh yah di jaman seperti ini seorang gadis berusia 16 tahun akan menikah? Apalagi keluarga Kerajaan. Sudah pasti ini adalah takdir. Bagaimanapun, tetap akan Rukia jalani. Menikah... tidakkah kata itu terlalu tabu untuk Rukia yang sampai sekarang sama sekali belum siap untuk itu?

"Ya... Tou-sama." Lirih Rukia.

Ayahnya sudah pasti merencanakan semua itu. Bersama tetua kerajaan tentunya. Pernikahan yang direncanakan dan sudah diatur. Rukia hanya tinggal menjalaninya suka atau tidak. inilah kehidupan dari seorang Putri Mahkota yang tidak dia sukai. Pernikahan yang konyol.

"Persiapkan dirimu. Karena waktunya sudah tak lama lagi. Sesaat setelah kau menerima 'gelar' itu, kau sudah akan menikah." Jelas Byakuya seraya beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu diikuti oleh Hisana yang tersenyum lembut pada putrinya itu. Rukia mengerti ibunya mencoba untuk mendukung Rukia. Tapi rasanya tidak membawa pengaruh apapun. Seandainya Rukia bukan putri tunggal, sudah pasti dia akan menyerahkan pekerjaan tidak menyenangkan ini pada saudaranya nanti. Dan sayangnya Rukia sama sekali tidak punya saudara.

Setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggalkan Rukia, gadis mungil berambut hitam pekat ini berjalan keluar dari paviliunnya. Hari ini dia sedang tidak ingin keluar. Entah kenapa setelah mendengar kata 'pernikahan' mood-nya jadi berubah tidak menyenangkan. Beberapa pelayannya mengikuti Rukia keluar dari paviliunnya. Meski Cuma berjalan sekeliling istana, pelayan setia Rukia akan mengikutinya terus. Termasuk si kepala pelayan itu, Ise Nanao. Dia akan mengikuti kemanapun Rukia pergi. Sejak kemarin ketika Rukia menghilang, Nanao jadi overprotektif padanya. Memangnya Rukia anak kecil apa?

Rukia berhenti di sebuah kolam koi milik ayahnya itu. Kolam besar yang berada di dekat paviliun utama istananya. Ikan-ikan itu begitu besar dan berwarna. Rukia suka berada di dekat kolam itu sambil melihat pohon sakura yang berkembang dengan indahnya saat ini. Ada beberapa pohon sakura yang sengaja di tanam di istana ini. Tidak lain, karena ibunya suka bunga ini. Bunga-bunga sakura itu berjatuhan kelopaknya ditiup angin yang lembut. Rukia menengadahkan tangannya mencoba meraih kelopak kecil berwarna pink yang bertebangan itu. Tapi karena terlalu bersemangat. Rukia sampai tergelincir karena ada kerikil kecil di pinggir kolam itu.

"Kyaa!"

Rukia merasa sebentar lagi akan jatuh dan langsung tercebur ke kolam itu dan mandi bersama ikan koi itu. Semua pelayannya berlarian ke arahnya mencoba menolongnya dan berteriak heboh. Tapi segera menghilang ketika rasanya Rukia malah melayang di sana. Tidak terjatuh dan tidak tercebur.

"Astaga... Yang Mulia Putri begitu bersemangat ingin mengambil sakura hingga nyaris tenggelam bersama ikan ya?" ledeknya.

Rukia sesegera mungkin menoleh ke belakangnya. Pria itu. Tersenyum hangat padanya dan masih memeluk pinggang kecil Rukia dari belakang. Rukia tersenyum malu sampai menundukkan kepalanya karena memang tindakannya terlalu kekanakan tadi. Karena merasa Putri Mahkota ini diam saja karena malu, pria itu menarik pinggangnya menjauh dari pinggir kolam itu. Lalu beranjak dari belakang si Putri Mahkota menuju pohon sakura yang tak jauh darinya itu. Pria itu menjulurkan tubuh tingginya untuk memetik ranting kecil pohon sakura yang sudah ditumbuhi oleh beberapa kelopak berwarna pink.

Sambil tersenyum hangat dan lebar, pria berambut hitam itu menundukkan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Rukia sambil menyodorkan ranting sakura itu padanya.

"Untuk seorang Putri yang cantik, yang hampir saja tenggelam di kolam karena terpesona pada bunga yang cantik ini. Kupersembahkan hatiku padamu." Kata menggombal. Rukia tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Menahan geli mendengar lelucon itu.

"Hei... kau tahu itu adalah pohon kesayangan Yang Mulia Ratu. Kalau Ratu tahu kau mematahkan ranting pohonnya, kau bisa dihukum gantung." Ancam Rukia dengan nada menggoda.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku rela digantung asal bisa melihat Putri Kuchiki bahagia." Jawabnya tanpa ragu.

"Sudahlah Kaien-Nii. Kau membuatku merinding. Tapi aku serius soal Ibuku yang akan menggantungmu kalau sampai beliau tahu kau mematahkan ranting pohon kesayangannya."

"Yang Mulia Ratu sayang padaku. Mana mungkin tega menggantung pria setampan aku ini."

Shiba Kaien. Dia adalah anak bangsawan dari keluarga Shiba dari Juurinan yang berbeda 3 tahun dari Rukia. Kaien dan Rukia adalah teman sepermainan sejak kecil karena mereka pernah masuk akademi khusus bangsawan dan keluarga kerajaan. Meski tidak satu kelas karena laki-laki dan perempuan dipisah tempatnya, tapi mereka sering bertemu. Sudah beberapa tahun ini mereka jadi jarang bertemu karena Kaien sibuk mengurus bisnis keluarga. Meskipun bangsawan, tapi keluarga Shiba punya bisnis yang cukup maju di Juurinan. Makanya, Kaien mulai sibuk akan hal itu. Rukia mengerti itu. Kaien punya tanggungjawab pada keluarganya. Demikian pula dia. Meskipun merasa kesepian karena temannya sejak kecil jadi jarang mengunjunginya, tapi Rukia menerima hal itu. Lebih baik seperti ini.

Setelah dari kejadian kolam itu, Rukia dan Kaien berjalan berdampingan menyusuri taman istana. Kali ini Rukia memerintahkan pelayannya untuk tidak mengikutinya. Sudah pasti karena ada Kaien yang menjaganya bukan? Dan sejujurnya, Rukia butuh orang yang dia percayai untuk mendengar keluhannya saat ini.

"Jadi... ada hal apa selama aku tidak kemari Yang Mulia Putri?" goda Kaien lagi.

"Sudahlah. Kau janji akan memanggil namaku kalau Cuma berdua saja'kan? Aku sudah mengusir pelayanku, masa kau masih memanggilku begitu." Kata Rukia merajuk. Itu benar. Dia mulai risih kalau orang yang dekat dengannya memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu. Karena suatu saat nanti kau adalah Ratu di Kerajaan ini. Mana boleh aku bersikap kurangajar begitu. Kau harus membiasakannya." Jelas Kaien serius. Untuk yang seperti ini Kaien tidak mau main-main.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Hanya saat ini. Ok?" pinta Rukia.

"Hhh... baiklah. Kau menang. Jadi Kuchiki... bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Tidak baik. Karena Tou-sama mulai merecokinya dengan urusan pernikahan. Grr! Mendengarnya saja aku kesal. Aku baru 16 tahun tahu!" keluh Rukia.

"Kau tidak mau menikah?" tebak Kaien.

"Mau. Siapa bilang tidak? tapi... ayolah... masa' aku harus menikah dengan orang yang tidak kukenal sama sekali? Bagaimana aku bisa hidup seperti itu? Aku tak akan sanggup hidup canggung selamanya'kan?"

"Oh... jadi itu masalahnya. Berdoa saja mungkin calonmu nanti orang yang kau kenal, sehingga kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Itu'kan maumu?"

Rukia diam. Yah... jika nantinya tanpa sengaja, calonnya nanti adalah orang yang dia kenal layaknya Shiba Kaien, mungkin Rukia akan senang. Tapi itu tidak menjamin bahwa Rukia mau mencintainya. Sejak dulu hingga hari ini, Shiba Kaien belum begitu melekat dalam hatinya. Hanya seseorang spesial yang selalu dia tunggu. Tapi bukan dalam artian yang begitu dalam. Hanya... sebagai seorang kakak saja. Tapi tentunya di mata kerajaan, sosok Shiba Kaien adalah calon suami yang menguntungkan untuk Rukia dan kerajaan. Jadinya... ini adalah simbiosis mutualisme. Jika mereka menikah, Shiba Kaien akan mendapat gelar kerajaan, dan Rukia bisa memakmurkan kerajaannya dengan kekayaan dari keluarga Shiba. Hanya itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo selesai dengan pakaiannya. Yah... pakaian seorang Putra Mahkota. Setelah olahraga singkat dengan ayahnya tadi, Ichigo jadi agak mendingan. Apalagi selanjutnya harus mendengarkan Shinji mengoceh tiada henti soal materi kerajaan. Apalah itu. Ichigo muak. Mau muntah rasanya menelan buku-buku tanpa gambar dan rumit itu. Kenapa tidak ada satupun kata-kata dari buku-buku tua itu mudah dimengerti? Semuanya rumit dan aneh. Dengan kosakata yang begitu banyak dan rangkaian kata yang penuh makna. Ayolah... Ichigo Cuma mau memimpin kerajaan saja'kan? Bukannya ingin jadi pendeta atau biksu yang memberikan ceramah dan menghapal doa?

"Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota, Anda diminta Yang Mulia Raja untuk mengunjungi paviliun utama." Lapor sang kepala pelayannya. Yadoumaru Lisa. Ichigo mengangguk mengerti. Apalagi yang diinginkan ayahnya? Apalagi memintanya datang mengunjungi paviliun utama? Malas sekali rasanya.

Shinji tetap menemani tanpa banyak bicara. Sepertinya dia mengerti sesuatu tapi tidak mau membahasnya.

"Kau tahu kenapa Oyaji menyuruhku ke sana?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada curiga.

"Kenapa tanya aku? Kau lihat saja sendiri." Sambar Shinji.

Sudah pasti ada apa ini. Lihat saja kalau sampai ada yang aneh-aneh!

Begitu tiba di paviliun utamanya, Ichigo membelalakan matanya selebar mungkin. Ayah dan ibunya sedang menikmati minum teh sambil mendengarkan musik dari pemain musik kerajaan. Ichigo tambah mengernyit bingung kala melihat seorang perempuan yang asing bersama kedua orang, pria dan wanita yang umurnya mungkin sama seperti ayah dan ibu Ichigo. Lalu seorang pria yang umurnya tak jauh beda dari Shinji. Siapa orang-orang ini?

"Oh... Putraku sudah tiba, masuklah. Kau harus berkenalan dengan calon mertuamu." Ujar Isshin dengan wajah sumringah.

Hah?

Ichigo menoleh menatap Shinji yang masih berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Kalau tahu begini dia akan langsung mengabaikannya.

"Kalau aku bilang, kau pasti kabur'kan?" kata Shinji seolah bisa membaca pikiran Ichigo yang menatapnya tajam dan dingin. Mau tak mau Ichigo terpaksa harus ikut acara bodoh ini demi ayahnya yang bodoh pula. Calon mertua? Sejak kapan Ichigo mau?

Setelah perkenalan singkat dan ternyata dialah Putri dari Kerajaan Juurinan yang dihebohkan oleh Shinji itu. Rambutnya orange sama seperti dirinya. Wajahnya memang cantik. Dan tubuhnya... yah... bolehlah untuk ukuran seorang gadis yang beranjak dewasa. Jujur saja, pilihan ayahnya ini memang tidak mengecewakan. Sayangnya... Ichigo tidak tertarik padanya. Ukuran cantik untuk Ichigo memang agak tidak 'waras'. Orang lain mungkin akan mengatakannya cantik, tapi Ichigo tidak. sesuatu yang sudah jelas dilihat bagus, belum tentu bagus semuanya'kan?

"Nah... kau ajaklah Hime-chan berkeliling keluar sebentar. Kenalkan padanya sebagus apa istana Karakura ini." Celoteh Isshin menunjuk pada Ichigo. Ichigo menganga lebar. Memangnya itu tugasnya? Enak saja.

Begitu akan keluar, Ichigo bermaksud mengajak Shinji agar dia saja nanti yang mengenalkan istana ini pada si cantik ini. Tapi begitu melihat keluar, pria pirang itu sudah kabur duluan. Tidak salah Ichigo berguru padanya. Dia memang pandai membaca situasi.

Ichigo dan gadis―uhm... siapa namanya? Kenapa bisa lupa? Padahal baru saja ayahnya mengenalkannya padanya. Gawat. Ini bisa jadi bahan ledekan kalau ternyata Putra Mahkota Karakura itu orang yang bodoh karena tidak bisa mengingat kejadian 5 menit yang lalu. Yang Ichigo ingat... ayahnya memanggilnya Hime. Apa karena dia Putri?

Mereka berdua berjalan berkeliling taman istana. Jarak merekapun terpaut jauh. Ada 3 meter lebih. Entah kenapa reflek Ichigo mengatur jarak dengan gadis ini.

"Uhm... Yang Mulia... apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" suara gadis itu memecahkan fantasi aneh Ichigo mengenai gadis ini. Soal namanya yang masih lupa. Ichigo kaget, gadis ini memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Yang Mulia'. Bukankah dia juga seorang Putri?

"Ya... boleh saja. Kau tidak usah memanggilku dengan Yang Mulia. Panggil namaku saja." Jelas Ichigo.

"Oh... begitu. Kalau begitu... boleh kupanggil Kurosaki-kun?" tanya gadis berambut orange ini malu-malu.

"Yah. Silahkan saja."

"Apa kau tahu... apa yang direncanakan oleh orangtua kita? Maksudku... yah... semacam keinginan orangtua begitu..."

"Pernikahan maksudnya?" tebak Ichigo. Gadis itu masih menunduk dengan wajah merah dan malu. Baiklah... memangnya apa yang dilakukan Ichigo sehingga gadis ini terus-terusan bersikap aneh begini.

"Ahh~ rupanya kau sudah tahu." Lirih gadis itu pula.

"Bagaimana mungkin tidak tahu kalau semua orang sibuk membicarakannya." Timpal Ichigo sambil bersedekap dada dan memandang pohon-pohon berwarna warni di taman istana ini.

"Jadi... bagaimana pendapatmu... tentang ini?"

"Hah? Maksudnya... pernikahan ini? Tentu saja... aku keberatan." Ujar Ichigo langsung.

Untuk pertama kalinya gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dengan pandangan bertanya yang serius. Wajahnya tak lagi memerah dan malu. Ichigo tahu dia mungkin kaget. Tapi Ichigo butuh orang yang berpikiran sama dengannya saat ini.

"Kenapa... kau keberatan?" tanya gadis cantik itu.

"Yah... kau tahu? Pernikahan dengan perjodohan. Menikah dengan orang yang tidak kita cintai. Apa kau pikir itu masuk akal? Yah... meskipun kita berada di jaman dimana orangtua yang memilihkan jodoh dan... terkekang oleh aturan istana yang menyebalkan. Tidakkah kau pikir ini kurang adil? Sejujurnya aku tak percaya bahwa dengan menikahi orang yang tidak kita kenal dan kita cintai, bersamanya dengan identitas suami dan istri akan menumbuhkan perasaan cinta kalau kita bersama menjalaninya. Itu tidak masuk akal. Memang pada akhirnya kita akan saling mengasihi. Tapi itu bukan cinta. Tapi kewajiban untuk mempertahankan pernikahan ini." Jelas Ichigo panjang lebar. Tanpa sadar dia jadi mengutarakan perasaannya dan tanpa sengaja juga, menolak terang-terangan perjodohan yang tidak diinginkannya ini.

"Artinya... kau tidak mau menikah denganku?" lirih gadis itu lagi.

"Bukan begitu. Kau gadis yang cantik. Pangeran manapun pasti akan jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi... itu bukan aku. Apa kau mau menikahi orang yang tidak kau cintai? Kupikir... kita harus memberitahu orangtua kita tentang keinginan kita ini. Bukan begitu?"

Gadis berambut orange itu menunduk dengan tatapan serba salah. Ichigo jadi bingung sendiri. Bukankah dia yang awalnya yang membahas masalah ini. Ichigo tentu saja mengatakan apa yang dirasakan oleh hatinya saat ini. Memangnya hal mudah bersama-sama dengan orang yang tidak bisa kau cintai? Okelah cinta bisa dipupuk perlahan-lahan. Tapi Ichigo tidak bisa mencintai orang seperti itu. Dia ingin cinta yang realistis. Dia percaya pada pandangan pertama. Tapi bukan yang seperti ini.

"Kurosaki-kun. Meskipun kau terang-terangan menolaknya, tapi ini tidak bisa kita hindari. Keadaan kita... adalah menerima keputusan. Suka atau tidak, kita tetap akan menjalani pernikahan ini. Karena itulah aturannya. Apa yang kau katakan barusan adalah tindakan egois yang kekanakan. Tidakkah kau sadar, apa tujuan pernikahan ini? Bukan semata-mata hanya ingin menghasilkan cinta yang sejati, tapi kesejaterahan rakyatmu sendiri. Kau... membawa nama kerajaan untuk menikahiku. Meskipun tidak diinginkan. Pernikahan ini akan tetap terjadi." Jelas gadis itu balik.

"Maksudnya... kau menerima pernikahan konyol ini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku harus menerima pernikahan ini. Kita ini... penerus pemerintah. Tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main dan seenaknya menolak keputusan kerajaan. Tidak peduli kau mau cinta atau tidak pada calon pasanganmu nanti, kita tetap akan menikah."

"Jadi maksudmu... kau mau menikah meskipun tidak ada cinta diantara kita?"

"Kau lupa? Posisi kita ini... tidak ada waktu untuk cinta. Tidak ada waktu memikirkan percintaan semu dan kekanakan begitu. Berpikirlah yang wajar. Kau ada karena kerajaan ini ada. Dan kerajaan ini ada karena ada kau. Jadi... jika kau tak ada... tentu saja kerajaan ini tak ada. Kau mau mengorbankan jerih payah kedua orangtuamu hanya untuk alasan tidak logis? Karena cinta?"

Ichigo mendengus geli.

"Aku... sungguh salah menilaimu. Tidak kusangka kau berpikir sejauh itu tentang hal ini. Pasti kau akan jadi Ratu yang baik yah..."

Ichigo meninggalkan gadis itu di taman istananya. Mendadak semua yang dia katakan pada gadis itu tadi terdengar konyol dan egois. Ichigo kesal. Kesal karena semua yang dikatakan gadis itu benar. Kesal karena dia baru menyadari mengapa ayah dan ibunya melakukan hal yang begini repot. Kesal karena... dia tidak bertingkah seperti tingkah seorang Putra Mahkota yang siap memimpin Kerajaan ini.

"Tampaknya kau berhasil meyakinkan si bodoh ini soal pernikahan kalian."

Shinji muncul dari sebuah pohon maple besar tak jauh dimana gadis berambut orange itu berdiri memandangi kepergian sang Putra Mahkota itu. Gadis itu berdiri membelakangi Shinji sambil tetap melihat punggung pria berambut orange itu menjauh darinya. Inoue Orihime, menunduk dalam setelah Kurosaki Ichigo pergi.

"Tidak. aku tak berhasil meyakinkan apapun. Mungkin akulah yang egois berkata seperti itu padanya. Karena... akulah orang yang jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama. Dan tanpa sadar... akulah yang paling ingin menikah dengannya."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo mengganti pakaian Putra Mahkotanya dengan hakama biasa. Mengurai rambut orange panjangnya dan mengikatnya separuh. Bersiap pergi dengan kuda hitamnya. Sejujurnya... dia benar-benar kesal hari ini. Bahkan dia tidak mengajak Shinji ikut serta. Dia ingin sendirian dulu. Menenangkan kepalanya ini. Kenapa dia jadi memalukan begitu didepan gadis yang bahkan namanya saja tidak dia ingat?

Ichigo memasuki hutan perbatasan waktu itu. Dia tidak tahu apakah bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi. Ichigo berharap dia bisa bertemu. Tapi tidak peduli kemanapun Ichigo pergi, dia tetap tak menemukan gadis itu. Hah? Apa yang Ichigo cari? Mungkin dirinya saja yang ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu. Lalu gadis itu? Kalau bisa, Ichigo ingin masuk ke Seireitei dan mencarinya. Tapi tidak mudah menemukan rakyat biasa dalam suatu kerajaan bukan?

Ichigo baru menghela nafas putus asa dan bergerak akan pergi dari hutan perbatasan ini sebelum matanya menangkap sebuah panah bulu merak tertancap di sebuah pohon tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Terburu-buru Ichigo turun dari kudanya dan menuju panah bulu merak itu. Panah yang sama seperti milik gadis itu. Sambil tersenyum lebar dan menggenggam panah itu, Ichigo menuju tempat di mana kemungkinan dia berada.

Kenapa Ichigo bisa lupa tempat itu?

Tak lama kemudian, Ichigo sudah tiba di sana. Sudah Ichigo duga.

Gadis itu duduk bersandar di pohon dekat danau itu memandangi padang lavender itu. Di pohon itu pula, terikat seekor kuda putih yang sedang mengunyah rumput di sekitarnya. Gadis itu begitu santai menghirup angin yang terbang dengan aroma lavender dari padang bunga itu. Dengan perlahan Ichigo mendekati gadis itu, bermaksud untuk tidak mengganggunya. Tapi kudanya langsung bertingkah aneh dan mengeluarkan suara melengking. Otomatis gadis itu terlonjak kaget dan bersiap akan menembak sebuah panah dengan cepat.

"Hei! Tunggu dulu! Ini aku! Kau ingat?" ujar Ichigo buru-buru karena panah dari gadis berambut hitam itu siap lepas landas. Gadis mungil itu menurunkan busurnya dan memandang menyelidik pada Ichigo. Merasa aman, Ichigo kembali mendekati gadis itu bersama kuda hitamnya.

"Ichigo?" panggil gadis itu agak ragu.

"Tepat! Hhh... untung kau mengenaliku. Kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah tewas tertancap panah darimu." Gurau Ichigo sambil mengikat kudanya bersama dengan kuda putih itu.

"Darimana kau tahu aku di sini?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ini." Ichigo menunjukkan sebuah panah bulu merak pada gadis itu.

"Oh... kau menemukannya?" tanya Rukia senang.

"Jadi... kau sengaja menaruhnya supaya aku menemukannya?"

"Ya. Karena kupikir... mungkin kita sulit bertemu kalau tidak ada tanda. Satu-satunya yang kupunya Cuma panah ini. Aku sudah janji akan bertemu denganmu lagi'kan?" jelas gadis itu riang.

"Ahh... begitu rupanya. Untung aku menemukan panah ini. Apa ini kudamu?" tunjuk Ichigo pada kuda putih itu.

"Ya. Itu kudaku."

"Tinggalkan saja kudamu di sini. Aku janji tidak akan lama."

Ichigo berjalan menuju kuda hitamnya lagi. Melepas talinya dan membimbingnya menuju tempat Rukia. Rukia bingung dengan apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh pria ini. Ichigo naik terlebih dulu ke atas kudanya lalu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Rukia.

"Mau pergi denganku?" tawar Ichigo.

Rukia bingung. Haruskah dia menyambut uluran tangan itu? Tapi entah kenapa, otaknya lebih lambat berpikir dari tangannya. Tangan mungilnya menyambut uluran tangan besar itu dan melompat naik ke atas kuda itu. Ichigo memegang tali kekang kuda itu dipinggang Rukia dan mulai memberi aba-aba pada kuda hitam itu untuk melaju. Suara dan nafas Ichigo terasa begitu dekat di telinga Rukia.

Mereka... membelah angin. Kuda itu begitu cepat berlari dengan beban dua orang di atasnya. Mereka menjelajah sebuah jalan setapak yang di kelilingi hutan. Sekali lagi Rukia merasa dirinya terbang begitu cepat. Detak jantungnya berpacu cepat. Ini adalah hal terbaik dalam hidupnya. Setiap kalli bertemu Ichigo... dunianya jauh lebih berwarna. Jauh lebih berkesan. Rukia tak ingin ini berakhir.

Demikian pula dengan Ichigo.

Tanpa tahu takdir Putra dan Putri Mahkota ini nanti akan membelit mereka begitu kencang. Begitu rumit.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Lumayan... lumayan... masih ada yang mau review cerita gak jelas ini... wkwkwkw

tadinya saya hopeless banget deh ada yang suka cerita ini. karena basic-nya saya gak ngerti soal apa itu kerajaan. saya tahunya kerajaan korea karena sering nontong drama korea. jadi kebawa dikit deh. abis susah amat ya nyari info kerajaan Jepang itu. apa karena sekarang udah agak modern jadi jarang ada orang yang mau membahasnya? padahal saya pribadi, saya suka sama sesuatu yang berbau sejarah loh... hehehehe

kan udah saya bilang di awal, nih emang gak jelas dan rada membingungkan. saya bener-bener kacau kalau mau bikin penjelasn tuh. saya taruh fic ini di rate m karena saya sedang ingin mencoba hal yang saya takuti. selama ini saya selalu menghindari menulisnya. karena nggak kuat membayangkannya. jadi... kayaknya saya lebih banyak menyisipkan hal itu deh. mau coba-coba. apa saya ini cuma takut doang atau udah phobia malah. kalo ngebayangin apa yang saya tulis sih masih sanggup. tapi kalo tulisan orang lain, rasanya gak sanggup dah...

saatnya balas review deh...

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe jangan tanya ending dong. saya kalo bikin cerita mana pernah mikirin endingnya. konflik melulu. hehehe tapi tenang aja. kita liat waktu bergulir senpai. hohohoh

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk... A/N tuh Author Note, kayak catatan author buat nerangin ceritanya gitu. hehehe pertama kali saya pake A/N sih. nama Grimmjow? wkwkwk sebenernya saya tuh tahu kalo belakangnya sudah pasti bukan jack, tapi saya malas cari tahu sebenernya belakangnya tuh apa. makanya secara singkat aja. wkwkkw tapi udah bener kan yang di atas? lemon? hmm Nenk... kan ini baru awal. hehehe entar ketahuan bener mesumnya saya ini kalo langsung munculin lemon gitu. kwkwwkwkw

d3rin : makasih udah review senpai... masa sih senpai? perasaan cerita saya tuh mudah ketebak loh. pasaran lagi. hehehe semoga terhibur sama yang ini. hehehe

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai... sumpah senpai. baca review senpai yang ini saya ngakak loh... hehehe maksudnya bukan gimana gitu. kayaknya saya ngebuat Ichigo jadi chara kurangajar deh di sini. hehehe sebenernya awalnya saya mau pake Tou-sama. tapi tengah jalan, kayaknya gak cocok deh Isshin dipanggil gitu. kan sifathya bener kata senpai, cuek, jadi saya mau buat hubungan ayah dan anak ini gak kaku karena mereka adalah anggota kerajaan. jadi ya... tetep pake oyaji itu. tambah sama lagi... hehe gak nyambung banget. tapi kalo menurut senpai gak bener, chap depan saya rubah deh... hehhe fbnya udah saya add kok. saya pake nama asli. heheh

Dewi Anggara Manis : makasih udah review senpai... hhehe makasih. kayaknya ini emang menjurus ke legenda gitu hohohoh tapi gak tahu legenda mana nih...

Xiah Julli : makasih udah review senpai... makasih udah suka senpai heheeh iya deh saya bakalan update, tapi senpai review terus ya... biar saya pertimbangin lemonnya. heheheehe

Nana the GreenSparkle : makasih udah review senpai... makasih udah suka, jadi tersanjung nih... hehehehe

Purple and Blue : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe nih udah update review lagi yaa...

ichigo4rukia : makasih udah review senpai... iya senpai, cuma antar klan aja kok. wah... bisa repot loh kalo sampe satu negara gitu. wkwkwkw

Bad Girl : makasih udah review senpai... heheh maaf membingungkan senpai. heheh sebenernya 17 kok. saya selalu lupa kalo masalah angka. harap dimaklumkan. hehehe kalo oyaji-nya yah... campuraduk... antara menghormati sama mengejeklah... hehehe gak sopan ya? ooo Grimm? saya tuh tahu kalo Grimm tuh namanya bukan itu, tapi saya malas caritahu. jadinya singkat aja... sekarang udah diperbaiki kok... hehehe

Yosh... udah selesai. saya berharap dan seterusnya senpai mau mereview cerita ini, supaya saya semangat buat update kilat. hehehe pokoknya yang baca wajib review loh... apa aja... saya selalu suka baca review senpai meski cuma satu. bagi saya itu adalah penyemangat nyawa saya... hehehe

Jaa Nee!


	3. Bloody Night

**Hai Minna. Ini Fic fantasi saya... hehehe memang masih agak kacau. dan udah lama ada dalam saya. cuman belum berani publish. semoga tidak bosan dengan fic gaje saya yang memenuhi fandom ini.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**RATE : M (For Safe)**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO, Cerita pasaran dan mudah ketebak. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam fic ini sama sekali tidak ada yang benar. semuanya hanya fiksi belaka dengan imajinasi indah saya.**

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Biarkan saja. Mereka tidak akan lama lagi. Semakin dalam, justru semakin bagus."

"Baik Yang Mulia."

"Tidak perlu dua kerajaan. Cukup satu saja. Dan seluruh dunia akan tunduk padaku.",

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak malam. Suasana hutan menjadi sedikit menyeramkan. Rukia dan Ichigo masih setia di atas kuda mereka, setelah perjalanan menyenangkan itu. Rasanya sungguh tidak bisa digambarkan bagaimana senangnya perjalanan hari ini. Mereka tidak memikirkan apapun lagi. Yang ada hanyalah kesenangan belaka saja.

Ichigo menghentikan kudanya ketika melewati pintu gerbang menuju desa Rukongai itu. Rukongai tampak begitu ramai dengan hiasan lentera kertas di sana sini. Ada juga beberapa stand yang dibuka untuk berdagang. Semuanya tampak seperti sebua festival. Rukia baru pertama kali melihat sebuah desa yang begini ramai pada malam hari. Tidak juga sebenarnya. Rukia jarang keluar di malam hari. Ini pertama kalinya.

"Kau mau lihat sebentar? Sepertinya hari ini Rukongai mengadakan festival musim panas." Jelas Ichigo setelah turun dari kudanya dan membimbing Rukia yang masih duduk di atas kuda hitam itu.

"Festival musim panas? Kau tahu itu? Bukankah kau tinggal di Karakura?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Yah... aku memang tinggal di sana. Sesekali aku kemari melihat festival ini. Tidak buruk kok. Mau turun?" tawar Ichigo lagi.

Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wajahnya terkesan khawatir dan cemas. Dia belum pulang semalam ini. Apa yang terjadi nanti di istana kalau dia tak pulang-pulang? Tapi ini ada kesempatan seumur hidupnya. Ichigo bukan laki-laki jahat. Tidak mungkin'kan Ichigo menjebaknya? Apalagi Ichigo tak tahu status Rukia saat ini. Sungguh dilema berada dalam masalah pelik seperti ini. Keputusan apa yang seharusnya diambil Rukia? Apakah sebaiknya dia ikut? Atau kembali ke Seireitei?

"Kau percaya padaku'kan?" kata Ichigo lagi. Kali ini dia mengulurkan tangannya menyambut Rukia.

Sungguh, kata-kata Ichigo sangat menenangkan Rukia. Seakan-akan kata-kata itu mampu menghipnotisnya untuk melupakan semua beban yang dirasakannya saat ini. Beban sebagai Putri Mahkota yang menyebalkan. Sungguh dia tak pernah tahu, bahwa Rukia akan merasa begini... entahlah. Bersama Ichigo selalu saja membuatnya nyaman.

Tanpa ragu, Rukia menerima uluran tangan laki-laki itu. Ichigo tampak tersenyum lebar ketika Rukia menerima uluran tangannya. Karena selama mengenal gadis ini, Ichigo belum pernah sekalipun menyentuh tangannya. Mereka menjelajah mengelilingi kota Rukongai saat itu. Semuanya tampak begitu berwarna ketika malam. Beberapa pedagang menjual makanan manis dan pernak pernik aksesoris wanita. Rukia sesekali melihat aksesoris wanita itu. Memang indah. Tapi dia sudah memilikinya. Semua ada di istananya. Tidak ada yang satupun barang yang tidak ada di istana. Tanpa sengaja mata Rukia teralihkan oleh sepasang cincin giok berwarna hijau pucat. Cincin itu begitu indah meski desainnya biasa saja. Sepasang.

"Hei! Kau mau lihat puncak festivalnya?" tegur Ichigo. Rukia secepa mungkin mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengikuti Ichigo pergi. Rupanya, di Rukongai, ada semacam tradisi. Ketika puncak festival tiba, lentera kertas akan diterbangkan ke langit malam dan semua penduduk akan melewati sebuah jembatan kecil yang menghubungikan sungai kecil itu.

"Kau tahu legenda jembatan ini?" tanya Ichigo, ketika dia bersama Rukia sudah berada di ujung jembatan dan akan melewati jembatan itu bersama penduduk desa yang bergerombolan sambil menyanyi dan menari dengan riang.

"Tidak. apa itu?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Katanya... kalau sepasang kekasih melewati jembatan ini pada malam puncak festival, cinta mereka akan abadi selamanya. Apakah menurutmu terdengar lucu?"

"Ya. Terdengar lucu dan tidak masuk akal." Kata Rukia sambil menahan geli. Apa itu? Maksudnya supaya ada semacam folklore begitu? Astaga...

"Ah... kau benar. Sepertinya memang menggelikan." Timpal Ichigo.

"Tapi... sepertinya aku termasuk orang yang percaya pada mitos itu. Menyenangkan sekali kalau punya kekasih yang abadi mencintai kita selamanya." Rukia mengatakan hal itu sambil terus berjalan menuju jembatan itu.

Ichigo diam sejenak. Dirinya juga bukan orang yang tidak percaya pada mitos itu. Mungkin karena belum ada fakta yang membuktikan apakah mitos itu benar atau tidak. Tapi entah kenapa dia justru ingin percaya mitos itu untuk saat ini.

"Hei! Kau bisa kutinggal loh..." kata Rukia agak jauh. Gadis itu memang agak jauh darinya. Tapi suaranya masih bisa didengar Ichigo. Gadis itu berdiri berhadapan dengannya sambil diam berdiri di sana menunggu Ichigo datang menghampirinya. Tepat saat itu, sebuah letusan meledak di langit hitam itu. Sebuah kembang api yang sangat besar. Ini adalah puncak malam festival ini.

Ichigo terus memandangi gadis itu dari tempatnya sekarang tanpa berniat untuk menghampirinya. Dia terlalu sibuk memandangi gadis berambut hitam itu. Dia masih asyik memandangi letusan kembang api di langit malam ini. Ichigo bukan tipe laki-laki yang mudah menyukai seorang gadis. Bukan pula tipe laki-laki yang sembarangan bersama gadis lain. Tapi kenapa... hanya kepada gadis ini.

Seandainya Rukia bukan dari Seireitei. Seandainya Rukia bukan gadis biasa. Dan banyak seandainya lainnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia turun dari kuda hitam itu. Ichigo mengantarkannya ke depan gerbang Seireitei karena tidak mungkin lagi kembali ke hutan di malam hari. Ini sudah terlalu malam. Bagaimana caranya Rukia mengendap menuju istana?

"Kau bisa pulang sendiri? Apa perlu aku antar?" tawar Ichigo.

"Ehh? Tidak! Tidak perlu. Jangan repot-repot. Ini sudah malam. Kau juga harus kembali'kan?" tolak Rukia. Yah... kalau seandainya Ichigo tahu dimana rumah Rukia sebenarnya, apa yang akan dia pikirkan?

"Benarkah?" selidik Ichigo.

"Yah. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau juga harus pulang'kan? Kalau begitu... sampai nanti." Rukia hendak melambaikan tangannya kepada Ichigo. Tapi laki-laki itu malah menangkap tangannya dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Tanpa sepatah katapun, Ichigo malah menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir mungil Rukia. Mata ungu Rukia melebar sempurna saat merasakan sensasi aneh itu. Dia tak pernah merasakan sensasi basah seperti ini. Bibir mereka begitu erat menempel satu sama lain. Lalu tak lama kemudian, Ichigo mengecup singkat bibir Rukia dan menarik wajahnya lagi. Rukia masih terpaku bingung.

"Selamat malam. Aku akan menemui dua hari lagi." Bisik Ichigo.

Ichigo menarik kuda hitamnya dan pergi menuju gerbang Seireitei. Rukia masih bingung dan... entahlah. Apa itu tadi?

Rukia meraba bibirnya yang masih basah itu. Rasanya memang aneh. Mereka baru beberapa kali bertemu. Mereka juga baru mengenal. Kenapa rasanya... seperti mereka sudah lama saling mengenal satu sama lain?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Aku tahu Yang Mulia Putri semalam terlambat pulang ke istana. Untung saja Yang Mulia Raja tidak mencari Yang Mulia Putri, karena sepertinya... Yang Mulia Ratu melindungi Anda!" celoteh dayang pribadi Rukia. Namanya Hinamori Momo. Mereka sebenarnya seumur. Hinamori baru saja ditempatkan untuk mengawal Rukia, kemanapun gadis ini pergi. Dan Rukia tampak senang karena sepertinya dia punya teman yang bisa dia percaya. Karena selama ini, dia selalu terlibat dengan kepala dayangnya yang menyebalkan itu. Selalu patuh pada peraturan. Hinamori tengah menyisir rambut hitam panjang milik Rukia yang masih duduk di depan meja riasnya. Mata gadis itu terlihat kosong dan sesekali jari mungilnya menyentuh pinggir bibir merah mungilnya. Kejadian semalam begitu melekat dalam otaknya. Seolah tidak mau lepas. Apakah... itu namanya ciuman pertama?

"Yang Mulia Putri nampak aneh. Apa Anda sakit?" tanya Hinamori menghentikan aktifitasnya sambil melirik penuh tanya ke cermin yang berada di depannya.

"Apa kau tahu Hinamori... rasanya berciuman?" tanya Rukia polos.

"Hah? Ciuman? Anu... Yang Mulia Putri... apa Anda..." Hinamori ragu. Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal aneh seperti itu?

"Yang Mulia Putri. Anda diminta segera bersiap secepat mungkin."

Hinamori dan Rukia langsung terlonjak kaget. Hinamori menunduk dalam sedangkan Rukia hanya menoleh ke belakangnya. Yah... ini tadi. Kepala dayang yang merepotkan.

"Ada apa Nanao?" tanya Rukia bingung. Kenapa memintanya bersiap seperti ini?

"Penobatan Yang Mulia Putri akan dilakukan hari ini. Keputusan dari Kerajaan sudah diturunkan."

Penobatan?

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ini artinya... sudah dekat. Dan tidak lama lagi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo masih tersenyum geli saat para dayang masih memakaikannya pakaian Putra Mahkota itu. Kenangan soal tadi malam masih begitu jelas terlintas dalam benaknya. Sudah pasti gadis itu akan kaget setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak kaget. Gadis itu bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun setelah Ichigo menciumnya. Yah... itu juga adalah pertama kalinya Ichigo mencium seorang gadis. Meski sering terlibat bermain dengan beberapa Geisha, tapi Ichigo sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuh Geisha itu kecuali hanya menemaninya minum saja. Kelihatannya gadis itu masih begitu lugu dan polos. Harusnya dia bilang hari ini saja bertemu. Kenapa harus menunggu dua hari? Ichigo tak sabar ingin melihat reaksi gadis itu kalau bertemu dengannya. Apa yang akan dia katakan pada Ichigo?

Setelah pakaiannya selesai, semua dayang yang membantunya memakai pakaian itu perlahan mulai meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian di ruangannya. Ichigo sekilas melihat sepasang cincin batu giok berwarna hijau pucat di atas meja kecilnya.

"Hei! Kau ini kenapa selalu saja melamun tidak jelas begitu?" sindir Shinji di depan pintu ruangannya. Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat sang guru sudah berdiri bersandar di pintu itu sambil melipat tangannya ke depan dada.

"Apa? Memangnya tidak boleh? Kau sendiri? Mau menyuruhku belajar lagi?" balas Ichigo.

"Tidak. karena ini hari penting. Bahkan Putri dari Juurinan itu sudah datang."

"Apa? Putri dari Juurinan? Hari penting apa? Jangan katakan kalau ini hari pernikahan menyebalkan itu!" ujar Ichigo panik.

"Pernikahan? Wah... sebegitu inginnya kau menikah. Tenang saja. Bukan itu. Ini hari penobatanmu."

"Penobatan?" ulang Ichigo.

Yah... itu bukan hal yang aneh lagi. Bahkan ini adalah hari yang ditunggu oleh seluruh penduduk Kerajaan Karakura. Menunggu sang Putra Mahkota dinobatkan. Dan jelas. Setelah penobatan itu... maka hidupnya sudah tidak ada artinya lagi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia sudah mengenakan kimono resmi untuk acara penting seperti ini. Kimono tebal dengan warna merah cerah. Obi yang begitu tebal juga lengan kimono yang begitu panjang. Riasan Rukia juga agak dipertebal sedikit. Ada mahkota sedang di atas kepalanya dan beberapa tusuk konde di gelungan kepalanya. Mirip seperti seorang pengantin saja. Tapi tidak. ini adalah ritual khusus yang dilakukan dalam upacara penobatan dirinya. Hinamori dan pelayan satu lagi membimbing Rukia berjalan menuju altar kerajaan demi menerima amanat yang akan disampaikan padanya. Seluruh warga di istana, baik menteri, pelayan, pengawal dan kedua orangtuanya sudah siap menyaksikan Rukia. Bahkan dari jauh, Rukia melihat pengawal setianya juga ikut menonton acara penting ini.

Begitu sampai di depan altar kerajaan, yang di depannya sudah dipasang patung dewi Bulan dan pengikutnya, juga segala macam pernak pernik khusus memuliakan Dewi Bulan itu. Rukia dibimbing untuk berlutut di depan Dewi Bulan. untungnya sudah disediakan bantal duduk untuk menyangga lututnya agar tidak sakit. Kedua tangan Rukia saling menggenggam didalam balutan lengan panjang kimono itu. Setelah Rukia duduk berlutut di sana, seorang menteri yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping altar itu, mengeluarkan gulungan kain berwarna ungu gelap lalu membukanya lebar. Sepertinya itu adalah penyampaian berita untuk acara penobatan menyebalkan ini.

"Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota, Kuchiki Rukia. Mulai hari ini, hari ke sembilan, bulan ke tujuh tahun 1497 akan resmi diangkat sebagai Putri Bulan. Beliau akan menjaga dan melindungi Kerajaan ini dengan jiwa dan raganya. Menghormati dan mematuhi segala peraturan yang sudah ditetapkan oleh Dewi Bulan. Juga menerima dan menjaga amanat untuk melindungi seluruh Kerajaan dan rakyatnya."

Setelah menyampaikan hal itu, sekarang gelar Rukia bukan hanya seorang Putri Mahkota saja. Dia juga adalah Putri Bulan yang menjaga dan melindungi seluruh Kerajaan dan rakyatnya dengan segenap dirinya.

Rukia menerima gulungan yang dibacakan tadi. Lalu menerima sebuah pedang berwarna putih dari ayahnya. Sang Raja. Pedang itu seluruhnya berwarna putih seperti salju dan ada pita panjang berwarna putih pula di ujung pegangan pedang itu. Tak lama kemudian, dahi Rukia bersinar sesaat. Rukia memejamkan mata karena silaunya sinar itu. Hingga kemudian, suasana kembali hening.

"Rukia. Sekarang... kaulah yang akan melindungi Kerajaan ini menggantikanku. Tanda dari Dewi Bulan sudah bersatu dengan tubuhmu. Dan pedang ini, adalah pedang yang diwariskan turun temurun dari Dewi Bulan untuk melindungi seluruh Kerajaan Seireitei. Kau harus menerima amanat ini. Kerajaan dan rakyatmu adalah tanggungjawabmu. "

Selesai Byakuya mengatakan hal itu. Rukia meraba dahinya. Memang ada yang aneh. Sepertinya sudah ada tanda berbentuk bulan sabit di dahinya. Tanda yang selalu ada ketika penobatan selesai dilakukan.

Rukia berjalan ke depan gerbang istana Seireitei. Menyambut rakyatnya yang sudah menantik dirinya. Sungguh ini adalah beban terberat yang dia rasakan.

Bahkan Rukia sempat mendengar bahwa calonnya sudah dipersiapkan. Mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini Rukia tidak lagi hanya menyandang predikat sebagai Putri Mahkota. Tapi sebagai seorang isteri. Dan pernikahannya, adalah satu-satunya hal yang tak bisa ditolaknya apapun yang terjadi.

Kembali Rukia melirik pedang ditangannya itu. Pedang ini...

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ritual yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Kerajaan Karakura. Ichigo diam duduk berlutut di depan altar kerajaannya yang memuja Dewa Matahari itu. Ayah dan Ibunya sudah menunggunya dan menonton dirinya dinobatkan. Sama halnya dengan Shinji. Pria nyentrik itu juga melihat Ichigo seperti ini dengan santai.

"Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota, Kurosaki Ichigo. Mulai hari ini, hari ke sembilan, bulan ke tujuh tahun 1497 akan resmi diangkat sebagai Pangeran Matahari. Beliau akan menjaga dan melindungi Kerajaan ini dengan jiwa dan raganya. Menghormati dan mematuhi segala peraturan yang sudah ditetapkan oleh Dewa Matahari. Juga menerima dan menjaga amanat untuk melindungi seluruh Kerajaan dan rakyatnya."

Ichigo juga menerima pedang berwarna hitam. Sekarang pedang itu sudah sah menjadi miliknya.

Isshin membantu putranya berdiri dari posisi itu. Kemudian menepuk pundak putranya dengan sayang. Beberapa saat kemudian, Isshin tampak membetulkan sedikit pakaian anaknya. Dan menatap serius ke dalam mata Ichigo. Kini mereka sudah berdiri berhadapan. Baru kali ini Ichigo melihat ayahnya tampak begitu berwibawa.

"Ichigo. Mulai sekarang, kaulah yang akan menggantikanku menjaga dan melindungi Kerajaan ini. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, kau harus bertanggungjawab untuk Kerajaan ini. Kaulah yang dipilih oleh Dewa Matahari. Dan ini adalah takdir yang tak bisa kau elakkan apapun yang terjadi. Berjanjilah Ichigo. Kau akan menjaga dan melindungi seluruh Karakura dengan segenap jiwa dan ragamu."

"Ya... Tou-sama."

Ichigo sempat ragu sesaat. Itu artinya... dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kebebasan lagi. Dia akan terkekang selamanya dalam lingkaran takdir menyedihkan ini. Dan jangan ditanya soal pernikahan itu. Sudah pasti akan dilaksanakan sesegera mungkin.

Setelah menyambut rakyat Karakura yang bersukacita karena menyambut calon pemimpin baru mereka, Ichigo kembali termenung. Benarkah ini yang diinginkannya? Benarkah... dia yang harus berkorban seperti ini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Orihime sudah melihat acara penobatan yang meriah itu. Karena penasaran, dia berkeliling di paviliun istana Karakura. Yah... hari ini dia diundang untuk datang juga melihat acara penobatan itu. Shinji, yang Orihime tahu adalah guru sekaligus teman terdekat dari Putra Mahkota yang sebentar lagi akan jadi suaminya itu, memberitahukan paviliun tempat Ichigo berada. Orihime berjalan sendirian tanpa didampingi siapapun.

Begitu melihat paviliun itu, Orihime melangkah masuk ke sana. Sebenarnya tidak sopan masuk ke ruangan pribadi orang lain tanpa ijin. Tapi Orihime ingin tahu bagaimana ruangan pribadi sang Putra Mahkota itu.

Begitu Orihime masuk, yang dilihat Orihime adalah ruangan kamar tidur biasa saja. Tidak ada kesan yang menarik. Apalagi susunan kamar ini isinya hampir sama seperti paviliun keluarga kerajaan lainnya. Tapi mata Orihime berfokus pada sepasang cincin giok berwarna hijau pucat yang berada di atas meja kecil itu. Orihime mengambil sepasang cincin itu. Cincin ini seperti cincin pasangan saja. Apakah Ichigo yang memilikinya? Kalau iya... untuk siapa? Apalagi ini adalah cincin wanita. Apakah untuknya? Orihime tersenyum geli. Seorang laki-laki yang menolak soal perjodohan dan pernikahan itu tiba-tiba memiliki sepasang cincin untuk pasangan? Baru saja Orihime akan berbalik, dia mendengar suara seseorang dari balik pintu ruangan itu. Dan bodohnya, Orihime malah membawa cincin itu bersembunyi bersamanya.

"Putri Juurinan itu ada di sini? Dimana?" tampaknya itu adalah suara sang Putra Mahkota. Tapi Putra Mahkota itu masih berdiri di depan pintu paviliunnya tanpa berniat masuk. Orihime otomatis bersembunyi di balik pembatas ruangan ini. Untungnya pembatas ruangan ini adalah sebuah papan panjang yang terbuat dari kertas lebar dengan lukisan indah.

"Kurasa dia ada di sini. Katanya dia menunggumu di sini." Sambung suara lainnya. Dan sepertinya itu suara guru Putra Mahkota.

"Tidak ada. Merepotkan saja. Pasti Oyaji bodoh itu kelabakan mencarinya." Keluh Ichigo.

Putra Mahkota yang baru saja menerima penobatan itu masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan ditemani oleh Shinji. Orihime seakan menahan nafas berada di balik pembatas ruangan itu. Dia bisa malu sekali kalau ketahuan menyelinap masuk seperti ini. Tanpa sadar, dia malah mendengarkan dua pria itu berbicara.

Ichigo meletakkan pedang yang baru saja sah menjadi miliknya itu. Pedang ini adalah pedang yang digunakan untuk melindungi orang. Juga untuk membasmi iblis. Meskipun pada kenyataannya, dari Ichigo lahir, hingga kini, dia belum pernah bertemu iblis manapun. Kecuali Shinji yang sudah hidup lebih lama darinya. Konon, sejak dulu, iblis selalu datang untuk mengganggu dan menghancurkan manusia. Dan pedang hitam ini adalah pedang yang pernah digunakan ayahnya untuk membasmi iblis.

"Kenapa kau dingin sekali padanya? Ayolah... Orihime-chan itu gadis yang baik bukan? Daripada Geisha-Geisha yang kau temui setiap malam itu. Jujur saja. Semalam kau pulang terlambat karena ke tempat Geisha lagi 'kan?" selidik Shinji. Orihime yang mendengar hal itu diam-diam jadi membelalak lebar. Tak menyangka seorang Putra Mahkota ternyata suka bermain dengan Geisha!

"Tutup mulutmu! Aku tidak pernah seperti itu. Lagipula... aku hanya minum saja. Mana ada aku main-main dengan para Geisha itu. Lagipula... semalam aku pergi dengan seseorang ke Rukongai." Jelas Ichigo sambil melirik ke meja kecil di dekatnya. Matanya langsung membelalak bingung. Ada yang hilang. Jelas ada yang hilang.

"Seseorang? Siapa itu? Seorang gadis?" tebak Shinji. Bukan hal aneh. Ichigo memang selalu jujur pada Shinji. Entah itu apa saja. Karena menurut Ichigo, Shinji-lah yang bisa diminta saran untuk membantunya.

"Hmm... ya. Kau ingat 'kan waktu aku pergi ke hutan perbatasan hari itu. Aku bertemu seorang gadis. Dia rakyat biasa dari Seireitei. Awalnya aku mengira dia laki-laki. Dan tentu saja... dia seorang perempuan. Dia... berbeda dari kebanyakan gadis lainnya. Meski tidak punya tubuh yang indah atau tampang yang cantik... tapi aku begitu terpesona padanya. Dia gadis yang menarik." Jelas Ichigo sambil menerawang. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya mencoba mengingat-ingat bayangan gadis yang kemarin dia cium itu. Astaga! Dia cium?

"Astaga! Kau sudah gila. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menemukan seorang gadis biasa di hutan perbatasan? Seperti apa gadis yang bisa membuatmu terpesona? Karena gadis sekelas Orihime-chan saja kau sama sekali tidak tertarik." Rutuk Shinji.

"Yah... kapan-kapan aku akan mengenalkannya padamu. Dimana benda itu!" rutuk Ichigo pula setelah puas mengobrak abrik meja kecilnya.

"Apa yang kau cari?" kali ini Shinji ikutan penasaran pula. Karena sedari tadi Ichigo sibuk sendiri.

"Tadi pagi aku masih melihatnya di atas sini. Kemana benda itu ya?" kata Ichigo terdengar panik.

"Benda apa?" tanya Shinji.

"Hmm... cincin. Sepasang cincin giok berwarna hijau pucat yang kubeli di festival Rukongai semalam. Kalau itu hilang, aku jadi tidak bisa memberikannya."

"Cincin? Kau beli cincin? Untuk gadis yang membuatmu terpesona itu? Wah... sepertinya gadis ini benar-benar hebat ya..."

"Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota, Anda diminta Yang Mulia Raja untuk menemuinya." Ujar suara seorang dayang istana dari luar pintu ruangannya.

Ichigo masih belum berhenti mengobrak abrik lemari kecilnya itu. Wajahnya terkesan panik dan bingung.

"Hei... Raja memanggilmu! Cepat keluar sana!" perintah Shinji.

"Sebentar... cincinnya... aku belum menemukan―"

"Pasti ada. Mungkin salah seorang dayang yang membersihkan kamarmu yang menyimpannya. Nanti tanya saja. Cepat ke sana." Paksa Shinji sambil menarik pemuda itu untuk pergi dari ruangannya.

Dengan wajah tidak ikhlas dan setengah kesal, Ichigo akhirnya mengikuti Shinji keluar untuk menemui ayahnya.

Begitu yakin dua pria itu sudah pergi, Orihime keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dan menatap cincin yang berada di genggamannya.

Rupanya... Putra Mahkota itu sudah menemukan seorang gadis lain. Pantas saja dia menolak dan tidak setuju pada pernikahan ini. Benarkah... ini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hari ini Rukia bangun lebih pagi. Dia berniat untuk datang sesegera mungkin menemui Ichigo. Entah kenapa sejak hari penobatan itu, rasanya Rukia semakin tidak nyaman berada di istana. Dia harus menemui seseorang untuk menghilangkan rasa tidak nyamannya seperti ini. Rukia tinggal mengendap keluar dari paviliunnya dan―

"Hinamori? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ujar Rukia bingung menyadari dayang pribadinya ini berdiri di depan pintu paviliunnya dengan tampang pucat.

"Anu... Yang Mulia Putri... pagi ini, Yang Mulia Raja menurunkan perintah. Bahwa Yang Mulia Putri... tidak diijinkan keluar dari paviliun Anda selama yang ditentukan oleh Yang Mulia Raja." Jelas Hinamori gugup.

"Apa? Apa maksudnya aku tidak boleh keluar dari paviliunku? Perintah konyol!" Rukia menggeser tubuh Hinamori yang menutup pintu paviliunnya. Rukia sesegera mungkin akan melangkah keluar dari paviliunnya. Sampai...

Ada banyak pengawal kerajaan yang menunggu di depan paviliunnya. Mata ungu Rukia membelalak lebar. Dan tambahan lain, pengawal setianya juga ada di sana.

"Grimmjow? Ada apa ini? Kenapa ada banyak pengawal di depan paviliunku?" tanya Rukia bingung. Grimmjow maju ke depan paviliun itu dan menunduk hormat memberikan salam. Masih dengan menunduk Grimmjow mulai mengutarakan alasan ini.

"Mohon maaf Yang Mulia Putri. Ini adalah perintah dari Yang Mulia Raja sendiri. Beliau sudah tahu bahwa Yang Mulia Putri selalu keluar dari istana diam-diam. Jadi... mulai hari ini, Yang Mulia Putri tidak diijinkan keluar dari paviliun Anda." Jelas Grimmjow masih menundukkan kepalanya menghadap Rukia.

"Apa? Tou-sama bicara seperti itu? Apa alasannya? Tidak! Aku mau keluar. Kalian tidak berhak melarangku seperti itu!"

Rukia turun dari paviliunnya. Tapi langsung dicegat oleh dua pengawal lainnya. Mata ungu Rukia memandang sadis pada dua pengawal itu. Tapi mereka tetap tidak melepaskan kawalannya pada Rukia. Sedangkan Grimmjow hanya diam saja. Biasanya disaat seperti ini, dia akan membantu Rukia.

"Kalian berani membantahku? Aku Putri di Kerajaan ini! Cepat menyingkir!" teriak Rukia pada dua pengawal itu.

"Mohon maafkan kami Yang Mulia Putri. Kami hanya menjalankan tugas." Sahut salah satu pengawal itu.

"Mereka benar Rukia-chan."

Sontak beberapa pengawal dan dayang yang berada di paviliun Rukia menunduk hormat pada pemilik suara itu. Otomatis Rukia juga menunduk hormat.

"Kaa-sama... ada apa ini? Kenapa aku dilarang meninggalkan paviliunku?" tanya Rukia.

"Karena... pernikahanmu sudah ditetapkan. Lima hari dari sekarang. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan paviliunmu sampai batas waktu itu." Jelas Hisana, sang Ratu. Meski menjelaskan itu, Hisana berwajah tidak bahagia. Entah kenapa. Biasanya seorang ibu akan bahagia menjelaskan pada anaknya bahwa sebentar lagi anak gadisnya akan menikah.

"Apa? Kenapa aku tidak tahu hal ini! Tou-sama sama sekali tidak membicarakan ini denganku? Kaa-sama! Tolong ijinkan aku keluar hari ini saja. Tolong aku..." mohon Rukia nyaris menangis.

"Maaf Rukia-chan. Aku tidak bisa membantah perintah Yang Mulia Raja. Kau harus bertahan lima hari ini." Hisana berbalik meninggalkan putrinya di paviliun itu bersama para pengawal istana.

"Kaa-sama! Kaa-sama tolong aku! Aku harus keluar hari ini! Aku mohon!" pekik Rukia mencoba memanggil ibunya untuk menolongnya. Tapi para pengawal istana itu sudah mencegat Rukia dan membawanya masuk secara paksa ke dalam paviliunnya. Rukia melihat Grimmjow sekilas. Pria itu sama sekali tidak bergeming bahkan ketika Rukia dibawa paksa masuk ke paviliunnya. Bahkan ketika wajah Rukia memohon pertolongan pada Grimmjow, pria itu tetap tidak mau menoleh padanya.

Rukia jatuh terduduk di paviliunnya, setelah pintunya dikunci dari luar oleh pengawal istana itu. Rukia menangis histeris. Belum pernah ayahnya begini kejam memperlakukannya. Lalu darimana ayahnya tahu kalau Rukia selalu keluar dari istana. Selain ibunya, Grimmjow, dan dayang pribadinya, Hinamori, tidak ada yang tahu. Lalu siapa yang memberitahukan ini? Rukia memukul tatami paviliunnya dengan kesal sambil menangis. Dia ingin bertemu. Bertemu...

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sudah lima jam Ichigo menunggu di padang lavender itu. Hari sudah beranjak sore. Tidak biasanya gadis itu tidak muncul begini. Ketika terakhir Ichigo mengatakan akan menemuinya dua hari lagi, gadis itu terlihat senang. Dia bahkan terlihat bersemangat menyambut hari itu. Lalu ada apa?

Dan cincin yang hilang itu belum juga Ichigo temukan. Meskipun sudah bertanya sana sini pada para dayang yang membersihkan kamarnya, tak ada seorangpun yang mengaku mengambil cincin itu. Padahal, Ichigo ingin memberikan cincin itu pada Rukia karena gadis itu begitu terpesona melihat cincin itu sewaktu di festival kemarin. Ataukah terjadi sesuatu pada gadis itu? Apakah sebaiknya Ichigo datang ke Seireitei saja? Tapi... apa yang sebaiknya dia katakan pada Rukia jika mereka bertemu? Mengatakan padanya bahwa tiga hari lagi dia akan menikah? Dengan seseorang yang tidak dia cintai? Apakah Rukia akan tertawa geli mendengar itu?

Ichigo mengusap pelan kuda hitamnya. Sungguh dia khawatir. Karena pertama kalinya dia tidak bisa menemui gadis itu. Apakah gadis itu benar tidak bisa datang kemari?

Bahkan ketika hari beranjak malampun gadis itu tetap tidak datang juga ke padang lavender itu. Padahal Ichigo sudah meninggalkan pesan di salah satu pohon di hutan perbatasan itu. Ichigo akan tetap menunggu di padang lavender itu. Ichigo percaya gadis itu akan datang. Dia pasti datang.

"Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota! Terjadi hal gawat di istana!"

Ichigo terlonjak kaget begitu melihat beberapa pengawal datang berbondong menuju ke arahnya. Tidak ada Shinji.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Ada sekelompok pasukan datang menyerang Karakura bersama iblis. Mereka sudah menghancurkan separuh Kerajaan Karakura. Saat ini Tuan Hirako dan Yang Mulia Raja tengah melakukan sebuah pertarungan. Kami harap Anda segera kembali sekarang." Jelas pengawal itu.

Mata Ichigo membulat tajam. Bagaimana bisa ada yang datang menghancurkan Kerajaannya?

Dengan segenap amarah yang muncul, Ichigo bergegas pulang kembali ke Karakura dengan kuda hitamnya. Pikirannya kalut. Entah kenapa hari ini semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Jantungnya terasa mau meledak. Kenapa dia malah pergi di saat genting seperti ini? Kenapa dia malah membiarkan ayahnya bertarung mati-matian tanpa dirinya?

Begitu tiba di Karakura, benar saja, separuh Kerajaan ini sudah nyaris hancur. Banyak iblis bertebaran di sana untuk menghancurkan penduduk Karakura dan bangunan. Ada banyak pula pasukan tak dikenal dengan pakaian serba hitam dan penutup kepala juga penutup wajah yang mereka pakai. Sekilas mereka seperti ninja. Ninja yang sama yang membidik panah asal pada Rukia.

Darah Ichigo mendidih luar biasa ketika melihat rakyatnya diserang membabi buta seperti itu. Ichigo segera turun dari kudanya dan langsung mengambil salah satu katana pengawalnya yang tergeletak di tanah itu. Ada banyak darah mengalir malam ini. Tebasan dan tikaman silih berganti di depan mata Ichigo. Dia tak bisa melawan begitu banyak pasukan tak dikenal ini. Terlebih lagi ada beberapa iblis dengan bentuk yang begitu menakutan dengan bentuk tubuh yang begitu besar. Dia butuh pedangnya saat ini!

Akhirnya, ada beberapa pengawal yang datang membantunya dan meminta Ichigo untuk segera pergi menuju istana. Ichigo menurut dan langsung bergegas menuju istananya. Di sana jauh lebih mengerikan dari kota tadi. Banyak pengawal berjatuhan dengan darah bersimbah.

"ICHIGO! AWAS!" teriak seseorang dari jauh. Beruntungnya ada seorang pengawal yang melindunginya. Tapi gantinya, pengawal itu justru yang roboh melindungi Ichigo. Begitu melihat adegan itu, mata Ichigo membelalak dan tanpa sadar langsung menyerang pasukan ninja itu dengan membabi buta pula.

"Ichigo! Kau kemana? Kau harus pergi dari sini! Lindungi dirimu!" kata Shinji begitu mereka sudah bertemu dan menghindari serangan-serangan itu.

"Apa kau gila! Bagaimana mungkin aku pergi setelah melihat keadaan yang kacau seperti ini! Apa yang terjadi?" kata Ichigo panik.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Ada pasukan ninja tak dikenal yang membawa pasukan iblis bersama mereka dan langsung menyerang. Tidak ada waktu! Kau harus membantu Ayahmu! Beliau ada di dalam paviliunnya bersama Ibumu!" perintah Shinji.

Ichigo baru akan berbalik, ketika Shinji kembali memanggilnya. Pria berambut pirang itu melempar sebuah pedang berwarna hitam pada Ichigo. Dengan segera Ichigo menerima pedang itu.

"Ini saatnya kau menggunakan pedangmu. Panggil Tensa Zangetsu saat kau butuh dia! Tidak ada waktu menjelaskannya. Cepat pergi!"

Ichigo mengangguk paham. Tapi begitu akan pergi, dari belakang, ada iblis yang menyerang Shinji. Kembali mata Ichigo membulat tajam. Shinji tidak fokus pada pertarungan, hingga dirinya terluka parah di punggungnya.

"HIRAKO!" panggil Ichigo.

"JANGAN KEMARI! Kau harus temukan Raja dan Ratu! Cepatlah! Jangan pedulikan aku!" cegah Shinji.

Ichigo mundur dengan ragu. Dia merasa kesal karena selalu seperti ini. Shinji berusaha melindunginya mati-matian. Dia terlihat begitu lemah.

Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Ichigo segera menuju paviliun ayah dan ibunya. Kondisinya sama. Mengenaskan dan kacau. Banyak darah tumpah ruah di sana bagaikan air bah yang tiada henti. Beruntungnya, setiap kali Ichigo menyerang dengan pedang yang didapatkannya kemarin, semua musuhnya langsung tumbang. Sepertinya pedang ini memang begitu hebat.

Ichigo tiba di paviliun orangtuanya. Darahnya kembali memuncak melihat ibunya sudah terkapar tak berdaya di sana. Dan ditambah lagi, ayahnya yang tengah mati-matian bertarung dengan seorang ninja di sana. Ayahnya bukan orang yang lemah. Ichigo tahu itu! Tapi ibunya! Ibunya bagaimana?

Ichigo berlari menuju ibunya yang tengah terkapar itu tanpa mempedulikan apapun.

Isshin melihat putranya yang datang menghampiri ibunya. Isshin bermaksud mengabaikan hal itu sampai dia bisa mengalahkan ninja misterius di depannya ini. Tapi salah satu iblis yang melihat kesempatan itu datang dari belakang dan diam-diam akan menyerang Ichigo. Perhatian Isshin jadi tidak fokus karena putranya akan segera terbunuh. Dengan gerak cepat, Isshin berpindah posisi melindungi putranya yang tak sempat dia lindunginya.

"Oyaji... OYAJIIIII!" pekik Ichigo melihat ayahnya yang tak terkalahkan itu tumbang begitu saja, setelah salah satu iblis itu melukai tubuh Isshin tepat di jantungnya. Dengan penuh emosi, Ichigo menebas sembarangan iblis itu. Memang berhasil hilang, tapi ayahnya...

Ichigo berlari memapah ayahnya yang sudah sekarat itu. Sepertinya sejak pertarungan tadi ayahnya sudah tidak kuat lagi. Terlebih sepertinya, Isshin melindungi isterinya tadi. Walau akhirnya terlambat.

"OYAJI! BERTAHANLAH! Jangan begini! Kau adalah Raja yang kuat!" pekik Ichigo setelah berhasil memapah Isshin. Tapi terlambat. Karena tepat mengenai jantungnya, Isshin tak bisa bertahan lagi. Nafasnya sudah terputus dan darah begitu banyak keluar dari mulut dan dadanya.

"Ic... chi... go... ku... titip... kan... Ka... Ka... raku-ra... pada-mu..."

"Tidak! Jangan berkata begitu Oyaji! Kau masih sanggup bertahan! Kau Raja yang hebat! Raja yang tak terkalahkan! Jangan bersikap lemah seperti ini! Kau selalu saja memarahiku kalau aku bersikap lemah! Sekarang aku harus memarahimu karena kau bersikap seperti ini!" bentak Ichigo dengan airmata yang mengalir deras itu.

"To... to-long... ingat... ka... ta-kata... ku... anak-ku..."

Tangan Isshin yang mencoba meraih wajah Ichigo jatuh terkulai lemas ke tanah. Mata Ichigo terbelalak lebar.

"BAKA OYAJI! BANGUN! OYAJI!" jeritan memilukan itu terasa begitu menyakitkan malam itu.

Ichigo berteriak sekencangnya ketika dirasa ayahnya sudah tak lagi sanggup bertahan.

Perlahan, Ichigo meletakkan tubuh ayahnya di tanah dan bangkit. Orang yang membuat ayah, ibunya dan rakyatnya begini menderita harus mati.

"Tensa Zangetsu. Aku membutuhkanmu." Gumam Ichigo dingin. Seketika itu pula asap putih memenuhi dirinya. Lalu muncul seorang pria yang nyaris sebaya dengannya. Atau lebih tepatnya sebaya dengan Shinji. Pria berambut hitam dan mengenakan jubah hitam itu berdiri di sebelah Ichigo.

"Kau memanggilku?" ujar pria misterius itu.

"Yah. Aku butuh bantuanmu." Balas Ichigo.

"Jadi kau... manusia yang sudah dipilih oleh Dewa Matahari itu?"

"Tidak ada waktu. Hancurkan semua iblis sialan ini!" perintah Ichigo.

Seketika itu pula, tanpa banyak berkata lagi, pria misterius yang muncul sesaat setelah Ichigo memanggil pedangnya, mendadak para iblis menghilang dan hanya tertinggal ninja-ninja yang masih bertahan. Kini Ichigo dihadapkan pada seorang ninja yang tadi bertarung melawan ayahnya. Otomatis dendampun terlahir pada ninja ini. Ichigo mengacungkan pedangnya tepat ke arah ninja misterius itu.

"Aku akan membunuhmu!" desis Ichigo tajam.

Ichigo memang bisa bertarung karena sudah belajar banyak dari ayahnya. Terbukti dia berhasil menghalau serangan dari ninja misterius itu. Ketika perlawanan itu, Ichigo sempat sekilas melihat mata biru milik ninja itu. Ichigo mengenal mata itu. Tapi dimana?

Pertarungan itu tak dapat dihentikan lagi. Ninja itu semakin tersudut. Hingga akhirnya, pedang hitam milik Ichigo berhasil menggores penutup kepala ninja itu. Ichigo dan ninja misterius itu menjaga jarak karena Ichigo berhasil melukainya. Tidak hanya kepalanya tapi juga lengannya. Ninja itu tampak tengah memegangi lengannya yang terluka. Ichigo bersiap melayangkan serangan selanjutnya ketika penutup kepala ninja itu terjatuh. Rambutnya yang panjang sebahu dan berwarna sebiru langit terekspose sempurna. Meski malam, Ichigo yakin dia tidak salah lihat. Pedang hitam Ichigo yang awalnya mengacung tinggi perlahan turun diikuti dengan matanya yang melebar. Setelah penutup kepala itu jatuh dengan sempurna ke tanah, akhirnya Ichigo melihat sesuatu yang sangat tidak asing.

Ikat kepala dengan lambang bulan sabit. Kerajaan Seireitei.

Ikat kepala itu terjatuh ke tanah dan sukses membuat Ichigo tidak fokus karena melihat ikat kepala itu. Karena hal itu, ninja berambut biru itu langsung melarikan diri karena mendapat begitu banyak luka dari Ichigo.

Kenapa... ada prajurit Seireitei yang menyerang Kerajaannya? Dan dia...

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia masih menangis di dalam ruangannya sambil terduduk dan memeluk lututnya. Dia menolak menerima makanan apapun dan bicara dengan siapapun.

Hatinya terasa janggal dan tidak enak. Apa yang sebenarnya membuatnya begini gelisah?

"Ichigo..." lirihnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ok saya udah update yang ini. jadi apakah saya boleh masukin cerita baru lagi? wkwkwkwkw *kenasambit*

kayaknya cerita ini lebih mirip cerita kerajaan Korea daripada Jepang ya? mau gimana lagi, lagu yang saya dengeri selama ngetik nih fic semuanya Korea loh... *gakpenting*

oh ya, cincin yang dibeli Ichigo itu, sama kayak cincin yang suka ada di film Kerajaan Korea itu loh. cincinnya emang sepasang. tapi dipake duaduanya di jari ceweknya. hehehe soalnya saya blank banget mau mikirin cincin kayak apa di jaman dulu itu. wkwkwk maaf ya fic ini jadi terkesan mirip drama Korea. saya bener-bener gak bermaksud gitu. tapi akhirnya emang jadi begini deh. mohon maklumkan saya... hhehe

mulai chap depan udah muncul konflik deh. ada yang penasaran? hehehehe

balas review dulu yaaa...

lola-chan : makasih udah review senpai... hehhe syukur deh dibilang bagus hehehe, kalo yang itu gak bakal ada kok. tapi gak janji yaa... senpai maaf saya lupa bales review senpai di salah satu fic saya ya? soalnya senpai review di chap 3 dan saya bales review per chap, jadi maaf banget saya lupa... hehehe mohon maaf ya senpai...

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review... kalo gitu tak panggil Hikaru boleh? hehehe sayang sekali chap inipun sedikit. hehheheh mungkin chap depan ichirukinya yaa... heheh

Dhen Hyuga Kuchiki : makasih udah review senpai... jangan panggil saya senpai. Kin aja cukup kok. saya kurang begitu suka ada yang memanggil saya seperti itu. hehehe kayaknya banyak yang gak niat yaa.. adanya marriage IchiHime? padahal saya suka loh... wwkkwkwkw endingnya? masih jauh... tungguin yaa...

Ruki Yagami : makasih udah review senpai... wahaha... seneng banget direview sama senpai! sumpah deh... hehehe iya dong, kalo gak gitu, mereka gak ketemu'kan? ehehehe typo? makasih udah diliatin... hhehe saya emang suka lupa typonya...

Dewi Anggara Manis : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iya nih. gak ada kandidat lain sih. hohohohoh eh Rukia? wah... masih rahasia tuh. tapi yang jelas bukan Kaien kok... hehehe

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iya makasih masukkannya senpai. saya udah agak ubah sedikit. meski akhirnya, Ichigo gak bisa lagi manggil baka oyajinya itu. hohohoho

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk... ohohoho kencannya udah romantis belum nih? aihh... jadi iri sama Rukia, dibawabawa terus sama Ichigo yaa...

d3rin : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iya yaa... maklum aja, gak ketemu chara yang cocok, pake Inoue deh. biar lebih kerasa konfliknya. hehehe berapa chap? wah belum ada perkiraan nih. tapi gak bakal sampe 20 chap kok. hehehehe

Bad Girl : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe makasih senpai udah suka sama cerita ini, saya seneng banget dehh... hehehe gak sukanya dimana senpai? iya soalnya inikan sengaja saya buat jaman dulu. sekali-kali berubah jaman deh... hehehe lemonnya? humm... entar saya usahakan. tanam bibitnya dulu yaa... hehe selamat tahun baru juga... *walolewat* terus kalo soal situasi Rukia, gak senpai. tergantung suaminya itu pangeran atau bukan. kalau bukan pangeran, berarti tetap ikut Rukia dan pake gelar Kuchiki. kalo pangeran berarti kerajaan suaminya gabung sama Seireitei. gitu aja. mudahkan? hehehe

ichigo4rukia : makasih udah review senpai... kalo umur Inoue kayaknya seumur aja sama Ichigo. kan gak ngaruh juga senpai... hehehe kalo Rukia... tunggu chap depan aja yaa... hohooho

ok deh udah bales semua. yang baca wajib review... karena review tuh beneran berarti banget buat kelanjutan cerita ini. hehehehe

Jaa Nee!


	4. Still Alive

**Hai Minna. Ini Fic fantasi saya... hehehe memang masih agak kacau. dan udah lama ada dalam saya. cuman belum berani publish. semoga tidak bosan dengan fic gaje saya yang memenuhi fandom ini.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**RATE : M (For Safe)**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO, Cerita pasaran dan mudah ketebak. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam fic ini sama sekali tidak ada yang benar. semuanya hanya fiksi belaka dengan imajinasi indah saya.**

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah dua hari Rukia terkurung dalam paviliunnya. Dia tetap tak mau makan dan bertemu siapapun. Pikirannya masih kalut akan Ichigo. Sejak dia dilarang keluar dari paviliunnya itu, entah kenapa perasaanya tidak enak. Bayangkan Ichigo terus muncul dalam benaknya. Rasanya... menakutkan. Dia tidak bisa sembarangan menerobos pintu paviliunnya. Banyak pengawalnya menjaganya 24 jam. Dia tak mengerti kenapa diberlakukan perintah konyol ini.

"Putri Mahkota masih tidak mau makan?"

Pagi ini, Rukia mendengar dari balik pintu paviliunnya suara seorang laki-laki. Itu ayahnya. Setelah mengurungnya seperti ini, masih ingin melihat Rukia?

Beberapa dayang membukakan pintu paviliun itu untuk Raja mereka. Rukia tetap di posisinya. Duduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Dia juga memalingkan wajahnya dari ayahnya sendiri. Seketika, terbit kebencian yang amat sangat untuk ayahnya.

"Putri Mahkota. Jangan keras kepala. Kau harus makan. Atau kau bisa mati." Ujar Byakuya. Mencoba bersikap lembut pada putri satu-satunya itu. Byakuya duduk di depan putrinya sambil menyuruh beberapa dayang membawakan makanan untuknya. Wajah putrinya ini sudah pucat dan bagian matanya menghitam. Mungkin karena dia tidak tidur dan tidak makan.

"Bawa saja. Tapi jangan harap aku menyentuhnya." Ujar Rukia. Masih tidak memandang wajah ayahnya.

"Putri Mahkota? Ada apa dengan sikapmu itu? Kau harus berhenti keras kepala. Semua ini kulakukan untukmu. Kau mengerti."

"Tou-Sama tidak akan pernah mengerti. Mengurungku seperti ini apa yang Tou-Sama dapatkan? Pernikahan? Ya... aku bersedia menikah dengan orang yang tidak pernah kutemui dan kucintai. Tapi kenapa Tou-Sama sampai harus melarangku keluar dari paviliunku sendiri? Ini tidak adil." Kata Rukia lagi. Setengah ingin menangis.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mati kelaparan sebelum pernikahanmu tiba. Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kulakukan ini. Biarkan dia. Jangan pernah membiarkannya keluar dari ruangan ini satu jengkalpun."

Byakuya meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dari luar paviliun itu, Byakuya masih memandang miris pada putrinya. Dia hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada putrinya. Sebelum pernikahan ini terjadi, Byakuya tak bisa memastikan apapun. Keadaannya belum stabil. Ditambah lagi dengan adanya kudeta di kerajaan seberang. Tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Seireitei tidak diserang. Makanya Byakuya sudah mengantisipasinya dengan menguatkan penjagaan istana dan kerajaannya.

"Yang Mulia Putri. Tolong jangan keras kepala lagi. Makanlah. Kumohon..." pinta Hinamori. Wajah dayang pribadinya itu seakan ingin menangis karena melihat kondisi majikannya yang begini menyedihkan. Seusai menangis itu, Rukia merasa badannya akan melayang. Kepalanya pusing dan berat. Sedetik kemudian, Rukiapun ambruk di tempat.

"YANG MULIA PUTRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" jerit Hinamori.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Keadaan Yang Mulia Putri tidak stabil. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah karena kosong dan kurang gizi. Saya tidak yakin, apakah Yang Mulia Putri sanggup bertahan sampai hari pernikahannya." Jelas sang tabib istana itu setelah memeriksa denyut nadi Rukia yang lemah. Sekarang Rukia terbaring lemah di atas futon tebalnya. Kesadarannya nyaris hilang sepenuhnya.

"Putriku... lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Hisana sambil mengelus pelan wajah putri satu-satunya itu.

"Kami akan memberikan suplemen penambah tenaga. Setelah Yang Mulia Putri bangun, usahakan agar dia mau makan. Saya permisi Yang Mulia Ratu."

Hisana sempat pingsan dan histeris mendengar putrinya ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Wajahnya begitu pucat dan kurus. Tentu saja. Dua hari tanpa makanan siapa yang bisa tahan? Apa yang menyebabkan putrinya begitu keras ingin keluar dari paviliunnya? Pasti ada sesuatu yang mendesak.

"Ratu... bagaimana Putri Mahkota?"

Byakuya datang belakangan. Hisana mulai memandang sedikit kesal pada suaminya itu. Masih tetap mengelus dahi Rukia dan menggenggam tangannya, Hisana menatap lembut putrinya yang tertidur itu.

"Tubuhnya lemah dan tidak stabil. Dia juga kurang gizi. Yang Mulia Raja. Tolong biarkan Putri Mahkota keluar dari paviliunnya. Itu bukan hal yang sulit 'kan? Kalau Putri Mahkota tetap seperti ini, pernikahan akan dibatalkan." Pinta Hisana.

"Kau tidak tahu situasi apa yang terjadi di luar sana! Membiarkan Putri Mahkota keluar dari paviliunnya, sama saja mengundang bahaya untuknya. Bertahanlah sampai pernikahannya tiba. Aku tahu putriku tidak sekeras itu." Jelas Byakuya sambil menatap lirih pada Rukia yang tertidur. Hisana kembali diam. Suaminya begitu keras. Sama seperti putrinya. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Tapi membiarkan Rukia seperti ini sama saja membunuhnya perlahan-lahan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

_"Yang Mulia... kalau Anda membutuhkan saya... panggil saya..."_

Rukia seakan ada di dimensi lain. Suasananya gelap sekali. Suara itu... suara seorang wanita. Suaranya begitu lembut dan jernih. Hanya ada suaranya. Tidak ada orang.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Rukia mencoba melirik sekelilingnya.

_"Saya Shirayuki. Saya roh yang ada di dalam pedang Anda. Sejak Anda dinobatkan sebagai Putri Bulan, Andalah Tuan saya. Kalau Anda membutuhkan saya, panggil saya. Saya akan datang untuk Yang Mulia."_

"Memanggilmu? Benarkah kau bisa membantuku?" tanya Rukia bingung.

_"Ya. Tentu saja. Semua perintah Yang Mulia adalah kewajiban untuk saya."_

Rukia membuka matanya lebar.

Dirinya langsung terkesiap kaget. Tidak menyangka mimpi seperti itu. Suara itu begitu terasa begitu dekat dengannya. Rukia sesegera mungkin bangkit dari tidurnya. Keringat dingin mengucur deras di dahinya. Mimpi. Cuma mimpikah?

Tapi pandangannya melihat pedang yang berada di atas meja kecilnya itu. Pedang putih dari penobatan itu. Katanya... pedang ini digunakan untuk melindungi. Rukia tak pernah tahu bahwa pedang ini punya nama dan ada roh yang mendiaminya. Rukia pikir, hanya pedang biasa saja. Karena Rukia tak pernah melihat ayahnya menggunakan pedang ini sekalipun. Pedang ini diturunkan secara turun temurun pada pewaris nama Kuchiki selanjutnya. Juga pada orang yang sudah dipilih oleh Dewi Bulan.

Ragu, Rukia bergerak perlahan menuju lemari kecil itu. Mengangkat pedang putih dengan hiasan pita putih di ujung pegangannya ini. Rukiapun mengelus pedang ini.

"Shi... Shirayuki." Bisik Rukia.

Sesaat kemudian, seisi ruangannya berisi asap putih yang membutakan penglihatan. Setelah agak lama Rukia menutup matanya, akhirnya dia membuka matanya juga. Kini di depannya duduk seorang gadis berambut putih panjang yang digelung ke atas. Juga memakai kimono serba putih. Wajahnya begitu cantik. Rukia sampai terbelalak kaget melihat gadis itu.

"Siapa kau... ini?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Bukankah Yang Mulia yang memanggil saya? Saya Shirayuki."

"Kau... Shirayuki? Kalau begitu... kau juga yang ada dalam mimpiku tadi?"

"Ya itu benar. Yang Mulia. Kalau Yang Mulia memerlukan saya, panggil nama saya. Saya akan membantu Anda apapun itu."

"Kalau begitu... kau bisa membantuku keluar dari sini? Hanya sebentar saja." Seakan ada oase segar dalam padang gurunnya, Rukia sungguh memohon roh ini bisa membantunya. Dengan sekali anggukan, Shirayuki menyanggupi untuk menolongnya. Sesegera mungkin Rukia mengganti pakaiannya dengan Hakama biasa dan mengikat rambutnya asal. Shirayuki membuka pelan pintu paviliunnya dan meniupkan asap putih dari mulut roh itu. Rukia begitu kaget. Apakah semua roh seperti ini?

"Yang Mulia bisa keluar."

Rukia melongo ke luar paviliunnya. Suasana di luar tampak putih dan pengawal juga dayang yang menjaga paviliunnya berubah menjadi es. Rukia terbelalak takut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa mereka begitu?" tanya Rukia panik.

"Yang Mulia tenang saja. Setelah Yang Mulia keluar dari istana ini, mereka akan kembali seperti semula."

Rukia sedikit merasa tenang. Tanpa membuat waktu lagi karena hari beranjak siang, Rukia keluar dari paviliunnya di temani oleh roh cantik itu. Begitu berhasil keluar dari istana Rukia segera mencari kuda yang bisa dia kendarai.

"Shirayuki. Aku akan memanggilmu lagi. Kembalilah dulu ke tempatmu sekarang." Pinta Rukia.

Gadis putih itu mengangguk patuh lalu menghilang diikuti asap putih. Rukia tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Dia juga sudah tak peduli pada tubuhnya yang mendadak terasa lemah ini. Apakah... Ichigo masih menantinya di sana? Rukia begitu panik dan khawatir. Dengan kecepatan menggila, Rukia memacu kudanya untuk pergi ke hutan perbatasan itu.

Tapi... begitu sampai di hutan perbatasan itu, dia tak melihat siapapun. Bahkan tak ada tanda apapun. Apakah Ichigo menunggu Rukia di padang lavender itu?

Meninggalkan kuda cokelatnya di hutan, Rukia berlari menuju padang lavender itu. Tetap tidak ada apapun. Apakah... Ichigo tak menunggunya lagi? Tidak ada tanda apapun yang ditinggalkan pemuda itu. Tapi... ini sudah berlalu dua hari. Mungkinkah Ichigo marah padanya karena tidak datang saat itu? Rukia mencoba menunggu di padang lavender itu.

Satu jam... dua jam... bahkan tiga jam. Ichigo tak kunjung muncul. Hari sudah beranjak sore. Apakah Rukia bodoh? Tentu saja... Ichigo tak mungkin datang.

Rukia harus kembali. Kalau tidak, dia bisa membuat satu istana panik.

Begitu melewati hutan perbatasan itu, Rukia melihat dua orang pria nampak berbincang. Nampaknya mereka pemburu. Rukia bermaksud mengabaikannya, sampai dia mendengar...

"Oh... jadi tidak ada seorangpun yang selamat di sana?"

"Ya. Kudengar penduduk yang selamat mengungsi di desa terdekat. Seluruh keluarga istana dibantai ninja dan iblis tak dikenal itu. Sungguh mengerikan."

"Kudengar ini kudeta. Lalu... siapa yang mengambil alih Karakura?"

"Belum pasti. Kudengar juga Putra Mahkotanya berhasil melarikan diri."

Karakura? Kudeta?

"Hei! Apa kalian tidak salah bicara?" ujar Rukia dingin. Dua pria itu sontak menoleh ke arah Rukia yang menatapnya dingin.

"Heh... siapa pria kecil ini?" kata satu pemburu itu cuek.

"Katakan yang jelas. Apakah... yang kalian bicarakan itu... benar? Apa yang terjadi dengan Kerajaan Karakura?" tanya Rukia lagi. Kali ini suaranya terdengar menusuk dan tajam.

"Apa-apaan pria kecil ini! Memangnya kau siapa?" bentak pemburu kedua.

Rukia menarik pedang putihnya dari pinggang mungilnya itu untuk mengacungkan ke leher pemburu berisik itu. Kontan saja kedua pemburu itu ketakutan.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku sudah katakan, apa yang terjadi dengan Karakura. Kalau kalian masih sayang kepala kalian, cepat katakan!"

"Du-dua hari yang lalu, malam itu... ada sepasukan iblis dan ninja tak dikenal menyerang Karakura. Mereka membantai seluruh penduduk dan keluarga kerajaan. Ku-kudengar juga... kerajaan itu sudah terisolasi dari dunia luar. Ha-hanya itu yang kutahu..."

Mana mungkin hanya dengan sepasukan iblis dan ninja mereka membantai seluruh kerajaan Karakura. Lalu... apa yang terjadi dengan Ichigo?

Secepat kilat Rukia menaiki kuda cokelatnya dan berlari menuju Karakura. Perasaannya tak tenang. Apakah ini isyarat hatinya dua hari yang lalu?

Rukia berlari dengan kudanya dengan membabi buta. Tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya. Rukia berhasil melewati Rukongai. Dan kini tiba di pintu gerbang kerajaan Karakura.

Benar. Situasinya sungguh mencekam. Rumah-rumah penduduk hancur dibakar. Genangan menghitam begitu banyak di tanah Karakura ini. Daerah ini kosong. Tidak ada penghuni. Rukia turun dari kudanya dengan langkah gontai. Tubuhnya seakan tak bernyawa melewati pemandangan menakutkan ini. Air matanya tumpah ruah. Rukia ingin menemukan Ichigo! Apakah... laki-laki itu selamat? Apakah dia... baik-baik saja? Dimana... dimana Ichigo?

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" teriak Rukia membahana ke seluruh desa ini. Nafas Rukia terdengar tak teratur. Matanya sudah banjir menyaksikan tempat mengerikan ini. Kenapa bisa... kenapa bisa Karakura di serang?

Ichigo berjanji akan menemuinya dua hari lagi. Salah Rukia memang yang tidak muncul hari itu. Kalau saja Rukia muncul, tentu Ichigo akan selamat dari peristiwa berdarah ini. Langkah Rukia semakin limbung. Tubuhnya yang masih lemah itu jadi syok dan tertekan karena peristiwa ini. Rukia bisa merasakan kakinya tidak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya. Dia mungkin akan segera―

"Yang Mulia Putri!"

Rukia menoleh ke samping mendapati lengannya dipegang begitu kuat karena merasa dirinya akan jatuh bedebam ke tanah. Matanya masih bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa orang ini.

"Grimm... jow?" lirihnya.

"Anda sudah diminta untuk tidak meninggalkan paviliun. Kenapa Yang Mulia Putri datang kemari? Tempat ini terlalu berbahaya!" jelas Grimmjow cemas.

Rukia melepaskan dengan kuat pegangan Grimmjow di lengannya. Matanya yang merah karena airmata itu memandang garang pada pengawal setianya itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Grimmjow masih menunduk tidak berani menatap wajah marah Putri Mahkotanya ini.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU SOAL INI!" teriak Rukia frustasi.

"Apa... apa yang terjadi pada Ichigo? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kalau kau tahu ini kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" lanjut Rukia dengan suara paraunya.

Grimmjow memandang serba salah pada Putri Mahkota ini. Ada hal yang tidak dia ketahui saat ini.

"Kenapa Yang Mulia Putri mengkhawatirkan laki-laki itu? Apa Yang Mulia Putri ketahui tentang laki-laki itu? Apakah Yang Mulia Putri tahu siapa dia?"

"Apa... yang kau katakan ini?"

"Yang Mulia Putri tidak tahu siapa dia. Bagaimana kalau... ada seseorang yang datang untuk membunuh Yang Mulia Putri? Tempat ini terlalu berbahaya. Saya akan mengantar Yang Mulia Putri pulang." Grimmjow menarik paksa lengan gadis kecil itu. Tapi lagi-lagi Rukia menepisnya sekuat tenaga.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Aku akan tetap di sini mencari Ichigo!"

"Maaf Yang Mulia Putri. Saya harus lakukan ini."

Dengan sekali sentakan, Grimmjow memukul tengkuk leher Rukia hingga gadis itu pingsan dipelukannya. Ada rasa bersalah menghiasi hatinya. Melihat wajah Putri Mahkota yang begitu menyedihkan ini membuatnya jadi serba salah. Dengan hati hati, dia menggendong Rukia untuk naik ke atas kudanya. Rukia yang tak sadarkan diri itu ditaruhnya di depan dada untuk duduk menyamping. Sambil mendekap erat dengan satu lengannya, menjaga Rukia agar tidak jauh dari kudanya, Grimmjow mulai memacu kudanya. Sekarang Rukia bersandar sepenuhnya pada Grimmjow. Ternyata... Rukia selama ini tidak tahu siapa itu Ichigo. Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka nanti?

Grimmjow juga tahu soal kutukan antara klan Kuchiki dan klan Kurosaki. Kalau Ichigo benar adalah Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Karakura, itu artinya dia adalah Pangeran Matahari bernama Kurosaki Ichigo. Apa yang akan dilakukan putri ini kalau dia tahu ternyata mereka tak ditakdirkan untuk bersama? Bahkan jika mereka bersamapun, bencana akan menghampiri dunia ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Ohh! Sudah bangun! Shinji! Sudah bangun!" teriak seorang gadis kecil berambut hijau terang dengan yukata pendeknya. Yukata pendek di sini, sama saja seperti yukata pada umumnya, hanya saja, bagian bawah yukata itu hanya sampai di atas lutut saja. Tidak panjang ke bawah. Gadis kecil dengan mata besar itu berlari menghampiri Shinji yang masih duduk di teras depan rumah sederhana khas Jepang itu. Rumah ini agak luas. Sedikit panjang dan agak jauh dari kota. Setelah kudeta menyebalkan itu, Shinji bersama Ichigo melarikan diri dari Karakura. Di tengah perjalanan, masih ada yang menghadang mereka. Shinji bisa mengatasi semuanya. Tapi Ichigo tidak. mungkin karena dia sempat syok dan staminanya menurun akibat rasa syok setelah melihat kedua orangtuanya tewas di depan matanya. Ichigo yang kalah cepat untuk menghindari serangan pasukan yang menghadang mereka itu, langsung ambruk setelah mendapat luka sobekan besar di punggungnya. Untungnya... mereka sudah cukup jauh dari Karakura dan berhasil menemukan daerah yang lebih aman.

Dangai.

Daerah yang jauh dari kota besar. Juga jauh dari Seireitei dan Karakura. Juga Rukongai. Di sinilah mereka bisa aman.

Dan rumah khas tradisional Jepang ini diisi oleh teman-teman Shinji dulu. Mereka sebetulnya adalah beberapa orang yang sempat menjadi ninja untuk kepentingan Rukongai. Mereka patuh pada dua Dewa Dewi, tapi tak satupun Dewa Dewi itu yang mereka sembah. Karena itu, sejak beberapa tahun ini, mereka lebih memilih menghilangkan diri dari masyarakat dan menetap di desa kecil seperti Dangai ini. Meski kecil, tapi desa ini cukup aman dan tentram. Karena jauh dari pusat kota dan kerajaan lainnya.

"Oh ya? Terima kasih Mashiro." Ujar Shinji, tubuhnya juga terluka. Tapi hanya beberapa di bagian lengan dan kepalanya saja. Tidak ada luka fatal yang berarti.

Shinji melihat seorang pria besar dengan rambut berwarna pink duduk di sudut ruang itu. Dialah yang menjaga dan mengobati luka Ichigo. Karena beberapa dari kawanan ini ada yang ahli mantra untuk mengobati. Shinji beringsut untuk duduk tak jauh dari tempat Ichigo berbaring. Pemuda berambut orange itu masih setengah sadar dan berkali-kali mengerjapkan matanya.

"Hacchi, bagaimana Ichigo?" tanya Shinji tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ichigo. Ushouda Hachigen, atau Hacchi yang dipanggilnya tadi adalah pria tinggi besar dengan rambut berwarna pink itu. Meskipun kelihatan besar dan menakutkan, tapi pria ini sama sekali tidak begitu. Dia lebih kelihatan seperti pria baik hati yang lucu.

"Yah sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Walaupun lukanya sudah menutup, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan akan kambuh lagi. Asal jangan banyak bergerak saja." Jelas Hacchi.

"Oh ya? Ichigo... bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Shinji.

Ichigo memegangi kepalanya dan mencoba untuk bangun. Shinji membantunya untuk duduk di atas futon tipis itu. Rambut orange panjang Ichigo terlihat berantakan.

"Di... mana ini?" lirih Ichigo.

"Dangai. Tenang saja. Kita sudah aman. Di sini hanya ada teman-temanku dulu. Mereka semua orang baik. Kepalamu pasti masih pusing 'kan? Tentu saja! Kau sudah tidur selama dua hari!" jelas Shinji.

"Dua... hari?" ulang Ichigo dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Pelan-pelan otaknya mulai mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Kejadian menyebalkan itu! Lalu tanpa sadar dia meninju lantai tatami kamar itu. Tenaganya masih lemah. Belum sepenuhnya membaik. Shinji bisa melihat emosi mendalam dari wajah pemuda remaja itu. Siapa juga yang tidak emosi dengan kejadian seperti itu? Siapa? Shinjipun bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya posisi Ichigo sekarang. Ichigo melihat tangannya yang tak seberapa sakit itu. Lalu membelalak lebar menyaksikan bahwa tangannya tidaklah kosong. Tapi menggenggam sesuatu. Sebuah kain penutup kepala Kerajaan Seireitei.

"Kau memegangnya selama kau tidur dan tidak mau dilepas. Jadi kubiarkan saja. Kalau kau merasa terganggu―"

"Tidak Hirako. Aku harus memegang dan menyimpan ini. Agar aku... tidak lupa, bagaimana mereka menghancurkan Kerajaan-ku. Juga orangtuaku." Geram Ichigo. Matanya nyalang menahan emosi. Dia tidak pernah melupakan orang itu. Satu-satunya prajurit yang dia lihat malam itu. Satu-satunya bukti nyata bahwa dialah yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi.

"Ichigo... kita tidak tahu apakah benar Seireitei yang menyerang kita atau bukan. Satu-satunya prajurit yang memakai ikat kepala itu hanya dia saja, orang yang bertarung denganmu. Sedangkan ninja lain tidak memakai ikat kepala apapun. Kita harus pikirkan kemungkinan bahwa ada yang mencoba mengadu domba dua kerajaan untuk saling membunuh. Kau tidak bisa―"

"Tidak Hirako! Tidak begitu! Kalau memang bukan dari kerajaan Seireitei, lalu darimana? Dan apa alasannya ada prajurit Seireitei yang ikut membantai kita malam itu! Ini adalah perebutan kekuasaan menjijikkan! Seireitei... pasti ingin mengambil alih Karakura!" potong Ichigo.

Shinji menghela nafas panjang. Bagaimanapun, Ichigo tetaplah seorang Putra Mahkota, walau statusnya sekarang tengah melarikan diri. Kata-kata Ichigo memang benar. Mungkin saja ini perebutan kekuasaan. Tapi terdengar tidak meyakinkan. Untuk apa mengambil alih kerajaan lain? Seireitei adalah kerajaan yang cinta damai. Bahkan tidak pernah terdengar sedikitpun Seireitei ingin melakukan perang. Tidak ada. Lalu...

"Sekarang apa rencanamu? Kita tidak bisa kembali sekarang. Kudengar kau tengah dicari untuk bertanggung jawab atas pembantaian itu. Karakura sudah jadi kota yang terisolir. Sepertinya... ada yang sengaja mengosongkan Karakura. Kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Hirako. Sebenarnya Hirako tidak ingin menanyakan hal ini. Sama sekali tidak. tapi... ini tetap tidak akan adil untuk Ichigo. Satu-satunya keturunan Kurosaki yang masih hidup. Mungkin pasukan yang menyerang Karakura berpikir bahwa seluruh Kurosaki dan semuanya sudah tewas.

Ichigo diam sejenak. Lalu beralih melihat pedang hitamnya yang ikut berbaring di sisi futonnya. Ichigo mengambil pedang hitam itu. Memandangnya penuh makna. Sebelah tangannya lagi mengambil rambut orange panjangnya itu. Lalu memotong rambutnya dengan pedang hitam itu. Shinji membelalakan matanya selebar mungkin kala rambut orange itu sudah terlepas helaiannya. Ichigo menggenggam rambut yang sudah dia potong itu.

"Ichigo... kau..." ujar Shinji tercekat.

Dalam aturan Kerajaan, jika ada keluarga kerajaan yang memotong rambut mereka, maka mereka sudah memutuskan untuk keluar dari kerajaan dan memilih untuk jadi orang biasa. Mereka tidak akan diakui lagi jadi anggota kerajaan.

"Hancurkan Seireitei. Biarkan mereka merasakan pedihnya perasaanku."

Shinji memandang kasihan pada Ichigo. Sekarang pemuda ini sudah berubah jadi pendendam. Bukan lagi pemuda ceria yang selalu tersenyum. Ichigo yang sekarang dipenuhi aura gelap, dingin dan menakutkan. Seolah tak ada kata untuk maaf.

"Kita lakukan sesuai maumu."

Dan Shinji, tentu saja adalah pelayan yang setia pada majikannya. Dia mana mungkin meninggalkan Ichigo begitu saja.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia terus mengucurkan airmatanya. Ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Dan sejak hari itu, hari dimana dia tidak menemukan Ichigo, membuatnya jadi begitu membenci hidupnya. Ichigo... sudah mati.

Satu-satunya kenyataan yang Rukia tolak. Dia tidak yakin Ichigo sudah mati. Tidak mungkin Ichigo mati begitu saja. Pasti Ichigo masih hidup.

Kalau saja Rukia bisa bertemu Ichigo hari itu, tentu saja Rukia bisa menyelamatkan Ichigo dari pembantaian itu. Ichigo mungkin masih bisa selamat.

"Yang Mulia Putri... anda... jangan menangis lagi..." lirih Hinamori yang masih menyapukan bedaknya ke wajah Rukia. Tapi mau disapukan berapa kalipun, bedak itu akan tetap luntur karena airmata Rukia. Hinamori juga rasanya ingin menangis melihat Putri Mahkota itu terlihat sedih. Wajahnya juga pucat. Rukia memang makan. Tapi tidak banyak. Paling hanya satu dua sendok. Pandangan Rukia masih tetap kosong. Shiromuku, kimono pengantin yang Rukia pakai sama sekali tidak memancarkan kecantikan Rukia. Mungkin sampai sekarang Rukia masih enggan untuk memakainya.

Setelah berdandan seadanya, Rukia dibawa keluar oleh beberapa dayang. Kimono serba putih khas pengantin itu lebih mirip pakaian untuk menghadapi eksekusi untuk Rukia. Sama sekali tidak mencerminkan wajah bahagia seorang gadis yang akan menikah. Rukia bersiap menuju aula kerajaan untuk bertemu pertama kali dengan calon suaminya itu. Menurut kabar yang didengar oleh Rukia, kerajaan yang dipilih oleh ayahnya adalah kerajaan Las Noches. Sebenarnya Rukia kurang suka kerajaan itu. Karena kerajaan itu selalu melakukan penjajahan untuk memperluas wilayah mereka. Las Noches punya tentara yang kuat dan armada yang tidak pernah kalah. Las Noches adalah kerajaan yang cukup jauh dari Seireitei. Las Noches sendiri tidak memuja dewa dewi manapun. Menurutnya... penguasa Las Noches sendiri adalah dewa yang berkuasa. Rukia tak percaya ayahnya dengan mudah menikahkan Rukia dengan penerus dari kerajaan menakutkan itu. Pasti ada alasannya.

"Yo!"

Rukia melirik ke samping. Tak jauh dari rombongannya ada teman masa kecilnya itu. Shiba Kaien. Memandangnya penuh senyum dan lembut. Rukia berhenti berikut dengan iring-iringannya. Shiba Kaien berjalan perlahan ke depan Rukia. Rukia memang tersenyum. Tapi airmatanya mengalir lagi. Kaien jadi memandagnya bingung pula.

"Ada apa? Apa kau terharu karena kau menikah lebih dulu dari aku?" goda Kaien.

Rukia tetap melihat wajah Kaien dengan mata yang basah.

"Rukia..." panggil Kaien lagi menyadari bahwa tingkah Rukia cukup aneh.

"Akhirnya... kau memanggil namaku." Lirih Rukia.

Kaien mendekat pada Rukia, mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menghapus jejak basah itu di pipi Rukia. Setelah airmatanya hilang Kaien kembali memandangi wajah mungil yang cantik itu. Cantik. Rukia selalu cantik.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Shiromuku jadi ikutan menangis 'kan? Tersenyumlah. Kuchiki Rukia itu paling cantik kalau tersenyum. Atau jangan-jangan... kau sedih karena tidak menikah denganku?" goda Kaien lagi. Tanpa sadar Rukia mengangguk lemah. Kaien jadi bingung. Wajah Rukia bukan sedang bermain-main. Tanpa sadar Kaien justru memeluk tubuh mungil itu perlahan. Rukia semakin menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Kau punya waktu lima detik untuk menangis di bahuku. Setelah itu, kau harus tersenyum. Ok! Aku tidak bisa memelukmu lama-lama. Nanti calon suamimu marah padaku." Kelakar Kaien. Rukia hanya mengangguk kecil dalam pelukan hangat itu.

Lima detik telah berlalu. Kaien ingin melepaskan pelukan itu. Tapi tiba-tiba tangan mungil Rukia memeluk pinggangnya dengan kencang.

"Lima detik lagi. Berikan aku... lima detik lagi. Supaya aku yakin pada... diriku sendiri." Lirih Rukia. Tentu saja Kaien tidak bisa menolaknya. Rukia hari ini aneh.

Keyakinan yang Rukia inginkan hanyalah... bahwa Ichigo pasti masih hidup di suatu tempat. Ichigo pasti masih hidup dan menunggunya. Rukia hanya buruh keyakinan itu. Hanya itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Upacara pernikahan dihelat di aula luar kerajaan Seireitei. Banyak yang menyaksikan pernikahan agung ini. Rukia masuk dari pintu timur, sedangkan calon suaminya masuk dari pintu barat. Untuk pertama kalinya Rukia melihat calon suaminya. Wajah calon suami Rukia memang tampan. Berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam. Wajahnya juga tanpa ekspresi. Tapi Rukia sama sekali tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Sama sekali tidak. Rukia tak peduli soal wajahnya yang tampan atau tidak. Rukia tak butuh itu. Karena setelah mengikat janji sehidup semati itu, Rukia tak akan pernah lagi melihat wajah Ichigo. Rukia hanya berharap, pemuda itu masih hidup di suatu tempat.

Kedua mempelai itu berjalan berdampingan menuju altar kerajaan untuk melakukan sumpah setia mereka dan tradisi kerajaan lainnya dalam pernikahan mereka. Rukia berjalan seperti tanpa jiwa.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Beberapa orang dengan pakaian serba hitam menyusup masuk dalam kerajaan Seireitei. Memang ada perhelatan besar, dan itu adalah kesempatan langka yang dibutuhkan penyusup. Salah satu penyusup yang memakai penutup kepala dan penutup wajah itu bersiap naik menuju atap kerajaan. Atap yang memiliki tempat strategis untuk melakukan kekacauan. Beberapa yang lain membuka pintu masuk untuk persiapan pelarian mereka nanti kalau gagal.

Pemuda itu sudah siap pada posisi. Pengantin yang memakai Shiromuku yang berjalan berdampingan dengan mempelai prianya itu berjalan membelakangi pemuda yang sudah bersiap dengan pedang dan panahnya. Pemuda misterius itu mengambil satu panahnya dan langsung menembakannya dengan teliti ke arah altar pernikahan itu. Tentu saja pengunjung pernikahan itu terkejut dan saling berteriak. Sayangnya panah itu hanya terkena di dinding altar. Kontan saja beberapa prajurit masuk. Tapi hanya sedikit. Karena sebagian sudah dibereskan lebih dulu. Keadaan di aula itu kacau balau. Banyak yang lari tunggang langgang. Beberapa prajurit bersiap menyelamatkan anggota kerajaan. Beberapa rekan pemuda itu sudah bersiap menyerang kerajaan yang tanpa persiapan itu. Keadaan jadi tidak terkendali.

Pemuda yang menembakkan panah itu sudah bersiap untuk targetnya. Setelah turun dari atap itu, dia menghadang beberapa prajurit yang datang untuk menyelamatkan si pengantin perempuan. Pemuda ini tahu, kerajaan Seireitei hanya punya satu putri tunggal. Jadi tanpa basa basi, Ichigo langsung melepaskan panah dari belakang rombongan itu. Dan pemuda ini langsung bernafas lega. Panah itu tepat menusuk punggung si pengantin perempuan. Shiromukunya langsung berubah warna menjadi merah. Yah... shiromuku putih bersih itu ternoda oleh darah.

Dengan waktu singkat, prajurit yang mencoba untuk melindungi sang pengantin itu roboh dan terkapar di tanah. Prajurit lemah itu, jelas bukan tandingannya. Sekarang, setelah prajurit itu terkapar di tanah, dan kebetulan jalan yang mengarah ke tempat ini sekarang tengah sepi, pemuda ini bersiap untuk melakukan serangan balasan.

Gadis itu terjatuh di tanah sambil mengerang sakit karena panah di punggungnya itu. Gadis itu mencoba untuk melarikan diri. tapi dia keburu ambruk. Nafasnya tersengal karena darah yang mengucur dari punggungnya itu.

Tanpa ampun dan rasa kasihan, pemuda yang memakai pakaian serba hitam ini mengeluarkan pedang hitamnya dari balik pinggangnya. Bersiap menghabisi gadis ber-shiromuku yang tengah terkapar di tanah, membelakanginya, sambil memegangi perutnya. Pemuda ini, mengacungkan pedangnya tinggi-tinggi. Amarah dan dendam menguar begitu saja dari mata cokelatnya.

Baru saja akan menusukkan pedangnya, gadis ini menoleh ke belakang dengan tatapan memohon. Mata ungunya yang memang sembab dan menghitam itu menoleh pada pemuda ini memohon sesuatu.

Kontan saja mata pemuda yang sudah dirasuki dendam ini membelalak lebar.

Pedang yang diacungkannya setinggi-tinggi itu mendadak langsung terjatuh ke tanah dan secepat mungkin berlutut untuk memapah gadis mungil itu. Tangan pemuda itu langsung begitu saja berlumuran darah. Wajah gadis itu berubah pucat karena nyaris kehilangan banyak darah. Tapi tangan mungilnya bergerak untuk melepas penutup wajah pemuda ini. Selain mata cokelatnya, tidak ada wajah lain yang terlintas. Pemuda ini diam saja begitu gadis ini mencoba membuka penutup wajahnya. Dan ketika terlepas, mereka berdua tampak sama-sama kaget. Tapi lebih terbelalak wajah gadis mungil ini. Wajahnya yang tadinya penasaran berubah lega dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya.

"I-Ichi... go?" lirih gadis itu. Satu tangan pemuda bernama Ichigo itu menggapai tangan gadis mungil itu, yang selesai membuka penutup wajahnya. Tangan Ichigo yang berlumuran darah itu ikut mewarnai tangan mungil gadis itu. Ichigo menggenggam erat tangan mungilnya sambil menahan getar bibirnya karena... apa?

"I-Ichigo... kau... kah itu? Kau... masih... hidup?" lirihnya lagi mencoba berkata-kata walau rasanya sakit sekali.

"Ma-maaf... tidak... mene... pati jan... jiku. Maaf..." lirihnya sekali lagi sambil terisak.

Mata gadis itu menutup perlahan seiring dengan bertambah pucatnya wajahnya.

"YANG MULIA PUTRI!" jerit seorang pria.

Ichigo, mendongak melihat dari jauh seorang prajurit berambut biru terang itu berlari ke arahnya. Sebelum dekat, Ichigo mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan kemudian melompat pergi sebelum prajurit itu menyusulnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ok deh saya update yang ini juga... kasihan gak diupdate.. hahaha

kelompok Shinji disini kelompoknya Vizard dulu hehehehe... nyambung gak? okelah terima aja yaa... hehehev sebenernya fic ini saya sengaja bikin membingungkan. karena masih banyak rahasia yang belum saya keluarkan. hehehe biar penasaran gitu. senpai boleh deh nebak-nebak siapa sebenernya yang niat ngancurin Karakura itu... hehehehe baru pertama sih bikin yang misteri gini... hohohoh

serius deh kenapa saya jadi kurang semangat ya? hehhe yasudahlah...

bales review...

Hanari 18unnse : makasih udah review senpai... bukan... bukan Byakuya yang tanding sama Ichi. tapi Grimm... hehehehe review lagi yaa

Dewi Anggara Manis : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iya pake penobatan. habisnya mereka kan Putra Putri Mahkota gituu... hehehe

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe apakah saya berhasil bikin senpai kaget? hohohoho emang rencananya begini hehehe soal mereka, gak tahu deh... hehehe apa senpai puingpuing liat fic hancur saya? heheheheehehehhe

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk... hehehehe gak bakalan panjang gak niat buat panjang. tergantung sitkon juga sih tapi... heheheh makasih semangatnya...

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review Hikaru... ninjanya bener kok Grimm... hehehhe ohh soal itu masih rahasia loh... hehehehe

ichigo4rukia : makasih udah review... kesian sih sama Ichi... tapi mau gimana lagi... emang mesti begitu hehhehe...

hoshichan : makasih udah review senpai..

yosh udah semua yaa..

heheheeh masih kayak biasa... yang baca wajib review... supaya saya tahu apa fic ini layak lanjut atau nggak...

Jaa Nee!


	5. Guilty

**Hai Minna. Ini Fic fantasi saya... hehehe memang masih agak kacau. dan udah lama ada dalam saya. cuman belum berani publish. semoga tidak bosan dengan fic gaje saya yang memenuhi fandom ini.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**RATE : M (For Safe)**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO, Cerita pasaran dan mudah ketebak. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam fic ini sama sekali tidak ada yang benar. semuanya hanya fiksi belaka dengan imajinasi indah saya.**

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yang Mulia Putri diculik? Apa maksudmu!" bentak Byakuya begitu pengawal pribadi putrinya ini melaporkan kejadian tersebut.

Awalnya Grimmjow sudah berhasil mengejar pria―yang sekilas dikenalnya karena melihat dari jauh wajah pria berpakaian serba hitam itu―yang membawa Putri Mahkota Kerajaan Seireitei yang luka parah itu. Tapi begitu akan mengejarnya lebih lanjut, dia dihadang oleh dua pria yang tidak dikenalnya. Mereka terlibat perkelahian serius yang akhirnya membuat Grimmjow mundur karena lawan yang tidak seimbang. Bayangkan! Dua lawan satu. Dan mereka bukanlah orang amatir yang iseng memainkan pedang. Mereka begitu lihai membawa pedang itu dan menarikannya hingga nyaris menghabisi Grimmjow hanya dengan satu kali ayun pedang mereka. Apalagi suasana istana yang mendadak kacau karena penyerangan mendadak ini. Memang tidak termasuk penyerangan karena mungkin mereka hanya berniat membuat kacau pesta pernikahan ini saja. Buktinya tidak ada satupun anggota kerajaan kedua belah pihak lain yang dilukai. Kecuali kenyataan bahwa mereka kehilangan Putri Mahkota yang diculik.

"Maafkan kesalahan hamba Yang Mulia Paduka Raja." Mohon Grimmjow.

"Kau pikir itu alasan! Putriku dibawa pergi oleh kelompok pemberontak! Dan aku tidak bisa mengira apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Rukia..." sesal Byakuya. Hisana yang mendengar hilangnya Rukia langsung mendadak pingsan tak sadarkan diri. tiba-tiba tubuhnya langsung melemah begitu saja. Padahal... semua ini sudah direncanakan dengan matang. Byakuya hanya tak menyangka bahwa ada yang berani menyerang istana Seireitei.

"Jangan pernah kembali kemari sebelum kau menemukan putriku. Dan jangan harap aku tidak akan menghukummu atas peristiwa ini. Sampai Putriku ditemukan, aku akan memikirkan hukuman yang pantas untukmu karena tidak becus menjaga Putri Mahkota kerajaan ini. Sekarang pergilah!" perintah Byakuya tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria berambut biru itu yang berlutut di hadapannya karena kesalahannya.

Setelah menunduk penuh hormat, Grimmjow langsung melesat pergi memenuhi perintah Rajanya. Sedangkan Byakuya langsung memerintahkan seluruh prajurit yang ada di istana ini, bahkan seluruh Kerajaan untuk mencari keberadaan Putri Mahkota. Dia baru saja hilang satu jam yang lalu. Tentu belum terlalu jauh perginya. Pasti masih ada di Seireitei.

"Wah... wah... aku kecewa sekali Yang Mulia Raja. Bagaimana mungkin pesta pernikahan yang sudah lama kutunggu ini jadi berantakan seperti ini?"

Seorang pria setengah baya yang agak lebih tua dari Byakuya itu muncul dengan tampang mencemooh. Pria berambut cokelat itu masih mengenakan pakaian kerajaannya dan menemui Byakuya yang masih berdiri di tengah lapangan bekas diadakannya perhelatan yang terpaksa dibatalkan itu.

"Maafkan aku Yang Mulia Aizen. Aku sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa ini bisa terjadi. Saat ini aku sedang berusaha mencari jejak putriku." Jelas Byakuya sambil menatap lurus mata cokelat pria itu. Yah dialah raja sekaligus ayah dari calon menantunya itu. Aizen Sousuke yang memerintah Las Noches. Sebenarnya... pernikahan ini bukan didasarkan pada keinginan Byakuya untuk menjalin hubungan dengan kerajaan asing yang bahkan tidak percaya pada dua dewa dewi ini. Tapi...

"Kau masih ingat kan? Kenapa aku mau menikahkan putraku dengan putrimu? Ini adalah perjanjian kedua kerajaan yang tidak bisa kau batalkan dengan mudah. Dan sejujurnya aku kecewa dengan Seireitei yang ternyata begitu lemah menghadapi penyusup amatir seperti itu." Remeh Aizen.

"Aku tidak akan pernah lupa pada janji yang pernah kubuat. Akan kupastikan aku menepatinya apapun yang terjadi."

"Ternyata... Raja dari Seireitei begitu menyayangi rakyatnya ya. Baiklah... kau masih punya waktu. Kuberikan tiga hari untukmu menyelesaikan masalah ini. Kau tahu. Aku tidak suka menunggu."

Aizen meninggalkan Byakuya dengan senyum liciknya. Sungguh wajahnya itu sungguh wajah seorang pengkhianat negara. Tapi apa boleh buat. Bukannya Byakuya yang setuju rencana ini. Tapi mengingat bahwa Byakuya harus melindungi kerajaan dari pasukan tak dikenal yang pernah menyerang Karakura itu... rasanya Byakuya tak punya pilihan.

Peringatan yang awalnya sudah diberikan Aizen padanya beberapa waktu sebelum Karakura dikudeta, Byakuya sama sekali tidak mengacuhkannya. Dia tidak ingin mengikat putrinya dengan orang berbahaya seperti itu. Tapi... mengingat bala tentara dan armada Las Noches adalah yang terkuat di dunia ini, dia butuh itu untuk melindungi rakyat dan keluarganya. Dengan mengorbankan putri semata wayangnya sendiri. Sebagai raja, tentu ini adalah pilihan tersulit dalam hidupnya. Dia tahu putrinya tak mungkin akan bisa bahagia dengan pria pilihan ayahnya, yang bahkan terpaksa dia pilihkan itu. Tapi kesejahteraan rakyat dan kerajaannya adalah diatas segalanya. Inilah yang membuat Byakuya serba salah. Sebagai Raja dia harus memilih dengan cepat keputusan ini, tapi sebagai ayah, dia tidak ingin memilih keputusan ini.

Bukannya kerajaan Seireitei lemah. Tapi tentu saja, sekuat apapun armada pasukan yang dimilikinya, Byakuya tentu harus memiliki dukungan yang tepat dari pihak lain. Buktinya saja, Karakura...

Byakuya tahu, kerajaan Karakura adalah kerajaan terhebat dalam sejarah. Rajanya sendiri adalah raja yang paling hebat dalam perang. Kerajaan seperti itu saja bisa kalah. Byakuya tidak ingin mengambil resiko percuma. Tidak ingin.

Satu-satunya yang diinginkannya adalah... putrinya selamat dan kerajaannya aman.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hacchi cepat bantu aku!" teriak Ichigo sambil terus membopong tubuh mungil gadis berambut hitam yang masih mengenakan shiromuku ini. Gadis itu berusaha keras untuk tetap bertahan dengan nafas terputus-putus dan wajahnya yang pucat pasi karena kehilangan banyak darah. Selama di perjalanan tadi, Ichigo berusaha untuk mempercepat langkahnya untuk sampai di Dangai. Banyak orang yang merepotkan yang menghalangi jalannya tadi. Untung Shinji dan Muguruma Kensei, salah seorang dari kelompok Shinji yang ikut dalam penyusupan ini berhasil menolongnya melewati halangan itu untuk sampai duluan di Dangai.

Hacchi, pria bertubuh besar―bahkan super besar itu cepat-cepat menolong Ichigo untuk membawa Rukia masuk ke rumah mereka dan memberikan pertolongan pertamanya. Ichigo terus mengamati wajah Rukia yang tampak kesakitan sambil meregang nyawa itu. Matanya terus memejam sambil merintih merasakan sakit akibat panah yang dilepas Hacchi, hingga darahnya kembali mengucur dengan lebih deras. Nafasnya terasa sesak hingga dia kesulitan menghirup udara. Shiromuku itu dilepas dengan paksa, karena Hacchi harus melihat lukanya dulu. Rukia kini tinggal memakai yukata tipis berwarna putih yang tertinggal dari pakaiannya tadi yang begitu banyak. Shiromuku itu jadi begitu horror dengan bercak darah dimana-mana. Sungguh pakaian terburuk yang pernah dilihat Ichigo.

"Ini buruk. Darahnya tidak mau berhenti. Aku sudah memberikannya mantra terbaik yang bisa menghentikan pendarahannya. Kelihatannya aku butuh sesuatu dari sekadar mantra ini." Jelas Hacchi terlihat panik karena darah di punggung Rukia tak mau berhenti.

"Tolong lakukan apa saja." Kata Ichigo datar.

Dia tidak mau Rukia mati seperti ini. Kalau saja dia tahu bahwa... Putri Mahkota Seireitei adalah... gadis ini, Ichigo tak akan begitu mudah melepaskan panahnya. Ada rasa bersalah ketika melihat gadis ini tetap tersenyum lega melihat dirinya masih baik-baik saja. Itu artinya Rukia tahu kalau kerajaannya ada dalam masalah. Apa Rukia pergi ke Karakura dalam kondisi seperti itu? Mencarinya? Lalu... sekarang apakah Rukia sudah tahu siapa dirinya? Mengingat pengawal berambut biru itu―sekarang Ichigo tak yakin dengan kata-kata Rukia soal pengawal itu adalah kakaknya―yang ada saat kudeta itu berlangsung. Apa Rukia sungguh tak tahu bahwa dirinyalah yang melepaskan panah ini dan melukainya seperti ini.

"Ichigo-kun... selain luka di bagian vitalnya, tubuh gadis ini lemah. Aku tak tahu apakah dia bisa selamat sekarang..." jelas Hacchi yang mulai khawatir pada kondisi Rukia. Keringat mengucur deras dari dahinya sambil terus konsentrasi pada mantranya.

"Apa? Kondisinya lemah?" ulang Ichigo.

"Tubuhnya hampir tidak punya tenaga apapun. Sepertinya dia beberapa hari ini tidak makan apapun. Ini akan sulit Ichigo-kun. Kuharap kau bersabar."

Tidak makan apapun selama beberapa hari? Apa yang dipikirkan gadis ini?

"Hacchi! Apa Ichigo sudah kembali?" teriak seseorang dari luar. Ichigo mengenal suara itu. Ichigo memberikan isyarat pada Hacchi untuk konsentrasi pada pekerjaannya dan melangkah keluar tanpa ekspresi menemui orang yang berteriak itu.

Sesuai dugaannya, Shinji sudah sampai duluan. Sepertinya yang lain tinggal menyusul saja. Ichigo langsung menemui Shinji yang berdiri di depan rumah sambil menenteng pedangnya itu. Lalu...

BUAAGH!

Ichigo meringis ketika rahangnya terasa dipatahkan. Tanpa basa basi Shinji meninju rahangnya hingga Ichigo tersungkur di tanah. Sepertinya Shinji begitu emosi padanya kali ini.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BOCAH! KAU SEDANG MEMBAHAYAKAN TEMAN-TEMANKU!" pekik Shinji.

Ichigo tak pernah melihat emosi Shinji yang begitu hebat ini. Dia berteriak penuh amarah pada Ichigo sambil menghentakkan kakinya frustasi. Ichigo bangkit sambil menahan ringisan di rahangnya. Bukan hanya rahangnya rupanya, tepi bibirnya seakan robek karena mengeluarkan darah.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo datar sambil mengelap darah sialan itu.

"Rencana kita hanya mengacaukan pesta itu, membuat semuanya kacau. Kita belum berencana untuk menyerang Seireitei kau tahu? Dan apa yang kau lakukan tadi! Kau membawa kabur Putri Mahkota Seireitei! Kau kira mereka akan diam saja? Tentu tidak! mereka pasti sedang mati-matian mencari Putri Mahkota itu ke seluruh negeri! Dan tidak ada jaminan mereka tidak akan sampai ke sini!" jelas Shinji dengan penuh emosi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Ichigo dengan kelakukan bodohnya itu. Yah, mereka tidak berniat menculik siapapun dari Seireitei. Mereka hanya ingin mengacaukan pernikahan itu karena niat dari pernikahan itu sendiri sudah mereka sadari. Las Noches adalah kerajaan paling kuat dalam pertempuran. Sekaligus, satu-satunya kerajaan yang bergabung pada iblis-iblis. Shinji menduga bahwa Seireitei tengah mencari sekutu untuk melindungi diri dari kudeta Karakura. Karena sepertinya... ada yang aneh dengan Seireitei. Ayolah... kerajaan yang cinta damai dan pemuja dewi Bulan begitu, masa mau bersekutu dengan kerajaan yang hobi menjajah dan tidak percaya pada dewa dewi manapun. Jelas ada yang aneh. Tapi dendam terhadap Seireitei dalam benak Ichigo tidak bisa hilang begitu saja. Dia masih ingin menyerang dan menghabisi semua Seireitei.

"Dan gadis itu sudah mengenalimu. Kau ada dalam bahaya Ichigo. Bersama teman-temanku. Dan kau membahayakan mereka! Kau pikir aku akan diam saja ketika tahu temanku dalam bahaya? Kalau kau seceroboh ini, aku tentu tidak akan―"

"Tenanglah. Rukia tak akan mencelakakanku." Balas Ichigo tenang.

"Apa? Kau... tahu Putri Mahkota itu?" ujar Shinji tak percaya.

"Karena dialah... gadis yang kutemui di hutan perbatasan itu beberapa waktu lalu. Aku tak menyangka dialah Putri Mahkota Seireitei. Karena pertama kali bertemu... dia menyembunyikan identitasnya." Jelas Ichigo dengan mata menerawang jauh.

"Jadi... itu artinya... apa dia tahu... kau siapa?"

"Kurasa belum."

"Berarti... kau sudah tahu bahwa hubungan kalian... tidak akan semudah itu. Bahkan mungkin... kau tidak akan pernah bisa―"

"Aku tidak akan memikirkannya lagi. Bagiku... dia sekarang tak lebih dari musuh yang harus dilenyapkan!"

Shinji membelalakan matanya selebar mungkin.

Ichigo yang waktu itu... sempat membelikan cincin untuk gadis itu. Dengan wajah berbinar dan penuh senyum dia begitu antusias untuk bisa bertemu gadis itu lagi. Gadis yang dibicarakannya dengannya, jelas bukanlah gadis biasa saja. Dia pasti gadis istimewa. Bahkan Ichigo saja bisa melewatkan pesona seorang Putri Mahkota Juurinan yang sangat terkenal cantik itu. Dan dalam waktu singkat... kegelapan matanya yang diselimuti dendam berubah jadi emosi mengerikan yang seakan ingin membakar gadis itu hidup-hidup. Bagaimana bisa... Ichigo...

"Kau..."

"Kau tak akan tahu Hirako. Kehilangan orangtua didepan matamu sendiri. Begitu menyakitkan!" geram Ichigo. Masih tersisa jelas perasaan dendam penuh emosi itu berkilat dalam matanya. Shinji tak menduga anak didiknya bisa berubah jadi begini kejam dari yang hangat dan lembut itu. Dendam bisa merubah seseorang dalam waktu singkat rupanya. Mengerikan.

"Aku akan menunggu teman-temanku." Kata Shinji yang akhirnya dia langsung melesat pergi.

Ichigo rasanya ingin mati saja sekarang. Dia menyesal kenapa dia hidup. Menyesal kenapa dia selamat. Didepan Shinji dia bisa lantang mengatakan hal itu. Tapi tidak hatinya. Betapa sulitnya menerima kenyataan bahwa kau memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk orang yang kau cintai. Kalau bisa, Ichigo ingin segera menarik pedangnya dan mengakhiri hidupnya. Kehilangan kedua orangtuanya sudah cukup untuknya. Ditambah lagi... akan kehilangan orang yang dia cintai. Apa Ichigo sanggup bertahan?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo perlahan membuka pintu geser itu. Tampaknya Hacchi sudah selesai dengan tugasnya. Gadis itu sudah tertidur dengan nyaman walau wajahnya masih pucat pasi layaknya seorang mayat. Kalau orang tidak tahu, mungkin orang akan mengira dia sudah mati. Tapi Hacchi sudah tersenyum lega pada Ichigo, seolah dia memberitahu bahwa gadis itu sudah baik-baik saja. Hacchi pamit keluar untuk mencari obat herbal yang bisa digunakana untuk memulihkan kesehatan gadis ini. Dia sudah kehilangan banyak darah dengan tubuh lemahnya. Kapan saja dia bisa mati mendadak. Hacchi sedikit kagum pada pertahanan gadis ini. Orang biasa mungkin akan segera mati dengan kondisi menyedihkan begitu. Tapi gadis ini membuktikan dia bisa bertahan.

Perlahan, setelah ruangan itu kosong, Ichigo beringsut untuk duduk di tepi futon tipis tempat gadis itu tidur. Yukata tipisnya itu terbalut rapi di tubuh mungilnya. Selimut tipis itu juga membendung seluruh tubuhnya. Tak terasa Ichigo mencengkeram kerah kosode-nya itu. Dadanya terasa sakit dan terenyuh dengan kondisi gadis ini. Sungguh. Dia begitu merindukan sosoknya yang begitu ceria dan senyum polosnya ketika mereka bertemu di padang lavender itu. Ketika gadis itu menatap wajahnya dengan hangat dan lembut. Ketika mereka bercengkerama dengan indahnya. Dan sekarang apa yang dilakukannya? Membuat gadis ini menderita? Ya. Itu yang dilakukannya.

Perlahan, kelopak gadis itu bergerak pelan. Ichigo terkesiap karena sepertinya gadis itu sudah membuka matanya. Perlahan namun pasti, gadis itu mengerjap matanya pelan untuk membuka matanya. Mata ungu itu terbuka ketika dengan pasti dia melihat sosok Ichigo duduk di dekatnya. Wajahnya masih lemah dan pucat, tapi memaksa untuk tersenyum pada Ichigo.

"Kau... seharusnya aku tidak menyelamatkanmu!" desis Ichigo dengan tatapan marahnya. Gadis itu membelalak matanya tidak mengerti. Wajahnya yang tersenyum itu berubah jadi keterkejutan luar biasa.

"Ichi... go?" panggilnya lemah.

"Seharusnya kau mati saja! Seharusnya aku tidak menyelamatkanmu! Seharusnya kau...! aku ingin kau mati saja!" teriak Ichigo sambil meninju tatami di dekatnya. Kontan saja mata Rukia melebar melihat reaksi berlebih Ichigo itu.

"Kenapa aku menyelamatkanmu! Kenapa aku menyelamatkan orang yang bertanggungjawab pada pembantaian kerajaanku! Kenapa aku membawamu pergi! Kenapa!" jerit Ichigo frustasi. Rukia masih tak mengerti kenapa laki-laki ini begitu histeris melihatnya.

"Ap-apa... yang kau katakan?" tanya Rukia berusaha bicara dengan kondisi luka di punggungnya itu.

"Gadis sialan!"

Ichigo mencengkeram kerah yukata gadis itu dan memaksanya bangun dari tidurnya. Rukia terlihat meringis kesakitan ketika tangan-tangan Ichigo berusaha mencekik lehernya. Gadis itu mengerang merasa lukanya kembali terasa perih karena mendadak dibangunkan seperti itu. Wajah mereka begitu dekat, tapi kilatan amarah di mata cokelat itu tak bisa dibohongi. Rukia tak mengerti kenapa...

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu brengsek! Kerajaaanmu menyerang kerajaanku dan membantai seluruh rakyat!" bentak Ichigo tepat di depan wajah gadis itu. Rukia membelalak bingung dengan kata-kata Ichigo. Dia memang tahu Karakura diserang, tapi tidak tahu mengenai hal ini.

"Aku... aku benar-benar―akh! Tidak tahu!" balas Rukia menahan sakitnya.

"Kau berbohong mengatakan kalau kau rakyat biasa, padahal kau Putri Mahkota Seireitei, kau berbohong soal kakak yang ternyata adalah pengawalmu! Kau pikir aku akan percaya kalau kau bilang kau tak tahu apapun?" geram Ichigo.

"Sungguh! Aku tak tahu apapun! Apa maksudmu? Aku memang berbohong padamu soal itu. Tapi sungguh aku tak tahu apapun soal kudeta di Karakura..."

"Tapi pengawalmu ada di sana! Ikut membantai kerajaanku!"

Kini Rukia benar-benar terbelalak. Dia sampai melupakan rasa sakit di punggung dan cengkeraman Ichigo di leher dan yukatanya. Apa dia bilang?

"Kau... pasti bohong..." lirih Rukia. Mana bisa dia percaya kalau pengawal yang dia percayai sepenuh hati malah ikut membantai... tidak ini tidak masuk akal!

"Kau pikir aku bohong! Terserah padamu! Tapi aku akan menuntut balas pada kerajaanmu soal ini. Aku... sampai matipun tidak akan membiarkan seluruh Seireitei hidup bahagia, tidak terkecuali kau!" seketika itu juga Ichigo menyentakkan cengkeramannya membuat gadis itu kembali meringis kesakitan. Wajah pucatnya sungguh tak terlihat baik. Ichigo begitu teriris melihat betapa gadis itu tengah berusaha menahan sakit di tubuhnya. Tapi Ichigo tak mau peduli. Dia tak mau peduli pada... musuhnya!

"Kau pasti salah orang! Aku tahu kerajaanku tidak begitu. Seireitei... tidak mungkin menyerang Karakura... ini jebakan! Pasti ada yang mencoba mengadu domba dua kerajaan Ichigo!"

"Seberapa yakin kau soal ini kalau melihat ini!"

Ichigo melemparkan ikat kepala yang selama ini ditatapnya penuh emosi dan dendam itu. Rukia terbelalak kaget sekali lagi dengan bukti di tangan Ichigo itu. Dia kenal ikat kepala itu. Ikat kepala milik kerajaannya. Lalu...

Rukia mencengkeram ikat kepala itu. Tidak. ayahnya... tidak mungkin.

"Sekarang kau percaya? Bahwa Seireitei yang kau banggakan itu... hanyalah kerajaan sampah!"

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam Ichigo dengan mata berlinang. Dia tak menyangka bahwa ini adalah akhir dari hubungan mereka. Rukia tak tahu bahwa dia sudah menyakiti Ichigo dengan bukti ini.

"Akan kubuktikan... Seireitei... tidak ada sangkut pautnya soal kudeta di kerajaan Karakura. Aku percaya ayahku tidak terlibat soal ini." Kata Rukia tajam.

Sekali lagi dengan penuh emosi, Ichigo mencengkeram lebih erat kerah yukata itu, benar-benar ingin mencekik gadis itu. Bahkan Rukia sedikit terangkat dari posisi duduknya.

"Apa? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Seorang Putri sepertimu bisa apa hah!" bentak Ichigo lagi.

"Apa saja... akan aku lakukan apa saja untuk membuktikan ayahku dan kerajaanku tidak bersalah. Karena aku yakin kau salah orang. Aku bahkan akan menemukan pelaku sesungguhnya untukmu. Apa kau puas?" linangan airmata Rukia tak bisa dia hentikan. Rasanya begitu sakit setiap kali Ichigo memandangnya dengan pandangan menusuk dan tajam itu. Seolah Ichigo benar-benar menyalahkannya.

"Kau tak akan bisa! Karena kau... tidak akan mampu!"

"Lalu apa tujuanmu membawaku ke sini? Karena kau ingin mengancam ayahku? Atau karena kau ingin membunuhku?"

Tak dipungkiri Ichigo, bahwa dia membawa Rukia adalah... tanpa alasan.

Dia hanya khawatir dengan luka Rukia dan secepatnya ingin menolong gadis ini. Tidak lebih. Dan bukannya ingin melakukan cara licik seperti itu. Tidak sama sekali. Tapi karena tidak menemukan jawaban yang tepat Ichigo malah terkesan ingin membunuhnya dengan mencengkeram lebih erat tangannya di leher gadis itu hingga membuatnya sulit bernafas. Rukia mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menghentikan cengkeram Ichigo karena dia sudah nyaris kehabisan nafas.

"ICHIGO!"

Shinji dengan cepat melepaskan tangan Ichigo pada cengkeramannya di leher gadis itu. Sungguh Shinji begitu marah melihat Ichigo yang kalap seperti itu. Kensei membawa Ichigo keluar dengan paksa, sementara Shinji membantu Rukia. Gadis itu nampak kesakitan. Tubuhnya masih lemah tapi malah berhadapan dengan orang temperamen seperti itu. Shinji benar-benar kesal dengan Ichigo yang sudah diluar batas ini. Dia bahkan tidak memandang siapa lagi lawannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Yang Mulia?" tanya Shinji melihat Rukia kesulitan bernafas sambil memegangi dadanya. Shinji masih berusaha sopan pada gadis ini. Karena bagaimanapun, membawa Putri Mahkota bukan rencananya.

"Aku... aku..." Rukia mencoba bertahan tapi sekali lagi kesadarannya perlahan hilang karena kejadian tadi. Ichigo... benar-benar ingin membunuhnya.

"HACCHI! KAU DIMANA! TOLONG GADIS INI!" pekik Shinji yang langsung memapah gadis itu karena mendadak pingsan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kau gila? Dia itu wanita tahu! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" sindir Kensei setelah menyeret laki-laki sinting ini keluar. Ichigo baru sadar saat Shinji menarik tangannya lepas dari Rukia, bahwa dia tadi... nyaris membunuh Rukia.

Tangan Ichigo bergetar hebat saat dirasa dia nyaris saja...

"Kau kasar sekali pada wanita. Bersikaplah lembut." Timpal Rose, atau Ootoribashi Roujuurou ketika tanpa sengaja melihat adegan itu. Pria dengan dandanan nyentrik dengan rambut pirang keriting panjangnya ini menatap Ichigo dengan datar.

"Dia sudah gila mungkin. Gadis selemah itu malah ingin dibunuh!" sela Lisa, Yadoumaru Lisa, yang memakai kacamata, berambut sebahu yang dikepangnya dua dan ber-yukata pendek diatas lutut, bahkan terlalu pendek.

Ichigo tidak menghiraukan kata-kata dari teman-teman guru pribadinya itu. Ichigo lebih memilih pergi.

"Heh... Ichi-kun mau kemana?" tanya Mashiro yang terakhir muncul.

"Biarkan saja. Kurasa dia butuh sendiri." Ujar Aikawa Love, pria yang rambut kribo dan kacamata hitam itu malah memilih duduk di depan teras rumah mereka sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Dimana Shinji bodoh?" tanya gadis kecil berkuncit dua tinggi. Tubuhnya jauh lebih mungil dari Rukia, tapi gadis pirang ini sungguh menakutkan. Namanya Sarugaki Hiyori.

"Didalam. Dengan Hacchi, dan Putri Mahkota itu." Jawab Rose.

Hiyori mengernyit tak suka. Menurutnya, Shinji terlalu berlebihan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Shinji yang tampak khawatir karena gadis itu kini benar-benar mirip mayat hidup.

"Padahal aku sudah bilang dengan Ichigo-kun kalau kondisinya lemah karena kehilangan banyak darah. Sekarang ditambah syok lagi. Dia benar-benar bisa membunuhnya." Jelas Hacchi sambil mengelap keringat yang mengucur dari dahi Rukia. Tampaknya dia mulai demam karena efek lukanya.

"OI... SHINJI BODOH!" teriak Hiyori sambil masuk dengan berisik dan menendang wajah Shinji yang tanpa persiapan itu. Shinji langsung terpental ke sudut ruangan dengan darah mimisan yang mengucur deras dari hidungnya. Hacchi sudah biasa dengan adegan ini. Dimana ada Shinji dan Hiyori, maka di situlah pertengkaran terjadi. Entah kenapa mereka tidak pernah bisa menyapa satu sama lain dengan tenang.

"Baka Hiyori! Di sini ada orang sakit tahu! Kau bisa membunuhnya dengan suara cemprengmu itu!"

DUAAGHH!

"Enak saja! Itu balasan karena kau main pergi saja dan meninggalkanku di tengah kambing-kambing membosankan itu!" sekali lagi Hiyori menendang wajah Shinji dan membuatnya semakin kehilangan banyak darah karena mimisannya.

"Ugh! Aku bisa anemia ini!" rutuk Shinji.

"Jadi bagaimana gadis ini?" tunjuk Hiyori dengan wajah datarnya melihat ke arah tubuh lemah yang tergolek di futon tipis itu.

"Sekarang kurang baik. Mungkin karena efek lukanya. Aku tidak tahu apa dia bisa bangun lagi." Jelas Hacchi.

"Lalu... dimana Ichigo?" tanya Shinji setelah mengelap mimisannya itu.

"Si bodoh itu juga. Sepertinya pergi menyendiri di bukit belakang. Apakah gadis ini sebegitu berartinya? Kelihatannya dia Cuma Putri lemah yang tidak ada apa-apanya." Kata Hiyori meremehkannya.

Shinji tak ikut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hiyori. Menurutnya, kondisi Rukia dan kondisi Ichigo jauh lebih penting. Mereka berdua... pasti sama-sama syok berat.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hari beranjak malam. Tanda-tanda pasukan Seireitei yang mungkin akan muncul sepertinya belum tiba di sini. Untunglah Dangai memang tempat yang jauh. Juga terpencil. Jarang ada orang yang muncul di daerah yang hampir 80 persen adalah hutan ini. Satu keberuntungan untuk Shinji membawa Ichigo tinggal di sini.

Shinji bergerak keluar dari rumah sederhana itu setelah menemani rekan-rekannya makan malam, sekaligus bertengkar dengan Hiyori, gadis pendek―bukan gadis, tapi bocah―tidak pernah membiarkannya hidup tenang. Ada-ada saja bahannya untuk bertengkar dengan Shinji. Di ruang terpisah, Shinji masih sempat melihat kondisi Putri Mahkota itu. Tampaknya untuk beberapa waktu, gadis mungil ini tak akan terbangun dengan mudah. Wajahnya masih pucat dan senantiasa terlihat kesakitan. Shinji bukanlah pria tega yang bisa melihat adegan seperti ini. Tapi dia juga tak bisa apapun. Mengembalikannya dengan kondisi begini juga sama saja bohong. Walaupun Hacchi adalah orang yang bisa menyembuhkan luka apa saja, tapi kalau kondisinya seperti ini, sama saja bohong.

Shinji menutup pintu geser tipis itu setelah yakin gadis itu tak akan bangun. Lalu melihat langit malam yang tampak mengerikan. Khee! Kapan malam hari bisa terlihat begitu cantik?

Karena bosan, dan teman-temannya sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing―itu lebih baik karena mereka seakan tak ingat bahwa mereka kemungkinan sedang jadi buron karena penyusupan hari ini―Shinji lebih memilih mencari bocah berusia 17 tahun berambut orange itu. Dan bingo!

Bocah itu tengah duduk di tepian bukit di belakang rumah mereka. Tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Makan malamlah. Jangan sampai kau ikut sakit karena tak mau makan." Tegur Shinji setelah duduk di sebelah bocah malang itu.

"Rukia... apa dia sudah bangun?" tanya Ichigo tanpa melepas pandangannya pada langit kelam malam ini. Matanya menerawang jauh entah kemana.

"Masih seperti tadi. Hacchi bilang dia mungkin belum bisa bangun sekarang. Jangan khawatir, ada Hacchi yang menjaganya. Yang perlu dikhawatirkan itu kau! Sekarang makanlah dulu."

"Hirako... apakah... menurutmu... aku salah?"

"Heh?"

"Apakah menurutmu... tindakanku hari ini pada Rukia... adalah salah?"

"Tentu saja salah! Semua orang akan mengatakan salah kalau kau mau membunuh seorang gadis lemah yang sekarat. Tapi... lain keadaannya kalau kau memang sedang dibakar amarah. Disaat emosi menguasaimu, kau tak pernah sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Mulai sekarang... kau harus mengendalikan emosimu sendiri sebelum kau menyesal seperti tadi. Rukia-chan sudah bilang kan kalau dia akan mencarikan pelakunya untukmu. Jadi jangan lagi menuduhnya sembarangan seperti itu lagi. Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah menjelaskan situasi kalian padanya. Cepat atau lambat... dia akan tahu siapa kau sebenarnya. Dan menurutku... akan lebih baik dia tahu kenyataannya dari mulutmu sendiri sebelum orang lain yang memberitahunya."

Ichigo diam mendengar setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Shinji. Mengendalikan emosi? Yah itulah yang sekarang ini sedang dicoba Ichigo. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri tiap kali melihat wajah Rukia... dan mengingat dia adalah Putri Mahkota Seireitei... amarahnya mendidih luar biasa. Situasi? Yah... orang mana yang tidak mengenal situasi mereka?

Putri Mahkota dan Putra Mahkota Seireitei dan Karakura. Takdir mereka tidak akan bisa bersatu. Legenda terkutuk yang sudah ada sejak berabad-abad lalu tidak akan pernah bisa hilang. Sekali lagi kenyataan yang sulit diterima oleh Ichigo setelah kematian kedua orangtuanya. Meskipun perasaan benci terukir jelas dalam hatinya, kenyataan bahwa dia... memang sudah menyukai, bahkan lebih dari menyukai gadis itupun tak dapat dipungkiri.

"SHINJI! Gawat!"

Shinji dan Ichigo langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Mashiro berlarian ke tempat mereka sambil terengah-engah.

"Gawat!" ujarnya lagi setelah Shinji dan Ichigo berdiri dari posisi mereka dan mendekat ke arah Mashiro.

"Apanya yang gawat? Hiyori mengamuk lagi? Itu sudah biasa." Sela Shinji.

"Bukan! Bukan Hiyori-chan! Tapi yang lebih gawat lagi..."

"Lisa kehilangan buku pornonya? Atau Love yang kehilangan komik favoritnya? Atau... Rose yang―"

"Putri Mahkota itu kabur! Dia hilang! Dia tidak ada di kamarnya!" sela Mashiro karena terus mendengar ocehan Shinji yang tidak masuk akal itu.

"Hah? Apa... maksudmu?" kali ini Shinji terbelalak bingung.

"Tadi aku mau mengantarkannya makan malam. Tapi... futon-nya sudah kosong. Hacchi bilang, kalau dia pergi seperti itu... dia bisa... Ichi―"

Mashiro belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena melihat Ichigo sudah melesat pergi dari tempat mereka. Shinji hanya mendengus sebal pada tingkah bocah itu. Lagi-lagi bertindak tidak masuk akal. Tentu saja. Ichigo kan bodoh.

"Jangan khawatir. Rukia-chan pasti kembali." Kata Shinji santai.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Perlahan Rukia mengatur nafasnya. Ini buruk, kondisinya memang tidak stabil. Lalu kenapa dia masih nekat?

Apalagi kalau bukan karena mengkhawatirkan Ichigo. Jika dia terus berada di sana, Rukia takut pengawal Seireitei akan sampai di sini dan menangkap Ichigo. Hanya itu. Jadi sebisa mungkin dia harus kembali ke Seireitei. Lagipula... samar-samar dia mendengar pertengkaran Ichigo dengan salah satu rekannya karena membawa Rukia. Jadi mungkin... Ichigo awalnya sama sekali tidak berniat membawa Rukia. Itu kalau dia tahu... Rukialah Putri Mahkotanya. Rukia masih bersalah karena membohongi Ichigo. Pasti Ichigo masih membencinya hingga kini. Mungkin kalau tidak dihentikan oleh temannya tadi, Rukia sudah mati di tangan Ichigo. Yah... seharusnya... Rukia mati saja. Dibenci oleh orang yang sangat berarti untuknya... lebih sakit dari sekadar mati.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Rukia memutar kepalanya dengan cepat. Berharap suara yang dia dengar itu bukanlah suara hantu atau suara fatamorgana.

Dalam gelap malam ini dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pemuda itu. Pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, dan mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Rukia terengah menahan nafasnya sambil bersandar pada salah satu pohon besar itu. Kini pemuda berambut cerah ini―dan Rukia baru sadar, rambut panjangnya sudah berubah jadi pendek―sudah berdiri tepat di depannya. Sepertinya... perubahan rambut ini, juga berpengaruh pada perubahan dirinya.

"Aku... harus pergi dari sini sebelum... Seireitei datang. Aku tidak ingin... membahayakanmu." Jelas Rukia dengan tersendat.

"Justru kau yang membahayakan dirimu sendiri dengan luka itu. Kembalilah dulu. Setelah lukamu sembuh, kau boleh pergi sesukamu. Bahkan kau boleh menyuruh pengawalmu untuk membunuhku karena membawamu kemari."

"Kenapa kau peduli? Bukannya kau tadi mau membunuhku? Kenapa kau mau peduli sekarang?" kata Rukia skeptis. Ini benar-benar membingungkan. Sikap Ichigo sekarang padanya benar-benar membingungkan.

"Kembalilah sebelum lukamu bertambah parah!"

Ichigo menarik lengan Rukia dengan paksa. Sesaat kemudian, dengan seluruh tenaganya Rukia menepis tangan Ichigo. Untungnya dia masih sanggup menyingkirkan tangan yang sebenarnya sangat diinginkannya merengkuh tubuh lemahnya ini. Tapi melihat Ichigo yang seperti ini... Rukia tak yakin apakah ini Ichigo yang dia kenal selama ini.

"Beberapa saat lalu kau ingin aku mati dan menyesal karena menyelamatkanku! Sekarang kau menyuruhku kembali agar lukaku tidak semakin parah! Kenapa kau bersikap begini membingungkan? Apa kau tahu ini menyakiti hatiku? Kenapa kau membuatku begini menderita? Kau pikir... aku baik-baik saja selama ini? Hari dimana kita berjanji bertemu itu... kau pikir aku tidak mau datang? Aku mau datang! Tapi ayahku melarangku keluar dari pavilliunku. Aku bahkan menolak makan berhari-hari sampai ayahku mengijinkan aku keluar. Kau pikir... aku tidak khawatir padamu?" Rukia kini berlinangan air mata lagi sambil menahan sakit di punggung. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas kalau dia tidak bersandar pada pohon besar itu.

Ichigo terbelalak ketika mendengar penuturan gadis itu. Jadi... alasannya tidak mau makan itu adalah... karena dirinya?

"Aku... benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kerajaanmu. Aku benar-benar... tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya bukan ayahku yang melakukannya. Ayah yang aku kenal selama ini... mana mungkin melakukan hal keji seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir ayahku yang cinta damai seperti itu mau memancing peperangan seperti ini?"

Untuk sesaat Ichigo ingin percaya kata-kata gadis ini. Dia ingin sekali percaya. Bahkan dalam sanubarinya pun mengatakan bahwa itu benar. Bahwa tidak mungkin Seireitei yang cinta damai itu mau memancing peperangan seperti itu. Lalu... siapa?

"Kalau sampai... memang terbukti ayahkulah yang melakukannya, aku siap mati ditanganmu. Aku bahkan akan menyerahkan nyawaku padamu. Kau boleh membunuhku sesukamu. Aku bahkan―akh!"

Rukia merosot jatuh ketika dia benar-benar tak sanggup lagi berdiri. Dengan sigap Ichigo menangkap tubuh mungil yang bahkan sama sekali tidak terasa berat sedikitpun untuknya itu. Ichigo memeluk tubuh gadis mungil itu sampai tenggelam dalam tubuh besarnya. Ichigo sempat merasa kaki gadis ini gemetaran dan tubuhnya terasa dingin. Tentu saja. Yukata setipis ini mana mungkin sanggup menahan tubuhnya dari hembusan angin malam.

"Percaya Ichigo... percaya... padaku..." gumam gadis itu.

Ichigo tak kuat lagi kalau harus mendengar ocehannya.

Dengan sekali sentakan, Ichigo sudah menggendong tubuh gadis mungil itu di dadanya. Kepala gadis itu bersandar pada dada bidangnya. Tubuhnya sudah sekecil ini. Ditambah lagi keadaannya begini menyedihkan. tanpa sadar, Ichigo semakin mengeratkan pelukan tangannya di punggung dan bawah pahanya Rukia. Melihat wajah pucat gadis itu juga sudah mengiris hati Ichigo. Karena wajah itu seolah memberitahu betapa brengseknya dia. Tanpa suara dan kata-kata... Ichigo hanya terus menggendongnya sampai di rumah mereka.

Sungguh... akupun ingin percaya Rukia... gumamnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hohohoho maaf saya gak pernah nongol lagi nih. heheh soalnya lagi-lagi penyakit saya kumat *penyakit:malasupdate*

hehehe untuk Cry Away, saya lagi nge-stuck sumpah! sama sekali gak dapet inspirasi nih.. hiks... padahal udah mau tamat.

Last Rose juga nge-stuck... hehehehe maaf ya yang nungguin sampe sekarang... saya janji gak bakal lama lagi nih saya bakal update... so ditungguin yayaya...

FYLIN-chan : makasih udah review senpai... kan udah kenal tuh... eh jangan senpai dong. Kin aja. hehehehe nih udah update maaf ya lama...

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe jadi seneng deh udah bagus. lagi niat sih bikin fic yang begini... hehehe

Bad Girl : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe lemon? yah ditungguin aja yaa... hehehe

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk... hehehehe udah tahu masing-masing? gak kok nenk. Ruki belum tahu siapa Ichi. Ichi aja yang udah siapa Ruki. heheheh romance? hmm saya masih belum yakin chap ini bisa dibilang romance apa nggak... hehehe

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review Hikaruu... hehehe iya nih udah update. maaf telat yaa ntar review lagi yaa... hehehe

Purple and Blue : makasih udah review... heheh iya nih udah update loh... hehehe

Kina Echizen : heheeh makasih udah review hehehe maaf ya telat banget... kemarin banyak halangan sih hehehe nih udah update loh...

NoName : makasih udah review senpai..

hoshichan : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe lemon? wah kurang tahu ada ngga yaa tapi saya usahain deh... hehehe

Yosh... udah semua...

makasih banget yang udah rela hati mau review... saya sangat senang ada yang review fic ini. satu aja udah jingkrak kesenengan deh. hehehe

jangan lupa reveiw lagi yaa... biar saya semangat...

Jaa Nee!


	6. When A Love Call Us

**Hai Minna. Ini Fic fantasi saya... hehehe memang masih agak kacau. dan udah lama ada dalam saya. cuman belum berani publish. semoga tidak bosan dengan fic gaje saya yang memenuhi fandom ini.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**RATE : M (For Safe)**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO, Cerita pasaran dan mudah ketebak. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam fic ini sama sekali tidak ada yang benar. semuanya hanya fiksi belaka dengan imajinasi indah saya.**

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau kira aku bisa menemani orang sakit? Lebih baik aku duduk sambil baca buku kesayanganku!"

"Kau Cuma baca buku porno tahu!"

"Lalu kau berharap apa padaku? Berharap aku mau menemaninya bercerita panjang lebar, Shinji!"

"Ayolah... kau itu wanita tahu!"

"Hiyori juga wanita. Kenapa menyudutiku?"

"Khee! Yang benar saja. Aku tidak berminat jadi wanita cengeng!"

"Hiyori itu bukan wanita. Kau tahu benar itu―Arghhh! HIYORI!"

"Tarik kata-katamu itu sialan! Aku ini wanita tulen. Aku Cuma bilang tidak mau jadi wanita cengeng seperti itu! Kau mau merasakan jitakan mautku lagi?"

Rukia terbangun mendengar suara-suara itu. Dari pintu geser miliknya, dia bisa melihat bayangan beberapa orang yang tampak berdiri di depannya. Ternyata... matahari sudah naik. Ini artinya sudah pagi. Lukanya tidak terasa nyeri lagi. Tapi tubuhnya masih terasa lemas. Semalam... dia tidak bisa berkata apapun selain mengikuti Ichigo yang membawanya kembali ke sini. Pria besar berambut pink itu tampak begitu khawatir karena Rukia melarikan diri semalam. Lalu... pria satu lagi, dengan rambut pendek pirang model bob itu juga tampak khawatir dan mengatakan kalau mereka tidak akan macam-macam padanya. Hanya ingin luka Rukia sembuh. Tapi... kalau dipikir... bukankah mereka yang memberikan luka ini―meski Rukia sendiri tak tahu siapa yang memberikan luka ini sebenarnya―tapi kenapa mereka ingin Rukia sembuh?

Sreeek.

Rukia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu geser tipis itu. Seorang gadis berambut hijau cerah pendek dan ber-yukata pendek masuk ke dalam kamarnya sambil membawa nampan makanan. Di luar dugaan, makanan yang mereka bawa tampaknya cukup menggiurkan. Tapi...

"Namamu... Rukia-chan ya? Aku dengar Ichi-kun memanggilmu begitu. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya sopan. Meskipun sepertinya dia tahu Rukia adalah Putri Mahkota, tapi sepertinya gadis ini masih sopan padanya. Tidak memperlakukannya seperti penjahat. Rukia jadi penasaran. Darimana Ichigo punya teman-teman seperti ini? Apa mereka... dari Karakura juga?

"Namaku Kuna Mashiro. Kau bisa memanggilku Mashiro seperti yang lain. Heheheh..." lanjut gadis itu sambil mendorong nampan makanan itu mendekat ke arah Rukia.

"Kau bisa makan sendiri? Mau... kusuapi?" tawar gadis itu. Tapi Rukia... sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harusnya dia lakukan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Tidak mau makan? Benarkah? Kalau Hacchi?" tanya Shinji.

"Tidak juga. Dia menolak makan apapun. Katanya dia tidak nafsu. Tapi kata Hacchi, paling tidak dia harus makan sesuatu supaya tubuhnya cepat pulih. Aku khawatir. Sepertinya dia... agak aneh." Jelas Mashiro sambil mengetuk jari telunjuknya ke dagunya.

Shinji menunggu di depan pintu kamar tuan Putri itu. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu, bergantian Mashiro dan Hacchi masuk ke dalam ruangan itu untuk membujuknya makan. Tapi tak satupun yang berhasil yang masuk ke sana untuk membujuknya makan. Sebenarnya... dia kenapa lagi sih?

Shinji berjalan santai mendekat ke arah pemuda berambut cerah yang satu-satunya menjadi alasan kenapa Putri itu ada di sini. Teman-temannya yang lain sedang berlatih dan melakukan kegiatan sendiri di ruangan terpisah. Pemuda itu masih seperti biasa. Duduk diam di bukit belakang tanpa melakukan apapun. Duduk sambil ditemani oleh pedang hitamnya itu. Sepertinya... pemuda ini masih depresi. Apalagi semalam dia tak kunjung beranjak dari pintu depan ruangan Putri itu. Seakan tengah menunggui Putri itu untuk tidur kembali dan memastikan dia tak kemana-mana. Tapi bocah ini terlalu bodoh untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya sendiri. Shinji kenal baik Putra Mahkotanya ini. Setidaknya... Shinji masih beranggapan begitu. Walau kenyataannya tidak.

"Ichigo..." panggil Shinji.

Yah... menolehpun tidak. pemuda berambut cerah ini tidak pernah benar-benar menghiraukan siapapun yang memanggilnya. Kalau bukan hal penting dan gawat... dia tak akan beranjak dari sana.

"Huh... astaga... kenapa anak didikku malah jadi tuli begini." Desah Shinji menyerah.

"Hei... sebaiknya kau lihat dulu keadaan Putri Mahkota itu. Sejak tadi dia tidak mau makan. Hacchi dan Mashiro sudah kewalahan menghadapi Putri keras kepala itu. Hacchi bilang... kondisi masih lemah dan dia harus makan sesuatu kalau kau tidak ingin dia mati mendadak." Jelas Shinji. Sekali lagi Ichigo tampak tak khawatir dan masih duduk diam di sana seolah Shinji sama sekali tak ada dan tak mengatakan apapun.

"Baiklah... terserah kau saja. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu saja. Membawa Putri Mahkota itu bukan rencana kita. Itu rencanamu sendiri. Jadi hanya kau yang bertanggungjawab padanya. Aku dan teman-temanku tak akan ikut campur lagi."

Ichigo menoleh dan mendapati Shinji sudah berlalu sambil membalikkan badannya menjauh dari Ichigo. Astaga...

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia mendengar suara pintu geser itu terbuka lagi. Rukia masih berbaring membelakangi pintu itu. Tak mau melihat siapapun lagi yang membawakan makanan itu untuknya. Tidak ada suara seperti biasanya. Tidak ada suara si gadis berambut hijau ataupun suara pria besar berambut pink itu. Tapi Rukia tak peduli. Dia benar-benar tak mau makan kalau Ichigo tak mau peduli padanya. Dia ingin tahu kenapa Ichigo membawanya kemari kalau memang tidak ada alasan berarti. Apakah... Ichigo masih ingin mengenal Rukia waktu pertama mereka bertemu atau... seperti sekarang? Karena jujur, Rukia tak suka Ichigo yang sekarang. Tapi... kalau menyangkut masalah kenapa Ichigo begini... Rukia jadi semakin sedih. Meskipun dia bukan anggota kerajaan―setidaknya itulah yang dia tahu―Karakura... tetap saja sebagai penduduk yang lahir di tanah airnya mana mungkin rela begitu saja kerajaanmu hancur begitu saja.

Rukia mendengar suara nampan makanan yang disodorkan mendekat ke arahnya. Tidak ada suara apapun. Tidak ada suara bujukan apapun.

"Aku sedang tidak lapar. Terima kasih." Ujar Rukia. Kata-kata itulah yang selalu Rukia ucapkan setiap kali nampan makanan datang padanya.

"Aku sedang tidak membujukmu makan. Aku sedang menyuruhmu makan."

Rukia tertegun mendengar suara itu. Secepat kilat dia berusaha bangun dari tidurnya sambil menahan luka di punggungnya itu. Semoga tubuhnya tidak bertingkah untuk sekarang. Kini Rukia duduk di futon-nya sambil memandang tubuh tegap laki-laki yang duduk membelakanginya di depan pintu geser yang terbuka itu. Mata Rukia nyaris saja meleleh.

"Ichi... go..." gumam Rukia. Sungguh dia tak bisa lupa kejadian malam itu. Kejadian dimana Ichigo menggendongnya dengan penuh hati-hati dan membawanya pulang. Bahkan Rukia tak berani bertanya apa itu mimpi atau kenyataan.

"Kalau kau khawatir pada teman-temanku karenamu, kuharap kau makan dan segera pulih. Supaya kau bisa meninggalkan tempat ini seperti maumu semalam."

"Tapi... semalam kau..."

"Kau lupa? Semalam aku melarangmu pergi bukan karena aku ingin menahanmu di sini. Semalam... aku melarangmu karena tubuhmu masih lemah dan aku tidak mau kau terkapar di jalanan di dekat daerah ini. Kalau kau seperti itu, tentu pasukanmu akan datang ke tempat ini dan membahayakan aku dan teman-temanku. Hanya itu. Dan kuharap kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan apapun soal semalam. Karena aku... sama sekali tidak memikirkan apapun."

Sungguh... kata-kata itu seakan sebuah belati yang mengoyak jantungnya. Laki-laki itu pergi tanpa sepatah katapun lagi darinya. Air mata Rukia sekali lagi meleleh. Dia tak menyangka Ichigo akan bersikap begini dingin padanya. Rukia pikir sesaat setelah semalam, Ichigo sedikit berubah padanya. Tapi dugaannya salah. Sungguh salah.

Rukia... tak mengenal Ichigo yang sekarang ini. Ichigo yang sekarang... sudah seperti orang lain baginya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Tubuh Putri Mahkota itu sudah cukup membaik walau masih lemah. Tapi mendadak keesokan harinya dia sudah mengatakan dia akan segera pergi supaya tidak membahayakan siapapun di sini sejak insiden penyusupan itu. Shinji tak juga tak banyak berkomentar. Membiarkan gadis itu di sini lebih lama juga sama saja mengundang bahaya untuk mereka. Jadi... pagi ini, Shinji sudah bersedia mengantar gadis itu hingga perbatasan Rukongai dan Seireitei. Meski ditolak mati-matian olehnya, Shinji tak bisa membiarkan gadis selemah itu berjalan sendirian di tengah hutan seperti ini dalam kondisi tidak memungkinkan seperti ini. Setelah terjadi paksa memaksa itu, akhirnya gadis berambut hitam ini menyerah juga. Ichigo sama sekali tidak membantunya mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya diam menyaksikan perdebatan Shinji dengan gadis itu.

Shinji juga memaksa Ichigo menemaninya untuk mengantar Rukia. Meski tidak ditunjukkannya, Shinji tahu Rukia berharap Ichigo mau menemaninya meski mereka tidak berkata apapun. Dengan setengah hati, Ichigo mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Shinji membawa Rukia di atas kuda cokelatnya. Sedangkan Ichigo di belakang mereka dengan kuda hitamnya. Rukia sudah memakai yukata pendek yang didapatnya dari Mashiro. Sekarang penampilan Rukia layaknya rakyat biasa. Berkali-kali Shinji melihat betapa gadis itu menahan sesak di dadanya. Apalagi bukan karena Ichigo yang menghindarinya dan terkesan tidak peduli dan dingin padanya. Bukan tanpa alasan Ichigo melakukan itu. Karena terlalu banyak alasannya Ichigo melakukan itu. Dan sungguh... Shinjipun ingin membantu dua orang ini. Ingin sekali.

Setelah sampai di perbatasan Rukongai dan Seireitei, Shinji membantu menurunkan gadis mungil itu dari kudanya. Ichigo tetap diam di atas kudanya tanpa berniat menginterupsi Shinji yang membantu Rukia. Gadis mungil itu masih pucat. Tubuhnya juga masih terkesan lemah. Tapi di hadapan Ichigo gadis ini berusaha untuk tidak terlihat menjijikkan seperti umumnya yang dilakukan gadis lain untuk mendapatkan perhatian seorang laki-laki. Berpura-pura lemah. Rukia justru menunjukkan betapa kuat dirinya. Dan Shinji yakin ada sesuatu di antara mereka berdua yang belum diungkapkan.

"Aku akan memberikan informasi yang kuketahui sola kudeta Karakura. Dua hari lagi aku akan menemui kalian." Ujar Rukia.

"Dua hari lagi? Lalu dimana kami bisa menemuimu?" kata Shinji. Shinji bermaksud baik menerima bantuan Rukia yang bersedia mencari tahu soal kudeta itu dari kerajaannya.

"Di hutan perbatasan. Aku akan menunggu kalian di sana."

"Hutan perbatasan?" ulang Shinji. Merasa janggal dengan tempat itu.

"Kurasa... Ichigo tahu dimana itu. Kalau begitu... aku permisi. Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian. Aku tidak akan melupakannya." Kata gadis itu lembut dan sopan. Shinji sedikit kagum dengan sikap gadis itu. Dan sekali lagi Shinji ingat, wajar dia bersikap begitu. Selain karena dia Putri Mahkota, dia juga... huh!

Gadis itu hendak melangkah menuju perbatasan Seireitei. Tapi kemudian langkahnya sedikit limbung tak karuan. Rukia juga tampak memegangi perutnya. Dia berhenti sesaat sambil memegang pohon yang tumbuh di sisinya. Shinji bermaksud untuk menolongnya. Tapi kemudian gadis itu berbalik dengan lembut lalu tersenyum pada Shinji―atau mereka berdua―untuk mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Shinji tak percaya, tapi gadis itu terus melangkah tanpa mempedulikan mereka lagi. Shinji ingin membantunya, karena itu dia melihat ke arah Ichigo. Tampaknya laki-laki pengecut itu sama sekali tidak sadar Shinji memperhatikannya. Ichigo terus memandangi gadis itu dengan mata yang awas. Seolah Ichigo akan siap kapan saja jika gadis itu terguling jatuh ke tanah dan menggendongnya seperti biasa.

Ichigo memang pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Tapi dia tidak pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya. Dan hal itulah yang selama ini selalu diketahui oleh Shinji. Ada perasaan pedih dan kecewa di dalam matanya. Benar... keadaan mereka... sungguh menyedihkan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Ini sudah dua hari berlalu. Tapi kenapa tak seorangpun yang menemukan Rukia... apa yang terjadi dengan Putriku?" lirih Hisana di pembaringannya. Sejak tahu putrinya belum juga ditemukan, kesehatan Hisana menurun drastis. Tentu saja. Apalagi dia menghilang dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Sabarlah Ratu... mereka pasti menemukannya." Bujuk Byakuya. Dan deadline hari yang dikatakan oleh Aizen itu... sudah mendekat. Dia semakin bingung dengan apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan sekarang.

Byakuya masih setia menunggu Hisana di paviliun ratu. Suasana istana sempat kacau dengan kehilangan Putri Mahkota. Tapi Byakuya yakin anaknya pasti baik-baik saja.

"Yang Mulia Raja. Seorang pengawal sudah menemukan Yang Mulia Putri." Lapor salah satu dayang kerajaan. Byakuya melompat senang dengan wajah berbinar. Sama seperti isterinya. Karena itu, Byakuya segera pergi menuju paviliun putrinya secepat mungkin. Byakuya melarang Hisana bergerak dulu walau dia tahu isterinya setengah mati ingin melihat Rukia. Tapi karena kondisi masih lemah, Byakuya akan melihat putrinya dulu baru kemudian memberitahu Hisana selanjutnya.

Byakuya menerobos pintu paviliun Rukia dan mendapati putrinya tengah terbaring di atas futon tebal milik Kerajaan yang empuk itu. Salah satu pelayan tengah membantunya untuk tidur. Tapi begitu melihat ayahnya di ambang pintu, Rukia jadi terbangun.

"Tidak usah. Berbaring saja. Aku hanya ingin melihat putriku yang sudah kembali dengan selamat." Sela Byakuya ketika Rukia ingin memberikan salam pada ayahnya. Byakuya duduk di sebelah putrinya sambil menggenggam tangan Rukia yang tampak dingin itu. Lalu mengelus dahi sang Putri Mahkota memastikan tidak ada cacat, luka, atau apapun yang membahayakan anaknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau dimana selama ini? Siapa yang membawamu? Apa kau mengenalinya?" tanya Byakuya bertubi-tubi.

"Tou-Sama... aku baik-baik saja. Tou-Sama tidak usah khawatir soal itu lagi. Aku sudah kembali dengan selamat." Balas Rukia.

"Tapi tetap saja! Aku ingin menghukum siapapun yang sudah membawamu pergi sembarangan seperti itu! Aku bahkan ingin memenggal kepalanya karena sudah berani menyentuh dan membawa Putri Mahkota! Jadi... apa kau ingat siapa yang membawamu? Kau tahu tempatnya di mana?" tanya Byakuya lagi.

Rukia memutar bola matanya. Dia tentu tidak mungkin mengatakan siapa yang membawanya pergi. Tidak juga mengatakan dimana dia selama ini. Rukia tahu ayahnya khawatir padanya. Tapi dia jauh lebih khawatir akan keselamatan Ichigo dan teman-temannya.

"Aku... tidak tahu. Dan... tidak ingat. Selama dua hari aku tidak sadarkan diri dan... tahu-tahu mereka―dengan dandanan serba hitam dan wajah yang tidak kukenali itu―sudah meninggalkanku di perbatasan Seireitei. Jadi... aku sama sekali tidak tahu."

"Apa? Kau... tidak sadarkan diri selama dua hari? Pengawal! Panggil tabib istana! Perintahkan padanya untuk memeriksa kondisi―"

"Tou-Sama. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya perlu istirahat." Sela Rukia sambil menggenggam tangan besar ayahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Tapi kau―"

"Aku bilang... aku baik-baik saja. Tou-Sama tidak usah khawatir lagi. Sebaliknya... ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada Tou-Sama."

Byakuya menatap wajah anaknya yang sudah berubah serius padanya itu.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa... Tou-Sama menikahkanku dengan Putra dari Las Noches? Tou-Sama sendiri tahu kan seperti apa kerajaan itu? Bagaimana bisa Tou-Sama membiarkan aku menikah dengan orang seperti mereka."

Byakuya tertegun. Tak menyangka pertanyaan itu yang dilontarkan putrinya. Merasa tak ada pilihan sebaiknya dia mengaku. Lebih baik daripada menutupinya dan kemudian Rukia berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Karena aku... bukan. Karena kerajaan kita, butuh Las Noches."

Rukia berkerut dalam mendengar penuturan ayahnya itu.

"Apa?"

"Aku tahu Seireitei sangat kuat dan mampu dalam berperang. Tapi, kita tak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Aku... harus melindungimu dan kerajaan ini dari kemungkinan terburuk kalau kita... diserang. Dan buktinya... kau sudah diserang. Aku tak ingin sesuatu terjadi lagi padamu dan kerajaan kita karena aku lengah."

"Alasan apa yang membuat Tou-Sama berpikir demikian? Apa ada... alasan kenapa kita harus... seperti itu."

"Ya. Kurasa... kaupun harus tahu. Soal penyerangan Karakura beberapa waktu lalu."

Jantung Rukia berdegub kencang. Astaga! Jadi... apakah...

"Jadi... Tou-Sama tahu... penyerangan itu? Apa... Tou-Sama... terlibat?" tanya Rukia perlahan-lahan.

"Las Noches yang mengabarkan hal itu sebelum Karakura diserang. Mereka bilang, jika ingin Seireitei selamat, aku pasti membutuhkan tentara yang kuat dan tak terkalahkan. Karena itu... selama mereka berjanji akan melindungi Seireitei dari ancaman itu, aku harus menjodohkanmu dengan putra mereka. Sejujurnya... aku sudah menolak hal itu karena tidak percaya. Tapi... beberapa saat setelahnya, kabar itupun terdengar. Bahwa Karakura... sudah jadi seperti itu. Makanya aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari ayahnya, entah kenapa Rukia lega bukan main.

"Jadi... Tou-Sama tidak ada hubungannya dengan kudeta itu kan?" kata Rukia. Mencoba meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja anakku. Mana mungkin aku menyerang orang tanpa alasan. Tidak ada alasan bagi Seireitei untuk menyerang Karakura. Tidak ada."

"Syukurlah. Aku benar-benar... benar-benar lega. Terima kasih Tou-Sama. Sudah mau jujur padaku."

Rukia menangis haru. Dan sekarang... misteri satu lagi.

Kenapa pengawalnya ada di sana. Kenapa ada ikat kepala Seireitei yang jatuh pada kudeta itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Syukurnya keadaan Rukia sudah cukup membaik. Setelah istirahat dua hari, rasanya sudah cukup untuknya. Apalagi dengan pengobatan yang dilakukan oleh pria besar baik hati dengan rambut berwarna pink itu. Tubuh Rukia tak terasa lemah lagi. Dia sudah cukup kuat. Meski kadang-kadang bekas luka panah ini masih sering terasa sakit dan menusuk kalau tertekan sesuatu. Jadi Rukia selama ini hanya bisa berbaring menyamping untuk menghindarkan luka punggungnya dari beban tubuhnya.

Rukia bersiap dengan furisode kerajaan khusus Putri Mahkota dengan corak bunga besar berwarna merah dan furisode itu sendiri dengan tiga warna. Putih, kuning dan merah muda. Meskipun berkali-kali dilarang keluar dari paviliunnya karena kondisinya yang belum stabil, Rukia sudah memutuskan untuk keluar sejenak. Menurut beberapa dayangnya, Las Noches kembali datang ke Seireitei. Entah apa maksudnya. Tapi Rukia tahu maksudnya mengingat pernikahan yang sudah digagalkan oleh Ichigo itu. Rasa lega menguar jelas untuk Rukia. Lega karena Ichigo-lah yang menggagalkan pernikahan yang tidak diinginkannya ini.

"Haruskah kita mengulang pernikahan ini? kudengar Putri Mahkota sudah pulang dengan selamat. Seharusnya Yang Mulia menghukum pelaku penculikan itu kan?"

"Kurasa aku tidak akan mengulang pernikahan apapun lagi."

Rukia masuk ke aula balai agung di paviliun utama kerajaan Seireitei dengan diikuti beberapa dayangnya. Di balai agung itu ada tamu. Ayah dan ibunya tampak di sana dengan raut bingung dan terkejut melihat Rukia masuk. Ibunya memang sudah berkunjung tadi malam dan menunggui Rukia hingga dirinya tertidur lelap. Rukia tahu ibunya khawatir setengah mati padanya.

Masih dengan wajah datar dan dingin, Rukia melangkah melewati pria aneh itu. Yang dia tahu, dialah pemimpin kerajaan Las Noches yang terkenal itu. Ketika berpapasan, Rukia memandang benci pada pria berambut cokelat klimis itu. Mengingat bahwa ada hubungannya Las Noches dan Karakura membuatnya benci setengah mati. Apalagi membuat Ichigo yang begitu berubah 180 derajat padanya.

Rukia memberikan salam penghormatan pada kedua orangtuanya.

"Putri Mahkota, kenapa kau keluar dari paviliunmu? Kau belum pulih dan masih sakit." Ujar sang Ratu yang tampak memandang khawatir pada Rukia.

"Aku sudah lebih baik Yang Mulia Ratu." Balas Rukia.

"Putri Mahkota. Apa maksudmu kau tidak ingin mengulang pernikahan ini?" tanya sang Raja.

Rukia memutar tubuhnya dan melirik ke arah pria berambut klimis dengan kimono kerajaan khas Las Noches itu. Memandangnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Kurasa, kita tidak perlu bergantung pada kerajaan semacam ini. Seireitei pasti akan baik-baik saja. Dan pernikahan politik yang konyol ini... tidak akan mendatangkan keuntungan apapun untuk Seireitei." Jelas Rukia.

"Putri Mahkota!" seru Byakuya.

"Wah... wah... jadi ini Putri Mahkota dari kerajaan Seireitei yang terkenal itu. Dia memang cantik dan cerdas. Wajar sekali banyak pangeran dari berbagai kerajaan berniat mempersunting Putri yang begitu menarik ini. rasanya aku tidak menyesal ingin menikahkan Putraku dengan Putri sehebat ini." kata pria berambut cokelat itu dengan penuh senyum. Tampaknya dia mulai tertarik pada Rukia.

"Maaf Yang Mulia Aizen, sepertinya Putriku masih kurang sehat dan bicara tidak sopan seperti itu pada Yang Mulia." Sela Byakuya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku suka sifat berani seperti ini. benar-benar mencerminkan seorang Putri yang mampu memimpin kerajaan ini dengan baik. Tapi Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota. Kau harus tahu. Penyerangan dadakan oleh tentara iblis dan ninja tak dikenal itu mungkin akan segera datang kemari kalau kerajaanmu tidak bergantung pada kami. Kau tahu, Las Noches adalah kerajaan terkuat di dunia ini. Dan Seireitei butuh itu. Kau tak mau kan, kerajaanmu hancur layaknya... kerajaan Karakura yang sekarang berubah jadi kerajaan kosong yang tidak berarti sama sekali?"

Darah Rukia serasa ingin mendidik. Tangan mungilnya mengepal erat seakan bersiap menghajar pria brengsek ini dengan tangannya sendiri. Setiap kali mendengar nama Karakura dari membuatnya tidak dapat mengendalikan emosinya. Tapi di depan kedua orangtuanya, Rukia harus menjaga etikanya sebagai Putri Mahkota.

"Apa kau punya alasan untuk melindungi Seireitei? Kurasa... ada begitu banyak kerajaan selain Seireitei yang berkemungkinan diserang tentara ninja dan iblis tak dikenal itu. Kalau kau tahu Karakura akan diserang, kenapa kau tidak melindunginya juga? Bukankah Karakura punya bala tentara yang tidak terkalahkan seperti kerajaanmu? Kalau kau ingin menjalin hubungan politik, bukankah Karakura adalah pilihan yang tepat? Kalian bisa jadi kerajaan terkuat di dunia ini. kau tahu benar... Seireitei, bukanlah kerajaan yang dengan mudah memancing peperangan. Bukan pula kerajaan yang lemah. Dan yang membuatku penasaran adalah... kenapa kau tahu, kerajaan mana saja yang akan diserang oleh tentara ninja dan iblis itu?" tanya Rukia tajam.

Sekali lagi, pria itu memandang Rukia dengan minat yang begitu tinggi. Pria aneh yang tak dikenal namanya oleh Rukia itu menyeringai penuh arti dengan kata-kata Rukia. Dan inilah yang membuat Rukia semakin penasaran dan semakin yakin, bahwa... semua ini adalah rencana jahat Las Noches. Pasti itu.

Byakuya terdiam pula mendengar putrinya begitu kritis akan masalah ini. yang Byakuya tahu, Rukia bukanlah tipe gadis yang ingin tahu urusan politik. Dia juga sebelumnya tak banyak bertanya soal pernikahannya ini. ada alasan kenapa Rukia seperti ini.

"Menarik. Sangat menarik. Jadi... maksudmu... kau mengira kalau semua ini sudah diatur olehku? Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota?"

"Ya. Apa aku tidak boleh berasumsi demikian? Kau menggunakan trik psikologis untuk meyakinkan kerajaanku untuk mengikat kami dengan kerajaanmu. Karena tidak mungkin orang yang ingin membantu malah sebenarnya adalah dalang dari semua kekacauan ini. Jadi... apa aku tidak boleh berasumsi demikian?"

"Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota! Kembali ke paviliunmu." Perintah Byakuya merasa bahwa apa yang dikatakan putrinya ini mulai tidak dia mengerti. Darimana semua asumsi ini berasal. Apakah Rukia memang mengetahui sesuatu.

Rukia tak membantah ayahnya dan langsung menunduk penuh hormat dan meninggalkan balai agung itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota."

Setelah keluar dari balai agung itu, Rukia menanti di taman istana di dekat kolam ikan besar itu. Tak ada satupun dayang yang mengikutinya, karena ini adalah perintahnya langsung. Rukia pelan-pelan berbalik dan melihat pengawal setianya itu sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan menunduk penuh hormat. Pengawal berambut biru yang selama ini dia percayai sepenuh hati.

"Grimmjow." Panggil Rukia.

Grimmjow mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap bingung pada putri mahkota ini.

"Ya Yang Mulia Putri. Ada yang bisa saya... bantu?"

"Katakan yang sejujurnya padaku. Apa kau... yang ikut menyerang Karakura pada malam pembantaian itu? Apa itu benar kau?"

Grimmjow membelalakan matanya. Tapi kemudian bersikap tenang seperti biasa. Dia tak mengira secepat ini. tapi... ini pasti ada hubungan dengan penculikan yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu. Pasti ada.

"Selama ini aku percaya padamu. Sangat percaya padamu. Tapi kenapa... kenapa kau... mengkhianatiku?" sebenarnya bukannya mengkhianati Rukia. Tapi karena inilah Ichigo membenci Rukia. Dan tanpa sadar Rukia jadi membenci ini.

"Saya... tidak ada sangkutpautnya dengan pembantaian Karakura,"

Rukia melempar ikat kepala yang sedari tadi dia selipkan di balik lengan furisode-nya.

"Kalau bukan kau, bisakah kau jelaskan apa maksudnya ini? kenapa dari sekian ninja dan iblis tak dikenal itu ada ikat kepala Seireitei? Dan hanya satu? Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudnya ini? Grimmjow!"

Tentu saja dengan bukti nyata itu membuat Grimmjow tak bisa mengelak lagi. Grimmjow menatap sendu pada Putri Mahkotanya itu.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini Grimmjow? Kenapa? Padahal aku percaya padamu. Apakah memang ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku? Katakan padaku dan jujurlah. Aku akan memaafkanmu. Sungguh."

"Yang Mulia Putri..."

"Bantu aku Grimmjow. Kalau kau tahu sesuatu katakan padaku. Hal ini... sungguh membuatku sakit. Kau tak tahu sesakit apa perasaanku melihat orang itu. Melihat orang yang sebelumnya sangat kukenal baik jadi sama sekali tidak kukenal. Aku bahkan ragu apakah dia... orang yang pernah aku kenal dan begitu berarti dalam hidupku."

Grimmjow mulai goyah. Sangat goyah.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kau selalu menunggunya seperti ini? wah... ternyata kau suka kencan diam-diam ya!" gerutu Shinji saat mereka menunggu di hutan perbatasan yang dimaksud oleh Putri Mahkota itu.

Ichigo hanya duduk di bawah pohon besar yang rindang itu sambil memeluk pedang hitamnya. Begitu tiba di hutan ini, banyak kelebat kenangan muncul. Lalu tanpa sadar, sebelum masuk lebih jauh ke hutan ini Ichigo melepaskan panah bulu merak miliknya di salah satu pohon yang bisa dijangkau oleh penglihatan manusia.

Shinji tak mengerti kenapa Ichigo melakukan itu. Dia juga tak mau mengatakan alasannya melepaskan panah yang tak berarti itu. Sudah hampir satu jam mereka menunggu di sini. Tapi sepertinya Ichigo baik-baik saja menunggu selama itu. Dan terlebih lagi, Ichigo terlihat antusias menyambut hari ini walau tidak diperlihatkannya pada Shinji. Tapi ya... mata batin Shinji bisa tahu dengan jelas kalau pemuda ini jelas-jelas merindukan Putri Mahkota itu. Tapi mungkin karena gengsinya tadi... huh!

Tak lama kemudian, mereka mendengarkan suara kuda yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Bersikap waspada akan kemungkinan bahaya Shinji dan Ichigo bersiap dengan pedang mereka masing-masing. Begitu akan mengeluarkan pedang mereka, ada seekor kuda putih yang dituntun oleh seorang pengawal yang memakai ikat kepala kerajaan Seireitei. Lalu seseorang yang duduk di atas kuda putih itu dengan hakama putih dan hitamnya memegang sebuah panah bulu meraknya.

Seketika itu pula pedang mereka berdua turun.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Tadi ada sedikit masalah."

Dan orang dengan tubuh mungil, hakama hitam dan putih itu, juga rambut hitam panjang yang diikat tinggi ke atas itu turun dari kudanya sambil membawa panah bulu merak itu. Dan kini Shinji mengerti kenapa Ichigo melepaskan anak panah itu. Rupanya semacam tanda yang memberitahu kalau mereka ada di hutan ini. Ternyata Ichigo cerdas juga.

"Aku menemukan panahmu. Seperti kau menemukan panahku dulu." Ucap gadis itu.

Dan kali ini Shinji yang mulai mengerti. Ternyata sebelum ini, mereka pernah saling melepas panah seperti ini. Ternyata hubungan mereka lebih dari itu.

Ichigo memandang datar pada Rukia dan melirik pengawal berambut biru yang berdiri di belakang Rukia itu. Kontan saja amarah langsung mendidih di kepala Ichigo dan langsung babi buta ingin menyerang pengawal sialan itu.

Dengan cepat Rukia berdiri menghalangi hal itu terjadi. Ichigo nyaris saja menghantam Rukia dengan pedangnya. Gadis itu tampak tak takut sama sekali.

"Minggir!" geram Ichigo.

"Kau pikir setelah dipanah aku akan mundur begitu saja? Jadi... setelah panah, kau akan mengayunkan pedangmu untukku?" ujar Rukia.

Ichigo menghentikan aksinya.

"Sudahlah Ichigo. Putri Mahkota ini datang dengan niat baik. Bisakah kau hentikan dulu emosimu itu?"

"Bagaimana aku tidak emosi melihat pembunuh kerajaanku ada di depan mataku hah!" teriak Ichigo.

"Kalau kau begitu ini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah sama sekali. Dan perlu kau ingat dia itu masih pengawalku. Jadi aku berhak untuk melindunginya darimu! Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan mencarikan pelaku yang sebenarnya untukmu?"

Sekali lagi, Rukia tak mengenali Ichigo yang seperti ini. sakit sekali setiap kali merasa Ichigo begitu meledak emosinya.

"Baiklah. Lupakan dulu itu. Jadi... informasi apa yang kau dapatkan Yang Mulia?" sela Shinji.

"Yah. Seperti dugaan kalian. Pengawalku... dulunya adalah pengawal Las Noches. Jadi... rencananya memang Las Noches di balik semua ini. dia ingin mengadu domba dua kerajaan dan melenyapkan keduanya agar menjadi kerajaan terkuat di dunia." Jelas Rukia.

"Astaga... apa alasannya dia melakukan hal itu? Benar-benar tidak masuk akal."

"Karena dia... ingin menyingkirkan dua kerajaan yang dinaungi oleh Dewa Matahari dan Dewi Bulan. Dia tidak ingin kedua Dewa dan Dewi itu ada di dunia ini. Jadi untuk melenyapkannya, dia harus melenyapkan kedua kerajaan."

Grimmjow dipersilakan untuk menjelaskan situasinya. Grimmjow memang dari Las Noches yang ternyata diperintahkan untuk menyusup ke kerajaan ini dan memulai rencananya. Dan tentu saja hal ini belum diketahui oleh Raja Seireitei. Baru saja tadi Grimmjow melakukan pengakuan pada Rukia. Mungkin karena begitu setianya Grimmjow pada Rukia hingga dia mau melakukan semua ini. Bahkan mengkhianati kerajaan awalnya sendiri. Tapi itu benar. Las Noches... sudah keterlaluan.

"Dan target mereka selanjutnya... jika Seireitei gagal... adalah Kerajaan Juurinan." Tutup Grimmjow.

Baik Rukia maupun Ichigo membelalakan matanya selebar mungkin.

Juurinan katanya? Juurinan?

Bukankah itu...

TRAAK!

Dengan sigap Shinji melindungi Ichigo dan Grimmjow melindungi Rukia.

Panah bulu hitam yang sempat akan membunuh Rukia dulu muncul begitu saja. Mereka langsung panik dan tidak karuan.

"Yang Mulia kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Grimmjow panik.

Rukia masih terlalu syok dengan kemunculan panah itu.

"Apa itu? Siapa mereka?" tanya Shinji panik.

"Gawat! Itu tentara Las Noches. Dia pasti mengikuti sampai ke sini." Ujar Grimmjow.

"Darimana kau tahu itu Las Noches?" sela Shinji lagi.

"Mereka berusaha membunuh Yang Mulia Putri. Karena sepertinya pernikahan yang mereka ajukan itu tidak akan diteruskan. Setelah membunuh Yang Mulia Putri, mereka akan mengadu domba kerjaan lagi dan membuat seluruh Karakura dibantai oleh Seireitei karena dendam. Awal rencananya memang begitu, tapi mendadak, diubah karena mereka punya rencana lain yang belum kuketahui. Bisa gawat kalau sampai mereka melihat kalian di sini. Terutama... Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota."

Mata Rukia membelalak lebar.

Yang... Mulia... Putra Mahkota?

"Si-siapa yang kau... maksud?" ujar Rukia gugup.

Tapi kesempatan itu tak bisa digunakan oleh Rukia untuk tahu. Tiba-tiba saja banyak panah bermunculan di sekitar mereka dan suara-suara kaki yang berderap mendekati mereka.

"Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota! Tolong bawa pergi Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota! Kalian harus bersembunyi dulu!" pinta Grimmjow panik.

Tanpa ragu, Ichigo menarik lengan Rukia untuk bersembunyi di belakangnya dan berlari menuju pedalaman hutan. Shinji reflek membantu Grimmjow yang akhirnya bertarung dengan beberapa ninja yang mencoba menyusul Ichigo dan Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Dengan perasaan kalut yang luar biasa, Rukia masih mengikuti Ichigo yang berlari menghindari anak panah yang mengejar mereka itu.

Rukia tak sempat berpikir banyak, tahu-tahu mereka sudah berada di padang lavender ini. Ichigo dengan wajah panik menarik Rukia ke belakang pohon besar. Satu-satunya pohon besar yang ada di padang lavender ini. Mereka bersembunyi di sana sampai panah-panah yang mengejar mereka menghilang.

Tapi ternyata tidak begitu.

Salah satu ninja itu muncul di sana dan berhasil mengikuti mereka berdua. Ninja dengan pakaian dan penutup kepala dan mulut serba hitam itu sampai di padang lavender ini. sontak Ichigo mengambil posisi menyandarkan Rukia di batang pohon itu dan menutup tubuh mungil Rukia dengan dirinya. Rukia sempat meringis ketika punggungnya menyentuh pohon itu. Lukanya.

Menyadari mimik Rukia yang meringis kesakitan itu, Ichigo seperti teringat sesuatu dan membalik posisi mereka agar Ichigo yang bersandar di pohon itu dan Rukia yang berdiri menghadapnya. Dengan penuh perlindungan, Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh mungil Rukia, menghindari ninja yang masih berdiri di sana.

Suasana cukup tegang. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, ninja itu seakan mendapat sesuatu yang penting, dia langsung pergi meninggalkan padang lavender itu.

Kini tertinggallah mereka berdua. Rukia menunduk menghindari tatapan mata Ichigo yang mengarah padanya.

"Lukamu... baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo. Jujur saja, setelah mendengar penjelasan pengawal itu, Ichigo lega bukan main. Dia tak perlu lagi membenci Rukia apapun alasannya. Dan Ichigo berniat untuk jujur pada perasaannya sekarang ini. sudah terlalu lelah baginya untuk menghindar. Dia sungguh menyesal bukan main memperlakukan Rukia kemarin. Benar-benar menyesal. Dan sekarang... dia benar-benar akan melindungi Rukia apapun yang terjadi.

"Rukia?" panggil Ichigo menyadari gadis ini sama sekali tidak menoleh padanya.

"Kenapa..." lirihnya.

Ichigo diam. Mungkinkah Rukia membencinya karena... hal tadi?

"Kenapa kau... tidak mengatakannya padaku? Kalau kau... Putra Mahkota Karakura?"

"Rukia... aku―"

"Kalau kau mengatakannya, pasti aku akan mengerti beban yang kau alami itu. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahunya padaku? Padahal kau sudah tahu kalau aku ini... seorang Putri Mahkota. Kenapa Ichigo... kenapa kau―"

Ichigo memeluk tubuh ringkih itu.

Rukia memang menikmati pelukan itu. Tapi kemudian punggungnya kembali bertingkah. Ternyata bekas luka itu tak secepat yang diharapkannya untuk sembuh.

Demi, mendapatkan pelukan yang lebih lama ini, Rukia mengabaikan sakit di punggungnya dan membalas memeluk tubuh besar Ichigo yang merangkul seluruh tubuh mungilnya. Memeluk erat punggung lebar itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang sang Putra Mahkota ini.

"Maafkan aku Rukia. Bisakah kau memaafkan aku? Sungguh maafkan aku. Aku memang bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Kau pantas membenciku. Aku bahkan pantas mati untukmu. Maafkan aku Rukia. Maaf―"

"Sudah Ichigo. Sudah. Jangan minta maaf lagi. Jika kau tak membenciku lagi saja itu adalah hadiah terindah untukku. Aku mengerti posisimu. Sangat mengerti."

"Tidak Rukia. Tidak. Aku... tidak sanggup membencimu. Aku tidak bisa membencimu." Lirih Ichigo.

Dan itu adalah kata-kata terindah yang Rukia dengar setelah cobaan yang mereka lalui beberapa waktu lalu.

"Syukurlah Ichigo. Syukurlah... kau sudah kembali menjadi Ichigo yang aku kenal. Syukurlah..."

Ichigo menciumi puncak kepala gadis itu. Rasa lega jelas menguar dalam dirinya. Ini begitu cepat. Yah... perasaan benci waktu itu begitu cepat pergi ketika mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Dan sejujurnya ini adalah kenyataan yang berulang kali diinginkan oleh Ichigo. Keinginan terdalamnya.

Ichigo melepaskan pelukan itu sebentar. Menatap intens bola ungu yang begitu menarik perhatiannya. Membuatnya jatuh begitu dalam dengan pesona indah sang ungu tersebut. Menangkup wajah mungil itu dan mendekatkan bibirnya yang gemetar itu pada bibir sang gadis yang tengah menangis haru itu.

Ichigo menghapus jarak bibir mereka dengan mengecup begitu pelan, mencoba menyesap perasaan yang ditahan selama ini. Perasaan berkecamuk luar biasa yang membuat hatinya goyah dan menghancurkan hatinya waktu itu.

Dalam perasaan yang tidak terkendali itu, ciuman itu begitu intens bertambah. Bukan sekadar kecupan ringan tapi lumatan lembut yang diberikan Ichigo untuk gadis yang sudah dicintainya sepenuh hati ini. Tidak peduli pada apa yang akan terjadi nanti, tidak peduli takdir serumit apa yang akan mereka lalui, Ichigo tak mau lagi membiarkan gadis ini pergi menjauh darinya. Tidak ingin lagi kesalahpahaman apapun merusak perasaan mereka sekali lagi. Tidak ingin.

Rukia begitu menikmati ciuman indah ini. Bahkan melupakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di punggungnya.

Rukia hanya takut. Kalau dia melepaskan ini, nantinya semua ini hanyalah mimpi yang tak mungkin dia bisa peluk lagi. Dia tidak ingin semua ini sekadar mimpi di siang bolong saja. Rukia ingin semua ini adalah nyata. Nyata Ichigo ada dalam pelukannya dan menciumnya begini mesra.

Sadar bahwa ciuman mereka sudah keterlaluan menghabiskan oksigen mereka, Ichigo melepaskannya sejenak dan memeluk Rukia lagi. Kencang dan erat.

Sekali lagi Rukia harus meringis menahan sakit di punggungnya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak berusaha melepaskannya. Tidak akan. Demi apapun. Tidak akan.

"Aku... mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu Rukia..."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola Minna... apa gak ngerasa gaje sama kemunculan saya tiap malam? heheheh soalnya lagi gak ada kerjaan di hari libur. dan otak saya lagi bagus-bagusnya buat ngarang nih... hehhe

Ada yang protes sama sikap plin plan Ichi ya? apalagi di sini dia tambah plin plan ya? bilangnya benci, eee udahnya malah bilang cinta. ciri-ciri cowok yang mesti kena gampar nih... *plak*

saya buat dia galau begini karena alasannya, gak bakal ada cukup waktu buat dia mikir cinta-cintaan, kalo kelamaan galau takutnya mempengaruhi jumlah chap. jadinya saya langsung tumplekin aja, mana chap depan udah masuk masalah utama. dan konflik yang lebih besar pastinya. jadi saya kebutin aja perasaannya Ichi. ehh tambahan. Ichi kan masih bocah yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta, makanya dia bingung harus bertindak bagaimana. dan saya ambil jalan tengah kalo bocah labil tuh gak akan sanggup mikirin lama-lama soal perasaannya. apalagi Ichi udah kehilangan keluarganya. nah prinsipnya, Ichi juga gak mau kehilangan Ruki gegara nih konflik. yaa kalo nggak ngerti silahkan dingertingertiin aja ya... hehehe

kalo ada yang protes lagi, silahkan kubur saya... hehehe *gubrak*

Ok deh balas review...

Kina Echizen : makasih udah review Kina... hehehe nih kan emang melow jadinya. penuh dengan konflik. tapi moga aja konfliknya gak ngebosenin yaa...

ika chan : makasih udah review senpai... hehe iya nih. Ichi kan emang dapet peran jadi begoo melulu yaa? hehehe

FYLIN-chan : makasih udah review senpai... nah di chap ini akhirnya Ruki tahu gegara Grimm... hehehehe

himetarou ai : makasih udah review senpai... kayaknya semua fic saya nanyain Last Rose mulu nih... hehehe iya... lagi progress kok. ditungguin yaa..

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk... heheh iya saya juga rada pernah inget pas nenk bilang, tapi gak tahu, hohohoh udah nih romantis lagi. biar gak konflik melulu. kasian juga dikasih konflik melulu. biar mesra dululah... hehhe

ChappyBerry : makasih udah review senpai... makasih udah dipuji gitu, saya udah melayang nih, takut tinggi-tinggi ntar gak balik. hehehe ehh? fic itu? hehehe saya mau bikin versi yang lebih baik lagi. karena kayaknya kurang ngena gitu... hehehe

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai... heheheh emang payah ya Ichi plinplan gitu. *kenagampar* hehehe iya nih udah tahu. reaksinya sederhana aja ya? gak gereget ya senpai? saya juga bingung sih. hehehe oh makanya saya pake kelompok Vizard. kan mereka tuh pada lucu. saya suka. hehehe

beby-chan : makasih udah review senpai... naa apa semuanya udah kejawab di chap ini? hehehe

ichigo4rukia : makasih udah review senpai... heheeh emang Ichi plinplan. kita gampar rame-rame yook! *kenagamparduluan* mmm... apa senpai mau mereka beneran jadi nikah? kalo mau ntar saya langsung panggilin penghulu yaa... hehehehe *plak*

Bad Girl : makasih udah review senpai... naa Ichi... banyak yang protes sama kelakuanmu itu... *tunjuktunjukIchi* lemon? mmm... kayaknya kurang nyaman aja ada lemon di tengah konflik begini. tapi tenang, bonus lemon tetep ada. ditungguin aja... heheheh

ichihime 4ever : makasih udah review senpai... heheeh kan dari awal ini fic-nya Ichiruki. terus Ichihime... kan Hime cuma pemeran pembantu. gimana bisa jadi Ichihime? maaf kalo saya keterlaluan ngomongnya, tapi kan Ichiruki di dalam fic ini pasti ditakdirkan bersama. kalo nggak, yaa saya gak bakal bikin fic ini Ichiruki...

BAKPAU : makasih udah review senpai... heheh nih udah update...

Dewi Anggara Manis : makasih udah review senpai... gak papa telat kok... hehehe Ichi sama Ruki? well untuk sekarang gak ada alasan mereka untuk saling serang, yap... Las Noches pimpinan Aizenresek emang biangnya, soal Byakuya nikahin Ruki, udah dibahas di chap ini. hehehe yah... sedikit action lah... hehehe

nyan : makasih udah review senpai... nononono... saya gak suka dipanggil Senpai. Kin aja gak papa kok... heheh makasih udah suka.

Naruko uzumaki : makasih udah review senpai... nih udah dilanjutkan kok... hehehe makasih yaa...

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review Hikaru... hehehe makasih udah terharu... hehehe oh... masalah itu. saya udah lupa... tapi makasih ya... hehehe

Ok deh. ngomong-ngomong, banyak yang menanti Last Rose... beneran tuh fic ancur banyak yang nungguin? saya kira gak bakal diterima karena awalnya aja udah nyeleneh... heheheh

jadi... makasih banyak buat silent reader, yang review, yang baca... makasih.

kalo senpai pengen semua fic saya cepet update, mudah kok. tinggal kasih review aja biar saya semangat lanjutin. hehehe

Jaa Nee!


	7. My Destiny

**Hai Minna. Ini Fic fantasi saya... hehehe memang masih agak kacau. dan udah lama ada dalam saya. cuman belum berani publish. semoga tidak bosan dengan fic gaje saya yang memenuhi fandom ini.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**RATE : M (For Safe)**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO, Cerita pasaran dan mudah ketebak. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam fic ini sama sekali tidak ada yang benar. semuanya hanya fiksi belaka dengan imajinasi indah saya.**

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Las Noches? Apa yang terjadi dengan... Karakura?"

"Terjadi pembantaian di sana. Dan sepertinya, rencana pernikahanmu dengan Karakura harus segera dibatalkan. Las Noches jauh lebih baik dari Karakura."

"Otou-sama... tapi aku..."

"Tiga hari lagi mereka akan tiba di sini. Jadi persiapkan dirimu. Putri Mahkota."

Orihime jatuh terduduk di dalam paviliun pribadinya.

Angannya memeluk mimpi untuk bisa menikahi pemuda yang beberapa waktu ini mengisi hatinya, kandas di tengah jalan. Pembantaian katanya? Lalu... bagaimana kerajaan itu?

Tak ada yang tahu seperti apa kerajaan Karakura sekarang. Bahkan seluruh anggota kerajaannya sudah tewas dibantai. Tentu saja ini mimpi buruk bagi Orihime. Tidak terbayangkan olehnya pangeran yang dia impikan itu tiba-tiba mengalami nasib buruk seperti ini. Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa...

"Kurosaki... kun..." lirih Orihime dan terus menggumamkan nama itu. Berharap pemuda itu masih selamat dan baik-baik saja di suatu tempat.

Orihime terus berdoa agar dia bisa bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi. Pemuda yang sudah dicintainya dengan sepenuh hati.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berdiam diri di balik pohon besar yang berada di padang lavender ini.

Ichigo mendekap Rukia begitu erat, sehingga Rukia akhirnya harus bersandar pada dada bidang pemuda berambut orange ini. Setelah pernyataan cinta yang mendadak itu rasanya semua kembali jadi benar. Rasanya semuanya jadi terasa baik dan... seharusnya memang seperti inilah yang terjadi. Rukia mengintip ke belakang apa yang tengah dilakukan pemuda ini.

Ternyata Ichigo memejamkan matanya. Apakah dia tidur?

Pelan-pelan, tanpa bermaksud membangunkannya, Rukia membalik tubuhnya agar bisa menghadap laki-laki ini. Tampaknya Ichigo benar-benar tertidur.

Tangannya yang melingkar di pinggar Rukia pelan-pelan terkulai lemah di sisi tubuhnya. Sekali lagi Rukia menitikkan air matanya. Rukia baru mengingat apa yang sempat membuatnya terkejut bukan kepalang. Kalau ternyata Ichigo adalah seorang Putra Mahkota Karakura. Impiannya memang terwujud. Jika seandainya Ichigo adalah putra mahkota seperti dirinya. Dia memang putra mahkota. Syarat utama untuk bisa menikahi putri mahkota seperti dirinya. Harus seorang pangeran atau putra bangsawan. Tapi sayang, ketika mimpi itu sedetik lagi akan diraihnya ternyata mimpi itu justru pergi begitu jauh. Sangat jauh. Rukia bahkan tak sanggup menggenggamnya. Tak sanggup.

Karena ternyata... takdir mereka begitu menyedihkan.

Adalah legenda Dewa Matahari dan Dewi Bulan yang tak mungkin bisa bersama apapun alasannya. Rukia kesal jika ingat legenda itu. Kenapa ada legenda yang mengikat dirinya seperti ini? Kenapa legenda seperti itu harus hidup?

"Rukia?"

Mata cokelat Ichigo terbuka lebar menatap wajah Rukia yang sudah terisak. Panik. Tentu saja.

"Kenapa Rukia? Ada yang sakit? Lukamu?" tanya Ichigo bertubi-tubi begitu melihat Rukia yang menangis tanpa sebab ini. Rukia menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Semua... baik-baik saja."

"Lalu... kenapa kau menangis?"

"Karena terlalu bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu."

Ichigo mengusap pelan wajah basah Rukia dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku juga bahagia bertemu denganmu."

Rukia menahan tangan Ichigo yang mengusap wajahnya itu. Mencoba merasakan hangatnya tangan laki-laki itu. Sungguh... Rukia tak ingin membiarkan tangan ini pergi begitu cepat. Dia ingin tangan inilah yang merengkuh tubuhnya. Memeluknya begitu erat. Hanya tangan ini. Hanya tangan milik Ichigo.

"Rambutmu... kenapa kau potong?"

Rukia menyadari perubahan kecil itu. Sejak awal dia ingin bertanya mengenai itu. Tapi tak pernah bisa. Waktunya tak pernah tepat. Padahal... Rukia menyukai rambut indah milik laki-laki ini. Rambut panjangnya berwarna orange itu.

"Karena aku ingin memotongnya. Kau baik-baik saja kan? Lukamu... tidak apa-apa? Kalau masih sakit, kita temui Hacchi segera."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Selama ada kau, aku baik-baik saja."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Khee! Kau bawa anggota baru lagi Shinji!" sindir Hiyori begitu mendapati seorang pria berambut biru yang mendatangi pondok mereka bersama Shinji.

"Bukan. Dia pengawal Putri Mahkota itu," jawab Shinji malas.

"Lalu kenapa kau bawa dia kemari? Siapa tahu dia berniat jahat di sini nanti," timpal Lisa.

"Ichigo membawa Putri Mahkota itu entah kemana. Tadi kami diserang tahu!"

"Ichigo membawa kabur gadis itu lagi? Astaga! Anak itu benar-benar suka bikin bencana ya..." keluh Rose.

Grimmjow agak sedikit asing dengan keberadaannya di sini. Benar deh. Asing luar biasa. Kenapa juga coba dia datang ke sini? Grimmjow datang kemari karena kemungkinan Ichigo akan kembali kemari bersama Putri Mahkota. Dan menjaga gadis itu adalah tugas utama Grimmjow. Makanya dia tak bisa pergi begitu saja. Lagipula... Grimmjow tak tahu Putri itu dimana.

"Siapa penyerang kalian itu?" tanya Kensei.

"Katanya sih pasukan Las Noches... aiihh banyak sekali pokoknya tadi. Menyebalkan sekali!" gerutu Shinji.

"Ohh! Itu dia. Ichigo sudah pulang!" celetuk Mashiro.

Semua rombongan itu termasuk Grimmjow melirik ke arah hutan.

Benar. Ichigo sudah pulang. Dengan membawa Putri Mahkota itu. Dan lagi kali ini mereka sepertinya tak menyembunyikan apapun lagi. Ichigo begitu erat menggenggam tangan kecil gadis itu. Seolah menunjukkan pada semua orang kalau dia serius. Shinji hanya menggaruk kepalanya. Seharusnya Ichigo tahu soal legenda itu. Karena itu adalah dongeng umum yang sering diceritakan oleh rakyat Seireitei dan Karakura secara turun temurun. Dan anggota Kerajaan seperti Ichigo maupun Rukia seharusnya tahu tentang legenda itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Yang Mulia. Kita sebaiknya pulang sekarang. Saya takut Yang Mulia Raja mulai khawatir pada Anda," jelas Grimmjow begitu Rukia tiba di sana.

Ichigo akhirnya mau tak mau harus melepaskan tangannya dari Rukia. Tapi gadis itu kembali menggenggamnya. Tak mau melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Aku tidak ingin kembali..." lirih Rukia sambil menunduk dalam. Kontan saja semua orang yang ada di sana membelalak lebar mendengar lirihan gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" ujar Ichigo panik mendengar penuturan gadis itu.

"Aku tidak mau kembali! Tidak mau! Kalau aku kembali apa yang akan terjadi padamu? Kau berada dalam bahaya Ichigo! Dan aku tidak mau berpisah lagi darimu! Aku tidak peduli soal―"

"Rukia, Rukia, Rukia... tenang dulu. Tenang. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Kau bodoh ya? Dia bilang tidak mau pisah itu artinya dia khawatir padamu tahu. Apalagi kalian habis diserang." Celetuk Lisa.

"Kalau kau di sini, kau juga berada dalam bahaya. Dan aku tidak mau kau berada dalam bahaya," balas Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu biarkan kita berada dalam bahaya!" sahut Rukia.

"Cih, kalian ini mau main drama ya? Satunya tidak mau pergi satunya tidak mau berada dalam bahaya," sindir Hiyori.

"Sudahlah. Jangan saling keras kepala begitu. Kalian menyulitkan tahu! Apa kalian lupa kita masih banyak tugas? Huh..." keluh Shinji yang mulai lelah dengan pasangan bodoh ini. Bagaimanapun, jelas mereka harus menghindarkan Juurinan dari bahaya seperti yang dialami oleh Karakura. Walau tak menutup kemungkinan Seireitei juga berada dalam daftar bahaya.

Rukia tampak diam setelah mendengar sindiran Hiyori dan keluhan Shinji. Beberapa anggota lain mulai menggeleng dan mengangkat bahu saja. Ichigo jadi serba salah jika dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini.

"Kita harus memberi peringatan pada Juurinan. Yah, walaupun sepertinya kita tak mungkin memakai cara yang sama saat menggagalkan pernikahan Seireitei dulu. Kemungkinan kali ini mereka akan lebih waspada karena sudah pernah gagal," buka Shinji mengabaikan kesunyian situasi ini.

"Kalau begitu besok kita harus siap-siap ke sana. Perjalanan ke Juurinan butuh waktu satu hari," sambung Love.

"Aku ikut!" sela Rukia.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh ikut Rukia!" seru Ichigo.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut? Aku juga... punya seseorang yang kukenal di sana. Kita butuh dia. Setidaknya untuk memudahkan kita masuk ke Juurinan. Kau lupa Ichigo? Kau sedang dicari karena pembantaian itu. Kalau aku ikut ke sana aku bisa membantu kalian menyusup ke sana. Karena Juurinan bukan kerajaan yang mudah untuk diinvansi seperti kalian masuk ke Seireitei," jelas Rukia panjang lebar.

Kali ini apa yang Rukia katakan adalah benar. Akses masuk ke Juurinan memang tidak mudah. Selain karena letaknya jauh, akan cepat dikenali oleh penduduk di sana kalau Shinji dan lainnya bertindak gegabah. Dan itu bisa menimbulkan kecurigaan yang luar biasa. Seireitei dan Juurinan memang berteman baik. Shinji pernah ingat kalau jalinan hubungan perdagangan kedua kerajaan itu sangat baik. Dengan adanya Rukia di pihak mereka, meyakinkan Juurinan bukanlah tugas yang sulit. Karena bagaimanapun Rukia adalah Putri Mahkota Seireitei. Tentu saja Juurinan akan percaya padanya. Dan kemungkinan bisa berbalik melawan Las Noches sialan itu. Juga membantu menghabisi otak kriminal yang meluluhlantakan Karakura. Ini adalah kesempatan bagus.

"Baiklah. Putri Mahkota, kau bisa ikut kami," ujar Shinji akhirnya setelah berpikir panjang.

"Apa? Kau gila Hirako! Mana mungkin Rukia ikut dengan kita! Ini terlalu berbahaya! Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" sela Ichigo tak kalah keras kepalanya.

"Sudahlah. Jangan kekanakan begitu. Lagipula, Putri Mahkota ini mana mungkin pergi sendiri. Pengawal setianya ini pasti akan ikut bukan? Lagipula, Putri Mahkota bersama kita. Kita pasti akan melindunginya juga. Kau harus berpikir panjang Ichigo. Misi kali ini tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan. Lawan kita adalah orang yang membantai kerajaanmu. Bukan sembarangan orang. Dan kita butuh Putri Mahkota untuk mempermudah tugas ini."

Ichigo tampak mengeraskan rahangnya. Lalu mengepalkan tinjunya bersiap melakukan sesuatu. Tapi ketika mengingat kata-kata Shinji, Ichigo merasa tak punya pilihan. Dia sebenarnya tak ingin melibatkan Rukia dalam masalah ini. Sungguh ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Rukia sama sekali.

Karena kesal tak bisa membalas semua kata-kata Shinji, Ichigo langsung pergi ke belakang pondok itu sendiri tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Semua orang kini tampak sibuk membicarakan tugas mereka selanjutnya. Cepat atau lambat, Las Noches pasti akan memulai peperangan dengan kerajaan mana saja.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia paham dengan tindakan Ichigo tadi. Ichigo hanya tidak ingin membiarkan dirinya berada dalam bahaya. Hanya saja... ini adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk menolong pemuda itu. Rukia sudah berjanji akan menemukan pelaku yang sesungguhnya. Pelaku yang menyerang Karakura itu.

Setelah mendengar semua penjelasan dari pria berambut pirang pendek itu, Rukia mencoba menyusul Ichigo yang kelihatannya pergi ke belakang pondok itu. Pondok dimana Rukia pernah dirawat waktu itu.

Dan benar saja. Pemuda itu duduk di atas bukit di belakang pondok dengan membelakangi Rukia. Kelihatannya Ichigo masih marah.

Pelan-pelan, Rukia menyusulnya dan ikut duduk di sebelah pemuda berambut cerah ini. walaupun rambutnya sudah memendek, dan sepertinya asal dipotong, tapi tetap tak mengurangi ketampanan pemuda ini. dia masih tetap mempesona.

"Ichigo..." tegur Rukia pelan. Angin sepoi-sepoi meniup lembut rambut mereka.

"Bisakah kau membatalkannya? Aku mohon, kau jangan ikut."

"Ichigo..."

"Tidak bisa Rukia! Setiap kali melihatmu terluka aku tak bisa tenang. Jantungku seperti mau lepas. Dan sekarang kau mau melemparkan dirimu ke dalam masalahku? Bagaimana aku bisa tenang!" kata Ichigo penuh kesal. Dia sampai memukul tanah di sisi tubuhnya saking kesalnya. Rukia mengerti. Sekali lagi harus mengerti.

Dengan lembut, Rukia mengusap lengan Ichigo untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Selain Putri Mahkota, aku adalah seorang ksatria juga, kau tahu? Aku bisa bermain pedang. Aku juga bisa memanah. Aku bisa berkuda. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Dan aku janji tidak akan terluka lagi. Jadi... kumohon ijinkan aku ikut kali ini. yah?" bujuk Rukia.

"Rukia... tolong kau―"

"Aku tetap akan ikut! Kau tidak bisa mengubah keputusanku sekarang. Kau pikir aku tidak apa-apa melihatmu bertarung sendirian? Tidak. Aku tidak mau seperti itu."

Ichigo menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya sekarang dia punya lawan yang sama seimbangnya dengannya. Sama-sama keras kepala dan tidak mau mendengarkan Ichigo. Bagus. Setidaknya sudah ada yang bisa menentangnya dan membuatnya berpikir ribuan kali.

Pelan, Ichigo mendekatkan kepalanya menuju ke arah gadis mungil itu. Rukia mendadak kaku dan tidak bisa bergerak sesentipun. Dan ketika bibir mereka menyatupun, Rukia tetap diam. Mata cantiknya masih membelalak lebar mendapati tingkah pemuda berani ini.

Kecupan itu hanya berlangsung sepuluh detik. Dan kemudian Ichigo menjauhkan kepalanya sejenak. Menatap intens ungu kelabu itu.

"Hanya... jangan gegabah. Selama kau di sana, kau tidak boleh jauh dariku. Kau tidak boleh pergi sesukamu. Kau harus selalu didekatku dan kau harus―"

Cup.

Tanpa ragu Rukia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis pemuda itu. Kecupan itupun juga berlangsung hanya tiga detik.

"Aku tahu. Aku akan hati-hati."

Ichigo membelai wajah cantik gadis-nya. Yah. Gadis-nya. Sekarang dan selamanya, Rukia adalah gadis-nya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh memisahkan mereka.

Termasuk legenda bodoh tanpa bukti itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kau mau ke Juurinan? Sendirian?" ulang Byakuya.

Putrinya menatap tajam pada ayahnya itu. Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Dan itu yang membuat Byakuya tidak percaya putrinya berubah jadi begini berani. Apa yang membuat putrinya tanpa ragu membicarakan hal itu pada Byakuya.

"Putri Mahkota, apa kau sadar apa yang kau inginkan itu? Juurinan bukanlah kerajaan yang dekat dari sini. Kau bisa berada dalam bahaya. Apalagi setelah pembatalan pernikahan ini."

"Otou-sama. Ada yang harus kulakukan di sana. Dan aku tidak sendirian. Grimmjow akan menemaniku. Lagipula... selama di sana aku pasti akan baik-baik saja. Karena raja di sana mengenal baik kerajaan kita. Aku janji akan kembali dengan selamat."

"Kau terlalu gegabah."

"Tidak. aku sudah memikirkan semua ini. Kumohon, ijinkan aku pergi. Tidak akan lama. Ini adalah permintaanku yang pertama sebagai Putri Mahkota Otou-sama. Yah?"

Melihat kesungguhkan dan permohonan putri semata wayangnya itu sungguh membuat Byakuya tak punya pilihan. Lagipula... Byakuya tak mau lagi melihat putrinya yang seperti mayat hidup ketika dia tak diijinkan keluar dari paviliunnya. Kalau tak diberi ijin, Byakuya takut Rukia akan bertindak nekat dan itu justru memperparah keadaan. Kalau begini, Byakuya bisa memantau putrinya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Selama satu hari perjalanan mereka dari Dangai ke Juurinan, akhirnya rombongan pun tiba. Setidaknya mereka tak berpenampilan mencolok. Walaupun jumlah orang yang mencolok seperti ini.

Shinji memberi komando.

Yang ikut menyusup masuk ke istana nanti adalah dirinya, Ichigo, Rukia, Grimmjow, dan Hiyori. Sisanya akan berjaga di kota dan memberi kabar kalau sesuatu terjadi. Dan sekarang, sesuai saran Rukia dulu, dia akan bertemu dengan orang yang bisa membuat mereka masuk ke istana dengan mudah. Walaupun Rukia sendiri sebenarnya bisa. Tapi kenalannya adalah salah satu orang paling berpengaruh di Juurinan. Sudah pasti keluar masuk istana adalah hal mudah.

Lisa, Mashiro, Kensei, Love dan Rose sudah mencari informasi di sekeliling kota. Dan sekarang, tugas sisanya sedang menunggu kenalan yang dimaksud oleh Rukia.

"Kuchiki? Kau...?" ujarnya terkejut seakan baru saja melihat hantu.

"Apa kabar Kaien-Nii?"

Ichigo mulai melihat tanda-tanda memburuk di sini. Tampaknya kenalan yang dimaksud Rukia adalah orang yang dia kenal baik. Buktinya Rukia tersenyum manis pada pria ini. Pria bernama Kaien itu hendak memeluk Rukia, tapi langsung dihadang oleh Ichigo yang menarik Rukia ke belakang punggungnya.

"Hei... siapa kau ini?" tanyanya bingung pada Ichigo.

"Memangnya kau tidak malu sembarangan memeluk gadis orang lain seperti itu?" sambar Ichigo.

"Hah? Gadis orang lain? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ichigo! Kaien-Nii ini bukan orang lain. Dia teman lamaku. Kami sudah berteman sejak kecil," jelas Rukia yang mulai aneh dengan sikap Ichigo ini.

"Teman sejak kecil?" ulang Ichigo.

"Dan hampir menjadi calon pendamping Putri Mahkota ini. Kudengar pernikahanmu batal ya? Kalau begitu aku bisa mengajukan diri kan?" sela Kaien pula.

"Kaien-Nii..."

"Siapa maksudmu itu? Rukia sudah tidak perlu calon pendamping manapun,"

Kaien membelalak begitu mendengar pemuda berambut orange ini begitu lantangnya menyebut nama Rukia begitu jelas. Awalnya Kaien ingin bertanya mengenai hal itu. Tapi akhirnya dia yakin dia sudah melihat buktinya. Bahwa pemuda yang dipanggil Rukia bernama Ichigo ini adalah orang yang akan menjadi pendamping Putri Mahkota ini. Tangannya begitu erat menggenggam tangan Rukia tanpa berniat melepaskannya sedetikpun.

Apakah dia pemuda yang sempat membuat Rukia bimbang dengan keputusannya menikah waktu itu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Aku Shiba Kaien dari klan Shiba datang untuk mengunjungi Yang Mulia Raja. Ada hal penting yang mendesak. Kalau bisa kami diperbolehkan masuk sekarang," ujar Kaien pada penjaga pintu utama istana Juurinan itu. Sepertinya memang benar keluarga Kaien sangat berpengaruh di sini. Hanya menunggu selama 20 menit, dan tentunya itu bukan waktu yang lama karena bertemu keluarga kerajaan, apalagi ini adalah Raja langsung tentu bukan perkara mudah. Makanya Shinji menghela nafas lega. Sepertinya negosiasi di Juurinan akan sangat mudah. Dan ajuan untuk aliansi menyingkirkan Las Noches mungkin akan berjalan mudah.

Rombongan Rukia, tiba di dalam istana Juurinan. Rukia memang merasa tak asing lagi masuk ke sini. Karena hampir sama bangunannya dengan kerajaan miliknya. Lagipula... dia pernah beberapa kali kemari sewaktu kecil menemani ayahnya. Kalau tak salah, kerajaan inipun memiliki putri tunggal juga. Tapi karena dulu masih kecil, Rukia jadi tak terlalu ingat siapa putri itu. Mungkin putri Juurinan ini akan kaget melihat Rukia datang ke sini. Apalagi Rukia hanya mengenakan hakama biasa. Tidak mirip sama sekali dengan Putri Mahkota Seireitei yang terkenal itu. Karena biasanya Rukia jarang melakukan kunjungan kerajaan tanpa didampingi orangtuanya dan tentunya dengan atribut khas Putri Mahkota.

"Kurosaki... kun?"

Rombongan Rukia yang sedang di kawal oleh penjaga istana Juurinan terkejut mendengar suara itu. Suara seorang gadis yang cukup dekat. Begitu rombongan berbalik, ternyata ada seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut orange panjangnya yang sengaja di gerai dan mengenakan kimono kerajaan berwarna pink dengan bunga krisan besar sebagai motifnya.

"Inoue?"

Rukia yang berdiri di sisi Ichigo langsung memutar kepalanya menengok pemuda ini. Ichigo menggumamkan kata itu. Dan Rukia yakin dia mendengarnya. Kenapa sepertinya Ichigo mengenal gadis itu? Apalagi ekspresi gadis itu langsung terlihat begitu sedih sekaligus begitu rindu.

Tanpa peringatan apapun, gadis yang dipanggil Inoue itu, walau suaranya lirih oleh Ichigo, berlari kencang ke arah Ichigo tanpa mempedulikan kimononya yang kepanjangan itu. Gadis itu langsung terisak hebat dan memeluk erat tubuh Ichigo seolah tak mau lepas. Membuatnya semua orang yang ada di sana, termasuk penjaga istana dan dayang kerajaan itu membelalakan matanya. Apalagi Rukia! Kalau bisa sekarang ini matanya mau melompat keluar dari rongganya karena terlalu kaget.

"Syukurlah! Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja Kurosaki-kun! Syukurlah! Terima kasih kau masih selamat sampai sekarang..." isaknya.

Dan sepertinya Ichigo tak terlalu tega untuk melepaskan pelukan gadis cantik bertubuh indah itu. Kontan saja Rukia menggeram kesal. Tapi tidak. kalau Rukia tiba-tiba melabrak tanpa alasan itu bisa menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai Putri Mahkota Seireitei yang terhormat. Pasti ada alasannya kenapa gadis ini seperti ini. dan alasan kenapa Ichigo tak tega segera melepaskan pelukan gadis ini bahkan di depan Rukia sekalipun! Padahal waktu Kaien mau memeluknya tadi, Ichigo langsung kesal dan menghalanginya. Dan sekarang?

"Kita harus buru-buru Kaien-Nii!" tukas Rukia bermaksud meninggalkan pemandangan konyol ini.

Rukia cemburu?

Tidak! kenapa harus cemburu? Dia hanya kesal! Dia Cuma kesal. Memangnya tidak boleh kesal? Tentu saja boleh! Siapa yang boleh melarang Rukia untuk kesal hah! Grrr!

Awas saja kepala orange itu! Rukia benar-benar akan membuat perhitungan dengannya kalau dia tidak menjelaskan apapun. Bahkan menutupi apapun dari Rukia!

Rukia mengambil langkah besar meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih dipeluk oleh gadis itu bersama Kaien dan penjaga istana lainnya. Grimmjow juga mengikuti Rukia. Shinji dan Hiyori memang ikut pula tapi kemudian berhenti agak jauh dari rombongan Rukia dan adegan Ichigo itu.

"Khee! Putri Mahkota itu pasti cemburu berat!" sindir Hiyori.

"Dasar Ichigo bodoh! Apa dia tidak sadar melihat Rukia marah seperti itu? Dasar laki-laki!" sambung Shinji.

"Apa katamu? Kalau kau mendapatkan kesempatan dipeluk gadis berdada besar itu sudah pasti kau juga tidak akan menolak bukan?"

"Tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku menolak dipeluk oleh gadis secantik―"

DUAGGH!

"Itu artinya kau sama saja dengan si bodoh itu sialan! Dasar laki-laki!"

Setelah menendang wajah Shinji sampai tersungkur jatuh ke tanah, Hiyori mendelik sinis pada Shinji dan langsung meninggalkan laki-laki menyebalkan itu.

"Hei! Hiyori! Apa-apaan kau tadi!" pekik Shinji yang merasa tak terima diperlakukan seperti itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah bertemu dengan Raja Juurinan―dan Ichigo tetap tidak kembali ke rombongan sampai sekarang!―mereka membahas tentang masalah Las Noches. Asal muasal penyerangan Karakura, bukti dari pengakuan Grimmjow dan alasan pembatalan pernikahan Seireitei.

Berita mengejutkannya, bahwa Juurinan sama sekali tidak tahu kalau sebelumnya Las Noches pernah mengajukan pernikahan pada Seireitei dan sayangnya itu gagal. Untungnya ada klan Shiba yang berpihak pada sisa-sisa penduduk Karakura, sepertinya halnya Shinji.

Sepertinya memang masih ada misteri hingga kini kenapa sepertinya Las Noches sengaja melakukan ini.

Rukia tak konsen mendengarkan semua pembicaraan berat ini. Karena itu, Rukia mohon ijin untuk keluar sejenak.

Untungnya sang Raja Juurinan yang ternyata masih mengenal baik dengan Rukia, walau awalnya dia kaget karena Rukia datang sendiri dan memakai pakaian seperti itu, mengijinkan Rukia untuk keluar dari rapat mereka.

Sepertinya memang mudah meyakinkan Juurinan.

Tapi meyakinkan hatinya adalah hal sulit.

"Kudengar dia adalah calon pendamping untuk Ichigo. Kalau Ichigo masih jadi Putra Mahkota Karakura sekarang ini."

Rukia terkejut karena begitu keluar dari ruang pertemuan itu, dia melihat Hiyori yang berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di sisi pintu geser itu. Sepertinya Hiyori memang kurang tertarik mengikuti hal seperti ini.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia tak mengerti.

"Kau masih khawatir pada Ichigo kan? Apalagi Ichigo tak kunjung pulang kemari. Sepertinya dia masih sibuk dengan gadis itu. Apa kau tahu? Gadis itu adalah Putri Mahkota Kerajaan Juurinan yang sepertinya sudah menyukai Ichigo sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu."

"Kau... tahu darimana?"

"Shinji. Dia kan orang paling usil."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Hiyori mendengus geli melihat ekspresi aneh Rukia.

Lalu... bagaimana dengan Ichigo?

Karena berjalan linglung dan tanpa arah, Rukia sampai di sebuah taman yang berada di belakang balai utama istana ini. apalagi sejak tadi dia tak melihat pengawalnya sama sekali! Dimana Grimmjow disaat dia butuh seperti ini? Butuh sebagai tempatnya mendengar keluh kesahnya saat ini.

"Karena sudah ada gadis yang kucintai sebelum aku bertemu denganmu."

Rukia terkejut mendengar kata-kata itu. Rupanya, di taman itu ada gadis cantik berambut orange itu dan Ichigo yang kelihatannya sedang bicara serius di sana. Dan ternyata, Ichigo sudah melihat Rukia sedari tadi. Pelan-pelan gadis yang sepertinya adalah Putri Mahkota itu menoleh ke arah tatapan mata Ichigo.

"Aku mencintaimu... Rukia..."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Orihime masih menunduk mencoba meredakan tangisnya. Rasanya lega sekali bisa memeluk pemuda yang dicintainya ini. Dan untungnya, pelukan yang berlangsung lama itu sudah cukup mengembalikan kerinduan Orihime pada pemuda tampan ini. walaupun sekarang dia hanya mengenakan hakama biasa, khas rakyat biasa, tapi ketampanannya sama sekali tidak bisa dikurangi. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk bicara dari serius ke taman belakang balai utama kerajaan itu.

"Aku... sudah mendengar tentang kerajaanmu," buka Orihime.

"Oh ya? Jadi aku tak perlu menjelaskan apapun lagi kan?" balas Ichigo.

"Apa kau tak tahu seberapa khawatir aku saat itu? Aku bahkan terlalu takut untuk tidur karena takut membayangkan hal buruk akan terjadi padamu! Atau... yang sudah terjadi padamu. Aku sangat takut Kurosaki-kun."

"Kenapa begitu? Aku bukan lagi calon pendampingmu. Dan kau juga... bukan lagi calon pendampingku. Kita... sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun."

"Ada! Tentu saja ada! Belum ada keputusan soal pembatalan pernikahan kita. Aku bisa membantumu mengembalikan kerajaanmu lagi. Kita bisa sama-sama bisa membangun Karakura kembali. Dan kau... bisa jadi Putra Mahkota lagi."

"Tidak bisa Inoue. Tidak akan bisa. Aku... sudah bukan Putra Mahkota lagi yang layak untuk mendampingimu."

"Aku tidak peduli! Mau kau Putra Mahkota atau bukan, aku tidak peduli. Aku mencintaimu. Apa kau tidak tahu itu? Aku bersedia meninggalkan Juurinan. Aku akan ikut kemanapun kau pergi aku juga―"

"Dan melibatkanmu dalam bahaya? Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah melibatkanmu dalam bahaya. Kau... adalah Putri Mahkota yang harus memegang amanat kerajaan. Jangan bodoh Inoue. Jangan meninggalkan hakmu hanya untuk hidup menderita bersamaku."

Inoue diam. Sejak awal, sejak awal mereka membicarakan masalah ini, Ichigo tak pernah memberinya kesempatan untuk memulai. Ichigo selalu menutup rapat kesempatan itu. Tak pernah membuka hatinya walau secuil untuk Orihime. Orihime tahu, tak pernah ada sedikitpun perasaan di mata pemuda tampan ini sejak melihat Orihime.

"Apa alasannya? Kalau kau... tak bisa menerimaku?"

Pemuda tampan berambut orange itu menoleh sejenak setelah mendengar sebuah suara berisik. Lalu tersenyum simpul sebelum akhirnya menatap Orihime dengan keseriusan dan kesungguhan.

"Karena sudah ada gadis yang kucintai sebelum aku bertemu denganmu."

Orihime membelalakan matanya selebar mungkin. Gadis yang dicintainya sebelum bertemu Orihime?

Apakah itu alasannya kenapa Ichigo sempat menolak pernikahan mereka. Ternyata... memang itu alasannya.

Sebenarnya Orihime memang sudah yakin, ada alasan kenapa Ichigo menolaknya. Apalagi beberapa waktu lalu, dia sempat menemukan cincin yang akhirnya dia ketahui bahwa Ichigo ingin memberikan cincin itu pada seorang gadis yang dia temui di hutan perbatasan. Orihime tak menyangka bahwa gadis itu benar-benar ada. Gadis yang dicintai oleh Ichigo.

Wajah Ichigo tak bergerak sedetikpun sejak tadi. Dia sepertinya tengah memperhatikan sesuatu. Orihime mengikuti arah pandang laki-laki itu.

Tak jauh dari mereka, berdiri seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam yang diikatnya tinggi dan memakai pakaian yang sama dengan Ichigo. Gadis itupun memang cantik. Orihime tak memungkirinya. Dia... cantik.

Apakah... gadis itu yang dimaksud oleh Ichigo?

"Aku mencintaimu... Rukia..."

Orihime tersenyum pahit begitu mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir pemuda yang dicintainya ini. Ternyata... sakit juga cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan ini.

"Aku mengerti. Semoga bahagia... Kurosaki-kun."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sepertinya pembicaraan Ichigo dan gadis cantik berambut orange itu sudah selesai. Gadis berkimono cantik itu menundukkan kepalanya ke arah Rukia sejenak kemudian tersenyum lembut dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Entahlah. Kenapa Rukia jadi merasa bersalah sekarang ini?

"Rukia," panggil Ichigo.

Rukia menoleh dan mendapati pemuda tampan ini sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Ichigo pula.

"Aku... sudah mendengar tentang gadis itu."

"Heh? Mendengar tentangnya?" ulang Ichigo bingung.

"Kalau dia... adalah calon pendampingmu..." ujar Rukia dengan suara tercekat. Rukia tahu perasaan gadis itu. Pastilah dia sekarang membenci Rukia.

"Itu sudah masa lalu. Tidak perlu dipikirkan lagipula―"

"Aku berpikir... bagaimana jika seandainya posisiku ada pada gadis itu. Pasti aku juga akan membenci aku yang merebutmu seenaknya seperti itu. Seharusnya... gadis itu yang mendapatkanmu, dan seharusnya―"

Sekali lagi tubuh mungil Rukia tenggelam sepenuhnya di dalam tubuh besar Ichigo. Pemuda itu mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang dan punggung Rukia. Untuk saat ini lukanya sedang tidak bertingkah. Dan itu bagus. Pelan-pelan Ichigo menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Rukia. Mencoba menghirup wangi Rukia. Wangi yang sama dengan wangi padang lavender itu. Tangan kecil Rukia pun ikut bergelayut di lengan Ichigo.

"Aku bukan barang Rukia... aku berhak menentukan pada siapa hatiku berlabuh. Kau tidak berhak melemparku seenakmu. Aku tetap akan mencintaimu sampai kapanpun. Percayalah padaku."

Ya. Ya. Ya...

Tentu saja Rukia percaya. Sangat percaya. Mana mungkin dia menolak percaya hal itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Sepertinya kita harus memanfaatkan legenda itu untuk menghancurkan Seireitei. Kalau begitu... segera saja bawa Putri Mahkota Seireitei itu ke hadapanku. Kita akan memulai ritualnya."

Aizen tersenyum sinis setelah melihat adegan mesra Putri Bulan dan Pangeran Matahari itu dari kaca sihir yang mampu memperlihatkan apapun yang dia inginkan.

"Baik Yang Mulia."

Dan pengawal setianya, Ulquiorra Schiffer, yang selama ini hanya menyamar sebagai putranya untuk melancarkan rencananya. Sayang semua itu tidak berjalan mulus karena sisa-sisa puing Karakura itu mulai melakukan tindakan di luar perkiraannya.

"Tapi kau harus membawanya dalam keadaan hidup. Kalau dia mati, rencana kita jadi tidak berguna. Dan aku... tetap mempercayakan tugas ini padamu... Grimmjow."

Pemuda berambut biru itu justru berlutut penuh hormat di belakang Aizen. Ulquiorra juga melihatnya dengan wajah datar.

"Baik... Aizen-sama," ucap Grimmjow akhirnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hufft... saya update... hehehehe

apa chap kali ini ngebosenin banget? humm... belum ada konflik berarti dan keliatannya fic ini bakal panjang.. apa perlu saya discontinue aja? kayaknya fic ini bakal ngebosenin tingkat dewa... gyaaa!

entah kenapa idenya tiba-tiba hilang. padahal saya mau langsung konflik gitu. tapi ternyata gak begitu. karena saya pengen ngejelasin semua situasinya. jadi gak ada yang tiba-tiba membingungkan. contohnya kayak nasib Orihime yang digantung gitu kan? walaupun dia gak bakal nikah ama Ichi, tapi setidaknya mereka bisa ngutarain perasaannya dulu... hahaha malah jadi ribet.

gimana menurut senpai?

balas review dulu dah...

c-nyo nyo : makasih udah review senpai... heheheh nih udah update... maaf ya agak lama.. hohoho

lola-chan : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iya mestinya meluk kita-kita aja yaa... kan gak bakal nolak tuh... hahaha jangan senpai loh... Kin aja... uhm... fic IR yang humor? aduh... saya gak bisa bikin humor. hehehe kalaupun dibikin, kayaknya bakal garing banget deh...

FYLIN-chan : makasih udah review senpai... makasih hehehe, tapi kayaknya minggu ini gak update cepet ya? hmm... Ichi kabur ama Ruki? wah belum sampe situ... hehehe tapi kita liat aja yaa... beneran kabur apa nggak. hohoh

shiianhia el kuchiki : makasih udah review senpai... heheh kayaknya minggu ini yang gak bisa update kilat... makanya saya juga bikin adegan gitu *plakplakplak* tapi gak pernah dapet situasi yang bagus...

Andaaza : makasih udah review senpai... makasih hehhe nih udah update... review lagi yaa...

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai... uhmm... di sini udah ketahuan tuh siapa anaknya Aizen senpai... wkwkwkwk

RK-Hime : makasih udah review rika... wah gimana tuh? hehhehe bisa bikin spekulasi lain? setelah adegan terakhir? wkwkwk

ChappyBerry Lover : makasih udah review senpai... hahahah karena saya memang melankolis. kayaknya kalo bikin fic galau emang saya deh... hehehe

Kina Echizen : makasih udah review Kina... iya Kina... yang jadi vizard, anaknya cewek, rambut ijo pendek yang suka sama Kensei itu loh... hehhe

Himetarou Ai : makasih udah review senpai... nih udah update... hehehe

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review Hikaru... hehehe wah kurang tahu ya, soalnya belum masuk bener sama konflik. terus... ya pasti ada hubungan sama legenda yang ada sama kerjaan Aizen ini. hohoho

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk... nah apa yang ini romantis juga? kayaknya saya bikin Ichiruki romantis terus ya? hehehe

beby-chan : makasih udah review beby... hehehe iya nih, ntar kita liat di chap depan apa bener gak bisa bersatu karena legenda itu ya? hehhe

Kim Na Na : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iya nih kayaknya minggu ini gak update kilat ya? hehehe

ELLE HANA : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iya senpai, nih cerita emang inspirasi dari Princess Man. hehehh saya gak bisa berenti nangis tiap liat per episode tuh drama... heheh oh, Shirayuki? iya, soalnya pedangnya gak dibawa sama Ruki, makanya Shirayuki gak bisa ngelindungin dia. kan Shirayuki muncul kalo Ruki manggil pedangnya. hehehe kalo soal konfliknya emang belum masuk sih, masih nyesuain ama ceritanya...

meyrin kyuchan : makasih udah review senpai... nih deh yang terjadi... heheheh

IchiRuki Yuki Hime : makasih udah review senpai... apa chap ini udah ada romance nya? hehehe

Yosh... sekali lagi makasih yang udah berpartisipasi sama fic ini... saya sangat senang masih banyak yang ngedukung saya dan menantikan fic saya... itu adalah penghargaan terbesar saya sebagai author gaje... hehehe

jadi, mohon reviewnya... biar saya tahu apa fic ini masih layak lanjut atau nggak ya...

Jaa Nee!


	8. I Won't Let You Die

**Hai Minna. Ini Fic fantasi saya... hehehe memang masih agak kacau. dan udah lama ada dalam saya. cuman belum berani publish. semoga tidak bosan dengan fic gaje saya yang memenuhi fandom ini.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**RATE : M (For Safe)**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO, Cerita pasaran dan mudah ketebak. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam fic ini sama sekali tidak ada yang benar. semuanya hanya fiksi belaka dengan imajinasi indah saya.**

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana pertemuan dengan Raja Juurinan?"

Setelah bertemu dengan Putri Mahkota Juurinan itu, dan mengatakan semua yang perlu dikatakan, akhirnya Rukia dan Ichigo pergi berjalan-jalan. Ini memang keterlaluan. Tapi bukan Rukia yang mengusulkan ide ini. Ichigo.

Pemuda itu masih ingin bersama Rukia meski dalam keadaan genting begini.

"Aku tidak mendengarkannya hingga selesai. Kau juga, kenapa tidak kembali?"

"Ahh~ apa kau cemburu?" goda Ichigo.

Rukia menyentakkan tangan Ichigo yang menggenggamnya tadi, kemudian memandang sinis pada pemuda berambut orange menyebalkan itu.

"Apa? Aku? Hah! Yang benar saja! Aku ini Putri Mahkota Seireitei! Kenapa aku harus cemburu? Tidak ada dalam kamusku kata seperti itu!"

"Kalau kau tidak cemburu... lalu kenapa kau meninggalkan pertemuan itu? Kau bilang, Raja Juurinan mengenal baik dirimu, makanya kau merengek ikut kemari. Tapi ternyata, kau malah mencariku. Apa itu bukan cemburu?"

"Dengar ya kepala orange! Aku meninggalkan pertemuan itu karena bosan! Dan aku bukan mencarimu tapi tidak sengaja bertemu! Lagipula... kau pasti suka bertemu dengan gadis cantik dan seksi itu kan?"

"Hah? Kapan aku bilang aku suka? Daripada kau... apa alasanmu kemari karena ingin bertemu pria Shiba yang mengatakan kalau dia calon pendampingmu itu? Kau merindukannya ya?"

"Sepertinya di sini kau yang cemburu! Sekarang menuduhku yang tidak-tidak! baiklah! Terserah padamu Yang Mulia!" geram Rukia.

Rukia bermaksud pergi meninggalkan pemuda sialan yang membuatnya emosi itu. Hanya karena Rukia menyindirnya begitu, Ichigo jadi berbalik menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak. memang dia merindukan Kaien, tapi sekarang kan situasinya berbeda. Lagipula kerinduan yang Rukia miliki itu bukan rindu aneh. Hanya merindukan sosok kakaknya saja. Apa Ichigo terlalu bodoh? Benarkah pemuda itu tidak menyadari perasaan Rukia sekarang?

Terlalu kesal, Rukia menghentakkan kakinya ingin meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Ya, aku cemburu. Kau puas?"

Rukia tertegun ketika tangannya digenggam lembut oleh pemuda itu.

Mata cokelat madunya memandang Rukia serius dan sendu. Lalu menarik gadis itu mendekat ke arahnya. Memeluk pinggang kecilnya dengan kedua tangan kekarnya dan mendekatkan keningnya ke kening gadis mungil itu. Ichigo menutup matanya dan mendesah panjang. Wangi lavender gadis ini mengingatkannya pada padang lavender tempat mereka pertama kali bersama begini.

"Aku tidak suka ada pria yang terlalu dekat denganmu selain aku. Aku akui saat itu aku memang cemburu dan tidak suka. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud menuduhmu. Dan soal Inoue... kami tidak ada hubungan apapun. Aku hanya menjelaskan apa yang perlu kujelaskan padanya. Itu saja. Kau senang?" jelas Ichigo dengan suara lirihnya. Tapi cukup untuk didengar oleh Rukia. Suara khas pemuda ini yang membuat Rukia jatuh cinta berkali-kali dengannya.

Rukia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah tampan pemuda itu. Sambil memasang senyum manisnya, Rukia menatap intens cokelat madu itu dengan ungu kelabunya.

"Aku percaya. Dan aku senang. Maaf kalau tadi bicaraku kasar padamu. Aku hanya... tidak mau kau―"

Ichigo menghentikan kata-kata gadis itu dengan bibir tipisnya. Ichigo sempat menyeringai sambil menekan bibir mungil gadis itu, menyadari bahwa mata Rukia terbelalak dengan aksi tiba-tibanya.

Tapi kemudian, Ichigo tahu gadis mungil-nya mulai menikmati momen ini. Tangannya yang menangkup wajah Ichigo, bergerak pelan untuk mendekatkan pemuda ini padanya. Merapatkan tubuh mereka, demi menikmati momen indah ini.

Tangan Ichigo juga tak tinggal diam. Menarik pinggang kekasihnya erat. Ternyata kecupan itu tidak berlangsung singkat. Rukia menggerakan bibir mungilnya menggoda bibir tipis itu. Menjauhkannya sejenak, kemudian menempelkannya lagi. Dan ketika Ichigo akan memulainya, Rukia menjauhkan bibirnya lagi dengan senyum lebarnya. Tak sabar, Ichigo langsung meraup bibir mungil itu agar berhenti menjauh. Tapi Rukia tetap iseng menarik bibirnya ketika pemuda itu mulai menikmati bibirnya lagi.

"Berhenti memancingku. Atau kau akan menyesal," ancam Ichigo.

"Menyesal kenapa?" pancing Rukia.

"Aku akan memakanmu hidup-hidup!"

"Ichi―mmphh!"

Rukia tak sempat menghindar lagi setelah kata-kata terakhir pemuda orange ini.

Ichigo menahan kepala Rukia dengan sebelah tangannya agar gadis itu tidak menggodanya lagi. Sebelahnya lagi, Ichigo membelai punggung gadis itu.

Ciuman mereka kembali berlangsung intens. Rasanya mencoba bibir sang Putri Mahkota ini adalah sesuatu yang sulit dilepaskan.

Bibir mereka saling menekan. Merasakan sentuhan lembut satu sama lain. Rasanya Ichigo tak ingin berhenti. Sensasi yang tak pernah didapatnya ini membuatnya benar-benar kecanduan. Sesekali Ichigo mengintip wajah Putri Mahkota ini. wajahnya sudah memerah dan merona menahan nafas. Tapi Rukia juga tak ingin menghentikannya.

Setelah terlampau lama, akhirnya Ichigo-lah yang menarik bibirnya menjauh. Nafas mereka saling bertabrakan tiada henti.

"Aku mencintaimu. Jangan pergi dariku," bisik Ichigo.

"Aku juga. Jangan meninggalkanku."

Siapa yang sanggup meninggalkan orang yang dicintai?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Mereka tiba di balai agung. Rupanya Shinji sudah menunggu Ichigo untuk memulai aliansi dengan Juurinan. Sepertinya negosiasi berjalan baik. Ichigo meminta Rukia menunggunya di luar sebentar. Karena sepertinya pembicaraan ini lebih serius dan intern. Lagipula... Rukia sendiri belum mengatakan apapun soal Karakura pada ayahnya. Lebih baik, biarkan Ichigo yang mengambil alih semua. Rukia... belum berhak ikut campur langsung. Lagipula... ini masalah Karakura. Dan Ichigo, sebagai satu-satunya keluarga kerajaan Karakura yang masih hidup harus membersihkan nama kerajaannya. Tapi Rukia, akan selalu membantu pemuda itu. Pasti.

"Putri Mahkota Seireitei?"

Rukia menoleh ketika mendapati seorang gadis cantik berambut orange panjang dan mengenakan kimono kerajaan menyapanya.

"Apa benar... kau Putri Mahkota Seireitei, Kuchiki Rukia?" tanyanya lagi.

Rukia mengangguk pelan. Bukankah itu...

"Boleh bicara denganmu?"

Awalnya Rukia bingung kenapa Putri ini mengajaknya bicara berdua. Apa ingin menghabisi Rukia? Karena merebut calon pendampingnya? Benarkah itu?

Tapi tidak ada etika seorang Putri yang bersikap tidak sopan begitu. Lalu kenapa gadis ini ingin bertemu dengan―

Rukia membelalak ragu ketika gadis itu menyerahkan bungkusan kain kecil berwarna biru gelap. Mereka berdua ada di taman kerajaan. Dan ditemani oleh beberapa dayang Putri berambut orange ini.

"Ambillah. Ini milikmu," katanya lembut.

Ragu, Rukia mengambil bungkusan biru gelap itu. Membukanya karena penasaran. Dan...

"Cincin?"

Sepasang cincin berwarna hijau pucat dari giok. Bukankah ini cincin yang pernah dilihat Rukia waktu festival dulu itu? Lalu kenapa bisa...

"Maafkan aku. Waktu itu, Kurosaki-kun membelinya untukmu. Sebenarnya saat itu, aku menyelinap masuk ke paviliunnya tanpa ijin. Benar-benar memalukan. Awalnya aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya. Tapi aku malah bersembunyi dan mendengar kalau dia... membeli cincin yang tidak sengaja kulihat dan kubawa ini. Aku melihat cincin ini di atas mejanya. Karena terlalu penasaran, aku sampai lupa mengembalikannya. Maafkan aku," jelas Putri Mahkota itu panjang lebar.

Rukia masih ragu dengan benda yang berada dalam genggamannya itu. Apakah benar ini... cincin yang dibelikan Ichigo?

Beberapa saat kemudian, Rukia tersenyum lega. Ternyata Ichigo memang tulus padanya. Dia memang tulus bahkan ketika Ichigo belum tahu bahwa Rukia adalah Putri Mahkota Seireitei.

"Terima kasih. Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota," ujar Rukia pelan sambil menunduk hormat. Ini pertama kalinya Rukia menundukkan kepalanya selain kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Ehh? Tidak perlu begitu. Aku... Inoue Orihime. Kau tidak perlu sopan begitu padaku. Kita kan sama-sama Putri Mahkota. Aku jadi... tidak enak."

"Tidak apa-apa. karena aku menghargai ketulusan dan kejujuranmu. Juga keberanianmu untuk mengembalikan ini. Terima kasih."

"Ternyata kau memang gadis yang baik. Memang cocok untuk Kurosaki-kun. Waktu itu, aku sempat penasaran, gadis seperti apa yang bisa memikat hati Putra Mahkota tampan itu. Dan setelah melihatmu, aku jadi mengerti kenapa Kurosaki-kun bisa menyukaimu. Kuharap, aku bisa jadi sepertimu. Dicintai oleh Kurosaki-kun."

"Anda salah Putri Mahkota," sela Rukia yang akhirnya membuat Orihime menatap ingin tahu pada Rukia.

"Jika seseorang yang aku cintai, hanya mencintaiku karena aku seperti orang yang diinginkannya, aku lebih memilih tidak bersama orang itu. Aku ingin, orang yang mencintaiku tulus menerima seluruh hatiku tanpa bayangan orang lain. Itu baru cinta namanya. Kalau kau ingin berubah jadi aku untuk mendapat cinta Ichigo, itu bukan cinta namanya. Tapi syarat. Dalam cinta... tidak ada syarat."

Orihime tertegun mendengar kata-kata Putri Mahkota itu. Selain pintar, dia juga cantik. Benar-benar tipe ideal. Orihime bahkan sekilas melihat Rukia menyandang sebilah katana di pinggangnya. Gadis itu bahkan naik kuda tanpa ragu. Orihime tak mungkin bisa menyamai gadis ini. gadis pemberani yang meluluhkan hati sang Putra Mahkota itu. Benar-benar... beruntung.

"Terima kasih Kuchiki Rukia."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Orihime pamit pada Rukia diikuti oleh dayang-dayangnya. Rukia masih di sana tertegun memandangi cincin itu. Lalu kemudian memasukkannya ke sela jarinya. Sayang sekali, cincin itu terlihat longgar di semua jari Rukia. Sepertinya Ichigo tak tahu kalau seluruh tubuh Rukia ini mungil. Termasuk jari-jarinya. Memang sih, jarinya mungil, tapi cincin ini sebenarnya bisa masuk. Hanya saja sedikit longgar, dan kalau dipakai cincinnya bisa melorot. Nanti saja soal ini. Sebaiknya Rukia menemui―

Sraakk!

Rukia terkejut bukan kepalang ketika seseorang membekap mulut dan mendekap pinggangnya begitu erat lalu membawanya pergi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Untunglah Raja Juurinan itu mengerti dan bisa membantu kita. Sekarang tidak ada masalah lagi di sini. Target utama kita masih Las Noches. Sebaiknya kita bergerak secepat mungkin," jelas Shinji setelah berhasil melakukan negosiasi dengan Raja Juurinan itu. Karena kepercayaan dari Putri Mahkota Seireitei dan seorang bangsawan dari klan Shiba ini, Ichigo dan Shinji bisa memuluskan rencananya. Tentu saja balas dendam tidak akan pernah padam. Apalagi api balas dendam begitu kental menyinari mata pemuda berusia 17 tahun ini. baginya, itu adalah peristiwa paling kejam yang pernah dia saksikan. Pembantaian kerajaannya dan kedua orang tuanya.

"Oh ya, kalian tidak lihat Rukia?" Shiba Kaien menyela masuk setelah mengamati kelompok ini kehilangan satu gadis lagi.

"Rukia kutinggal di taman istana. Sepertinya dia masih menunggu di sana," jawab Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau tinggalkan dia sendirian? Itu berbahaya. Apalagi dia datang bersama kalian dan tanpa pengawalan ketat dari kerajaannya," sahut Kaien.

Ichigo juga sempat merasa bersalah ketika meninggalkan Rukia tadi. Tapi...

"Oh, kalian masih ada rupanya."

Putri Juurinan itu datang tiba-tiba.

"Kami akan segera meninggalkan Juurinan. Terima kasih atas sambutan baiknya, Putri Orihime," ujar Shinji.

"Kalian mau pergi? Kenapa tidak bersama Putri Seireitei itu?"

"Putri Seireitei?" ulang Shinji.

"Ya, kami sempat bicara tadi. Apa dia masih ada di taman itu?"

Kaien dan Ichigo langsung tanggap dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Putri Juurinan ini. Ichigo tak sempat memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan.

Karena itu, kedua pemuda ini langsung bergegas menuju taman yang dimaksud oleh Orihime. Tapi begitu tiba di sana, tidak ada siapapun di sana. Suasananya sepi.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo panik bukan main. Entah kenapa ketika tidak menemukan Rukia di taman itu, rasanya ada yang mengganjalnya. Apa yang Rukia lakukan?

"Mungkin Putri itu jalan-jalan lagi. Kenapa kau begitu panik?" sela Shinji setelah menyusul dua laki-laki ini.

Ichigo masih tak menghiraukan Shinji. Matanya terus mencari sosok mungil itu.

"Hei, sudah kubilang―apa ini?"

Shinji menunduk ketika merasa menginjak sesuatu di tanah. Sebuah bungkusan berwarna biru gelap. Ketika membuka bungkusan itu, Shinji hanya melihat sebuah cincin berwarna hijau pucat di sana. Biasanya cincin seperti ini ada dua bukan? Lalu... kenapa Cuma satu?

"Ichigo ini..."

Ichigo menoleh lagi ke arah Shinji dan mendapati gurunya tengah menunjukkan sebuah cincin padanya. Dahi Ichigo mengernyit bingung. Cincin itu...

"Dimana kau mendapatkannya?" kata Ichigo panik.

"Terjatuh di bawah ini. kau... kenal cincin ini?"

"Ini... cincin yang hilang itu. Tapi kenapa hanya satu? Harusnya ada dua."

"Mungkin jatuh. Coba cari lagi."

"Bukankah, cincin itu sudah kuberikan pada Putri Seireitei itu?" sela Orihime yang akhirnya datang menyusul.

"Apa? Kau... kenapa bisa kau berikan pada Rukia?"

Akhirnya mau tak mau Orihime menceritakan asal muasal cincin itu ada padanya. Sebenarnya Ichigo ingin kesal, tapi hilangnya Rukia begini membuatnya panik bukan main. Apakah serius terjadi sesuatu pada gadis itu?

Ketika Ichigo merasa putus asa, Ichigo menggenggam erat cincin itu di tangannya. Berusaha memikirkan Rukia mati-matian. Tapi anehnya, ketika perasaannya itu muncul, Ichigo bisa merasakan keberadaan Rukia. Semakin dia menggenggam cincin itu, aura Rukia semakin terasa. Apa... ada suatu kekuatan yang bisa membuat Ichigo tahu dimana Rukia sekarang?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Grimmjow? Kenapa kau membawaku begini? Nanti yang lain panik. Ayo kita susul mereka," ajak Rukia setelah menyadari bahwa pengawalnyalah yang membawanya pergi ke belakang daerah istana ini. Dan tepat di belakangnya ada sebuah air terjun. Rukia tak begitu ingat bagaimana Grimmjow membawanya kemari, tapi yang jelas, Rukia harus kembali dan―

TRAANGG!

Rukia mundur perlahan ketika pengawalnya itu mengarahkan mata katana-nya ke leher Rukia.

"Gr-Grimmjow... apa yang kau―"

"Kau harus ikut denganku. Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota."

Begitu melihat mata Grimmjow, Rukia yakin ini bukan pengawalnya. Grimmjow tidak begini. Aura yang begini dingin. Mata yang meredup dengan tatapan kosong. Bahkan wajah Grimmjow juga tampak lain. Rukia terus mundur ketika Grimmjow semakin mendekatkan mata katana-nya ke lehernya.

"Ka-kau kenapa Grimmjow! Apa maksudmu!" bentak Rukia seraya mempertahankan dirinya untuk tidak gugup.

"Karena ini yang diminta Yang Mulia Aizen. Aku... harus membawamu."

Aizen?

"Apa maksudmu... Raja Las Noches itu? Kau... kau masih berpihak pada mereka?" ujar Rukia tak percaya.

Karena Grimmjow tak kunjung menjawab, akhirnya Rukia berhenti mundur. Grimmjow juga tampaknya berhenti menodongkan katana itu. Apa benar ini? Tapi Rukia merasa yang di hadapannya ini bukanlah Grimmjow. Entah kenapa, walau fisiknya Grimmjow, tapi seperti bukan Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow..." lirih Rukia.

"Yang Mulia Putri harus ikut denganku!"

Rukia diam sejenak. Dan ketika Grimmjow lengah, Rukia bergerak ke samping dan memukul tangan Grimmjow yang memegang katana itu, hingga katana-nya terjatuh ke tanah. Rukia mengambil jarak aman lalu mengeluarkan Shirayuki dari pinggangnya dengan sikap bertahan. Rukia tahu ini percuma. Dia tak pernah benar-benar bertarung dengan katana-nya dalam pertarungan nyata. Dan selama ini dia hanya latihan dengan Grimmjow. Mustahil bisa melawan Grimmjow yang jelas tahu gerak gerik Rukia.

"Kumohon sadarlah! Kau bukan Grimmjow-ku! Grimmjow yang aku kenal hanya menurut padaku! Sadarlah Grimmjow!" pekik Rukia sambil mengacungkan Shirayuki-nya.

Tapi sepertinya Grimmjow tak mendengarkan Rukia, pria itu mengambil katana-nya dan mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang Rukia. Sebisa mungkin Rukia menghindari katana tajam yang terus mengarah padanya itu.

Karena terlalu ceroboh bergerak, Grimmjow bisa melukai lengannya hingga baju lengannya robek dan menimbulkan luka gores yang cukup dalam. Rukia sempat melupakan luka gores itu dan melanjutkan pertarungannya ini.

Tidak. Ini bukan Grimmjow! Pasti dia seseorang yang menyamar jadi Grimmjow!

Rukia mati-matian menahan katana Grimmjow dengan Shirayuki-nya. Bagaimana bisa Grimmjow menyerangnya begini? Ini benar-benar di luar dugaan. Rukia sudah terdesak hingga di dekat tepi tebing air terjun itu. Kalau Rukia terus melawan dia bisa benar-benar sekarat. Tapi kenapa Grimmjow ingin membawanya ke Las Noches? Apa ingin menyerahkannya pada Raja gila itu?

"_Yang Mulia. Tolong panggil saya._"

Rukia tertegun mendengar suara halus bak malaikat itu. Setelah mengelak beberapa kali dan akhirnya Rukia bisa menjaga jarak dari Grimmjow, Rukia berhenti bergerak sebentar. Mengamati Grimmjow yang tampaknya masih memandang datar padanya.

"Shirayuki," panggil Rukia.

Kontan saja sekelilingnya berubah jadi putih dan berudara dingin. Gadis berkimono putih dan berambut putih itu keluar dari katana-nya. Kini Rukia berbalik menatap nanar pada sosok pria di depannya ini.

"Grimmjow... kumohon sadarlah. Aku tidak mau Shirayuki menyakitimu. Kumohon... sadarlah," pinta Rukia.

Tapi Grimmjow tetap seperti di awal. Seolah tidak mempedulikan Rukia. Dia kembali mengacungkan katana-nya dan bersiap melawan Rukia lagi. Tapi untungnya serangan itu berhasil diblokir oleh Shirayuki. Dinding es berwarna putih segera menutup serangan Grimmjow. Apa yang terjadi dengan pengawalnya ini?

Tapi sedetik kemudian, dinding es itu pecah oleh seberkas sinar berwarna hitam dengan sinar hijau itu. Rukia terpaku sejenak menyadari dinding es itu sudah hancur.

"Kenapa kau lama, Grimmjow? Yang Mulia Aizen sudah lama menunggu."

Sosok seorang pria dengan kulit pucat dan rambut hitam datang mendekati mereka. Pria itu mengenakan pakaian serba putih. Dan hakama dan pakaian atasnya. Siapa lagi ini?

"Maaf, aku agak butuh waktu," balas Grimmjow dan segera mengacungkan katana-nya lagi.

"Kau tahu kalau kecerobohan sama sekali tidak dimaafkan. Segera bawa Yang Mulia Putri ini," tunjuk pria berkulit pucat itu pada Rukia. Wajahnya sama datarnya dengan Grimmjow sekarang. tapi tatapan menusuk dan tajam itu tak bisa dibohongi.

"Aku mengerti."

Grimmjow menyerang Rukia lagi, tapi terus dihalau oleh Shirayuki. Ini bisa gawat. Kenapa bisa jadi begini? Siapa pria itu? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba datang seperti ini. Di saat Shirayuki dan Grimmjow saling menghalau, pria berkulit pucat itu mengambil langkah cepat dan segera muncul di depan Rukia.

"Permainan selesai."

Rukia segera mengacungkan katana-nya, tapi dengan mudah dihindari oleh pria misterius itu. Bahkan dengan tangan kosong, pria berkulit pucat ini bisa menghindari serangannya tanpa ragu. Shirayuki bahkan terlihat begitu kewalahan menghadapi Grimmjow. Sejak awal, Rukia tahu kalau katana-nya bukan untuk pertarungan seperti ini. Wajar kalau ayahnya tak pernah menggunakan Shirayuki saat bertarung. Tapi bagaimanapun tugas Shirayuki adalah melindungi pemiliknya.

Rukia bisa menghindari pria kulit pucat ini. entah kenapa sepertinya dia sengaja tidak menyerang Rukia sungguh-sungguh. Tampaknya, pria ini hanya ingin membuat Rukia lelah dan mencari timing yang tepat. Sekarang saja, Rukia sudah hampir kehilangan tenaga karena terluka begini. Wajar, karena Rukia tak pernah terlibat pertarungan sungguhan seperti ini. Dia selalu dilindungi oleh pengawalnya. Tapi bagaimana jika pengawalnya sendiri yang menyerangnya begini.

Dan ketika Rukia akan menghalau serangan pria itu yang lagi-lagi mengeluarkan cahaya hitam kehijauan dari ujung jarinya, katana putih yang dia gunakan patah jadi dua.

"Yang Mulia Putri!" jerit Shirayuki yang sadar bahwa katana sang putri patah jadi dua. Dan itu juga mempengaruhi keberadaan Shirayuki sebagai roh penjaga katana itu.

Rukia masih terpaku memandangi katana-nya yang patah itu. Tangannya gemetar luar biasa saat merasa dirinya mulai terancam bahaya. Tiba-tiba saja, seluruh tubuh Rukia bercahaya dan memunculkan tanda bulat sabit di dahinya. Tanda yang pernah didapatkannya saat penobatan dulu. Lalu kenapa tanda itu sekarang muncul?

"Ternyata kau memang Putri Bulan itu," kata pria kulit pucat itu tajam.

Shirayuki berpindah tempat untuk melindungi Rukia yang masih terpaku menatap katana-nya itu.

"Yang Mulia Putri! Saya mohon panggil saya lagi! Jangan terpengaruhi Yang Mulia Putri!" bujuk Shirayuki. Gadis cantik berambut putih itu mencoba menyadarkan Rukia yang masih syok melihat katana-nya patah.

Dia tak pernah melihat katana keramat ini patah seperti ini. Bagaimana...

Cahaya hitam kehijauan itu menembus tubuh Shirayuki yang berusaha melindungi Rukia. Perlahan-lahan, Shirayuki mulai menghilang.

"SHIRAYUKI!" pekik Rukia yang akhirnya menyadari bahwa roh penjaganya hilang entah dimana. Sepertinya, karena katana itu patah, Shirayuki ikut menghilang.

"RUKIAAAAAAAAA!"

Begitu melihat ke belakang, sosok Ichigo muncul di sana dengan beberapa orang lainnya. Grimmjow langsung menghalangi rombongan itu mendekati Rukia. Tapi Shinji langsung sigap untuk melawan Grimmjow. Ichigo berlari untuk menerobos menyelamatkan Rukia yang masih berhadapan dengan pria misterius itu.

"Zangetsu! Bantu aku!" pekik Ichigo seraya mengeluarkan katana hitamnya untuk menyerang pria berkulit pucat itu.

"Sepertinya bukan sekarang waktu yang tepat," bisik pria misterius itu sebelum roh penjaga Ichigo keluar.

Tapi, pria itu menjulurkan sebelah tangannya dan mencekik leher Rukia. Kontan saja Ichigo berhenti bergerak. Matanya terbelalak lebar melihat Rukia yang diangkat begitu tinggi dengan lehernya yang dicekik begitu kuat.

"Mundurlah. Atau Putri Bulan ini akan kujatuhkan ke jurang itu," tunjuk pria dingin itu ke belakang tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan Rukia!" geram Ichigo.

Rukia semakin kesakitan saat tangan dingin dan pucat itu mencengkeram kuat lehernya. Bahkan rasanya nafasnya terasa terputus-putus. Rukia berusaha memukul tangan dingin dan pucat itu agar melepaskannya. Ichigo jadi bingung antara bergerak atau tidak. di belakang tubuh pria itu ada jurang yang terjal dan air terjun yang deras. Kalau pria itu serius mau menjatuhkan Rukia...

"Mundur. Atau kujatuhkan sekarang," ancamnya lagi.

Pelan-pelan Ichigo mundur, menuruti pria itu agar dia tidak bertindak gegabah.

"ICHIGO! Jangan dengarkan dia! Cepat bergerak! Selamatkan Putri Mahkota!" pekik Shinji yang di sela pertarungannya melihat Ichigo yang tidak bergerak tapi menunggu kata-kata orang itu.

"Jadi kau, Kurosaki Ichigo itu. Pangeran Matahari?"

Ichigo mengernyit bingung. Pria ini tahu dia Pangeran Matahari. Kalau tidak salah, dia juga memanggil Rukia dengan sebutan Putri Bulan. siapa orang ini?

"Akh! Ic-Ichi... go!" panggil Rukia di saat nafasnya benar-benar sekarat. Wajahnya memerah karena lehernya dicekik begitu kuat sampai dia kesulitan bernafas dengan benar.

"Lepaskan Rukia! Kumohon lepaskan dia!" mohon Ichigo yang tak tega melihat Rukia kesulitan seperti itu.

"Kalian ini, lucu sekali. Padahal kalian tidak ditakdirkan bersama. Putri Bulan dan Pangeran Matahari, tidak pernah ditakdirkan bersama. Kalian punya kutukan itu. Jadi, kau seharusnya tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Putri Bulan bukan?"

"LEPASKAN RUKIA BRENGSEK!" jerit Ichigo yang mulai tak sabar.

"Pangeran, apa kau tidak tahu kenapa kutukan itu ada? Oh, bukan. Bagaimana kutukan itu ada? Apa kau tidak tahu? Bagaimana ada kutukan seperti itu di antara klan Kurosaki dan klan Kuchiki?"

Ichigo diam mendengar kalimat orang ini. Tidak. Jawabannya tidak.

Ichigo hanya tahu kutukan itu ada. Tapi tidak tahu bagaimana kutukan itu ada. Apa asal usulnya hingga kutukan antara klan Kurosaki dan klan Kuchiki hingga ada legenda seperti ini?

Di sisa-sisa tenaga Rukia, gadis itu menggerakan sebelah tangannya yang masih memegang katana-nya yang patah itu. Kemudian, dengan gemetar di tangannya, Rukia mengacungkan katana patahnya itu ke tangan pria kulit pucat yang tengah mencekiknya itu. Sepertinya pria itu tak sadar karena masih bicara dengan Ichigo. Dengan sekali sentakan, Rukia berhasil menggores lengan pria itu kemudian melepaskan cekikannya di leher Rukia. Tapi sayang... karena spontan melepasnya, Rukia jadi tergelincir hingga jatuh ke belakang jurang itu.

"RUKIA!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Tubuh Rukia begitu ringan melayang di udara. Rasa sesak yang tadi menghimpit dadanya hilang sepenuhnya. Dia tak tahu apa yang sepenuhnya terjadi. Hanya teriakan Ichigo yang berhasil didengar oleh Rukia. Shirayuki tak bisa menolongnya lagi. Apa roh penjaganya menghilang karena katana-nya sudah patah?

Tapi di sela kesadaran itu, Rukia bisa melihat sosok Ichigo yang ikut terjun bersamanya. Ichigo melompat dari atas tebing itu menghampiri dirinya.

'_Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu mati?'_

'_Tidak. Kau tak akan membiarkanku mati.'_

'_Kalau begitu kenapa kau lakukan ini?'_

'_Karena kau pasti akan menyelamatkanku.'_

'_Bagaimana kalau kita berdua mati?'_

'_Tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya aku tidak mati sendirian.'_

'_Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu sendirian. Aku mencintaimu.'_

'_Sama denganku. Aku juga tak akan membiarkanmu sendirian.'_

Hanya dari tatapan mata cokelat madu itu, Rukia bisa mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Ichigo. Pemuda itu begitu keras agar bisa menyusul Rukia yang terjun lebih dulu. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Ichigo berhasil menyusulnya, menggapai lengannya, menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan pria itu, dan memutar tubuh mereka agar Ichigo yang berada di bawah. Supaya Ichigo yang bisa terhantam duluan ke bawah.

Mereka berdua langsung terhantam ke aliran sungai dari air terjun yang begitu deras itu. Pasti rasanya sakit terhantam seperti itu. Apalagi jatuh dari tempat yang begitu tinggi. Tapi bukan Rukia yang merasa sakit. Justru Ichigo yang terhantam duluan. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Ichigo sudah berenang ke tepi dan menggendong tubuh Rukia. Tubuh mereka basah kuyup. Ichigo membaringkan Rukia di tanah berumput di sisi sungai yang mengalir itu. Setidaknya mereka jauh dari orang-orang berbahaya itu.

Nafas Rukia tersengal dan terbatuk karena terminum beberapa teguk air sungai itu.

"Ichi... go?" panggil Rukia pelan.

Pemuda itu menarik Rukia ke dalam pelukannya lagi. Memeluknya begitu erat.

"Rukia... Rukia... jantungku benar-benar berhenti berdetak tadi! Sudah kubilang jangan jauh dariku! Kenapa kau pergi?" maki Ichigo di sela pelukannya itu. Tubuh Rukia masih terlalu lemas karena cekikan tadi untuk membalas pelukan kekasihnya ini.

Ichigo menyandarkan tubuh mungil Rukia di dadanya. Lalu melihat lengan Rukia yang terluka itu. Ichigo merobek lengan kosode-nya dan membalut lengan Rukia. Sekarang sepertinya mereka harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Menjauh dari tempat ini agar pria aneh itu tidak mengejarnya lagi.

"Rukia, kau masih bisa bergerak?"

Rukia mengangguk pelan. Tapi ketika dia akan bangun, badannya masih terlalu lemas. Sadar dengan kondisinya, Ichigo langsung mengambil pilihan untuk menggendong gadis mungil itu dan berlari sebisanya. Pilihannya sekarang, segera kembali ke Dangai dan menemui Hacchi, atau bersembunyi di dalam hutan ini sampai keadaan kembali aman.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pria berkulit pucat itu menatap dingin pada sosok pemuda berambut orange itu. Yang berlari begitu cepat setelah melihat Putri Bulan jatuh ke jurang itu. Mereka berdua jatuh ke air.

"ICHIGO!" pekik Shinji.

Masih dengan tatapan dinginnya, pria berkulit pucat itu menatap sinis pria berambut pirang bob itu.

"Grimmjow. Hentikan. Tugas kita sudah selesai," kata pria kulit pucat itu. Dingin dan datar.

Grimmjow menghentikan serangannya dan mengangguk patuh.

"Bukankah kau akan melindungi Putri Mahkota hah! Kenapa kau berkhianat lagi!" pekik Shinji yang melihat Grimmjow begitu patuh pada sosok pria kulit pucat yang misterius itu.

Grimmjow hanya diam dan bergerak mengikuti pria kulit pucat itu.

"Brengsek! Apa kau hanya memanfaatkan kami hah!" pekik Shinji lagi.

"Tidak usah berteriak begitu. Grimmjow tak akan mendengarkan kalian. Karena dia... akan selamanya melayani Yang Mulia Raja Aizen. Jadi, simpan teriakanmu itu. Karena Pangeran Matahari dan Putri Bulan adalah target utama kami selanjutnya."

"A-apa? Apa maksudmu?"

Belum sempat pertanyaan itu dijawab, dua pria itu sudah menghilang diiringi cahaya hitam. Pangeran Matahari adalah Ichigo, sedangkan... Putri Bulan adalah... Rukia. Mereka tahu gelar itu. Berarti Aizen memang tahu tentang kutukan itu. Aizen memanfaatkan dua orang itu untuk membuat legenda baru! Jadi ini rencananya! Kenapa Shinji baru menyadarinya sekarang?

Mereka berdua ada dalam bahaya sekarang!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Cuaca berubah jelek.

Di tengah perjalanan mereka, tiba-tiba hujan mengguyur rata hutan itu. Tapi entah sedang beruntung atau memang kebetulan, ada gubuk kosong yang bisa dijadikan tempat berteduh.

Pakaian mereka masih basah dan kini bertambah basah.

Tidak ada penerangan apapun di gubuk ini. tapi beruntung di dalam sini tidak ada yang bocor, sehingga Ichigo bisa menghidupkan penerangan dari obor sisa dan pematik batu.

"Rukia... wajahmu pucat," kata Ichigo panik di sela temaram cahaya lilin itu. Nafas Rukia sudah lumayan teratur tapi dia berubah menggigil. Ichigo juga meraba dahi Rukia. Di dahinya ada tanda bulan sabit yang sedari tadi belum menghilang juga. Tapi anehnya, ketika Ichigo menyentuh dahinya, tanda bulan sabit itu menghilang pelan-pelan. Tampaknya Rukia tak menyadari tanda itu.

"Badanmu dingin. Bagaimana ini..."

"I-Ichi... Ichigo..." lirih Rukia.

"Apa? Kau mau apa Rukia?"

"P-peluk aku," pinta Rukia.

Ichigo mengernyit bingung.

"Peluk aku. Dingin sekali di sini... peluk aku..."

Pelukan. Iya, pelukan!

Ichigo langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Pelukan tentu bisa menghilangkan rasa dingin. Tapi tetap saja, tubuh Ichigo juga sama dinginnya karena pakaian basah mereka. Ichigo bisa merasakan tubuh mungil Rukia menggigil kedinginan. Bibirnya saling beradu hingga suara gemeretak terdengar jelas.

Ichigo mengusap punggung dan lengan Rukia. Menghangatkannya.

"Rukia, bertahanlah. Bertahanlah sebentar..." bisik Ichigo.

Rukia masih menggigil kedinginan.

Dan tidak tahu kenapa, Ichigo sendiri tidak tahu cara apa yang bisa menghangatkan Rukia di tengah hujan lebat begini, Ichigo malah menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir mungil Rukia yang gemetar itu. Rukia tetap diam tak bergerak. Ichigo semakin menempelkan bibirnya dan melumatnya pelan. Sentuhan seperti ini biasanya bisa membuat kehangatan tersendiri. Sambil memeluknya erat, Ichigo tetap mencium bibir dingin Rukia. Melumatnya, melakukan gerakan yang bisa membuat mereka berdua hangat. Entahlah, ini berhasil atau tidak. tapi yang jelas Ichigo harus mencari cara agar Rukia tidak menggigil lagi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola MInnaa!

ada yang kangen sama fic ini? heheheh saya kangen loh... hehehe

pas ngetik bagian Ichi ma Ruki jatuh ke air terjun itu saya sampe nangis... gak tahu kenapa... kalo beneran ada scene itu di dalam Bleach ya? saya sampe merinding banget ini... wkwkwkwk

yah kayaknya masih lama. apa udah pada bosan sama fic ini? maaf kalo jadi bertele dan sangat amat membosankan. habisnya saya selalu gak mau kalau cerita itu langsung tiba-tiba gimana gitu... ehm... scene terakhir apa agak nanggung? wkwkwkwk *evillaugh*

saya gak tahu apa senpai suka sama scene terakhir itu. jadi saya rem aja, emm kalo misalnya suka dan mau lanjut, chap depan mau saya lanjut, soalnya habis dari sini penderitaan mereka bakal panjang. heheheeh *plak* ok saya emang author kejam, tapi saya suka liat mereka menderita *authorsarap!*

ok deh balas review...

ChappyBerry Lover : makasih udah review senpai... heheh makasih udah suka, saya malah pengen bikin lagi fic kayak gini tapi dengan cerita yang agak ringan kali ya? ehhehe

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review eva... iya udah disatuin kok. tapi konfliknya yaa... hehehe doain aja semua lancar... wkwkwkk

FYLIN-chan : makasih udah review senpai... yah, masa Ichi nya nolak, kan kasian Hime hehehehe, nih udah update... maaf gak kilat yaa... hehehe

Chaos Seth : berarti sama seperti reviewmu ya?

Mey Hanazaki : makasih udah review Mey... ya saya juga maooo kali hehhe, doain aja saya bisa update terus... tapi gak tahu sih kayaknya selalu sesuai sitkon dan otak saya yang selalu konslet...

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk... saya suka yang romantis nenk heheheh, wah jangan dong kasian Hime... wah kasian Grimm, kalo palaknya botak, ntar gak saya pake lagi dah... hehhe

ShiiaNhia El Kuchiki g log in : makasih udah review Nia... wah, kalo dipercepet takutnya malah aneh sih, tapi saya usahain gak bosen sih hehehe ya saya berusaha bakal selalu update kalo otak saya lagi gak konslet sih hehehe

ELLE HANA : makasih udah review senpai... wah, suka Suju ya? ehhehe hahah apa semuanya udah dapet di chap ini? saya juga mau sih kaca ajaibnya heheheh

arumru-tyasoang : makasih udah review senpai... heheh Grimm ya? banyak yang gemes sama dia hehehe iya nih udah update...

Kim Na Na : makasih udah review senpai... iya nih udah update... Last Rose udah diupdate juga sih hehehe

Piyocco : makasih udah review senpai... apa chap ini ngebosenin? saya harap gak sih hehehehe

Seo Shin Young : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iya nanti dibahas di chap depan hehhehe makasiih... apa yang ini ngebosenin?

Voidy : makasih udah review neechan... ya kalo neechan ngebayangin gitu sih emang lucu... saya juga ngakak hehehe ehmm kayaknya bapaknya hime emang saya pake anon aja neechan, kurang sreg aja kalo pake kakaknya hehhe, neechan kemana? lagi sibuk ya?

meyrin kyuchan : makasih udah review senpai... heheh yah itu penasaran buat chap depan. tenang aja gak bakal ada yang berani misahin IchiRuki kalo gak mau kena pancung Ichi. hehehehe

Wakamiya Hikaru No Login : makasih udah review Hikaru... hehehe makasih, iya nih udah update, Last Rose juga udah duluan kok hehehe

beby-chan : makasih udah review beby... heheh masih chap depannya lagi. ehmmm Ichi kan cemburuan tuh heheheh

Rey ai3rien : makasih udah review senpai... wah sama! saya juga suka buat mereka menderita... feelnya dapet banget *psikopat* hehheh

IchiRuki Yuki-hime : makasih udah review senpai... heheeh apa di chap ini masih juga kurang banyak? hmmm... pada penasaran sama Grimm ya? tanya aja sama dia gak papa... hehhe

Fuuchi : makasih udah review senpai... wah seneng fic saya gak ketebak. biasanya sih mudah ketebak. hehehehe

RK-Hime : makasih udah review rika... iya nih udah lanjut... itu bakal buat chap depan. hehehehe

makasih yang udah berpartisipasi sama semua fic saya, beneran makasih banget, saya gak tahu mesti balas apa. hehehehe

jadi reviewnya, saya mau tahu, apa fic ini masih layak lanjut atau nggak, atau perlukah saya benar-benar mendiscontinue kannya? hehehe

Jaa Nee!


	9. The Legend History

**Hai Minna. Ini Fic fantasi saya... hehehe memang masih agak kacau. dan udah lama ada dalam saya. cuman belum berani publish. semoga tidak bosan dengan fic gaje saya yang memenuhi fandom ini.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**RATE : M (For Safe)**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO, Cerita pasaran dan mudah ketebak. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam fic ini sama sekali tidak ada yang benar. semuanya hanya fiksi belaka dengan imajinasi indah saya.**

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya dengan tergesa.

Rukia masih menggigil dan pucat. Tampaknya dia benar-benar kedinginan. Bagaimana caranya supaya Rukia bisa berhenti menggigil?

"Rukia..."

Rukia memejamkan matanya menahan gemetar bibirnya sendiri. Ichigo tak tega melihat Rukia yang seperti ini. benar-benar salahnya kenapa dia tidak melindungi Rukia dengan baik. Seharusnya dia bisa melindungi Rukia seperti janjinya. Dan sekarang dia malah membiarkan kekasihnya seperti ini karena kecerobohannya.

Sudah berapa kali Rukia menderita karena kecerobohannya?

Sudah berapa kali Rukia hampir mati karenanya?

Mengingat itu rasanya ingin Ichigo membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Ichigo merasa hujan di luar sana sudah berubah menjadi badai. Beberapa kali terdengar suara angin besar yang sepertinya bisa saja segera merobohkan pondok usang ini. Tangan Ichigo kemudian bergerak cepat membuka atasan Rukia yang basah itu. Tapi, dengan gerakan lemah, tangan mungil Rukia menghentikannya. Mata besarnya menatap sayu pada Ichigo yang masih memandanginya penuh kekhawatiran.

"K-kau... mau apa?" lirih Rukia.

"Bajumu basah. Sebaiknya dibuka dulu. Aku akan mencari kain kering yang bisa menutup tubuhmu nanti," jelas Ichigo penuh harap. Dia ingin segera mungkin melepas baju basah Rukia.

Rukia menggeleng lemah. Semakin mengeratkan tangannya di tangan Ichigo yang tadi berusaha membuka baju atasannya.

"A-aku... masih kuat. Kau... tenang saja," bisiknya lagi.

"Tolong. Demi aku Rukia. Kita tidak tahu sampai kapan hujan ini berhenti. Dan kita masih terlalu jauh menemui Hacchi untuk mengobatimu. Aku... tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu. Sungguh..."

Rukia memandang Ichigo serba salah. Bukan begitu maksudnya. Hanya saja... Rukia tidak ingin Ichigo melihat...

Rukia tetap menggeleng. Tiba-tiba airmatanya meluncur dengan deras. Dia takut... takut kalau Ichigo akan...

"Jadi... kau mau aku bagaimana? Kau akan semakin sakit Rukia..."

Kini mata Ichigo sudah memandang putus asa pada Rukia. Dia tak tahu lagi bagaimana mestinya menghadapi orang ini. Dia tahu Rukia keras kepala, sama seperti dirinya, tapi ini keadaan genting. Dia tidak mau Rukia bertambah sakit karena baju basahnya. Ini benar-benar bisa membuat kekasihnya mati kedinginan di udara seperti ini.

"Baiklah. Aku akan tunggu di luar supaya kau mau membuka bajumu. Tidak masalah jika kau ingin aku semalaman di luar. Asal kau membuka baju basahmu."

Ichigo bersiap akan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Rukia segera menggenggam tangan Ichigo secepat mungkin. Bagaimana bisa Rukia membiarkan Ichigo menunggu di luar di saat hujan lebat begini. Dia tahu yang diinginkan Ichigo hanyalah agar Rukia melepas bajunya saja. Niatnya memang baik. Tapi Rukia juga tidak ingin Ichigo melihat...

Rukia akhirnya menyerah. Cepat atau lambat... Ichigo akan tahu ini.

Pelan-pelan Rukia membimbing tangan Ichigo untuk menarik turun kerah atasannya. Ichigo terlihat beberapa kali meneguk ludah ketika bahu putih dan mulus Rukia mulai terbuka. Rukia masih menunduk, tapi tangannya tidak melepaskan tangan Ichigo yang masih dibimbingnya untuk membuka kerah atasannya.

Kini, sebelah bahu Rukia sudah memperlihatkan sebagian tubuh mungilnya. Di dalam baju atasan itu, Rukia masih memakai kain putih yang melilit dada atas hingga perutnya. Jadi sebenarnya Rukia tidak memperlihatkan seluruh tubuhnya. Kemudian, sebelah tangan Rukia yang tidak menggenggam tangan Ichigo mulai menarik turun kerah bahu sebelah lagi. Ichigo langsung membelalakkan matanya selebar mungkin.

"Tu-tunggu Rukia! K-kau... berbalik... dulu..." ujar Ichigo salah tingkah.

Rukia semakin khawatir ketika Ichigo menyuruhnya berbalik. Ichigo langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Mungkin dia sedikit gugup jika Rukia langsung membuka semua atasannya. Padahal, Rukia tidak sepenuhnya telanjang. Yah... di jaman seperti ini, melihat tubuh gadis, apalagi Putri Mahkota, adalah sesuatu yang amat sakral. Karena seharusnya, hanya suami sah seorang gadis saja yang bisa melihat seluruh tubuhnya tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Rukia tak punya pilihan lagi. Dia hanya berharap Ichigo tidak akan melihatnya.

Rukia berbalik, dan perlahan menurunkan atasannya lagi. Sesaat dia mendengar suara Ichigo yang berdiri. Tampaknya dia mulai mencari kain kering untuk Rukia. Tampak suara kasak kusuk Ichigo yang mulai menggeledah isi pondok usang ini.

"Ada. Walau agak kotor," ujar Ichigo lega setelah menemukan sehelai kain yang sepertinya agak kotor. Tapi lebih baik daripada tidak ada sama sekali.

Begitu berbalik melihat Rukia yang duduk membelakanginya, Ichigo langsung tertegun.

Ada sebuah pola aneh di punggung atas gadis itu.

Seperti... bekas luka.

Ichigo segera merapat ke arah Rukia. Terduduk di depan punggung gadis itu untuk memperhatikan bekas luka itu sekali lagi. Dan ketika Ichigo menyentuhnya, betapa hancur hatinya saat itu. Ini...

"Ini... karena aku...?" gumam Ichigo tak percaya.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa meninggalkan bekas luka ini pada punggung kekasihnya sendiri?

Hal inilah yang tidak ingin Rukia perlihatkan pada Ichigo. Rukia menahan getir hatinya. Dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Tapi sepertinya setelah mendengar suara Ichigo tadi, hati Rukia bertambah sakit.

Rukia berbalik dan langsung memeluk Ichigo. Menumpahkan tangisnya di bahu sang kekasihnya. Rasa sakit... sakit...

"Maaf Rukia... maafkan aku..." lirih Ichigo.

Dan ketika bibir tipis Ichigo akan berucap maaf lagi, Rukia segera membungkamnya. Menghentikan bibir itu dengan bibir tipisnya. Terus menekan bibir Ichigo dan bergerak lembut untuk menenangkan Ichigo. seharusnya dia bisa menghilangkan bekas luka ini. tapi kata tabib istana Seireitei, butuh waktu lama untuk menghilangkannya. Rukia tak menyangka bahwa luka ini akan terlihat lagi oleh Ichigo.

Rukia sesak setiap kali Ichigo meminta maaf padanya. Rukia mengerti kenapa Ichigo melakukan hal itu padanya dulu. Jika Rukia yang berada di posisi Ichigo, pasti Rukia juga tak mau mengerti dan terus berupaya membalas dendam. Tapi Rukia bersyukur karena kesalahpahaman ini tidak akan terulang lagi.

Rukia menjilat lembut bibir Ichigo. Rasa hangat menjalar pelan ke tubuh Rukia. Tangan mungilnya mengelus leher Ichigo dan memijatnya pelan. Lidah mereka akhirnya saling bertautan satu sama lain. Memberikan sentuhan nyaman yang bisa menenangkan satu sama lain. Rukia masih menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan ringan ini. ciuman itu semakin erat kala Ichigo mendekap pinggang Rukia dan membawanya ke pangkuan pemuda berambut orange ini. Rukia sepenuhnya duduk di atas pangkuan Ichigo. mereka masih melanjutkan ciuman demi ciuman itu. Rukia lebih memilih tidak melepaskan ciumannya daripada mendengar Ichigo meminta maaf terus menerus padanya.

Sejenak, Rukia melepaskan bibirnya. Ternyata, nafasnya sudah terputus sedari tadi. Ichigo menatap Rukia lagi. Merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ichigo. Tidak apa-apa."

Ichigo memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya. Mendekapnya hangat. Kemudian mengecup bahu putih yang mulus itu.

Ichigo mengubah posisi mereka.

Kini Ichigo bersandar pada dinding pondok usang ini dan Rukia di dekapannya. Bersandar pada dada bidangnya. Ichigo sudah memberikan kain kering itu untuk menutupi tubuh depan Rukia. Gadis cantik ini bersandar begitu nyaman di pelukan kekasihnya.

"Sakit?" bisik Ichigo.

"Apa?" balas Rukia tanpa membuka matanya.

"Bekas... lukamu."

"Jangan dibahas lagi."

"Tapi―"

"Jangan... dibahas... lagi," ujar Rukia pelan.

Rukia menegakkan tubuhnya sejenak. Memandang kosong lantai kayu di depannya ini.

"Aku tidak mau mendengarmu meminta maaf dan merasa bersalah padaku Ichigo. apa kau tidak tahu itu menyakitiku? Aku mengerti posisimu. Makanya aku bisa menerima semua ini. Jadi jangan lagi―"

Kata-kata Rukia berhenti total saat dia merasakan sensasi basah di punggungnya. Sentuhan yang begitu lembut. Rukia menoleh sekilas. Ichigo mengecup punggung... bekas lukanya begitu lama. Rukia bisa merasakan bibir kekasihnya bergetar ketika menyentuh punggungnya. Dan setelah sekian lama, bibir Ichigo sudah menjauh dari punggung Rukia.

"Aku... janji akan melindungimu. Bahkan dengan taruhan nyawaku," bisik Ichigo.

"Ya..."

Sekali lagi Rukia menoleh dan mendapati bibir Ichigo sudah menyambar bibir mungilnya sekali lagi.

_Tidak akan Ichigo. Selain kau... aku juga akan melindungimu dengan taruhan nyawaku._

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

*KIN*

.

.

Pagi sudah menjelang.

Rukia mendapati dirinya berbaring di di lantai kayu itu. Ichigo juga berbaring di sisinya dengan sikap melindungi walau mereka berdua tertidur dengan nyenyak semalam.

Ichigo sendiri tidak membuka baju atasannya dan sudah mengering di tubuhnya. Tubuh Rukia sendiri masih dibalut rapi dengan kain semalam. Begitu menoleh ke arah jendela pondok yang tertutup ini, Rukia melihat baju atasannya sudah kering.

Mereka harus sesegera mungkin meninggalkan tempat ini. Apalagi ada orang aneh yang mencoba menangkapnya.

Juga... Rukia tak menyangka, pengawal pribadi yang selama ini sangat dipercayanya bisa begitu mudah berkhianat padanya. Bagaimana bisa... padahal Rukia begitu mempercayainya sepenuh hati. Tapi...

Ichigo bersiap untuk meninggalkan pondok itu. Keadaan Rukia memang belum sepenuhnya pulih. Tapi setidaknya dia sudah lebih baik untuk bisa bergerak sendiri.

Mereka tinggal menyusuri hutan ini dan keluar dari perbatasan Juurinan dan menuju Dangai. Mungkin Shinji dan lainnya sudah pulang ke Dangai dan memulai rencana mereka. Seharusnya pihak Juurinan sedang mempersiapkan rencana yang sudah mereka sepakati.

Rukia sedikit lega ternyata Juurinan mau bekerja sama dengan Ichigo. tapi masih jadi pikirannya jika seandainya pernikahan Ichigo dengan Putri Mahkota Juurinan itu akan tetap berlangsung. Sampai saat ini Rukia belum berani bertanya hal itu. Karena dia takut jawabannya.

Dihadapkan pada pilihan sulit dan takdir yang sulit pula.

"Kau kenapa Rukia?" Ichigo menyadari mimik aneh dari gadisnya itu.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa..."

"Bohong. Wajahmu aneh. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Rukia berhenti berjalan. Lalu memandang penuh tanya pada Ichigo. Walau Ichigo tahu ada yang Rukia pikirkan, tetap saja―

"ICHIGO! AWAS!" pekik Rukia begitu melihat seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Ichigo.

Langsung saja Ichigo cepat tanggap, mengeluarkan katana-nya dan berdiri di depan Rukia untuk menjaga gadis cantik itu. Kenapa pagi-pagi begini sudah ada penyerang?

"Siapa kau?" bentak Ichigo ketika berhadapan dengan sosok tak dikenal dengan pakaian serba hitam dan penutup wajah itu.

"Kami datang untuk mengambil Putri Mahkota Seireitei!" balasnya dengan suara tegas.

Ichigo menahan katana orang asing ini kemudian mendorongnya dengan cepat. Ketika berhasil mendorongnya, Ichigo langsung menebas orang aneh itu. Dia sudah terluka. Ketika Ichigo berpikir semuanya beres, beberapa orang dengan pakaian sama datang lebih banyak. Ichigo tak bisa bertarung sementara membiarkan Rukia tanpa penjagaan. Rukia tidak punya katana-nya lagi. Karena itu Ichigo bergegas menarik Rukia dan berlari menghindari orang-orang aneh itu.

Tapi ini adalah hutan. Mau berlari kemanapun tetap tidak ada gunanya. Tangan Rukia yang digenggema Ichigo semakin dingin. Terasa gemetar juga. Ichigo semakin bingung, mereka harus berlari sejauh apa lagi.

Tak disangka, jalan mereka sudah diblokir dengan beberapa orang berpakaian hitam itu di depan mereka.

Ichigo menghindarkan beberapa katana yang mencoba mencari celah itu. Rukia terus berdiri di belakang Ichigo mengikuti gerakan Ichigo yang bersamaan melawan gerombolan aneh ini.

Mata Ichigo menangkap bayangan di atas pohon yang tengah membidikkan sebuah panah. Panah berbulu hitam.

Jadi... jadi mereka pelakunya!

Ichigo sudah berhasil membunuh dua sampai empat orang. Masih tersisa dua orang lagi.

"Siapa kalian? Kalian mau apa?" bentak Ichigo. Apa ini... ada hubungannya dengan Aizen?

"Tepat!"

Ichigo terkejut ketika mendengar jeritan Rukia dan langsung berubah panik ketika melihat Rukia tak lagi dibelakangnya.

"RUKIAAA!"

Dengan memasang jarak aman, pria berkulit pucat itu berhasil membawa Rukia dengan menekan leher Rukia dengan lengan pucatnya. Rukia terlihat kesulitan bernafas.

"Lepaskan Rukia brengsek!"

"Seharusnya kau melihat situasimu dulu, bocah!"

Ichigo merasa bahunya begitu perih. Ternyata bahunya berhasil dilukai oleh...

"Grimmjow..." desis Ichigo tak percaya ketika melihat pengawal pribadi Rukia berdiri di belakangnya dengan katana berdarah itu.

"Sampai di sini saja kita bermain kucing-kucingan, Pangeran Matahari. Jangan halangi kami untuk mengambil Putri Bulan," jelas pria berkulit pucat itu.

"APA MAKSUDMU MENANGKAP RUKIA HAH? APA YANG KAU INGINKAN? GRIMMJOW! KAU SEHARUSNYA MENOLONG PUTRI MAHKOTAMU!" pekik Ichigo berusaha menyadarkan Grimmjow yang berubah aneh ini. Sejak kemarin, memang ada yang aneh dengan Grimmjow.

"Kita pergi, Grimmjow."

Pria berkulit pucat itu melakukan sebuah mantra sambil tetap membekap Rukia. Lalu kemudian ada sebuah lubang seukuran pintu yang terbuka di depannya. Lubang hitam itu kemudian membuat Rukia dan pria berkulit pucat itu menghilang segera. Demikian juga dengan Grimmjow.

"RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Apa ini bisa diperbaiki?"

Shinji masih berharap Hacchi melakukan sesuatu pada katana putih yang dipungutnya kemarin ini. Setelah pagi tadi, Hacchi hanya memandangi katana patah itu tanpa melakukan sesuatu. Sejak penyerangan tiba-tiba Ichigo, Shinji belum tahu dimana Rukia dan Ichigo sekarang. Tapi sepertinya, Ichigo tengah melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Shinji tidak boleh gegabah. Dia harus menunggu kabar dari Ichigo. Makanya dia segera kembali ke Dangai untuk menunggu Rukia.

"Ini... katana milik Putri Bulan. Aku bisa menyambungkannya kembali. Tapi aku butuh sebagian roh dari Putri Bulan, agar bisa menyeimbangkan kekuatan katana ini kembali. Juga mengembalikan roh katana ini yang sekarang tengah menghilang perlahan karena kehilangan rohnya."

"Sebagian roh Putri Bulan? Maksudmu... kau butuh roh Rukia?"

"Tepatnya roh spiritual. Manusia yang dipilih oleh dewa, adalah manusia yang memiliki kekuatan roh spiritual yang sangat tinggi. Karena, biasanya roh itu bisa diberikan kepada roh penjaga dan sesama manusia dengan kekuatan roh spiritual yang tinggi, untuk keadaan seperti ini."

"Jadi... apa roh itu bisa menghidupkan orang mati?"

"Tidak semua manusia bisa cocok dengan roh spiritual. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang telah dipilih oleh dewa yang bisa menerima roh itu. Hal itulah yang membuat manusia yang dipilih oleh dewa adalah manusia istimewa."

"Jadi... Ichigo dan Rukia punya roh yang istimewa?"

"Tepat. Makanya mereka mendapat gelar Putri Bulan dan Pangeran Matahari. Karena mereka mendapat roh spiritual dari langit."

"Aku baru mengerti kenapa ada ritual penobatan Pangeran Matahari dan Putri Bulan."

"Tapi, jika roh ini digunakan sembarangan, dia juga bisa jadi penyebab kekacauan dunia. Akan ada banyak bencana yang muncul jika roh ini disalahgunakan oleh orang-orang tidak bertanggungjawab. Karena roh ini pemberian dari langit, maka roh ini sangat berbahaya. Apalagi... untuk manusia biasa seperti Putri Bulan dan Pangeran Matahari. Karena pemiliknya saja belum tentu bisa mengendalikannya."

"Lalu... siapa yang bisa mengendalikan roh itu kalau pemiliknya saja tidak bisa?"

"Aku ragu dia ada. Kalaupun ada yang bisa mengendalikan roh ini, dia pasti punya persembahan yang besar. Dan sangat berbahaya jika roh ini dikendalikan oleh orang jahat."

"Hacchi! Cepat keluar! Bantu aku!"

Shinji kaget mendengar teriakan dari Rose. Mereka berdua langsung bergerak cepat keluar dari rumah mereka. Dan betapa terkejutnya Shinji mendapati Kensei yang menggendong Ichigo dipunggungnya. Ichigo terluka di bahunya dan cukup parah.

Hanya satu hal yang Shinji tak mengerti.

Dimana Putri Mahkota Seireitei?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" pekik Rukia sambil meronta saat pria berkulit pucat ini membawanya paksa. Tangan Rukia diikat di depan dengan tali, sementara dia digotong dengan tidak sopan di bahu orang ini!

"Wah... ternyata Putri Mahkota Seireitei tetap galak seperti biasa. Sikapmu... sangat liar."

Rukia terkejut ketika di letakkan di sebuah hall megah yang sangat suram.

Aizen...

Rukia tahu semua ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan orang gila ini! Sudah seharusnya Rukia bisa memasang sikap waspada. Dia berada di tempat yang tidak dia kenal. Suasana suram seperti ini, apa mungkin dia ada di istana Las Noches?

Aizen terus mendekat kepadanya dengan seringaian mengerikan itu. Apa yang diinginkannya dari Rukia?

Tidak jauh dari singgasana raja, Rukia melihat Grimmjow yang berdiri bagaikan patung tanpa jiwa itu. Tatapan matanya kosong. Apa... dia sudah dipengaruhi?

"Grimmjow... Grimmjow! Dengarkan aku!" pekik Rukia. Tapi pengawalnya tetap tidak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Percuma saja. Grimmjow sudah tidak akan mendengarkanmu lagi."

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Berani sekali kau pada Putri―"

"Ahahhaa! Ya. Aku tetap ingat kau adalah Putri Bulan yang dipilih oleh dewa. Mana mungkin aku bisa lupa. Dan karena itulah alasannya aku membawamu kemari."

Rukia tertegun. Alasan... kenapa dia dibawa kemari?

"Alasan? Apa alasannya?"

"Tenang. Aku pasti akan menceritakan semuanya padamu. Karena kau... harus tahu tentang takdir kalian. Kau... dan Pangeran Matahari. Kenapa legenda itu ada."

Legenda itu ada? Maksudnya... tentang Putra Mahkota Karakura dan Putri Mahkota Seireitei yang tidak boleh bersama.

Rukia penasaran. Tapi dia ingin pergi. Tapi dia harus mendengarkan semuanya. Kalau orang ini tahu tentang... legenda itu.

"1000 tahun yang lalu, antara klan Kuchiki dan klan Kurosaki, masih bisa bersatu tanpa perlu pengaruh legenda mana pun. Dan ini adalah awal dari legenda yang selama ini terjadi. Waktu itu, manusia istimewa masih bisa jadi dewa. Seperti kau, Putri Mahkota. Saat itu, manusia pilihan dewa bisa menjadi dewa juga. Tapi... mereka harus melepaskan semua hal tentang duniawi dan menyerahkan seluruh hidup mereka hanya pada langit.

"Sayangnya... Putri Bulan dari klan Kuchiki ternyata jatuh cinta pada Pangeran Matahari dari klan Kurosaki. Tentu saja hal itu dilarang. Seorang manusia yang menjadi dewa, tidak boleh memiliki perasaan duniawi. Termasuk cinta. Tapi kemudian, dua insan ini akhirnya saling jatuh cinta dan memilih melepaskan hak mereka sebagai manusia yang dipilih oleh dewa. Mereka lebih memilih cintanya daripada perintah dewa, yang akhirnya membuat dewa murka.

"Dua manusia ini akhirnya dihukum mati dan dihapuskan keberadaannya. Tragisnya, mereka berdua mati bersama. Karena itulah, dewa memberikan perintah untuk memisahkan klan Kurosaki dan klan Kuchiki. Agar peristiwa ini tidak terjadi untuk kedua kalinya. Dan akhirnya, tidak ada lagi manusia yang bisa menjadi dewa. Semua itu... adalah kesalahan leluhur kalian. Padahal... mereka tahu, bahwa Matahari dan Bulan tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Kalau mereka bersama... bencana akan datang menimpa seluruh klan dan dunia. Itulah keegoisan mereka.

"Dan jika... kau tetap menjalin hubunganmu dengan Pangeran Matahari... kalian berdua akan dihukum mati oleh dewa langit. Dan keberadaan klan kalian mungkin akan dihapuskan. Itulah keegoisanmu, Putri Bulan."

Rukia terpaku. Apa benar... itu sejarah klan-nya? Apa benar... itu... yang terjadi di masa lalu?

Makanya... makanya...

"Kau... pasti bohong..." lirih Rukia.

"Aku juga tidak memintamu percaya. Tapi itulah kenyataan yang ada. Hal ini tidak boleh diungkit oleh siapapun. Makanya alasan klan Kurosaki dan klan Kuchiki yang dipisahkan itupun, tidak boleh diceritakan oleh siapapun. Karena itu... hingga sekarang, tidak pernah ada yang tahu alasan sebenarnya legenda itu ada."

Di masa lalu, Putri Bulan jatuh cinta kepada Pangeran Matahari hingga membuat dewa murka. Mereka rela melepaskan hak mereka dan memilih cinta mereka. Tapi pada akhirnya, mereka berdua mati karena hukuman dari langit dan keberadaan mereka dihapuskan selamanya. Rukia tak menyangka leluhurnya ternyata... seperti itu.

Bagaimana jika... bagaimana jika... perasaannya saat ini, sudah membuat dewa murka? Apakah dia dan Ichigo juga akan... berakhir seperti awal terjadinya legenda ini.

"Yah. Jika matahari dan bulan bersatu, akan ada gerhana besar yang terjadi dan menyebabkan bencana di seluruh negeri ini. Dan jika bencana itu datang karena kalian... dewa tidak akan pernah memaafkan kedua klan."

"HENTIKAN OMONG KOSONGMU! AKU TIDAK PERCAYA CERITAMU!" pekik Rukia.

Yah. Orang ini bohong. Dia hanya ingin memprovokasi saja. Tidak peduli legenda apapun. Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan dia dari Ichigo. Tidak ada.

"Sudah kubilang bukan... aku tidak minta kau percaya. Tapi itulah yang terjadi. Semua... terserah padamu Putri Bulan."

"Lalu apa rencanamu membawaku kemari? Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Bagus sekali pertanyaanmu. Awalnya, aku tidak ingin bermain kasar begini. Seharusnya jika pernikahan Seireitei dan Las Noches terjadi, aku tidak akan menceritakan awal legenda ini padamu. Tapi ternyata... kau sangat keras kepala."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Roh spiritualmu."

Roh... spiritual? Memang... Rukia punya yang seperti itu?

"Kau pasti tidak mengerti. Manusia yang dipilih dewa memiliki kekuatan roh spiritual yang sangat hebat. Hanya saja, tidak bisa dikendalikan sembarang orang karena butuh persembahan yang besar. Kau tidak tahu mengenai keberadaan roh itu karena sampai sekarang roh itu belum dibangkitkan. Tapi... setelah penobatanmu sebagai Putri Bulan, roh itu sudah aktif. Apa kau... tidak merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu setelah penobatan itu terjadi?"

Penobatan?

"Ada tanda yang muncul di dahimu ketika kau terancam bahaya bukan? Tapi ketika berdekatan dengan Pangeran Matahari, tanda itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Apa kau pernah merasakannya?"

Tanda apa?

"Tidak ada tanda apapun yang muncul! Kau pasti menipuku untuk membuatku percaya padamu! Lepaskan aku brengsek!" bentak Rukia histeris.

"Sepertinya... kau adalah orang yang meminta bukti, bukan omong kosong ya? Baiklah... kubuktikan padamu."

Aizen mengambil katana di balik pinggangnya. Katana itu berkilau dan terlihat begitu tajam. Rukia tertegun ketika orang gila itu semakin dekat padanya. Katana itu terancung begitu tinggi ke arahnya. Bersiap untuk menyakitinya. Rukia bergerak cepat untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini. tapi begitu dia akan berlari, pria berkulit pucat itu menahannya. Mengacungkan katana pada lehernya juga. Rukia gemetar panik. Sepertinya, mereka serius ingin membunuh Rukia.

Dan begitu Rukia berbalik hendak melarikan diri, punggungnya digores begitu pelan oleh sebuah mata katana yang tajam. Walau pelan, tapi Rukia bisa merasakan katana itu menyentuh kulitnya langsung.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah cahaya putih menyilaukan, bersinar begitu terang di dahinya. Rukia jatuh terduduk karena terlalu kaget.

Pria berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam itu maju selangkah dan membuka ikatan di tangan Rukia. Rasanya lemas sekali.

"Kau bisa merasakannya bukan? Tanda bulan sabit di dahimu. Tanda yang muncul ketika kau terancam bahaya," suara Aizen bergema lagi di ruangan suram ini.

Tanda yang muncul ketika Rukia terancam bahaya. Tapi tidak muncul ketika Ichigo nyaris membunuhnya waktu itu.

"Sekarang saatnya eksekusi."

Aizen berdiri tepat di depan Rukia. Kemudian mencengkeram leher Rukia dengan satu tangannya. Rukia terlalu lemas untuk melawan sekarang. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah gemetar ketakutan. Cengkeram satu tangan Aizen di lehernya memang tidak begitu kuat, tapi sanggup mengangkat tubuh mungil Rukia hingga kakinya tidak lagi menyentuh lantai.

Satu tangan Aizen yang tidak mencengkeram leher Rukia bersiap untuk melakukan sesuatu pada Rukia.

Rukia terdiam. Merasa kalau dadanya terasa kaku. Rasanya, jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Darah terasa mengumpul di dalam mulutnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Rukia memuntahkan darah yang begitu banyak dari dalam mulutnya. Rasanya, tubuhnya mulai kebas.

"Ternyata... ini roh spiritual itu. Hanya sebuah mutiara putih yang begitu kecil."

Tangan Aizen sudah berlumuran darah karena begitu cepat menusuk dada Rukia dengan tangan kosongnya. Kini ada lubang menganga di dada gadis mungil ini setelah Aizen mengambil paksa roh spiritual yang diincarnya.

Aizen melepaskan tangannya dari leher Rukia hingga gadis cantik ini jatuh tergeletak di tanah.

"Kau akan mati dalam waktu 12 jam. Tidak apa-apa Putri Bulan. Kau sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi di dunia ini. Tanpa roh spiritualmu, kau hanyalah manusia biasa yang tidak berguna."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hacchi membelalakkan matanya selebar mungkin ketika melihat pedang putih itu berubah menghitam dan rapuh.

Setelah selesai mengobati Ichigo yang hanya luka ringan itu, Hacchi bermaksud melihat katana itu lagi, tapi ada yang aneh. Perlahan, tapi sangat perlahan, sebagian katana itu mulai terlihat hitam keabuan dan rapuh. Seperti kehilangan sesuatu.

"Ada apa Hacchi?"

"Shinji-kun... terjadi sesuatu dengan Putri Bulan. Kalau dibiarkan seperti ini, Putri Bulan bisa mati," jelas Hacchi panik.

"Mati? Apa maksudmu mati? Kenapa bisa mati? Bukankah dia punya roh spiritual yang―"

"Roh itu sepertinya menghilang dari tubuh Putri Bulan. Katana ini sepenuhnya kehilangan roh penjaganya dan berubah rapuh. Dalam kurun waktu tertentu, ketika katana ini hancur, Putri Bulan juga akan hancur."

"Apa maksudmu Hacchi? Rukia..."

Shinji terpaku melihat Ichigo yang sudah berdiri di belakang mereka berdua. Shinji masih ragu mengatakannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ini... berita gawat.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Ini sudah laporan ke sekian puluh aku dengar mengenai perawan yang mati karena kehabisan darah," gumam Byakuya di ruang kerja kerajaannya.

"Sepertinya, bukan hanya wilayah Seireitei yang kehilangan perawan yang mati kehabisan darah. Di berbagai wilayah, termasuk Rukongai juga mengalami kasus yang sama," jelas kepala kasim kerajaan Seireitei.

"Sejak kepergian Rukia, semua masalah ini semakin menjadi. Apa benar... Putri Mahkota baik-baik saja," gumam Byakuya lagi.

Kenapa banyak sekali kasus mengenai perawan yang mati kehabisan darah.

Tubuhnya ditemukan memucat dan sangat putih seperti kapas. Tidak ditemukan setetes pun darah di dalam tubuh yang mati itu. Ini aneh bukan?

Apa tiba-tiba ada penghisap darah yang muncul? Tapi kenapa hanya darah perawan saja?

"Selidiki lebih lanjut lagi. Kalau perlu, kita buat jebakan untuk memancing pelakunya keluar," perintah Byakuya.

Berharap putri semata wayangnya tidak akan mengalami hal berbahaya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia tidak ingin percaya legenda itu. Tidak.

Tapi kenapa kesannya seperti begitu nyata.

Bahwa Bulan dan Matahari memang tidak pernah ditakdirkan bersama.

Sedikit lagi kebahagiaan itu berhasil digenggam, ada saja halangan untuk menikmati kebahagiaan itu.

Rukia masih tergeletak sendirian di tengah ruang suram ini. Dengan luka menganga di dadanya. Di sisi tubuhnya mengalir deras darah miliknya. Mungkin... dia akan mati kehabisan darah. Dia ingin... sebelum mati nanti, bisa melihat sosok kekasihnya. Wajah kekasihnya. Dia ingin... melihat Ichigo.

Meski sudah melalui berbagai kehidupan, ternyata masa lalu tidak pernah berubah. Mereka tetap tidak pernah bisa bersama apapun yang Rukia lakukan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ok... saya nyaris lupa sama fic ini. untung masih bisa diselamatkan! hehehehe

kira-kira ada yang ngerti gak yaa sama penjelasan chap ini? kalo gak ada yang ngerti, bisa tanya kok sama saya heheheheh

ehmm saya terpaksa gak bikin soal menghangatkan itu. masih agak was-was tuh... sama rule barunya. mungkin kalo nanti nanti yaa pasti saya bikin dehhh heheheh

ok deh, balas review dulu...

ika chan : makasih udah review senpai... maaf yaa lama banget ini udah update heheheh

Seo Shin Young : makasih udah review Seo... ini asal usulnya, dari Aizen sih hihii yaa menghangatkannya gak jadi dehhh hihii

retnoeNo : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iyaa karena pribadi saya emang gak fokus ke lemon sihh hehehe

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review Eva... mkasih pujiannya hihiih jadi terharu maaf yaa lama updatenya hihii

Chlie hanariunnse : makasih udah review senpai... Kin aja, jangan senpai hihii ok ini udah lanjut

FYLIN-chan : makasih udah review senpai... hhihiihih iyaa ini udah update kok maaf ya lama...

212 : makasih udah review senpai... makasih semangatnya hihii iyaa ini udah saya update...

Kim Na Na : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa nanti kalo dapat hidayah, saya bakal update Prince Assassin heheheh

Wakamiya Hikaru No login : makasih udah review Hikaru... iyaa ini udah updatee hehehe

ChappyBerry Lover : makasih udah review senpai... ehehehe gak jadi deh ngelakuinnya tuh kayaknya chap nanti hehehehe

Piyocco : makasih udah review Piyocco... ehehehe saya usahakan update kok heheheh makasih yaa...

beby-chan : makasih udah review beby... hehehe ini asal mulanya, dari Aizen sih hehhehe iyaa ini udah update...

ELLE HANA : makasih udah review senpai... eheheh emang sih nyontek di sana kata-katanya hihii

Shirayuki Umi : makasih udah review senpai... nggak jadi lemon hihiii, saya masih rada was-was mungkin chap nanti hihiihihi iyaa ini udah update...

shiianhia el kuchiki : makasih udah review nhia... iyaa ini udah update heheheheh

Voidy : makasih udah review neechan... kayaknya setelah chap ini neechan bakal pusing lagi hihiiiiihiii

AkiHisa Pyon : makasih udah review Pyonchan... hehhehe iyaa ini udah update hehehe

blingblingjh : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa ini udah lanjut hihiihi

chy karin : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa ini udah lanjut...

tentang Grimm yang nganeh itu bakal di bahas chap depan, saya sih memperkirakan ini bakal panjang, semoga gak bosan yaa sama jalan ceritanya, karena emang fic bertema kerajaan kayak gini kalo gak bisa dimengerti bakal bosan dan gak menarik sih hehehehe...

ok deh, makasih yaa sama semua senpai yang udah berpartisipas sama semua fic saya... makasih banyak loh... hihihi

ok, jadi ada yang mau saya lanjutin fic ini?

Jaa Nee!


	10. Will Die or Will Alive?

**Hai Minna. Ini Fic fantasi saya... hehehe memang masih agak kacau. dan udah lama ada dalam saya. cuman belum berani publish. semoga tidak bosan dengan fic gaje saya yang memenuhi fandom ini.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**RATE : M (For Safe)**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO, Cerita pasaran dan mudah ketebak. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam fic ini sama sekali tidak ada yang benar. semuanya hanya fiksi belaka dengan imajinasi indah saya.**

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita harus cepat menemukan Yang Mulia Putri! Dia hanya punya waktu beberapa waktu sebelum darahnya habis!" pekik Hacchi.

Shinji masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan sahabatnya ini. Darah apa maksudnya?

"T-tunggu dulu, kau bilang darah?"

"Sebelum darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya habis, Yang Mulia Putri masih bisa diselamatkan. Dia masih memiliki sedikit kekuatan dari Dewi Bulan! Kalau kita bisa tepat waktu, nyawanya bisa selamat!"

"Apakah itu artinya, Yang Mulia Putri sekarang tengah terluka?"

"Itu pasti! Karena tekanan roh spiritualnya semakin melemah."

Saat Ichigo kembali sendirian dengan ditemukan oleh Kensei dan lainnya, rupanya mereka sudah menculik Putri Bulan lebih dulu. Ichigo yang terluka parah, memang tidak salah lagi. Lalu apa yang terjadi pada Putri Bulan kalau sampai dirinya mengalami luka parah seperti itu? Apakah terjadi sesuatu padanya sampai-sampai dia terluka?

"Apa itu benar?"

Saat memikirkan rencana selanjutnya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Rukia, dari balik pintu yang dibuka dengan begitu kasar Shinji tampak terkejut.

Ichigo yang masih terbalut dengan perban dan darah masih belum begitu mengering dari luka-lukanya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tatapan membunuh yang amat dingin. Mungkin dipancing sedikit dia pasti sudah bisa menghancurkan apa saja walau terluka seperti itu. orang seperti Ichigo―

"Hacchi bilang lukamu belum sembuh benar! Istirahatlah, kami akan berusaha untuk―"

"Istirahat? Kau bilang… Rukia terluka akan sesuatu? Dia… bisa kehilangan nyawanya? Dan kau masih berani bilang untuk menyuruhku istirahat? Kau hebat sekali!" sindir Ichigo dengan nada sarkastis.

"Pikirkan kondisimu dulu! Bagaimana kalau justru nyawa kalian berdua yang tidak selamat karena kekeras kepalaanmu hah?!" bentak Shinji.

"Tidak. Kau salah, paling tidak… meski nyawaku hilang, akan kupastikan nyawa Rukia tidak akan pernah hilang! Kau dengar itu, Hirako!" geram Ichigo.

Setelah bertatapan dengan saling menusuk, Ichigo menghentakkan kakinya dan melihat Shinji terakhir kalinya dengan tatapan sinis lalu meraih Zangetsu-nya untuk segera pergi mencari Rukia.

"Ichigo! Jangan keras kepala! Kembali segera!" pekik Shinji yang akhirnya tidak bisa menyusul Ichigo sama sekali. Laki-laki bodoh itu sudah pergi lebih dulu dengan hampir berlari. Dia bisa mati kapan saja kalau lukanya terbuka lagi. Dasar anak bodoh!

"Bagaimana ini Hacchi?" tanya Shinji yang akhirnya memilih membiarkan bocah bodoh itu menghilangkan nyawanya dengan sukarela.

"Kita harus menyusul Ichigo-kun dan menemukan Yang Mulia Putri segera."

Shinji berdecak dengan sebalnya.

"Dasar bocah menyusahkan!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Terjadi kegemparan di Istana Seireitei.

Banyaknya perawan yang mati kehabisan darah membuat kerajaan itu jadi tidak tenang sama sekali.

Kuchiki Byakuya, selaku Raja dari Seireitei langsung turun tangan menangani masalah tersebut. Sayangnya, keadaan sekitar jadi semakin aneh.

Banyak tanaman yang tiba-tiba layu dan mati.

Juga, banyak wabah penyakit yang tiba-tiba datang dalam serentak. Semuanya jadi terlihat begitu mengerikan seperti… mau kiamat.

Byakuya sebisa mungkin menyelidiki semua ini dan meningkatkan kewaspadaan pada kerajaannya. Namun yang dia khawatirkan saat ini justru putri semata wayangnya yang hingga kini tidak pernah ada kabarnya. Sejak meminta ijin untuk pergi ke Juurinan, putrinya tak pernah kembali dan memberikan pesan sedikit pun untuk ayahnya yang begitu khawatir ini. Bagaimana bisa…

Apakah Byakuya perlu pergi ke Juurinan untuk memastikan keadaan putrinya?

Atau…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Persembahan yang tidak sedikit ini memang memerlukan waktu yang begini lama rupanya."

Aizen memandangi sebuah kolam kecil yang berada di dalam pegunungan yang sengaja dibuatnya. Kolam itu ditutup oleh segel gaib yang membuat semua orang tidak bisa menemukannya meski mencarinya berhari-hari.

Aizen memandangi kolam itu dengan tatapan angkuh yang luar biasa.

"Sebentar lagi, dewi dan dewa angkuh itu akan segera turun dari tahtanya!"

Dengan senyum separuhnya, Aizen menatap bola berwarna hitam kecil di tangannya. Bola berbentuk mutiara itu sungguh membuatnya puas sekali. Langkahnya sebentar lagi akan segera tiba. Tak lama lagi… tidak lama lagi…

"Persiapkan segera semuanya. Kita serang Seireitei malam ini!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya mendadak kaku.

Lubang menganga di dadanya membuat dirinya kebas sekali. Tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi. Kecuali setiap mili darah yang mengucur dari tubuhnya. Sebentar lagi dia tidak mungkin bertahan.

Apakah… Rukia harus berakhir sekarang? Di sini?

Setiap kali Rukia menarik nafas, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar dan tenggorokkannya tercekat begitu saja.

Seandainya Rukia harus mati sekarang, dia ingin melakukan banyak hal untuk terakhir kalinya. Seperti meminta maaf pada ayah dan ibunya karena membuat mereka berdua kecewa pada Rukia dan… khawatir padanya. Melihat Shiba Kaien menikah dengan perempuan yang dia cintai. Sungguh, Rukia benar-benar menganggap Shiba Kaien adalah kakak paling sempurna di dunia ini. Meskipun Rukia menyukai Shiba Kaien sebagai seorang kakak, tapi tak pernah sebersit pun keinginan untuk menjadikannya pendamping Rukia. hubungan mereka tidak seperti itu.

Berteman dengan Inoue Orihime. Meski Rukia sempat kesal dengan tingkah perempuan itu yang menyebabkan Rukia salah paham dengan Ichigo, tapi akhirnya Rukia mengerti dan mau menerima niat tulus dari putri itu. Sebenernya Orihime adalah gadis yang baik. Buktinya dia mengembalikan cincin yang tidak pernah Rukia ketahui. Rukia ingin paling tidak menghabiskan satu hari bersama putri itu. karena selama ini, Rukia belum pernah memiliki teman sesama perempuan.

Dan…

Terakhir.

Rukia ingin bertemu dengan cintanya.

Tiba-tiba lelehan bening yang begitu dingin terasa di kulitnya mengalir turun begitu saja.

Rukia berjanji pada dirinya, meskipun dia harus mati sekarang, itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Asalkan, Ichigo bisa selamat dan segera melarikan diri. Tidak apa-apa Ichigo tidak datang kemari. Rukia tidak ingin kekasihnya menemui bahaya hanya karena datang menemuinya. Ichigo harus tetap hidup meski Rukia tak bisa.

Sudah terlalu banyak Ichigo menderita. Rukia tidak ingin…

Tiba-tiba Rukia mendengar langkah suara kaki. Suara kaki yang begitu berat.

Rukia sebisa mungkin menoleh ke untuk mencari tahu dimana sumber suara itu. Tapi sayang, matanya mulai kabur karena kesadarannya juga makin terenggut.

Sosok itu semakin dekat kemari. Rukia tak bisa bergerak meski hanya satu senti. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah mati rasa.

Sekarang sosok itu tepat berdiri di sisi Rukia. Dia berlutut dan memapah tubuh Rukia yang sudah tak ada artinya itu. Rukia masih berusaha untuk menerka siapa orang ini. Memangku Rukia, menaruh kepala Rukia di lengannya. Gerakannya begitu lembut dan pelan.

Siapa―

"Maaf Tuan Putri… aku sudah berjanji untuk membiarkanmu mati di tanganku."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Istana Las Noches!

Tidak salah lagi, Rukia pasti dibawa ke sana!

Karena semua orang yang membawa Rukia adalah orang-orang dari Las Noches. Jadi tidak mungkin salah.

"Ichigo! Kau bisa mati mendadak kalau bergerak gegabah!"

Di belakangnya ikut berlari Shinji, Hacchi dan lainnya. Mereka semua siap menyerbu Las Noches.

Ichigo masih tidak menghiraukan apapun kata Shinji. Dia tetap pada gerakannya. Kenapa dia bisa tidak terpikir seperti itu. Dia… dia…

Ichigo tak bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri saat ini. Kepalanya sungguh ingin pecah karena kebodohannya sendiri. Apalagi mendengar Hacchi mengatakan kalau Rukia bisa saja mati karena ini. Sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan oleh Aizen? Kenapa menculik Rukia? Apa yang diinginkan oleh makhluk itu pada gadisnya? Apakah ada sesuatu yang… membuatnya harus membunuh Rukia?

Istana Las Noches memang tak jauh dari Dangai. Tempat ini adalah istana terkering yang pernah ada. Penduduknya hanya ada di pinggiran kerajaan karena hampir semuanya adalah gurun pasir. Angin gurun yang deras disertai dengan pasir membuat hampir-hampir mustahil untuk menjangkau tempat ini.

Tapi beruntungnya, Hacchi memiliki mantra yang bisa membuat mereka terlindungi dari angin gurun tersebut.

Begitu tiba di pintu depan, Ichigo dengan emosi menebas gerbang utama yang dikunci namun tidak ada penjaganya itu.

Entah bagaimana caranya, hari sudah menjelang malam.

Istana ini kosong sama sekali. Tidak ada satu pun tanda-tanda kehidupan di sini. Suasana yang gelap dan mencekam ini membuat Ichigo semakin cemas dengan apa yang terjadi pada Rukia. Kalau tidak dibawa kemari, kemana yang mungkin―

"Yang Mulia Putri…"

Shinji dan Ichigo berbarengan menoleh ke arah Mashiro yang masih terdiam memanggil nama Rukia di saat itu.

Ichigo terbelalak menyaksikan Rukia yang bersimbah darah berada dalam pelukan pengawalnya itu. Namun hal ganjil selanjutnya, ada sebuah pedang yang terselip di leher Rukia.

Langsung saja Ichigo melompat menghalangi apa yang hendak dilakukan oleh Grimmjow saat itu.

Menyadari kedatangan Ichigo, Grimmjow melepaskan Rukia dan mundur mengambil jarak. Mata Ichigo terbelalak tak percaya saat melihat Rukia terkapar di sana dengan darah yang mengalir dari luka menganga di dadanya. Wajahnya pucat sekali, bahkan Ichigo tak yakin apakah Rukia masih bernafas atau tidak.

"Rukia?!"

Ichigo langsung berhambur memapah Rukia yang sepertinya sudah tidak karuan itu. Ichigo bahkan tidak yakin apakah Rukia masih bisa bertahan atau tidak. Saat mencoba menyadarkan Rukia, Hacchi langsung datang dan memeriksa denyut nadi sang Putri Mahkota Seiretei ini.

"Sangat lemah, harus secepatnya dilakukan pertolongan," ujar Hacchi sambil membacakan suatu mantra untuk membuat Rukia menghentikan pendarahan di dadanya.

"Kalian sudah terlambat, lebih baik membiarkannya mati daripada tersiksa perlahan-lahan seperti itu," ujar Grimmjow dengan nada datar dan dingin.

Teman-teman Shinji membuat benteng untuk melindungi Rukia dari orang ini. Mereka menyerang satu persatu untuk menghabisi orang yang bertanggungjawab dengan keadaan di sini.

"Apa kalian boleh bersenang-senang di sini? Yang Mulia Aizen sudah menyerang Seireitei. Mungkin… akan berakhir sama dengan Karakura?"

Tangan Ichigo gemetar sembari menahan tubuh Rukia.

Seireitei diserang?

"Apa maksudmu sialan?! Kau mau mengecoh kami hah?!" balas Hiyori.

"Apa kalian tidak penasaran dimana semua penghuni kerajaan ini? Apakah kalian pernah bertemu seorang pun di sini selain aku dan Yang Mulia Putri? Kalau kalian tidak bergegas… Seireitei hanya tinggal tanah kosong!"

"Shinji… bagaimana ini?" tanya Kensei.

Ichigo meletakkan Rukia dengan hati-hati saat Hacchi masih memulai proses pertolongan untuk Rukia.

Aura kemarahan terasa begitu kental di dalam diri Ichigo.

"Hirako, pergilah ke Seireitei bersama teman-temanmu. Setidaknya, kalian bisa membantu di sana. Orang ini… biar aku yang hadapi!" geram Ichigo.

"Tapi lukamu―"

"Tidak ada waktu sekarang! Cepatlah ambil keputusan! Kau mau membiarkan Seireitei sama dengan Karakura?! Kau mau… membiarkan Rukia bernasib sama sepertiku?!"

Shinji menggertakkan giginya dengan geram. Tidak ada waktu dan pilihan yang jelas di sini. kalau orang itu benar mengatakan hal yang jujur, pasti saat ini keadaannya sama dengan Karakura saat itu.

"Baiklah, kita semua pergi. Hacchi harus ada di sini untuk menyembuhkan Yang Mulia Putri. Aku akan kembali secepat mungkin."

Setelah memberikan komando singkat itu, seluruh anggota teman-teman Shinji berangkat menuju Seireitei. Semoga apa yang dikatakan oleh orang ini adalah benar dan mereka bisa saja tepat waktu untuk menolong Seireitei.

Sekarang tidak ada siapapun di sini. Ichigo menoleh sesaat melihat Rukia dan Hacchi yang sama-sama tengah berjuang keras di sana.

Sedetik kemudian, wajahnya langsung terbakar oleh amarah. Mengacungkan Zangetsu ke arah satu-satunya orang yang ingin Ichigo bunuh sekarang.

"Mengapa kau memberitahu mengenai Seireitei pada kami?" geram Ichigo.

"Untuk membuat semua temanmu pergi. Dengan begitu kita bisa melakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan sejak dulu bukan?"

"Apa?"

"Aku yang menyerang kerajaanmu. Aku yang membunuh kedua orang tuamu. Dan aku… yang melukai Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota. Tidakkah kau dendam padaku dan ingin membunuhku?"

Ichigo tertawa mencemooh. Jadi… apakah sekarang dia mengakui bahwa apa yang dituduhkan Ichigo padanya adalah benar? Apakah sekarang Ichigo berhak membunuh orang yang bertanggungjawab pada hidupnya kali ini?

"Jadi kau sungguh ingin mati di tanganku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Cukup basa basinya, Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota. Atau… Yang Mulia Pangeran Matahari?"

Seiring dengan kata-kata itu Ichigo berteriak sekuat tenaga dan mulai menyerang Grimmjow. Kalau ini bisa membuat segalanya berakhir, Ichigo tak sungkan untuk mati sekarang. Bersama brengsek ini!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Serangan mendadak terjadi di Seireitei.

Semua pasukan perang dikerahkan untuk menghalau orang-orang berbaju hitam dan bertopeng hitam itu untuk masuk.

Karena malam hari, tidak banyak persiapan yang terjadi. Seireitei hanya bisa melawan sebisanya jangan sampai pasukan misterius itu mengganggu istana Seireitei.

Byakuya memimpin langsung perang yang tiba-tiba terjadi ini. Hisana bersama beberapa pelayannya sudah diungsikan secepat mungkin untuk menghindari perang ini. Awalnya memang tidak mungkin bisa, tapi Byakuya tidak tahu bagaimana sebenarnya, ada beberapa orang yang mengaku diutus oleh putri tunggalnya untuk membantu perlawanan ini.

Pasukan hitam ini seperti iblis, meskipun mereka sudah bersimbah darah, tetap saja mereka bisa menyerang. Mirip dengan zombie. Tak ada habisnya. Pasukan Seireitei sudah berkurang separuh. Tapi sebisa mungkin diimbangi dengan teman-teman Shinji yang datang tepat waktu.

Hampir sebagian kota sudah hancur dan terbakar karena perang mendadak ini.

Apakah… Seireitei bisa bertahan?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo mundur perlahan ketika mulutnya penuh dengan darah.

Luka sebelum ini terbuka kembali. Bahunya sudah berlumuran darah lagi. Si brengsek ini terus menerus menyerang titik yang sama. Ichigo hanya berhasil menusuknya di beberapa tempat meski bukan tempat yang vital. Dan sepertinya dia masih baik-baik saja.

"Ada apa Pangeran Matahari? Sudah begitu saja?" ejek Grimmjow.

Ichigo menggeram jengkel. Menarik nafas dengan susah payah.

_Hei, Pangeran, cepat panggil aku. Aku bisa membunuh orang ini kalau kau minta._

Ichigo terdiam sejenak. Itu suara…

"Tidak, aku memang tidak berniat memanggilmu. Aku ingin menghabisi orang ini dengan tanganku sendiri!" gumam Ichigo membalas kata-kata pedangnya.

_Kau sudah nyaris kehilangan begitu banyak darah. Bagaimana bisa kau melawan orang itu? dia bahkan tidak sedikit pun tumbang karena pedangmu!_

"Sudah kubilang aku akan melawannya dengan kekuatanku sendiri! Sampai aku benar-benar tidak bisa bernapas lagi!" balas Ichigo lagi.

Ichigo kembali mengacungkan pedangnya dan segera memulai kembali aksinya. Tarian beradu pedang itu terdengar begitu menyakitkan. Entah perasaan apa yang sebenarnya tergambar dari alunan itu. Rasa sedih, rasa marah, rasa benci, rasa sesak… semuanya berkumpul menjadi satu.

Ichigo terus berusaha menyerang walau sesekali dia harus bertahan saat Grimmjow mengambil langkah untuk serangan balik. Walau Ichigo merasa tubuhnya tidak mungkin bertarung lagi, tapi keinginan untuk menghabisi orang ini tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja.

Hacchi sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghentikan pendarahan ini. Tapi Hacchi menyadari satu hal penting. Sekarang ini Rukia hanyalah manusia biasa. Dia hanyalah manusia yang tidak memiliki apapun lagi. Rukia kehilangan roh spiritual-nya. Dan sekarang, dia tidak bisa menahan pendarahan ini.

Cepat atau lambat, Rukia akan benar-benar mati.

Hacchi melihat jari mungil Rukia bergerak perlahan-lahan. Matanya terbuka walau sangat pelan. Bibir mungilnya bergetar.

Ada sesuatu yang ingin diucapkannya. Namun tidak ada suara apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Rukia sadar dia tidak bisa berkata apapun, karena itu kepalanya menoleh ke arah pertarungan itu. Melihat dengan miris Ichigo dan Grimmjow saling bertarung sampai mati. Dia tidak pernah menginginkan siapapun mati. Baik itu Ichigo… maupun Grimmjow.

_Ichigo…_

Ichigo berhenti menggerakkan pedangnya dan langsung menendang jauh Grimmjow dari hadapannya. Ichigo berhasil menendang perutnya. Setidaknya, Ichigo yakin ada beberapa tulang rusuk yang sudah patah. Ichigo menoleh ke arah Rukia yang masih tergeletak itu. Mata Rukia terbuka! Dan Rukia melihat ke arahnya. Bibir mungilnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman dengan susah payah.

"Rukia…"

_Ichigo… jangan mati… kau… harus tetap hidup…_

Entah bagaimana Ichigo mengerti apa yang coba ingin Rukia katakan padanya.

_Aku mencintaimu. Selamanya…_

Ichigo mengangguk lirih.

"Asal kau janji tidak akan mati juga. Kau harus bertahan untukku. Tetaplah hidup," balas Ichigo.

_Dan aku juga mencintaimu…_

Grimmjow bersiap menyerang lagi. Dia sudah berlari hendak menusukkan pedangnya sekali lagi pada Ichigo.

Tapi kini, setelah melihat Rukia bertahan, Ichigo kembali mendapatkan kekuatannya. Dia akan berusaha karena Rukia sudah berusaha.

Sebuah cahaya hitam dengan putih yang berbaur jadi satu keluar dari pedangnya. Kekuatan yang dipinjamkan oleh Zangetsu. Tanpa ampun, Ichigo menebas pedang itu tepat ke arah Grimmjow. Kini, cahaya itu sudah mencabik-cabik tubuh Grimmjow.

Seketika itu pula, Grimmjow langsung jatuh.

Yakin lawannya sudah lumpuh, Ichigo berjalan ke arah Grimmjow yang sudah tak berdaya itu. Meskipun menurutnya ini terlalu cepat, tapi dia tidak peduli. Baginya, ini sudah cukup membalas dendam kedua orangtuanya dan kerajaannya.

Ichigo sekali lagi mengacungkan pedangnya ke leher Grimmjow yang sudah tergeletak itu. sama seperti Grimmjow yang hendak mengacungkan pedang ke leher Rukia.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya. Apa maksudmu?"

Grimmjow tertawa pahit. Darah mengelilingi mulut dan kepalanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Kenapa kau menyerang Karakura? Kenapa kau membunuh Ayah dan Ibuku? Kenapa kau menyerang Seireitei Dan kenapa… kau ingin membunuh Rukia?!"

"Serangan Karakura hanyalah umpan. Membuatmu membenci Seireitei yang kami fitnah. Aku sengaja memakai ikat kepala itu. Tapi ternyata rencana kami batal setelah tahu kau sudah lebih dulu bertemu dengan Yang Mulia Putri. Kami tidak mungkin meneruskan rencana ketika tahu kalian sudah berada dalam ikatan takdir.

"Rencana Yang Mulia Aizen, adalah menghancurkan kerajaan matahari dan bulan. Menciptakan dunia yang baru tanpa adanya dewa dewi itu. Seireitei baru saja diserang, artinya kemenangan sebentar lagi berada di tangan. Tapi―"

Grimmjow menghentikan kata-katanya dan mengeluarkan darah yang begitu banyak dari mulutnya. Wajahnya sudah pucat. Karena lukanya, sepertinya pria ini akan segera mati karena pendarahan.

Ichigo menurunkan pedangnya dan memapah Grimmjow. Setidaknya orang ini benar-benar tidak punya tenaga untuk bisa melakukan pembalasan.

"Asal kau bisa menghentikan―ritual persembahan untuk-membunuh Dewi Bulan."

"Apa? Ritual untuk… membunuh Dewi Bulan?"

"A-ada sebuah kolam yang sengaja dibuat oleh Yang Mulia Aizen di pedalaman hutan Seireitei. Kolam itu berisi ratusan darah milik perawan. R-roh spiritual Yang Mulia Putri, sudah direndam dalam kolam itu. K-kalau roh spiritual berubah menjadi jahat karena darah itu… Dewi Bulan… a-akan segera mati. Gerhana bulan akan muncul dan ikut membunuh Dewa Matahari. Kalau gerhana muncul… Dewa dan Dewi itu akan… mati…"

"Apa? Apakah Dewa dan Dewi itu bisa mati semudah itu?" kata Ichigo tak percaya.

"Gerhana yang sengaja dibuat dengan niat kejahatan, tentu saja memiliki kekuatan iblis yang tidak… bisa dikalahkan semudah itu. Berbeda dengan… gerhana yang biasa muncul… ukh…"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Menghancurkan… roh spiritual… itu… dengan begitu… gerhana tidak akan terjadi…"

Ichigo terdiam. Menghancurkan roh spiritual… bagaimana caranya?

"Tapi… kenapa kau mengatakan hal ini?"

"Karena… ini adalah persyaratan yang diberikan oleh Yang Mulia Aizen agar aku tetap bisa melindungi Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota."

"Tapi kau baru saja ingin membunuhnya!"

"Lebih baik, Yang Mulia Putri mati di tanganku… daripada harus… mati di tangan Yang Mulia Aizen. Karena aku… mencintainya… kalau kau tidak pernah muncul dalam hidup Yang Mulia Putri… aku tidak akan sejauh ini…"

Ichigo terbelalak. Apa… jadi… Grimmjow…

Apakah maksudnya… Grimmjow jadi seperti ini karena dirinya? Apakah karena Ichigo, Grimmjow rela mencelakakan orang yang dia cintai?

Baru saja Ichigo akan membalasnya, Grimmjow sudah tidak bergerak lagi. Napasnya sudah berhenti dan perlahan-lahan tubuhnya menghilang bak pasir.

Kenapa…

Ichigo harus membunuh roh spiritual milik Rukia?

Kalau Ichigo membunuhnya, apakah bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Rukia?

"Yang Mulia Putri!"

Mendengar suara Hacchi yang berteriak itu membuat Ichigo kaget bukan main. Dirinya langsung melompat untuk menyusul Hacchi yang sejak tadi berada di dekat Rukia.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ichigo cemas.

"Yang Mulia Putri… berhenti bernafas…"

Ichigo terbelalak tak percaya mendengar kata-kata itu. Segera Ichigo langsung memapah Rukia dan menempelkan telinganya ke dada sang putri mungil itu. Masih terasa berdetak meski sangat amat sangat lemah. Namun tubuhnya mulai mendingin. Suhu tubuhnya menurun drastis. Apakah…

"Hacchi… apa… apa Rukia…" Ichigo tak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya selain memeluk erat tubuh mungil putri mahkota itu.

"Sepertinya… nyawanya tidak akan lama lagi. Putri Mahkota akan segera―"

"JANGAN BERCANDA! Rukia… tidak… ini tidak boleh! Hacchi, katakan padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya Rukia kembali?! Katakan padaku!" pekik Ichigo.

"Bawalah kembali roh spiritual Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota yang telah dicuri oleh Aizen. Dengan begitu… mungkin Yang Mulia Putri bisa diselamatkan."

"Apa gunanya roh itu?"

"Itu… sama dengan sebagian kehidupan milik Yang Mulia Putri. Cepatlah, kita tidak punya waktu banyak."

Sepertinya, pertarungan hidup dan mati akan segera dimulai.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Oke, sudah berapa lama fic ini terlantar?

Ok abaikan hehehe… karena setelah ini saya benar-benar ingin membuat fic dengan genre adventure sih heheheh semoga gak membosankan akhirnya. Ah ya, maaf ya buat yang lama nunggu. Dua atau tiga chapter lagi fic ini akan segera tamat hehehe…

Saatnya sesi balas review…

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review senpai… nasib Rukia akan segera dijawab di chap depan hehehe ditunggu ya-lagi…

Piyocco : makasih udah review senpai… aduh kamu review lama udah jarang main ke fandom ini lagi. Jadi kangen banget… hikss… iyaa rule yang kebetulan udah lama heheeh iyaa emang ngambil dari aslinya, saya juga bingung mau ambil yang bagaimana sih hehehe soal ending… masih dipertimbangkan hehehe

Guest : makasih udah review senpai… nasib Rukia ada di chap depan, ditunggu yaa hehehhe maaf ini jadi kelamaan banget, tapi panggil Kin aja yaa jangan senpai hehehe

Rinko Mitsu : makasih udah review senpai… aduh jangan penunggu dong, gimana kalo pembaca hehehe. Nasibnya Ruki ada di chap depan hehehe ditunggu yaaa

Shirayuki Umi : makasih udah review senpai… hehehe iya ya kesiam juga Ichi kayak marathon gitu, ntar saya bikin Ruki yang marathon deh heheeh alasannya udah ada di sini yaa?

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review Hikaru… aduh kamu udah jarang update lagi yaaa? Iyaa ini adegannya emang sama kayak di aslinya soalnya saya juga bingung mau gimana hehehe legendanya… tentu aja… bingung sih hehehe

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai… nee udah lama gak nongol juga hiksss… apakah kerja sibuk banget? Jadi takut kerja nih hiksss legendanya sengaja gak dibikin riwet soalnya otak saya gak cukup pandai membuat legenda begitu hihihiih bener banget nee saya stuck ide sumpah. Ini udah mau tamat kok nee sabar yaa hehehe

Hirumaakarikurosakikuchizaki : makasih udah review senpai… hehehe benarkah? Makasih udah suka fave yaa ini udah update kok hehehe…

AkiHisa Pyon : makasih udah review senpai… nasibnya masih ada di chap depan hehehe iyaa kan dikasih tahu hehehe

Blingblingjh : makasih udah review senpai… hehehe masih bingung. Yah ditanya aja mana yang bingung. Saya juga bingung ini fic sebenernya mau gimana heheheh

ELLE HANA : makasih udah review senpai… iya tadinya begitu maunya ada lemon. Tapi kemudian saya pikir… wah mudah banget ngadain yang kayak gitu hehhe jadi gak jadi deh. Ungkapannya bagus banget hiksss iyaa ditunggu aja chap depan yaa ini udah update hehehe

Guest : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah lanjut…

Beby-chan : makasih udah review senpai… ahh kangennya sama dirimu. Kenapa udah jarang keliaran di FBI lagi hiksss… versi lain legendanya… wah belum update heheheh nah ini udah tahukan gimana perawan yang habis darah itu? hehehe nasib Ruki ada di chap depan hehehe… ditunggu yaa

Dewi Anggara Manis : makasih udah review senpai… legendanya memang ada kok hehehe tapi gak tahu siapa yang bikin hehehe iyaa ini udah lanjut hehehe

Riyuzky L Ichiruki : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa bakal diterusin sampe selesai kok tenang aja hehehe wah kalo bleach ceritanya kayak ini endingnya jelas ICHiRuki hehehehe iyaa saya usahakan sampe habis heheheh

Izumi Kagawa : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah update hehheeh

Guest : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah lanjut hehehe

Guest : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah lanjut hehehe

Aaaaa : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa maaf lama gak update, ini udah update kok hehehehe

Yuki : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah lanjut, maafnya jadi lama banget hiksss

Chika chika : makasih udah review senpai… makasih banyak semangatnya ini udah update lagi hehhe

Makasih banyak yang udah review, fave, follow sama yang baca fic ini sumpah saya terharu banget… hiksss… semangat saya terus nulis karena kalian ada buat semangatin saya… terima kasih banyak yaa…

Ok, ada yang masih mau lanjut fic hancur ini?

Bole review?

Jaa Nee!


	11. When The Death Comes

**Hai Minna. Ini Fic fantasi saya... hehehe memang masih agak kacau. dan udah lama ada dalam saya. cuman belum berani publish. semoga tidak bosan dengan fic gaje saya yang memenuhi fandom ini.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**RATE : M (For Safe)**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO, Cerita pasaran dan mudah ketebak. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam fic ini sama sekali tidak ada yang benar. semuanya hanya fiksi belaka dengan imajinasi indah saya.**

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo berlari dengan kudanya secepat yang dia bisa.

Bayangan Rukia yang tak sadarkan diri dengan bersimbah darah sungguh membuatnya ingin mengamuk. Nyawa Rukia bahkan berada di ujung tanduk saat ini. Bagaimana Ichigo bisa tenang sekarang?

Satu-satunya yang ingin Ichigo lakukan sekarang adalah membunuh brengsek yang sudah membuat hidupnya begini menderita. Brengsek yang sudah berani mengacaukan takdirnya dan merusak kehidupannya. Brengsek yang harus bertanggungjawab untuk hidupnya.

Meskipun brengsek itu membayarnya dengan nyawa sekali pun, ini tidak akan pernah cukup. Ichigo tidak akan pernah memaafkan brengsek itu meski sembilan kehidupan sudah berlalu. Ichigo bersumpah, dengan tangannya sendiri dia akan membinasakan brengsek itu dari muka bumi itu. Bahkan jika perlu, tulang belulang brengsek sial itu akan Ichigo injak-injak hingga jadi debu.

Karena dia sudah berani menyentuhkan tangannya yang kotor itu kepada satu-satunya gadis yang dicintainya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Luar biasa sekali kekuatan roh spiritual milik Putri Bulan ini. Tidak kusangka kalau benda kecil ini bisa memiliki kemampuan sehebat ini…" gumam Aizen saat menatap kristal yang berbentuk bulatan kecil yang berada di tangannya kini.

Setelah mencelupkan kristal yang tadinya berwarna sebening air itu ke dalam kolam darah dari kumpulan gadis-gadis perawan yang diam-diam dibuatnya itu, sekarang kristal kecil ini sudah berubah warnanya menjadi merah kehitaman. Tapi, dengan perubahan warna ini, sekarang Aizen bisa merasakan sebuah kekuatan yang mengalir begitu deras dari bola kristal ini. Kekuatan yang begitu dahsyat, tapi juga begitu mengerikan. Aizen tidak menyangka jika roh spiritual seseorang bisa memiliki kekuatan seperti ini.

Ah, sepertinya Aizen lupa. Roh spiritual siapa yang kini berada di tangannya.

Manusia yang dipilih oleh Dewi Bulan. Manusia yang memiliki kekuatan istimewa pemberian Dewi Bulan. Dan manusia, yang hidup karena Dewi Bulan.

Tidak salah jika roh spiritualnya memiliki kekuatan yang begitu dahsyat.

Aizen mulai tertawa sinis saat merasakan aliran yang begitu kuat dari telapak tangannya yang memegang bola kristal ini. Wajar saja kekuatannya begitu hebat. Ini sama dengan sebagian dari kekuatan Dewi Bulan. Kasihan sekali kalau kekuatan sebesar ini diberikan kepada orang selemah Putri Bulan itu. Bukankah kekuatan ini seharusnya digunakan oleh orang yang tepat?

"Ulquiorra, tempat selanjutnya yang akan kita tuju adalah… Kerajaan Seireitei…"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pasukan Kerajaan Seireitei sudah bersiap menunggu Komando dari sang Raja yang langsung turun ke medan perang. Sebagian pasukan juga disiapkan untuk menjaga Istana Seireitei dari kemungkinan serangan mendadak dari pihak lawan. Perang tak mungkin dihindari. Yang harus dilakukan oleh Sang Raja adalah mencegah perang atau memenangkan peperangan. Dirinya tak bisa membiarkan Seireitei habis dibantai oleh penjahat seperti itu.

"Yang Mulia, apakah… semuanya akan baik-baik saja?" sang Ratu begitu memelas saat melihat suami sekaligus Raja Seireitei ini sudah bersiap dengan baju besi untuk perangnya. Raja benar-benar akan pergi ke medan pertumpahan darah itu.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Ratuku," ucap sang Raja, mencoba menenangkan kegundahan sang Ratu akibat desas desus perang ini.

"Mereka mungkin akan menghancurkan Seireitei… menghancurkan Yang Mulia. Seperti apa yang mereka lakukan kepada Karakura…"

"Jangan takut, aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat."

Setelah berucap seperti itu, Byakuya hanya memberikan seulas senyum tipis lalu meninggalkan ratunya bersama dengan pelayan istana dan beberapa pengawal yang bertugas menjaga kediaman Ratu. Ada banyak hal yang sebenarnya dicemaskan oleh Hisana. Bagaimana mungkin perang ini bisa pecah? Bagaimana suaminya nanti berada di medan perang? Dan bagaimana… keadaan putri semata wayangnya. Hingga kini tak satu pun yang bisa membuat Hisana tenang.

Serangan mendadak yang terjadi di Seireitei ini kontan saja membuat semuanya jadi panik tak karuan.

Byakuya tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini.

Satu persatu, bahkan sebagian pasukannya sudah tumbang. Mereka begitu kuat. Entah apa yang bisa membuat mereka begitu kuat di saat malam hari seperti ini. Tapi Byakuya tidak ingin berdiam diri menyaksikan rakyatnya satu persatu mengorbankan nyawa seperti ini.

Di saat pertarungan sengit inilah muncul kejadian aneh.

Dari arah gerbang masuk Seireitei, ada kawanan berkuda yang menerobos arena perang dan menghabisi pasukan hitam itu dengan cepat. Gerakan mereka begitu terlatih dan gesit. Tanpa disadari seperempat dari pasukan hitam itu sudah punah. Byakuya tak tahu apa yang terjadi saat ini, tapi yang jelas ini adalah kesempatan mereka untuk menyerang. Byakuya mulai memerintahkan pasukannya untuk terus menyerang selagi mereka masih mampu memegang pedang.

"Yang Mulia Raja!"

Byakuya menoleh setelah menebas beberapa pasukan hitam yang mencoba mengepungnya. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang diikat tinggi itu mencoba mendekatinya bersamaan dengan tangannya yang ikut menebas pasukan hitam. Byakuya tidak mengenal siapa orang yang datang di saat terdesak seperti ini.

"Siapa kalian? Kenapa kalian membantu kami?" tanya Byakuya saat mereka sudah berhadapan.

Pria itu menundukkan kepalanya seraya memberikan hormat seadanya ketika mereka masih duduk di atas kuda masing-masing.

"Maafkan Hamba yang terlambat datang, Yang Mulia Raja. Kami datang ke sini atas perintah dari Putra Mahkota Karakura untuk membantu Yang Mulia," jelasnya.

"Putra Mahkota… Karakura? Dia masih hidup?" ulang Byakuya tak percaya. Bukankah Karakura sudah habis dibantai pada malam itu? Bahkan tidak ada yang tahu apakah ada yang selamat atau tidak karena keluarga kerajaan yang dipastikan sudah meninggal semuanya.

"Ya, Yang Mulia Raja. Dia masih hidup. Karena itu, kami akan membantu Yang Mulia Raja untuk menyelesaikan perang ini."

"Kalau begitu… apa kau… tahu putriku? Apa kau tahu putriku ada dimana?"

Pria pirang itu hanya diam sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yang Mulia Putri saat ini bersama dengan Putra Mahkota. Hamba mohon Yang Mulia Raja tidak perlu cemas dan fokus pada perang kali ini."

Setelah mengatakan hal demikian, pria misterius itu kembali menyerang pasukan hitam yang mulai membabi buta kali ini.

Jadi… putrinya…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Dasar brengsek! Mereka ini terbuat dari apa hah?! Kenapa tidak berkurang sedikit pun daritadi?!" pekik Hiyori sembari menebaskan pedangnya ke leher pasukan hitam itu. Dirinya sudah kewalahan karena sedari tadi pedangnya tak kunjung usai menebas leher orang.

"Sudahlah! Yang penting mereka ini mati! Kenapa kau berisik sekali, Hiyori!" balas Kensei.

Kawanan Shinji mulai berfokus pada perang kali ini. Mereka ingin menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Apalagi di malam hari seperti ini. Walaupun sebenarnya Shinji masih tidak mengerti kenapa mereka menyerang pada malam hari? Saat Karakura juga mereka menyerang malam hari. Walaupun mungkin menyerang lawan di saat kondisi paling tidak mungkin.

"Heeee? Apa mataku tidak salah?" ujar Rose saat menyelesaikan pertarungannya.

"Tidak, aku juga lihat," sambung Mashiro.

"Tch, itu pahlawan kesiangan rupanya. Tapi kenapa dia datang sendirian?" timpal Lisa.

Shinji menyambut datangnya Pangeran Matahari itu. Wajah Ichigo tampak begitu marah dan kesal.

"Kau sendiri? Dimana Putri Mahkota?" tanya Shinji.

"Dia masih bersama Hacchi di Las Noches. Hirako, tolong selesaikan perang ini sebelum gerhana Bulan terjadi, aku akan mencari si brengsek itu!" geram Ichigo.

"Gerhana? Kenapa? Ada apa dengan gerhana?" tanya Shinji panik.

"Karena kekuatan mereka akan bangkit saat gerhana terjadi! Dan jika itu terjadi, kita tidak akan bisa menghentikan Aizen!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan berusaha menyelesaikannya sebelum gerhana. Kau pergilah sekarang. Jangan cemaskan di sini."

Ichigo menganggukkan kepala dengan cepat dan segera memacu kudanya untuk berlari lebih kencang lagi.

Gerhana… apakah itu gerhana bulan?

Bulan… bulan… bulan…

Putri Mahkota itu terancam tidak akan selamat!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Bulan penuh bersinar begitu putih di langit kelam malam ini. Bulan yang terlihat indah dari jauh, tak bisa digapai dengan tangan kosong. Hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh dengan pandangan kasihan.

Tapi kini Aizen berdiri di tengah-tengah padang rumput di gelapnya malam menyaksikan bulan putih itu masih bersinar begitu terang di gelapnya malam seperti ini.

"Apa jadinya jika sinarmu itu kucuri sekarang, Dewi Bulan? Apakah kau masih bisa bersinar begitu angkuh seperti ini?" gumam Aizen dengan senyum sinis yang begitu menakutkan. Di genggaman tangannya, roh spiritual milik Putri Bulan yang sudah berlumuran darah itu berubah menjadi gelap pekat tanpa cahaya sedikit pun.

Bola kristal sang Putri kini sudah ternodai dan tak akan kembali kepada pemiliknya.

Aizen melebarkan telapak tangannya dimana bola kristal itu digenggamnya. Tak lama dari situ, bola kristal itu melayang di atas telapak Aizen dan berputar begitu cepat seperti gasing di udara. Bola kristal itu melepaskan satu lingkaran berbentuk cincin dari bentuk bolanya. Cincin berwarna hitam pekat dan tipis itu melayang di udara begitu tinggi. Saking tingginya, Aizen mendongakkan kepalanya melihat kemana perginya cincin misterius itu. Tapi mata cokelatnya tahu apa tujuan cincin itu sebenarnya.

Ya, itu adalah kekuatan dari kristal bulan yang sudah dicampur dengan darah dari hasil persembahannya kepada iblis yang kini sudah melekat erat di dalam bola kristal ini. Kini cincin itu sudah sampai di atas angkasa, melebarkan jangkauannya dan kini, cincin hitam itu sudah mengikat sang bulan di atas sana.

Sang bulan… kini terjerat lingkaran hitam di sekelilingnya.

Dan akan ada sembilan cincin berikutnya yang akan mengurung bulan putih itu hingga gerhana menutupinya.

"Gerhana akan terjadi sebentar lagi…" gumam Aizen.

Aizen mendengar suara gemerisik yang berasal dari belakangnya.

Rupanya begitu dirinya menoleh, Ulquiorra, sang pengawal setianya, sudah beradu pedang dengan tamu yang tak diundang di hari kebangkitannya ini.

"Oh, Pangeran Matahari? Kau datang di waktu yang tepat. Bagaimana? Apa kau menyukai Bulan Hitam yang akan kubuat sekarang?"

Ulquiorra masih menahan pedang hitam Ichigo yang kini mendesaknya sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri supaya Ichigo bisa langsung menebas kepala biadab yang sudah membuat kekasihnya begitu menderita seperti ini. Tapi, Ichigo yakin pernah melihat orang yang kini beradu pedang dengannya. Pria yang pernah dilihatnya. Dia tidak begitu asing dalam ingatan Ichigo. Tapi kapan Ichigo pernah melihat pria berkulit pucat ini?

Kapan dan dimana Ichigo pernah bertatapan dengan pria aneh ini?

"Ah ya. Terima kasih sudah mengacaukan pernikahan putraku dengan pewaris kekuatan Dewi Bulan waktu itu. Sekarang aku bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah meski harus menunggu waktu yang tidak sebentar."

Pernikahan?

Kalau begitu… jangan bilang kalau pria di hadapannya ini adalah pria yang seharusnya menikah dengan Rukia saat dirinya menyusup masuk ke Seireitei untuk mengacaukan pernikahan putri mahkota saat itu?!

"Kau!" napas Ichigo tercekat. Pedang pria putih itu mulai bergerak lebih kuat lagi hingga Ichigo akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepaskannya dan mundur beberapa langkah untuk mengatur jarak.

"Apa kau kaget karena aku tahu itu kau yang mengacaukannya?" sambung Aizen lagi.

Ichigo menggenggam pedangnya dengan sekuat tenaga sekarang. Giginya saling bergemelutuk menahan amarah yang begitu luar biasa mendidih di dalam hatinya. Membunuh mereka tidak akan cukup untuk Ichigo. Walaupun Ichigo membunuh mereka 100 kali bahkan 1000 kali tidak akan cukup untuk membuat mereka semua membayar semua penderitaan yang dialami Ichigo dan kekasihnya hingga kini.

"Selagi aku… masih berbaik hati… kembali milik Rukia sekarang!" geram Ichigo.

"Kembalikan? Kalau begitu ambil kalau kau bisa," tantang Aizen.

"Apa katamu?! Aku bahkan tidak akan sungkan membunuhmu ribuan kali untuk membalaskan dendam ayah dan ibuku! Aku bahkan tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk mencabik-cabik tubuhmu dan menginjaknya berkali-kali! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa melakukannya?! Kau pikir aku tidak sanggup setelah apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku?!" pekik Ichigo. Rasanya tidak puas hanya dengan mengatakan hal itu. Ichigo benar-benar ingin membunuh binatang sial yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Aku menunggumu melakukan itu. Silahkan saja, selagi kau mengulur waktu, cincin kedua akan segera mengikat Bulan di atas sana. Dan gerhana akan segera tiba."

Ichigo mendongak ke atas tempat dimana bulan putih itu bersinar. Dan benar saja. Ada lingkaran kecil berbentuk cincin berwarna hitam yang mengelilingi bulan putih itu.

Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Ichigo segera menyerang musuh yang ada di hadapannya. Tapi pria tanpa ekspresi dan berwajah dingin itu sudah menghadang Ichigo tepat di depannya. Pedang mereka saling menari hingga menimbulkan bunyi berdenting yang begitu kuat. Ichigo berusaha mencari celah dari pertarungan ini. Tapi dirinya terlalu membabi buta sehingga justru dirinya yang membuat celah untuk musuhnya. Satu goresan di lengannya sudah mengeluarkan darah dan merobek lengan kosode-nya.

"Apa kekuatan Pangeran Matahari hanya seperti itu saja? Jangan membuatku kecewa, Putra Mahkota Karakura," sindir Aizen.

Ichigo kembali menyerang dengan serius. Dia berusaha membuat pedangnya bergerak untuk membuat celah. Tapi selalu saja bisa ditangkis dan ditahan oleh pria ini. Seakan-akan kemampuan Ichigo memang tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan bawahan Aizen ini.

_Tolong jangan keras kepala, Pangeran. Panggillah aku._

Ichigo terdiam sejenak setelah mengatur jarak aman dari arena pertarungan ini. Ini suara Zangetsu yang cerewet.

"Kau… tidak perlu ikut campur…" gumam Ichigo sembari mengatur napasnya yang mulai tak beraturan ini. Pertarungannya dengan Grimmjow sebelum ini sudah menyisakan cukup luka. Sekarang ini Ichigo memang tengah memaksakan dirinya untuk terus berdiri melawan musuh besarnya. Sebelum mereka mati… Ichigo berjanji tidak akan mati. Sebelum dendam kedua orangtuanya dan dendam kekasihnya terbalaskan, Ichigo akan terus berdiri untuk membalasnya dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

_Pangeran, kau sudah di ambang batas._

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidak ikut campur! Tak bisakah kau diam saja?! Biar pun aku mati, aku ingin menghabisi si brengsek ini dengan tanganku sendiri!" geram Ichigo.

_Apa kau lupa satu hal Pangeran? Aku adalah dirimu. Aku adalah sebagian kekuatanmu. Dengan memanggilku, kau juga memanggil kekuatanmu sendiri._

Ternyata, selagi Ichigo diam seperti itu, cincin kelima sudah pergi mengurung cahaya bulan putih di atas sana.

Rukianya…

"Aku benar-benar… tidak akan membiarkanmu… AIZEN!"

Ichigo kembali menyerang membabi buta. Tapi kali ini pandangannya fokus sehingga dengan gerakan yang secepat kilat, Ichigo berhasil menebas satu lengan pria berkulit pucat yang sedari tadi menahan pergerakannya. Lukanya memang parah dengan luka tebasan yang menganga lebar, tapi tidak cukup dalam untuk memutuskan tangan sialnya itu.

Pertarungan itu semakin sengit saat Ichigo berhasil menguasai kendali dirinya dan bertarung dengan kepala jernih. Kini Ichigo berhasil mendesak lawan untuk segera menyerah.

"Zangetsu… kubiarkan kau mengurus sisa sampah ini!" gumam Ichigo.

Tak lama kemudian, muncullah roh spiritual Ichigo dengan pedang yang sama dengan milik Ichigo. Seorang pria muda yang merupakan kekuatan miliknya.

"Sesuai dengan keinginan Anda, Yang Mulia Pangeran Matahari."

Walau anak buahnya sudah di ambang kematian seperti itu, Aizen tetap tidak memperlihatkan kegelisahan di wajahnya. Seakan-akan nyawa pengawalnya itu bukanlah apa-apa di matanya. Bahkan ketika Zangetsu berhasil membunuhnya, Aizen tetap tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Dia malah tersenyum tipis di hadapan Ichigo yang sudah terbakar amarah.

"Sekarang giliranmu!" ujar Ichigo.

"Aku sudah menunggumu, Pangeran."

Dengan langkah cepat, bahkan Ichigo tidak melihat kapan Aizen memulai langkahnya karena kini Ichigo hanya terbelalak saat merasakan perutnya begitu sakit akan sesuatu.

Aizen bahkan tepat berada di depan matanya.

"Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota!" pekik Zangetsu.

"Zangetsu… kau… kuperintahkan… kembali…" gumam Ichigo.

Belum sempat Zangetsu memprotes kata-kata Ichigo, roh spiritual-nya sudah kembali masuk ke dalam diri Ichigo. Dan selanjutnya, Pangeran Matahari ini terduduk di tanah lembab itu saat tenggorokannya begitu sakit, membuatnya terbatuk begitu hebat hingga mengeluarkan darah begitu banyak. Darah itu tak hanya keluar dari mulutnya, tapi dari perutnya.

Aizen berhasil menusuk perutnya dengan tangan kosong.

Tangan apa itu? Bagaimana bisa tangan kosong menebus permukaan kulit manusia hingga membuatnya luka parah?

"Kau kaget? Tidak perlu kaget. Aku tidak sama dengan kalian manusia rendahan. Aku memiliki kekuatan yang begitu istimewa jauh di atas manusia seperti kalian. Termasuk manusia pilihan Dewa Dewi sepertimu. Yang membuatku berbeda adalah aku tidak memiliki roh spiritual seperti kau."

Ichigo menutup mulutnya yang masih mengeluar darah dari batuk hebatnya ini. Napas Ichigo sudah sekarat. Rasa sakit dimana-mana di bagian tubuhnya sudah tak bisa ditolerir lagi. Apalagi bekas pertarungan sebelumnya. Ichigo tidak sempat mengobatinya dengan Hacchi karena ingin segera mengambil kembali roh spiritual milik Rukia. Karena sekarang kekasihnya pun sama sekaratnya. Atau bahkan lebih buruk.

"Kenapa kau memanggil kembali roh spiritual-mu? Apa kau takut aku akan mengambilnya? Oh… apa kau tahu bagaimana aku mengambil roh spiritual Putri Bulan itu? Aku melubangi tubuhnya. Dan akan melakukan hal yang sama denganmu!"

"Aku… yang akan… melubangi… kepalamu!" balas Ichigo dengan napas tertatih.

"Kau? Dengan luka sekarat seperti itu? Hahahaha! Tekad yang sangat nekat. Seharusnya kau lihat situasimu untuk mengatakan hal itu, Pangeran."

"Aku… akan… mengambil kembali… milik… Rukia!"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku juga mengambil roh spiritual milikmu?"

Aizen menyeringai lebar kemudian berjalan mendekati Ichigo yang sudah lemah itu. Ichigo bahkan tidak kuat hanya untuk mengacungkan pedangnya saja. Aizen dengan mudah mencekik leher Ichigo dan membawanya mengangkatnya dengan satu tangan begitu tinggi. Satu tangan yang tidak mencekik Ichigo itu mulai bersiap-siap terangkat.

"Kalau kau begitu ingin mengambil kembali roh Putri Bulan itu, aku akan mengambil roh Pangeran Matahari juga. Bukankah itu adil untukmu?"

Aizen tertawa sinis dan bersiap menusuk tepat ke jantung Ichigo.

_Ichigo… tunggu aku… tetaplah bertahan…_

Begitu tangan Aizen berhasil melukai dada Ichigo tapi belum sempat menembusnya, sebuah cahaya putih menyilaukan mata hadir di tengah Aizen dan Ichigo. Cahaya itu begitu menyilaukan juga menyakitkan sehingga Aizen melepaskan cekikkannya pada Ichigo dan mundur beberapa langkah. Entah kenapa sejenak matanya berubah buta sesaat.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hacchi terus berupaya agar tubuh Putri Mahkota ini tetap stabil.

Hacchi tidak bisa membiarkannya di sini lebih lama. Dia harus membawa Putri Mahkota ini ke suatu tempat.

Hacchi kemudian bersiap menggendong tubuh mungil Rukia.

"Ichigo… tunggu aku… tetaplah bertahan…"

Hacchi terbelalak mendengar gumaman dari Putri Mahkota itu. Dia yakin Rukia tidak sadar. Matanya masih menutup dengan sempurna. Bahkan Hacchi yakin Rukia tidak mungkin bertahan lebih lama lagi.

Tapi kemudian, cahaya putih yang begitu kuat dan menyilaukan menyelubungi Rukia. Hacchi memejamkan matanya dari cahaya yang tiba-tiba muncul itu. Tapi tak lama kemudian, setelah yakin cahaya itu menghilang, Rukia juga menghilang.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Ichigo… bangunlah…"

Ichigo yakin dia sudah hampir mati tadi. Tidak, Ichigo bahkan yakin dia sudah mati sejak tadi. Mata Ichigo sudah terpejam sempurna, tapi kenapa ada sesuatu yang memaksanya untuk membuka matanya kembali. Apalagi suara ini…

"Ichigo… kumohon bangunlah…"

Seperti suara Rukia…

Dan Ichigo membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

Rukia ada di sini.

Rukia di dekatnya. Bahkan kini kepala Ichigo bersandar di lengannya. Ini benar-benar wangi Rukia!

"Rukia… kau… di sini?" gumam Ichigo tak percaya.

Senyum lembutnya teruntai di wajahnya dengan begitu ayu. Tapi penampilan Rukia terlihat begitu berbeda. Rambut panjangnya berubah menjadi putih, bukan hitam. Dan pakaiannya… juga berubah putih. Berbeda dengan pakaian yang dipakainya saat tiba di Las Noches saat itu. Seperti kimono putih dengan jubah putih di sekitar pundaknya.

"Aku di sini. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Rukia. Suaranya begitu merdu dan lembut. Sudah berapa lama Ichigo merindukan suaranya?

"Aku baik-baik saja. Di sini berbahaya Rukia. Pergilah, aku akan membunuh—"

"Tidak. Aku yang akan membunuhnya. Tunggu aku di sini."

"Bagaimana bisa kau membunuhnya?! Kau tidak punya roh spiritualmu! Dan gerhana akan segera terjadi! Kau bisa mati Rukia!" cegah Ichigo.

"Dewi Bulan… meminjamkanku kekuatannya. Aku… pasti akan membunuhnya."

"Dewi… Bulan… katamu?"

Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Kemudian memindahkan lengannya membiarkan Ichigo lepas darinya. Kini Rukia berdiri membelakangi Ichigo, berhadapan langsung dengan Aizen. Ichigo masih memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit, terduduk di tanah berumput yang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah karena darahnya yang mengucur kemana-mana. Rukia berdiri di sana dengan anggun. Dengan tatapan matanya yang dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. Ini kali pertama Ichigo melihat Rukia yang seperti ini. Entah apa yang dikatakannya soal Dewi Bulan meminjamkan kekuatannya. Yang jelas, dalam ingatan Ichigo, saat ini bukankah seharusnya Rukia masih sekarat bersama Hacchi? Lalu… bagaimana dia bisa ada di sini?

"Aizen… mari kita akhiri ini," ujar Rukia dengan nada perlahan. Terkesan memohon namun aura aneh dari Rukia itu tak bisa memungkirinya. Ichigo masih bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Benarkah ini Rukia-nya?

"Seingatku seharusnya kau sudah sekarat dan akan mati dalam hitungan jam. Bagaimana caranya kau bisa sampai ke sini tanpa luka satu pun? Aku terkesan dengan keajaibanmu," kata Aizen dengan nada mengejek.

Rukia mengeluarkan pedang putih miliknya dan mengacungkannya ke arah Aizen dengan satu tangannya. Tatapannya tidak berubah. Matanya tetap memandang dingin dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi itu. Meski sekilas, masih ada raut sendu di sana.

"Aku tidak ingin membiarkanmu menghancurkan Seireitei seperti kau menghancurkan Karakura. Jika dengan membunuhmu bisa membalaskan dendam semua orang yang kau sakiti, aku tidak akan sungkan melakukannya sekarang."

"Membunuhku? Hahahah! Apa kau sedang mengkhayal saat ini? Kau yang tidak punya roh spiritual—"

Dengan satu tangannya yang tidak memegang pedang putih itu, Rukia mengangkat tangannya dan menembakkan sebuah cahaya putih dari tangannya. Cahaya itu tepat mengenai Aizen hingga pria paruh baya itu terlempar beberapa meter dan menabrak pohon besar. Bahkan pohon yang ditabraknya itu roboh seketika.

"Kau… bagaimana… mungkin…" gumam Aizen dengan darah yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

Ichigo bahkan sampai terbelalak menyaksikan langsung kekuatan dari gadis pewaris kekuatan bulan ini. Bagaimana…

"Aku dilahirkan dengan cahaya bulan. Aku diberkati dengan cahaya bulan. Dan aku… hidup karena cahaya bulan. Jadi, kekuatanku akan semakin bertambah di saat bulan penuh," jelas Rukia seraya berjalan lambat menuju Aizen yang masih terkapar di depannya beberapa meter ini.

"Kau… tidak mungkin! Sudah terlambat untukmu Putri Bulan! Lihatlah ke atas sana! Bulan sialan itu sudah tertutup dengan cincin hitamku! Dan sebentar lagi—"

Tanpa ragu Rukia segera menebas bola kristal hitam yang sedari tadi ditunjukkan oleh Aizen. Mutiara hitam yang merupakan roh spiritual miliknya yang sudah dicemari oleh kekuatan iblis. Kini bola kristal hitam itu terbelah dua, jatuh ke rumput hijau itu lalu terpecah-pecah menjadi ribuan bagian. Dan akhirnya bola itu menghilang diikuti asap putih.

Dan ketika bola itu sudah menghilang, cincin-cincin hitam yang sedari tadi menyelubungi bulan putih itu pun hilang. Aizen terbelalak tak percaya.

"Bagaimana… sumber kekuatanmu itu sudah hancur. Bagaimana kau bisa mendatangkan gerhana lagi?" tanya Rukia dengan angkuh.

"Kau…! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Bukankah seharusnya kau mati bila roh spiritualmu hancur?! Siapa kau sebenarnya?!" pekik Aizen.

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya… aku dipinjamkan kekuatan oleh Dewi Bulan untuk menghukum sampah sepertimu yang sudah berani menyentuhkan tangan kotormu pada kesucian Dewi Bulan. Sekarang… aku adalah Dewi Kematian untukmu. Bersiaplah menerima hukuman matimu!"

"Tidak! Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku! Aku yang akan membunuhmu!"

Aizen langsung mengacungkan pedangnya dan segera terlibat adu pedang yang serius bersama Rukia. Rukia bisa memblok setiap serangan yang diberikan Aizen secara membabi buta itu.

Tidak… ini bukan Rukia!

Ichigo yang sedari tadi melihatnya tidak percaya jika kekasihnya bisa berubah begini kuat hanya dalam beberapa saat. Rukia yang sekarang… terlihat begitu mengerikan…

Dan dengan serangan penutup, Rukia berhasil menebas kepala setan berwujud manusia itu. Entahlah, Rukia sekarang sepertinya masih dikendalikan dengan amarah yang luar biasa. Meski Aizen sudah terkapar di tanah karena pertarungannya dengan Rukia, gadis mungil itu masih membabi buta menyerang Aizen dan menusuk tubuhnya ribuan kali dengan pedang putihnya. Bahkan… pedang itu sudah berubah warna menjadi merah pekat.

Ichigo tak tahan melihatnya, segera saja dipaksakannya tubuhnya berlari dan memeluk Rukia dari belakang. Seketika itu pula Rukia langsung berhenti bergerak.

"Sudah… cukup… dia sudah mati, Rukia…" lirih Ichigo.

"Tidak… ini belum cukup. Ini tidak cukup Ichigo. Dia sudah membuatmu menderita. Dia sudah membunuh orangtuamu dan kerajaanmu. Dia yang bertanggungjawab. Ini tidak setimpal dengan apa yang dilakukannya padamu…" desis Rukia.

Rukia bersiap akan mengacungkan pedangnya sekali lagi. Dia tidak puas seperti ini. Rukia ingin menghancurkan semua bagian tubuh penjahat brengsek ini! Yang sudah membuat hidupnya kacau seperti ini.

"Rukia sudah cukup! Kalau kau melakukannya lebih dari ini kau hanya akan menodai kekuatan suci yang sudah diberikan Dewi Bulan kepadamu! Sadarlah…"

Ichigo segera memapah Rukia yang langsung terduduk karena merasa lemas itu. Ichigo memeluk Rukia dengan erat memastikan kekasihnya itu baik-baik saja.

"Sudah… sudah cukup. Yang aku inginkan saat ini adalah… hanya kau baik-baik saja. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup, Rukia."

"Kalau begitu… apa kau masih cukup kuat untuk membawaku pergi dari sini? Perang… pasti sudah selesai…" lirih Rukia.

Ichigo menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pasti dan langsung membawa Rukia pergi menjauh dari tempat ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hirako dan Raja Seiretei kaget bukan kepalang. Di saat mereka tengah serius bertarung, berpacu dengan waktu ketika bulan putih itu semakin menghitam dan akan segera terjadi gerhana, ternyata pasukan hitam yang mereka lawan sedari tadi tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja.

Keadaan menjadi sempat kacau. Tapi kemudian mereka memastikan kalau tidak ada lagi pasukan hitam yang mengepung mereka.

"Yang Mulia, pasukan hitam itu sudah menghilang," lapor Shinji.

"Apakah ini artinya… Aizen sudah dikalahkan?"

"Apa Ichigo yang berhasil mengalahkannya?" gumam Shinji.

"Bagaimana dengan putriku? Apa kalian tahu dimana putriku sekarang?" kini kegundahan datang meliputi Byakuya.

Shinji diam mendengar kata-kata itu. Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakannya kepada Byakuya mengenai keadaan Putri Mahkota Seireitei yang kini masih belum dipastikan?

Dia hanya terus menunggu kabar dari Hacchi.

"Maaf bila saya harus menyampaikan hal ini. Sewaktu Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota berada di Las Noches… Aizen berhasil mengambil roh spiritual Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota, dan saat ini—"

"Apa katamu?! Aizen berhasil mengambilnya?! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengambilnya?! Roh spiritual Rukia sama dengan nyawanya! Tanpa itu Rukia bisa mati!"

"Tapi Yang Mulia Raja, bukankah roh spiritual tidak berpengaruh kepada kematian jika hanya dilepaskan dari tubuh pemiliknya. Yang Mulia Putri belum mati. Teman saya sedang berusaha untuk menyembuhkannya," jelas Shinji.

"Rukia… sudah pernah mati satu kali. Saat umurnya enam bulan dia terkena penyakit campak dan hampir mati! Dewi Bulan menyelamatkan hidupnya dengan roh spiritual itu. Jika Rukia mati sekali lagi… dia tidak bisa selamat!"

Apa?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Di sini saja…" lirih Rukia ketika mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

"Tapi Rukia, sebentar lagi kita akan tiba di gerbang Kerajaan Seiretei. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, aku akan—"

"Lukamu perlu istirahat, Ichigo…"

Akhirnya Ichigo menuruti Rukia. Mereka duduk di bawah pohon rindang itu. Ichigo memapah Rukia supaya gadisnya bisa duduk dengan nyaman. Tubuh Rukia baik-baik saja. Lubang yang menganga waktu itu sudah tidak ada di dadanya. Tapi Rukia yang sekarang terlihat pucat pasi meski dia memang terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Rukia, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau? Lukamu cukup parah…"

"Ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan luka seperti ini."

"Kemarilah…"

Rukia memeluk Ichigo dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Ichigo. Menyandarkan kepala ke dada bidang sang kekasih. Tak berapa lama dari situ, cahaya putih kecil menyinari beberapa luka Ichigo. Dan perlahan-lahan, Ichigo tidak lagi merasakan sakit di lukanya.

"Rukia… apa yang kau lakukan?" lirih Ichigo.

"Aku sedang mengobatimu. Sebentar lagi lukamu akan segera sembuh…"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Hacchi akan segera kemari. Dia bisa melakukannya. Kau perlu istirahat segera."

"Tidak Ichigo. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk… yang terakhir kalinya…"

Ichigo terdiam mendengar pernyataan dari Putri Mahkota ini. Apa maksudnya…?

"Kenapa yang terakhir kalinya?" tanya Ichigo gugup.

Rukia hanya diam sambil tetap memeluknya seperti ini. Tak ada suara di sunyinya malam seperti ini. Bulan putih itu kembali bersinar dengan indahnya setelah Rukia berhasil menyingkirkan cincin hitam yang mengurung sinar sang bulan. Tak berapa lama dari situ, Ichigo tak merasakan sakit lagi akibat luka yang didapatinya tadi. Tak ada bagian tubuhnya yang terasa sakit. Semuanya bahkan terasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Rukia juga mulai menjauhkan dirinya dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Ichigo. Mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah tampan sang kekasih hati. Seulas senyuman Rukia coba ukir untuk diberikan pada pria yang sudah menempati seluruh relung hatinya. Pria yang akan tetap dicintainya meski sembilan kehidupan telah berlalu.

"Ada apa Rukia? Kau benar-benar yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi… Dewi Bulan meminjamkan kekuatannya kepadaku."

"Bagaimana caranya Dewi Bulan meminjamkan kekuatan kepadamu? Bukankah roh spiritualmu sudah diambil oleh Aizen. Dan sekarang, roh itu sudah hancur. Apa kau benar-benar baik-baik saja?"

Rukia terdiam sejenak walau tetap memandangi wajah kekasih hatinya itu. Rukia mengulurkan satu tangannya, menyentuh tiap inchi wajah Ichigo. Mulai dari pelipisnya, matanya, hidungnya hingga berakhir di bibir tipis sang pria berambur orange itu.

Ichigo baru menyadari kalau tanda bulan putih di dahi Rukia tak kunjung hilang sedari tadi. Ichigo juga menyentuh tanda itu di dahi Rukia.

"Ini… kenapa tidak hilang? Aku juga memiliki tanda seperti ini. Tapi bukankah ini hanya muncul ketika kau berada dalam bahaya? Sama seperti aku… dan rambutmu… mereka menjadi putih…" tanya Ichigo. Ya, sejak bertarung dengan Aizen tadi, rambut Rukia juga tak kunjung kembali ke asalnya.

"Ada hal… yang akan kuceritakan padamu."

"Tentang apa?"

"Bahwa aku pernah mati sebelum ini."

Ichigo terbelalak mendengar pengakuan Rukia. Wajahnya terlihat tegar, tapi Ichigo tahu Rukia ingin menangis. Gadis mungil ini tengah menahan diri.

"Dulu, ketika aku berumur enam bulan, aku pernah mati karena penyakit campak. Dewi Bulan menolongku dan mengembalikan kehidupanku dengan roh spiritual-nya. Dan jika aku mati sekali lagi, aku tidak akan bisa selamat. Dan Ichigo… Rukia yang kau lihat sekarang ini… sudah mati."

Tiba-tiba air mata Ichigo turun begitu saja saat matanya terbelalak lebar mendengar penuturan dari Rukia. Apa katanya?

"Kau… apa? Tidak mungkin. Kau masih di sini Rukia. Kau masih hidup. Lihat, aku memelukmu… kau tidak mungkin mati…" sangkal Ichigo.

"Ketika aku sekarat di istana Las Noches, aku benar-benar hampir mati. Tapi Dewi Bulan datang di dalam mimpiku dan memberikanku kesempatan satu kali lagi untuk hidup. Dan setelah cahaya Bulan malam ini berhenti bersinar, aku akan mati."

"Lelucon apa ini Rukia? Kau… tidak mungkin… jangan bicara omong kosong seperti ini. Kumohon… jangan membuatku begini…"

"Kau tahu kenapa Matahari dan Bulan tidak pernah ditakdirkan bersama? Karena Bulan dan Matahari memang tidak pernah bertemu. Sampai kiamat pun, Bulan dan Matahari tidak akan pernah bertemu satu sama lain. Itulah takdir kita Ichigo. Bulan akan menggantikan cahaya Matahari. Dan Matahari akan menggantikan cahaya Bulan. Mereka tidak pernah bersinar bersama."

"Aku tidak peduli itu! Aku tidak peduli soal Matahari atau Bulan! Yang kuinginkan hanya kau…"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tidak peduli kalau di dalam darah kita, mengalir titisan Dewa Matahari dan Dewi Bulan?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan meminta Dewa Matahari untuk mengambil darah itu! Kalau itu artinya kita bisa bersama-sama meski harus mati!"

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku mengambil kesempatan ini? Aku pasti akan tetap mati sekali lagi. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, aku ingin memastikan kalau kau… akan baik-baik saja. Kalau kau akan tetap hidup. Itulah alasan kenapa aku mengambil kesempatan ini."

"Kalau tak ada kau aku sama dengan mati! Apa kau lupa apa yang pernah kukatakan padamu?! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati sendirian!"

"Sebelumnya itu adalah permintaan egois dariku. Dan kali ini juga adalah permintaan egois dariku. Tolong… tetaplah hidup Ichigo."

"Kenapa hanya kau yang boleh egois?! Bagaimana dengan aku?!"

"Kau punya tanggungjawab yang lebih besar! Kau harus mengembalikan tahtamu! Kau harus menghidupkan kembali kerajaanmu! Apa kau tidak memikirkan ribuan nyawa di dalam kerajaanmu yang menunggu pemimpin mereka kembali?! Untuk hal yang lebih besar… tolong berkorbanlah… Ichigo. Karena aku sudah mengorbankan diriku untukmu."

Sesaat kemudian, rambut Rukia kembali berubah warna menjadi hitam. Tanda bulan sabit di dahinya juga mulai menghilang. Tubuh Rukia juga mulai berubah dingin.

"Rukia… Rukia?!" panggil Ichigo ketika Rukia mulai tidak bisa bernapas dengan baik.

Cahaya bulan perlahan-lahan menghilang dan berganti dengan sinar matahari yang diam-diam mengintip dari ufuk timur.

"Aku… mencintaimu…" lirih Rukia sebelum akhirnya matanya benar-benar tertutup sempurna.

"Aa… RUKIAAAA! JANGAN PERGI SEPERTI INI! KUMOHON BUKA MATAMU!" jerit Ichigo pilu seraya memeluk erat-erat tubuh ringkih Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pagi sudah menjelang.

Sisa-sisa dari perang semalam sudah mulai dibersihkan oleh pasukan Seireitei.

Byakuya juga teman-teman Shinji menantikan kepulangan Ichigo. Beberapa jam yang lalu Hacchi datang ke Seireitei dan mengabarkan mengenai Putri Mahkota yang hilang itu. Belum bisa dipastikan bagaimana keadaannya pasca menghilang secara mendadak itu. Saat ini mereka hanya menunggu kepulangan Ichigo.

Di saat suasana tegang itu, Kensei melihat kedatangan Ichigo dari gerbang Seireitei. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan tanpa ekspresi. Seperti tak ada nyawa di dalam raga yang berjalan begitu gontai itu.

Namun yang lebih mencengangkan lagi, Ichigo ternyata membawa tubuh sang Putri Mahkota di dalam gendongan lengannya.

Buru-buru Byakuya menghampiri Ichigo untuk memastikan keadaan putrinya.

Namun terlambat… Rukia benar-benar sudah meninggal.

"Apa putriku… meninggal karena menyelamatkanmu?" tanya Byakuya pada Ichigo yang tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa saat ini. Dirinya jauh lebih terluka. Kenapa takdirnya harus seperti ini?

Ditinggalkan oleh kedua orangtuanya sudah cukup menyakitkan. Kenapa Rukia juga harus meninggalkannya seperti ini?

"Yang Mulia Raja, apa Yang Mulia tahu sesuatu tentang roh spiritual yang dapat menghidupkan kembali orang yang sudah meninggal?" tanya Ichigo pada Byakuya yang masih terpaku menatap jasad putri semata wayangnya yang sudah mendingin itu.

"Ya. Itu memang benar," jawab Byakuya.

"Apa Yang Mulia bisa melakukan ritual itu?"

"Ichigo! Apa maumu?" cegah Shinji yang mendengar percakapan dua orang ini.

"Apa Yang Mulia bisa melakukannya untuk menghidupkan Rukia kembali?" tanya Ichigo kembali tanpa mengacuhkan Shinji.

"Ichigo! Sudah cukup tingkah gilamu! Putri Mahkota itu sudah meninggal! Apalagi yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?" pekik Shinji.

"Kalau begitu kau yang pilih, biarkan aku mati bersama Rukia, atau hidupkan kembali Rukia untukku!" geram Ichigo.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" sindir Shinji.

"Ya, aku sudah gila! Aku benar-benar gila sekarang! Jadi, kalau kau tidak ingin melihatku jauh lebih gila dari ini, tolong bunuh saja aku!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak berani melakukan hal itu?!"

Shinji mengambil pedangnya dan bersiap mengacungkannya ke leher Ichigo untuk segera menebasnya seperti yang dia inginkan. Tapi Lisa segera menghentikan niatan Shinji dengan menghalau pedang itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Apa kalian sudah gila? Shinji, coba tenangkan dulu dirimu," kata Lisa.

"Yang harus ditenangkan itu bukan aku tapi dia!?" tunjuk Shinji kesal pada pria yang kini masih bersikukuh memeluk tubuh tanpa nyawa itu.

Mereka kemudian saling terdiam tanpa bisa bicara apa-apa lagi. Seakan tak akan ada jalan keluar dari masalah yang kini mereka hadapi.

"Melaksanakan ritual untuk menghidupkan kembali orang mati dengan menggunakan roh spiritual tentu saja ada banyak syaratnya. Pertama, kau tidak bisa sembarangan menghidupkan orang mati dengan roh spiritual-mu karena mereka memiliki keistimewaan yang berbeda. Hanya ada orang-orang terpilih yang bisa menerima roh spiritual ini. Dalam hal ini, kau dan Rukia… cocok. Yang kedua, ada berbagai macam resiko yang akan kau hadapi ketika kau menyerahkan roh spiritual-mu kepada orang yang sudah meninggal. Nyawamu juga bisa menjadi taruhannya. Karena itu banyak orang yang tidak ingin melakukan ritual ini. Apa kau sudah siap?"

"Pilihan saat ini hanya ada dua. Biarkan aku mati, atau hidupkan kembali Rukia. Hal lainnya… aku tidak peduli."

Ya… Ichigo tidak peduli mau nyawanya atau hidupnya yang berada dalam bahaya. Karena tanpa adanya Rukia, tidak ada dirinya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna heheh akhirnya ada kesempatan juga buat update… soalnya ini fic hampir ilang feelnya, jadi ketika dapet saya buru-buru ketik. Meski memang hasilnya jadi gak maksimal, tapi karena fic ini udah tamat… ya sebenernya masih ada satu ato dua chap lagi sih hehehe jadi harus saya lanjut.

Hmm soal peperangan yang sepertinya banyak yang berharap bakal heboh dan cetar, maaf sekali lagi, dari awal saya memang gak fokus pada soal perang itu karena saya gak ahli bikin siasat ato segala macam, makanya jadinya terkesan gitu aja dan sederhana hehehe.

Oke saatnya balas review hehehe

MuFlyin : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut hehehe

Purple and Blue : makasih udah review senpai… makasih semangatnya heheh iya ini udah update lagi kok setelah sekian lama hehehe

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review senpai… ahha kan memang akhirnya tragis begini kok hehehe

Rinko Mitsu : makasih udah review senpai… kayaknya sudah berlalu satu tahun hehehe iya ini udah lanjut kok hehhee

Azura Kuchiki : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha iya kayaknya memang kelamaan update yang satu ini yah hehehe ini udah lanjut kok

RinRaiKurosakiKuchiki : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha iya gimana yaa soalnya kan ada yang lebih mendesak, diusahakan kok gak bakal ngilang lagi hehehe

Hendrik Widyawati : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah update lagi hehehe

Mey Hanazaki : makasih udah review senpai… ya ampun kamu juga udah menghilang akhirnya yaa heheh ini udah saya lanjut loh heheh

Mr Krabs : makasih udah review senpai… tadinya kayak begitu dewa dewinya emang inspirasi dari avatar sih hehehe

Izumi Kagawa : makasih udah review senpai… makasih semangatnya yaa hehe iya soalnya sekarang untuk fic ini susah sekali dapat feel jadi yaa agak lama baru bisa update lagi hehehe

Peachy Berry : makasih udah review senpai… hehehe liat nanti yaaa

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review senpai… iya gak papa kok jarang muncul, sekolah tetap yang nomor satu loh, tapi ini udah saya update hehehe

Oh MinMin : makasih udah review senpai… makasih hehe iya ini udah update

AhitoKurosaki : makasih udah review senpai… iya gak papa kok yang penting kamu dah baca hehehe

Airin yukibara : makasih udah review senpai… makasih banyak udah suka heheh iya ini udah update lagi kok hehehe

White Moon uchiha : makasih udah review senpai… heheh iya ini udah lanjut, manggilnya Kin aja yaa heheh

Guest : makasih udah review senpai… heheh maaf gak cepet yaa ini udah update kok hehehe

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai… ahah betul sih nee kalo gak kerja gak dapet uang ya hehe iya nee saya sekarang ini mood nulis juga udah nurun banget. Gak ada feel sama sekali. Makanya sekarang buat nulis tuu ya ampun susah banget. Makanya kayaknya emang tulisan saya sekarang udah amburadul banget…

Ok makasih yang udah baca apalagi sampe review yaa heheh

Sekali lagi, fic ini bakal segera tamat satu ato dua chap lagi hehehe, karena saya udah ada feeling untuk project baru lagi dengan tema yang sama dengan fic ini hehehe

Jaa Nee!


	12. Beautiful Dream

**Hai Minna. Ini Fic fantasi saya... hehehe memang masih agak kacau. dan udah lama ada dalam saya. cuman belum berani publish. semoga tidak bosan dengan fic gaje saya yang memenuhi fandom ini.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**RATE : M (For Safe)**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO, Cerita pasaran dan mudah ketebak. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam fic ini sama sekali tidak ada yang benar. semuanya hanya fiksi belaka dengan imajinasi indah saya.**

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jasad Rukia ditempatkan di ruang kamarnya di paviliun kerajaan Seireitei. Di sana ada shaman yang dapat berhubungan langsung dengan Dewi Bulan. Ichigo duduk bersimpuh tepat di sebelah Rukia yang terbaring tanpa daya dengan tubuh yang memucat dan dingin seperti es. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam tubuh gadis bermata indah itu.

Raja dan Ratu Seireitei duduk di tepat di depan pintu masuk ruangan putri semata wayang mereka.

"Baiklah, ritualnya akan segera kita mulai, apa semuanya sudah siap?" tanya sang shaman wanita paruh baya itu.

"Siap," jawab Ichigo mantap.

Di luar, Shinji berusaha menghentikan niatan bodoh dari anak didiknya itu. Dia berusaha untuk menghalangi ritual itu apapun caranya. Biar pun dia harus membunuh Ichigo, Shinji ingin sekali menghentikannya.

"Sudah tenanglah, Shinji!" seru Lisa.

"Apanya yang bisa tenang?! Dia tengah mempertaruhkan hidupnya untuk orang mati! Dia bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk kembali membangun kerajaannya setelah ini! Apa kalian semua tidak bisa membantuku hah?!" pekik Shinji.

"Kau lihat sendiri yang dia menawarkan diri. Kita bisa apa?" sahut Kensei.

"Kita bisa menghentikannya! Kalau kalian tidak mau membantuku, paling tidak biarkan aku yang—"

BUAGGHH!

Tiba-tiba Hiyori muncul dan langsung menghantam wajah Shinji dengan kepalan tangan mungilnya yang sukses membuat Shinji jatuh tersungkur di atas tanah itu. Darah mengalir deras dari hidungnya yang terasa seperti bengkok karena hantaman Hiyori yang memandangnya sangat ganas dan geram.

"Hi… yori…?" gumam Shinji.

"Mau Pangeran sialan itu mati atau tidak itu urusannya! Bukan urusanmu! Kau bukan lagi guru dari Putra Mahkota Karakura! Kau hanya orang biasa seperti kami Shinji! Bocah itu tidak ada urusannya lagi denganmu! Untuk apa menyelamatkan orang yang tidak peduli pada dirimu hah?!" bentak Hiyori.

"Hiyori benar, Shinji. Ichigo bukan lagi urusanmu. Dia sudah memilih pilihannya. Kau tidak bisa menghalanginya meskipun kau membunuhnya. Biarkan saja dia melakukan apa yang dia mau," lanjut Rose.

Shinji diam setelah melihat teman-temannya benar-benar tidak ingin menolongnya apapun yang terjadi.

Mereka percaya bahwa apa yang dipilih Ichigo adalah yang terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada yang bisa memaksakan kehendak pribadi untuk hidup seseorang. Lagipula, bukankah hasilnya sama saja. Jika memaksanya pun, dia akan mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Jauh lebih bijaksana untuk membiarkan memilih mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri daripada mengakhiri hidupnya di tangan orang lain. Bukankah itu sama saja dengan pembunuh?

"Yang Mulia, ritual ini sungguh berbahaya. Bila Yang Mulia tidak sanggup, kemungkinan besar nyawa Yang Mulia pun akan turut menghilang. Karena itu, Hamba ingin menanyakan sekali lagi pada Yang Mulia, apakah Yang Mulia masih ingin melanjutkan ritual ini?" tanya shaman paruh baya itu.

"Meskipun kau menanyakannya beratus kali pun, jawabanku tetap sama."

"Baiklah kalau Yang Mulia sudah mengerti. Dalam ritual ini, Yang Mulia harus meminumkan darah milik Yang Mulia kepada Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota untuk mengalirkan kehidupan kembali ke tubuh Yang Mulia Putri. Ketika darah Yang Mulia sudah habis, Yang Mulia akan mati sekali. Namun, karena Yang Mulia memiliki roh spiritual yang sama dengan Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota, Anda akan dihidupkan kembali oleh Dewa Matahari. Namun kali ini, karena tidak ada perjanjian dengan Dewa Matahari, Anda akan hidup sebagai manusia biasa tanpa roh spiritual. Karena roh spiritual Anda sudah berpindah ke dalam tubuh Yang Mulia Putri."

"Aku mengerti…"

"Kalau begitu, silahkan ritualnya dimulai. Anda harus melukai diri Yang Mulia dengan pedang pusaka milik Yang Mulia. Sampai sinar di dahi Yang Mulia berhenti bersinar, ritual baru selesai dilaksanakan."

Tanpa menunggu dua kali, Ichigo memulai ritual itu dengan mengiris pergelangan tangannya sendiri dengan pedang Zangetsu.

Menurut shaman yang telah mempelajari kekuatan roh spiritual selama berabad-abad ini, roh spiritual memang seperti roh yang dapat membagikan kehidupan baru untuk orang yang sudah meninggal. Namun tidak semua orang bisa menerimanya. Meskipun sepertinya roh spiritual ini bisa dipindahkan, tapi orang yang mendapatkan roh spiritual ini tidak bisa menggunakannya karena sifatnya hanya menghidupkan kembali, bukan memberikan kekuatan yang sama. Dan orang yang kehilangan roh spiritualnya akan mati sekali dan hidup lagi sebagai orang biasa tanpa kekuatan roh spiritual sesuai dengan perjanjian pada Dewa Matahari.

Kecuali seperti kasus yang dialami Rukia dulu, Dewi Bulan memberikan perjanjian padanya ketika saat Rukia berusia enam bulan dulu diselamatkan oleh Dewi Bulan dan hidup kembali sebagai pemilik roh spiritual.

Seperti menurut Legenda, mungkin Rukia ada salah satu dari anak kesayangan Dewi Bulan sehingga bisa mendapatkan keistimewaan seperti itu. Rukia memang dilahirkan dengan keistimewaan yang tidak semua pemilik roh spiritual miliki.

Ichigo mengalirkan darah dari pergelangan tangannya melalui bibir Rukia yang terlihat membiru dan pucat itu. Perlahan, darah Ichigo menetes mengalir ke dalam mulut Rukia. Rasanya tak sabar ingin segera membiarkan Rukia kembali hidup dan melihatnya tersenyum untuk Ichigo.

Selama ritual itu, shaman wanita itu meminta semuanya untuk tidak mengganggu dan meninggalkan Putri Mahkota mereka sendiri bersama Pangeran Matahari tersebut.

Raja dan Ratu Seireitei bahkan dengan berat hati meninggalkan buah hatinya dengan harapan dapat melihat kembali putri kesayangan mereka hidup seperti sedia kala.

"Maaf tidak bisa berjanji padamu. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Jika akhirnya aku hanya menjadi manusia biasa, aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu asal bisa melihatmu kembali hidup di sisiku."

Tanda matahari Ichigo muncul di dahinya. Menandakan kalau sekarang hidupnya memang tengah terancam bahaya.

"Kau mungkin tidak akan tahu sebesar apa aku bisa mencintaimu di dunia ini. Bahkan setelah dunia ini pun, aku masih bisa mencintaimu jauh lebih besar lagi…" lirih Ichigo.

Sekarang kepalanya sudah terasa pusing sekali. Darahnya benar-benar terasa terkuras habis. Berbeda dari luka-luka besar yang biasa dialaminya. Kali ini darahnya seperti terhisap habis hingga membuat tubuhnya benar-benar tanpa tenaga lagi.

"Shaman itu sudah mengatakannya… aku tidak akan mati Rukia… aku masih bisa hidup… jadi… tolong hiduplah kembali…" ujar Ichigo di sela napasnya yang kian terputus-putus itu.

Ichigo bisa merasakan perlahan-lahan tanda di dahinya akan menghilang.

Darahnya juga tidak keluar sebanyak tadi. Ichigo merasakan kalau sekarang tubuhnya sudah mendingin seperti tubuh Rukia tadi. Sekarang Ichigo bahkan sudah tidak sanggup hanya duduk di sebelah Rukia. Tubuhnya terhempas begitu saja karena sekarang tidak ada lagi tenaga yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya.

Ichigo sempat menyentuhkan tangannya ke dahi kekasih hatinya itu. Panas tubuh Rukia sudah kembali.

"Kau benar-benar… hidup…" gumam Ichigo.

Dan ketika dirinya tak sanggup lagi bertahan, Ichigo tersenyum senang karena kini dia dapat berbaring di sebelah kekasih hatinya yang akan sebentar lagi hidup.

Kini Ichigo benar-benar menutup matanya serapat mungkin…

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

.

"Rukia…"

Suaranya begitu lembut. Seperti suara ibundanya, sangat lembut dan menenangkan.

"Rukia…"

Entah mengapa suara itu malah seperti suara nina bobo untuk Rukia sendiri. Saking lembutnya, Rukia merasa suara itu benar-benar terdengar menenangkan untuknya.

"Bangunlah, Rukia…"

Perlahan-lahan, Rukia mematuhi perintah suara itu. Membuka pelan kelopak matanya. Sebentar kemudian, Rukia merasa sedikit terkejut.

Pemandangan apa yang tengah dilihatnya ini?

Dirinya berada di sebuah padang rumput yang sangat aneh. Semuanya serba putih. Pohon dengan batang kecokelatan dengan daun-daun yang rindang namun berwarna putih. Rumput permadani tempat dimana dirinya berbaring juga berwarna putih seperti salju. Namun cuaca begitu cerah dengan sinar matahari yang begitu hangat bersinar sekarang.

Hangatnya udara di sini membuat Rukia bingung setengah mati dengan keadaan alam yang begitu aneh ini. Sebenarnya dia ada dimana?

Namun begitu melihat lebih dekat lagi, ternyata Rukia berbantalkan pangkuan seorang gadis yang begitu cantik mengenakan kimono serba putih. Juga rambut yang memutih terurai begitu cantik dengan kanzashi sebagai hiasan rambutnya.

Itu kan…

"Shirayuki?" gumam Rukia setelah bangkit dari pembaringannya. Kini mereka duduk berhadapan dengan Shirayuki yang duduk bersimpuh di depan Rukia tersenyum hangat.

"Benar. Aku Shirayuki Rukia. Aku adalah Dewi Bulan."

"Dewi… Bulan? Bukankah kau… roh spiritual-ku?"

"Ya, selama ini roh spiritual yang menjaga pedang pusaka itu adalah Dewi Bulan itu sendiri. Sama halnya dengan Dewa Matahari. Kamilah yang selama ini melindungi kalian."

"Kalau begitu… berarti… aku sudah mati?" ujar Rukia sedikit sedih ketika dirinya mengingat saat-saat terakhirnya bersama Ichigo.

Saat itu Rukia jelas mengingat bagaimana dirinya kembali ditolong oleh Dewi Bulan dengan dipinjamkan kekuatannya oleh Dewi Bulan. Menyelamatkan Ichigo dan menghentikan peperangan. Semuanya jelas masih di dalam ingatan Rukia. Apalagi wajah kekasihnya yang terakhir kali dilihatnya. Rukia tak punya pilihan saat itu. Sungguh tidak punya. Namun tidak diberikan pilihan juga rasanya lebih menyedihkan. Menyesal atau tidak, pilihan sudah Rukia lakukan. Tidak ada jalan untuk kembali dari awal lagi.

"Kau memang sudah meninggal. Tapi seseorang datang menjemputmu…"

"Apa?"

"Seseorang datang menjemputmu, Rukia. Dan dia adalah orang yang paling mencintaimu."

Kepala Rukia berputar mengelilingi padang rumput putih tanpa batas ini. Rukia tidak melihat seorang pun selain mereka berdua di sini.

"Siapa? Aku… tidak melihat siapapun di sini…" lirih Rukia.

"Dia memang belum terlihat olehmu. Karena dia sekarang ini tengah berusaha untuk bisa terlihat olehmu."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang tengah kau katakan Dewi Bulan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini?" tanya Rukia tak mengerti.

"Klan kalian sudah ditakdirkan seperti itu. Hukum alam yang telah mentakdirkan segalanya. Bahwa cahaya matahari dan cahaya bulan tidak bisa bersama-sama bersinar. Jika salah satu dari sinar kalian memaksa untuk bersama, salah satu dari kalian akan berhenti bersinar."

"Berhenti bersinar?" ulang Rukia masih tak mengerti.

"Aku tidak akan menghilangkan rasa cintamu pada orang itu sebagai balasan karena sudah mengorbankan nyawamu untuk menghentikan perang yang terjadi saat itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa mempertahankan sesuatu yang penting untukmu. Dan untuk kebaikanmu, aku berharap hal buruk yang terjadi padamu akan segera lenyap."

"Apa maksudmu? Tolong jelaskan padaku, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini?"

"Ketika kau melihat seseorang… semakin jelas kau melihatnya, maka semakin hilang ingatanmu akan orang itu. Semakin kau menginginkan keberadaannya, ingatan itu akan semakin terhapus dari memorimu. Itu adalah perjanjiannya…"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Tolong jelaskan padaku!" rengek Rukia.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Maafkan aku… jika aku bisa mengubah takdir, aku pasti akan mengubah takdirmu lebih dulu. Kumohon maafkan aku… hanya ini yang bisa… kulakukan untukmu…"

Perlahan-lahan, sosok Shirayuki menghilang ditelan kabut. Rukia sempat melihat Shirayuki menitikkan air matanya sebelum dirinya menghilang seiring dengan kabut itu.

"Shi… Shira… yuki!" pekik Rukia seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan kemudian berkeliling mencari sosok wanita berambut putih salju itu.

Dari kejauhan, Rukia melihat sebuah sosok yang dalam bayangan hitam di depannya.

Seseorang.

Rukia yakin itu seseorang…

"Siapa?" panggil Rukia.

Semakin Rukia berusaha mengingat sosok itu, bayangannya semakin jelas, tapi ingatannya semakin kabur. Rukia tak mengerti kenapa, tapi Rukia tak yakin dengan dirinya. Dia jelas seperti mengenal orang itu, tapi ingatannya tidak.

Dada Rukia bergemuruh bukan main. Jantungnya terasa berdebar keras karena melihat orang ini. Rukia sangat yakin kalau sebenarnya dia mencintai sosok ini.

Siapa dia? Apakah ayahnya? Rukia ingat kalau Rukia sangat mencintai ayahnya melebihi siapapun. Jadi siapa dia? Ayahnya?

"Otou-sama?" gumam Rukia.

Tidak, bukan. Itu bukan ayahnya. Sekarang Rukia melihat jelas siapa sosok misterius ini.

Bayangannya jelas di depan mata Rukia dan Rukia sangat yakin kalau dia mencintai orang ini. Dia begitu mencintainya melebihi hidupnya sendiri. Rukia bahkan rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi orang ini. Tapi…

"Siapa… kau?" lirih Rukia hingga tanpa sadar air mata mengalir deras membanjiri wajahnya.

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

.

Saat paling menyakitkan itu adalah ketika kau mencintai seseorang yang tidak kau ingat.

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

.

_**Sixth Month Later…**_

"Bagus sekali Yang Mulia Putri!"

"Tentu saja, aku kan pemanah paling hebat di istana ini!" seru Rukia gembira.

Semuanya kembali seperti sedia kala.

Saat itu, ketika Rukia terbangun dari mimpi anehnya, Rukia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya. Begitu Rukia mengatakan bahwa dia tak mengenal siapapun selain ayah dan ibunya yang mengelilinginya saat itu, semua orang di sana tampak terdiam lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Rukia setelah Rukia mengatakan kalau dia tak ingat apapun.

Ingatan terakhir yang Rukia dapat adalah, saat itu dia tengah berburu sendirian di sebuah hutan dan tengah memanah seekor burung yang terbang bebas di angkasa. Rukia ingat kalau dia tak berhasil mengenai burung itu. Rukia ingin sekali mengenai leher si burung itu.

Rukia juga tak ingat siapa yang bersama dirinya di hutan itu.

Yang Rukia rasakan adalah, ketika dia terbangun untuk sekian lama itu, Rukia merasa kembali menjadi orang yang baru.

Rukia sempat bertanya mengenai apa yang terjadi padanya sampai Rukia tertidur begitu lama dan dikelilingi oleh orang-orang tak dikenalnya itu.

Ayahnya mengatakan kalau Rukia mengalami kecelakaan saat dirinya pergi sendirian ke hutan dan tertidur selama seminggu. Rukia tak mengerti apa sebab dirinya bisa tertidur selama itu. Tapi setelah terbangun dari tidurnya itu, Rukia tak ingat apapun tentang hal terakhir yang dia lakukan.

Karena menurut ayahnya itu sama sekali tidak penting, Rukia jadi mengabaikannya dan memulai kehidupannya seperti biasa.

"Yang Mulia Putri! Tunggu dulu! Kenapa Yang Mulia cepat sekali?" pekik pengawal Rukia yang menemaninya berburu di hutan hari ini. Mereka memang berkuda, tapi Rukia tetaplah orang paling lincah untuk berkuda. Meskipun ayahnya mengatakan hal buruk tentang hutan yang bahkan membuat nyawa Rukia hampir melayang, tapi tetap Rukia menyukai hutan untuknya berburu.

"Lama sekali Renji! Kau kan sudah tahu aku dari kecil!" balas Rukia.

"Hamba baru mengikuti Yang Mulia selama enam bulan terakhir!" sahut Abarai Renji, pengawal Rukia yang ditugaskan oleh Raja Seireitei untuk mengawal putrinya kemana pun Rukia pergi.

Rukia menghentikan kudanya, dan berbalik kepada Renji.

"Heee? Enam bulan? Benarkah kau baru mengikuti enam bulan? Bukankah kau sudah lama mengikutiku? Bukankah kau juga yang mengajarkanku panah dan pedang diam-diam dari Otou-sama?"

Renji langsung berwajah pucat.

"Eh, maksud Hamba… Hamba baru menemani Yang Mulia Putri selama enam bulan ini setelah Yang Mulia bangun dari tidur Yang Mulia," jawab Renji cepat.

Gawat sekali!

Renji nyaris lupa dengan pesan Rajanya bahwa Rukia tidak diperkenankan untuk mengetahui masa lalunya enam bulan lalu. Jelas saja, pernah sekali setelah Rukia sadar, ayahnya mencoba mengingatkan Rukia tentang masa lalunya itu, Rukia langsung menderita sakit kepala yang hebat sampai membuatnya pingsan.

Menurut shaman istana Seireitei, itu mungkin saja terjadi karena roh spiritual berusaha memisahkan ingatan Rukia dengan ingatan pemberi roh spiritual itu agar tidak tercampur satu sama lainnya. Bisa gawat kalau ingatan mereka tercampur karena akan mempengaruhi kehidupan Rukia nanti.

"Kau aneh sekali. Tapi entahlah, rasanya aku tidak begitu dekat denganmu meskipun kau menemaniku setiap hari. Apa mungkin aku bosan padamu? Karena yang kuingat, aku sangat dekat dengan pengawal pribadiku," celoteh Rukia.

"Itu… mungkin saja… karena setelah Yang Mulia tertidur, Yang Mulia sedikit melupakan sesuatu…" jelas Renji bingung.

"Benarkah? Baiklah… ayo kita berburu lagi!" sahut Rukia bersemangat.

"Eeh! Yang Mulia Putri!"

Rukia kembali memacu kudanya dengan cepat untuk melintasi hutan ini. Tiga bulan pertama setelah pemulihannya dari kecelakaan yang dialaminya itu, Rukia diminta ayahnya dengan lembut untuk beristirahat saja dulu. Melihat ayahnya yang begitu lemah lembut, mana mungkin Rukia membantahnya. Dua bulan selanjutnya, Rukia diperbolehkan berkeliling istana dan melakukan apapun yang Rukia sukai. Termasuk bermain pedang dan memanah. Padahal ayahnya dulu sangat marah kalau tahu Rukia melakukan semua itu.

Rukia jadi sedikit bingung pada sikap ayahnya, tapi sebenarnya Rukia senang karena ayahnya kini mengerti apa yang diinginkan olehnya. Dan sejak sebulan terakhir, Rukia baru diperbolehkan keluar dari istana untuk berburu bersama pengawal pribadinya.

Karena terlalu bersemangat berkuda, Rukia pergi mendahului Renji karena berhasil menemukan mangsa yang tepat.

Seekor elang yang begitu besar.

Senyum cerah mengembang di wajah cantik Rukia. Bersiap dengan pembidik panahnya, Rukia berusaha mengendalikan kudanya untuk mengejar elang itu.

Karena tidak awas, Rukia tidak menyadari batas hutan ini, karena ternyata di depan kuda berlari ada sebuah tebing yang Rukia tidak tahu seberapa tinggi itu.

Rukia berusaha menghentikan laju kudanya, tapi terlambat karena tidak sempat. Akhirnya kuda itu justru berhenti mendadak dan membuat Rukia kehilangan keseimbangan hingga dirinya terlempar dari kudanya. Rukia terjatuh dan terguling dari tebing itu.

Tapi yang membuatnya kaget adalah, dirinya tidak terjun bebas dari tebing. Itu hanyalah sebuah bukit yang tidak begitu tinggi. Rukia memang terguling ke tanah, tapi dirinya terhenti di sebuah padang lavender yang mengelilingi sebuah danau kecil.

Rukia terkejut mendapati dirinya ada di tempat ini.

Padang lavender yang begitu indah. Dan sebuah pohon rindang yang tumbuh sendirian di tepi danau itu.

Tempat apa ini?

Apakah Rukia pernah kemari?

Tidak. Seingat Rukia, dirinya tak pernah kemari. Rukia bahkan tidak tahu tempat ini.

Tapi hatinya mengatakan kalau dirinya pernah kemari dan sangat ingat tempat ini. Tempat ini begitu berarti untuk Rukia.

Rukia memaksakan dirinya untuk mengingat dengan jelas tempat ini.

Setelah bangun dari tidurnya itu, Rukia tak pernah sekali pun memaksakan dirinya untuk mengingat hal yang dia lupakan. Baginya, tidak ingat juga tidak apa-apa karena tidak ada hal penting yang pernah terjadi. Tapi begitu berusaha mengingat tempat ini, kepala dan dada Rukia langsung terasa sakit bersamaan.

Seakan-akan ada yang memukul kepalanya begitu kuat dan meremas jantungnya sama kuatnya. Rukia sampai memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya demi menahan sakit yang begitu hebat,

Rukia berteriak kencang demi menahan gejolak sakit ini. Dada Rukia sampai kesulitan bernapas membuatnya tidak bisa menarik napas dengan mudah. Sesak yang menghampirinya sampai membuatnya nyaris berhenti bernapas.

Ada apa dengan tempat ini?! Kenapa mengingat tempat ini membuatnya tersiksa begini hebat?! Rukia benar-benar tersiksa sampai rasanya nyaris membuatnya mati.

"Rukia…"

Siapa? Siapa yang memanggil?!

Renji?

Karena tak sanggup dengan siksaan yang begini hebat, Rukia perlahan-lahan nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya.

Namun, yang Rukia rasakan di sela-sela kesakitannya ini, ada seseorang yang datang menghampirinya. Memeluknya dengan erat. Pelukannya yang sangat menenangkan dan seketika membuat Rukia nyaman.

Pelukan siapa ini?

Rukia tidak ingat ada seseorang yang pernah memeluknya begini… memeluk Rukia hingga membuatnya nyaman.

Renji… atau bukan?

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

.

Setiap hari Ichigo datang ke tempat dimana pertama kali dirinya bertemu dengan Rukia.

Sejak Rukia sadar dari kematiannya, Ichigo belum pulih dari efek kematian yang didapatkannya setelah memberikan roh spiritual miliknya kepada Rukia. Karena itu, Shinji bersama beberapa rekannya mencoba menengok keadaan Rukia.

Namun, sekembalinya Shinji dan teman-temannya dari Seireitei, mereka mendapati kabar kalau ternyata Rukia tidak ingat apapun setelah pertemuannya yang Ichigo. Ingatannya terpotong saat Rukia bertemu dengan Ichigo pertama kalinya hingga terakhir kali Rukia berpisah dari Ichigo.

Rukia tidak mengingat Ichigo maupun Grimmjow, mantan pengawal pribadinya dulu. Semua hal yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya enam bulan lalu tidak termasuk dalam ingatannya kini. Menurut shaman yang mengawasi keadaan Rukia, hal itu mungkin saja terjadi karena roh spiritual di dalam tubuh Rukia menjaga ingatan pemiliknya dan Rukia agar tidak tercampur satu sama lainnya. Karena itu, ketika Rukia dipaksa mengingatnya, Rukia akan mengalami sakit kepala yang begitu hebat.

Sesuai dengan saran dari sang shaman, Raja Seireitei memohon dengan sangat kepada Ichigo dan teman-temannya untuk tidak lagi membuat Rukia menderita. Raja Seireitei bahkan bersedia membantu Ichigo mengembalikan tahta dan kerajaannya.

Tapi Ichigo menolak itu dan meminta Seireitei menggabungkan Karakura dengan Seireitei. Karena itu bisa membuat rakyatnya hidup terselamatkan. Ichigo juga tidak meminta Byakuya menceritakan semua ini pada Rukia yang tak tahu apapun.

Sebagai gantinya, Ichigo memilih menyendiri bersama teman-teman Shinji dan Shinji sendiri di Dangai.

Ichigo memang berdosa pada mendiang ayah dan ibunya karena menelantarkan Karakura. Tapi dengan dirinya yang sekarang, Ichigo bahkan tidak yakin mampu melindungi dirinya sendiri. Lagipula, Byakuya adalah Raja yang paling bijaksana. Sudah pasti dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Sebulan terakhir ini, terkadang Ichigo melihat Rukia bersama pengawal barunya menjelajah hutan. Ichigo selalu menahan diri untuk berada jauh dari jangkauan Rukia dengan mengawasi gadis paling dicintainya itu. Jika Ichigo tiba-tiba muncul, entah apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh Rukia. Ichigo tidak ingin membuat Rukia tersiksa hanya karena mengingatnya.

Dan hari ini, ketika melihat Rukia yang sedikit ceroboh melajukan kudanya, Ichigo mengikutinya dari belakang dalam jarak aman yang tidak mudah diketahui. Namun belum sempat memperingati gadis itu, Rukia sudah jatuh ke tebing.

Begitu Ichigo menyusulnya, ternyata gadisnya sudah berdiri di tempat dimana Ichigo pertama kali membawa Rukia melihat hutan. Rukia berdiri di sana dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Lalu tak lama kemudian, Rukia berteriak histeris seraya memegangi kedua kepalanya. Tentu saja jantung Ichigo mencelos bukan main. Sepertinya Rukia berusaha mengingat sesuatu sehingga membuatnya begitu kesakitan.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Ichigo segera menghampiri Rukia dan memanggilnya.

"Rukia…"

Rukia tampak tak mampu lagi merespon panggilan Ichigo karena sakit yang menerjangnya itu. Pelan-pelan Ichigo memberanikan diri untuk memeluk tubuh Rukia dengan erat. Ichigo bahkan baru ingat kalau ternyata dirinya baru saja menahan napas karena bertemu dengan kekasihnya setelah sekian lama dalam jarak begini dekat.

Setelah Rukia tertidur karena tak sadarkan diri, Ichigo duduk di bawah pohon rindang itu dengan Rukia yang terbaring berbantalkan pangkuannya. Rukia tampak tidur begitu nyenyak.

Ichigo tak bisa mengungkapkan serindu apa dirinya pada gadis tersayangnya ini. Tapi Ichigo harus bisa menahan dirinya sendiri. Dia tahu semenderita apa Rukia saat ini. Sama seperti Ichigo. Tapi tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan sejauh ini.

Jika Rukia yang tak mampu mengingat Ichigo, mereka akan semakin terpisah jauh. Jika Ichigo yang mengingatkan Rukia tentang masa lalu mereka, Ichigo sama saja dengan membunuhnya perlahan-lahan.

Baru sebentar Ichigo memandangi wajah kekasih yang begitu dirinduinya ini, tiba-tiba Ichigo mendengar seseorang yang memanggil Rukia dengan sebutan Yang Mulia Putri.

Sepertinya itu pengawalnya.

Dengan berat hati, Ichigo akhirnya harus memilih.

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

.

Nyaman sekali…

Rukia yakin dirinya baru saja tertidur sebentar, tapi nyaman sekali.

Rukia mulai merasa jika sakit kepalanya sudah menghilang perlahan-lahan, kesadarannya juga mulai terkumpul kembali. Tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap suara yang memanggilnya. Apa itu Renji.

Begitu mata Rukia mengerjap perlahan, samar-samar Rukia melihat seseorang yang duduk di dekatnya. Sangat dekat malah. Seseorang dengan wajah yang Rukia yakin dia mengenalnya tapi Rukia tak ingat. Siapa… itu?

"Astaga Yang Mulia Putri! Kenapa Yang Mulia Putri malah tidur di sini?"

Rukia tersentak bingung. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Renji sudah berlutut di sisinya dengan wajah cemas.

"Renji…?" panggil Rukia.

"Kuda Yang Mulia Putri berlari ke arah Hamba dengan ketakutan, ketika Hamba berkeliling mencari Yang Mulia Putri, Yang Mulia malah tidur di sini. Ayo segera kembali. Yang Mulia Raja pasti sudah khawatir pada Yang Mulia," jelas Renji.

"Tu-tunggu… rasanya… aku melihat seseorang di sini. Seseorang… aku yakin aku mengenalnya! Tapi aku tidak ingat…" lirih Rukia.

"Hah? Yang Mulia sendirian di sini saat Hamba menemukan Yang Mulia."

"Apa? Sendirian?" ulang Rukia.

"Sejak Yang Mulia Putri terbangun dari tidur panjang Yang Mulia, Yang Mulia selalu begini. Merasa ada sesuatu yang Yang Mulia ingat, tapi Yang Mulia tidak tahu. Apa Yang Mulia berhalusinasi?"

Rukia terdiam sejenak. Tanpa sadar matanya terasa sangat panas…

"Kalau aku tidak tahu… kenapa aku ingat? Kenapa aku mengingat sesuatu yang tidak aku tahu?"

Rasa sesak ini… benar-benar menyakitkan.

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

.

Setelah acara berburu yang aneh itu, Rukia kembali dikawal untuk pulang ke istana. Beberapa prajurit membentuk barisan menjaga Rukia yang diikuti oleh pengawal pribadinya itu. Kini Rukia sudah kembali ke istana.

"Kudengar dari Yang Mulia Ratu, hari ini Yang Mulia Putri mulai berburu lagi. Apa yang Yang Mulia Putri dapatkan?"

Begitu menoleh ke satu sisi, Rukia langsung tersenyum lebar. Begitu sumringah saat mendapati Kaien datang mengunjunginya. Kaien berdiri agak jauh dari posisi Rukia yang baru tiba ini. Langsung saja Rukia turun begitu cepat dari kudanya dan berlari menyambar Kaien. Memeluk pria yang sudah seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri itu begitu erat.

"Kau datang terlambat sekali! Aku sudah sangat merindukanmu!" ujar Rukia dengan sumringah yang tak pernah padam dari wajahnya.

"Hei, aku sudah datang, jadi kau harus bahagia. Kenapa kau begitu kotor hari ini?" tanya Kaien sembari mengelus rambut Rukia yang hanya dikuncir tinggi itu. Hakama dan kimononya terlihat kotor bukan main.

"Heheh, aku terjatuh."

"Apa? Terjatuh? Memangnya kau anak kecil?" sindir Kaien.

"Baiklah! Aku akan segera berganti pakaian. Kau harus menungguku di sini!" perintah Rukia.

Selama ini, setidaknya setelah Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya itu, Rukia memang mengingat Kaien. Rukia juga ingat betapa Rukia menyukai sosok pria di hadapannya ini. Namun Rukia juga ingat, ini bukanlah rasa suka yang aneh. Rukia tak mengerti. Rukia yakin merasakan rasa suka yang begitu berlebihan hingga meluap keluar. Rasanya begitu menyesakkan karena rasa suka itu membanjiri seluruh aliran darahnya. Tapi anehnya bukan untuk Kaien rasa suka ini tertuju.

Setelah berganti dengan kimono khas kerajaannya, Rukia dan Kaien berjalan berdampingan di sekitar jembatan kecil yang menghubungkan beberapa kolam besar yang ada di istana ini.

"Kau sibuk? Kenapa jarang sekali datang kemari?" tanya Rukia.

"Ya, Ayahku mulai memberikanku tanggungjawab besar. Jadi tidak bisa main-main lagi. Sepertinya hanya kau yang terlihat senang bermain-main?"

"Benarkah? Aku juga tidak mengerti. Kenapa tiba-tiba Otou-sama tidak melarangku melakukan apapun yang kusukai. Biasanya dia tidak pernah mengijinkanku pergi ke hutan untuk berburu, tapi kali ini dengan sukarela dia memberikan ijin tanpa perlu aku merengek padanya."

"Mungkin Yang Mulia Raja sudah menyerah padamu."

"Benarkah? Aku hanya… sepertinya… setelah aku terbangun dari tidurku enam bulan lalu, ada banyak yang berubah di sekitarku. Aku seperti melupakan sesuatu yang begitu penting…" lirih Rukia.

Kaien terdiam mendengar kata-kata Putri Mahkota ini.

Itu benar, ada banyak hal yang dilupakan oleh Rukia. Termasuk cintanya pada pemuda luar biasa yang berani mengorbankan seluruh hidup dan nyawanya hanya untuk Rukia seorang. Pemuda nekat yang menyerahkan seluruh dirinya demi Rukia yang dicintainya. Kaien tak menyangka akan ada sosok pemuda gila yang begitu mencintai Rukia.

Kaien sudah diberitahu hal ini sebelumnya.

Kaien juga menyaksikan betapa menderitanya Rukia bila mengingat sesuatu yang tak bisa dia ingat. Bahkan Rukia bisa saja mengalami demam berhari-hari karena hal itu. Efeknya benar-benar hebat sekali.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja," ujar Kaien akhirnya.

"Kau tahu… hari ini aku menemukan tempat yang sangat aneh. Aku yakin aku tidak ingat pernah ke tempat itu. Tapi tempat itu sangat familiar untukku. Tempat itu begitu berarti untukku. Ketika aku mengingatnya, kepalaku langsung terasa sakit," celoteh Rukia.

Kaien tidak tahu tempat apa yang dimaksud oleh Rukia. Itu jelas karena kenangan tempat itu sudah jelas bukan bersama dengan Kaien. Apakah itu… tempatnya bersama Ichigo?

"Tempat itu memiliki danau yang sangat indah dan padang—"

Eh?

Kenapa pandangan Rukia tiba-tiba mengabur tanpa alasan?

Tubuhnya langsung mendadak kehilangan keseimbangan dan kepalanya kembali diserang rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Benar-benar sakit sampai membuat Rukia tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi.

"Rukia? Oi, Rukia?!" pekik Kaien panik. Tiba-tiba saja Rukia terduduk sembari memegangi kepalanya.

Rasa sakit apa ini? Kenapa setiap kali Rukia berusaha mengingat sesuatu rasa sakit ini menyerangnya begini hebat? Memangnya apa yang menyebabkan Rukia seperti ini?

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

.

"Syukurlah kali ini, Putri Mahkota tidak diserang demam. Tabib juga mengatakan kalau Putri Mahkota selalu pingsan seperti ini akan mengganggu kesehatannya," jelas Hisana, Ratu Seireitei, setelah memastikan kondisi putri semata wayangnya baik-baik saja. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Rukia pingsan dan langsung digendong Kaien untuk segera diperiksa oleh tabib istana. Raja Seireitei saat ini sedang mengadakan perjalanan ke luar istana. Jadi hanya Ratu Seireitei yang menemaninya. Sekarang Rukia sudah tertidur karena efek obat yang diminumkan kepadanya. Sejenis obat penenang.

"Yang Mulia Ratu, apa tidak sebaiknya memberitahu Yang Mulia Putri yang sebenarnya? Daripada Yang Mulia Putri mengingatnya sendiri dan selalu menderita seperti itu?" usul Kaien.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin memberitahunya, tapi bagaimana kalau terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan? Bukankah Rukia akan jauh lebih menderita kalau dia tahu yang sebenarnya? Asal tidak ada hal yang mengingatkannya, Rukia baik-baik saja."

Namun, bukankah ini adalah hak Rukia untuk tahu yang sebenarnya? Meskipun menyakitinya, tapi seseorang jauh lebih sakit daripada apa yang Rukia alami sekarang.

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

.

"Apa? Otou-sama… mengatakan apa?"

"Sebaiknya kau tidak keluar dari istana lagi."

Begitu Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya, Rukia terkejut mendapati ayah dan ibunya yang duduknya di sisinya bersamaan. Tentu saja Rukia bingung bukan main. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba ayahnya mengatakan hal yang lebih aneh lagi.

"Itu untuk kebaikanmu, sayang," timpal Hisana.

"Apa… alasannya aku tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari istana?" tanya Rukia.

"Kondisimu belum begitu sehat setelah apa yang kau alami sebelum ini."

"Kalau aku menolak, apa yang akan Otou-sama lakukan? Apa Otou-sama—"

Rukia terdiam sejenak. Kembali memegangi kepalanya.

"Rukia?" panggil Hisana panik.

"Tidak… tidak… Otou-sama akan mengurungku lagi di sini… Otou-sama akan mengurungku dan menempatkan pengawal di depan paviliunku… tidak… Otou-sama tidak boleh begitu… aku…" racau Rukia. Tubuhnya mendadak gemetar karena dirinya tanpa sadar mengingat kembali hal ini. Ada déjà vu yang menyerangnya. Rukia sangat ingat kalau sebelum ini… saat dirinya membantah sang ayah, Rukia dikurung selama berhari-hari dan Rukia menolak makan sampai kondisinya tidak stabil.

"Rukia?! Apa yang kau katakan Nak?" kali ini Hisana mulai sedikit histeris melihat anaknya yang berubah begini aneh. Hisana beringsut mendekati Rukia dan memeluk putri kesayangannya itu dengan erat.

Byakuya tak percaya kalau Rukia ternyata mengingat kejadian sebelum ini.

Ingatan Rukia benar-benar terganggu saat ini. Tidak ada jalan yang bisa membantunya untuk sembuh. Apakah Byakuya rela melihat anaknya seumur hidup menderita seperti ini hanya karena mengingat sesuatu?

"Aku… aku takut… aku takut Otou-sama akan mengurungku… jangan…" rengek Rukia pada ibunya.

"Tidak! Ayahmu tidak akan mengurungmu, Sayang… kumohon sadarlah…"

Byakuya serba salah.

Apa yang sebaiknya Byakuya lakukan?

Jika pada akhirnya menghidupkan Rukia kembali hanya untuk membuatnya begini menderita, Byakuya rela jika anaknya harus meninggal. Setidaknya, Byakuya tidak akan melihat Rukia melihatnya begini menderita hanya karena sebuah ingatan.

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini Rukia tak pernah muncul lagi di hutan.

Ichigo sering menunggu sembari bersembunyi kedatangan Rukia bersama pengawalnya. Namun gadis itu tak kunjung muncul setelah pertemuan terakhir Ichigo. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Rukia?

Apakah keadaannya baik-baik saja saat ini?

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

.

"Hei, tersenyumlah. Aku kan sudah membawamu jalan-jalan keluar istana? Tidak mudah meyakinkan Yang Mulia Raja tahu."

Rukia hanya diam sembari berjalan berdampingan dengan Kaien berkeliling pasar tradisional yang digelar di pusat kerajaan Seireitei. Suasana pasar saat itu cukup ramai memang. Kaien tiba-tiba datang setelah beberapa hari Rukia hanya berada di dalam paviliun-nya. Rukia memang menyadari kalau apa yang dilakukan ayahnya hanyalah bentuk kasih sayangnya, bukan karena tidak suka dengan apa yang dilakukan Rukia.

Hari ini, entah bagaimana caranya, Kaien berhasil membujuk sang Raja Seireitei untuk mengijinkan Rukia keluar istana hanya untuk berjalan-jalan. Dan sebagai gantinya ada enam pengawal yang mengikuti mereka berdua dari jarak aman untuk mengawasinya. Renji selaku pengawal pribadi Rukia juga ikut berjalan tepat di belakang Kaien dan Rukia. Karena tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian, Rukia menyamar sebisa mungkin sebagai rakyat biasa dengan kimono yang warna dan coraknya sederhana.

Ada yang menjadi pikiran Rukia sejak terakhir kali Rukia mendatangi hutan itu. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terlewati olehnya. Tapi Rukia tidak mengerti apa itu. Karena itu, sejak saat itulah Rukia berubah murung dan pendiam. Sesekali wajahnya terlihat sedih. Rukia juga tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba dirinya bisa mengeluarkan air mata tanpa sebab.

"Hei Rukia, coba lihat sini. Ada banyak perhiasan yang bagus. Kau mau apa? Aku akan membelikannya," tawar Kaien seraya menarik lengan Rukia yang masih terlihat malas dalam tur kali ini, untuk melihat-lihat pedagang perhiasan yang menjajakan barang dagangannya di sebuah meja sedang. Ada banyak hiasan menarik di sana. Mulai dari tusuk rambut, hiasan kimono, kalung… dan—

Rukia terbelalak ketika matanya mengawasi sepasang cincin giok berwarna hijau pucat itu. Rukia mengambil cincin itu dan memperhatikannya dengan serius.

"Kaien-Nii… apa aku pernah… punya cincin seperti ini?" gumam Rukia.

"Hah? Cincin? Kau suka cincin itu?"

"Apa Kaien-Nii yang memberikan cincin ini untukku?" tanya Rukia lagi tapi tetap memandangi cincin giok itu dengan intens.

"Aku… tidak pernah memberikanmu cincin, seingatku… tapi kalau kau mau aku bisa—"

Belum sempat Kaien menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Rukia sudah berlari kencang sembari membawa sepasang cincin itu bersamanya. Kaien tadinya akan mengejar Rukia, tapi dirinya malah ditahan oleh pedagang perhiasan itu untuk membayar cincin yang dibawa kabur Rukia. Meskipun Kaien yakin pengawal dan prajuritnya sudah siap siaga mengejar Putri Mahkota itu.

Rukia sendiri sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Kalau bukan dia yang mencari tahu, orang-orang di sekitarnya akan tetap bungkam meskipun Rukia sudah memohon menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya sampai membuat keadaan Rukia begini menyedihkan. Satu-satunya jalan memang adalah Rukia sendiri yang mencari tahu.

Rukia berlari sekencangnya menuju tempat dimana kakinya berlari membawanya. Rukia tidak tahu jalan mana yang dilaluinya, tapi kakinya seakan tahu kemana seharusnya Rukia pergi. Rukia sadar, pengawal dan prajurit istana sudah mengejarnya seperti orang gila, tapi Rukia jauh lebih gesit. Dengan pasti Rukia berlari tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya lagi.

Kini, kakinya sampai di sebuah hutan. Sepertinya ini adalah hutan yang biasa dilalui Rukia untuk berburu. Rukia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Suasananya begitu sunyi dan mencekam. Rukia pernah merasakan keadaan ini. Perasaannya jelas mengingatnya meskipun otaknya tidak. Rukia menoleh ke belakang, sepertinya prajuritnya kehilangan jejak Rukia. Kakinya kembali melangkah dengan pelan menyusuri hutan ini. Seakan setiap langkah di hutan ini kembali memberikannya sensasi yang aneh. Kembali membiarkan tubuhnya mengingat hal yang tidak ada dalam memorinya.

Di saat langkah Rukia itu, telinganya menangkap sesuatu. Rupanya tak jauh dari Rukia, prajuritnya sudah tiba dengan mengendarai kuda. Seharusnya Rukia menampakkan dirinya, tapi kenapa Rukia memilih bersembunyi dan lari? Seakan-akan Rukia adalah buronan yang menghilang dari polisi? Rukia tidak mengerti ini.

Rukia kembali merasa bahwa Rukia pernah dikejar-kejar seperti ini juga.

Jantung Rukia tiba-tiba berdetak begitu cepat sampai membuatnya sulit bernapas.

Karena kesulitan bernapas itulah Rukia tiba-tiba merasa keseimbangannya mendadak hilang. Rukia berusaha untuk kembali berlari, tapi kemudian seseorang menarik tangannya dengan cepat dan membawanya berlari. Ketika Rukia menyadarinya, mereka semakin menjauh dari prajurit istananya sendiri. Akhirnya Rukia baru sadar seseorang yang membawanya pergi ini.

Seseorang dengan warna rambut yang begitu terang menyala.

Mereka berlari lumayan jauh hingga akhirnya Rukia merasa mereka keluar dari hutan itu.

Ini… danau dan… padang lavender…

"Kau… tahu tempat ini?" gumam Rukia ketika mereka berhenti berlari. Mereka bersama mengatur napas setelah berlarian seperti itu. Tangan Rukia masih digenggam oleh orang asing ini. Namun kemudian tak lama, dia melepaskan genggamannya dan berjalan pelan menjauhi Rukia.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Rukia. Kenapa jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang?

Lagi-lagi… perasaan ini lagi. Perasaan aneh setiap kali Rukia merasa sesuatu yang sebenarnya Rukia tak pernah ingat. Perasaan menyedihkan ini…

Perlahan-lahan sosok itu berbalik menghadap Rukia. Wajahnya tampan, tapi terlihat begitu sedih. Rambut orange-nya sepanjang bahu dengan poni yang cukup panjang hingga hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tanpa Rukia sadari lagi, kakinya tiba-tiba melangkah berusaha mendekati pemuda ini.

"Kenapa… sepertinya aku mengenalmu?" lirih Rukia sambil tetap melangkah mendekati laki-laki asing itu.

Ya, Rukia yakin dia mengenal pria itu. Tiba-tiba air matanya tumpah ruah begitu saja.

Rukia berhenti melangkah ketika jarak mereka hanya tertinggal setengah meter saja. Rukia menutup mulutnya, bingung.

"Kenapa aku menangis tanpa sebab? Apa yang terjadi padaku?" gumam Rukia tak mengerti.

"Aku…"

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya mencoba memperhatikan dengan seksama seseorang yang berdiri di depannya ini. Suaranya… ya, suaranya. Rukia merindukan suara ini.

"… adalah pemilikmu…" lanjut pria tampan itu.

"Pemilik… ku?" ulang Rukia.

Tiba-tiba saja kepala diserang pusing yang sangat hebat. Ya, ini selalu terjadi apabila Rukia mengingat suatu hal yang seharusnya tidak pernah dia alami tapi Rukia jelas pernah mengingatnya. Sampai akhirnya Rukia tidak mampu merasakan apapun lagi.

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

.

Rukia terbangun.

Dia jelas sudah bangun. Dan bagusnya, Rukia tak mengingat apapun lagi. Bahkan Rukia tak ingat apa yang menyebabkannya terbangun seperti ini.

Rukia berada di paviliunnya sendiri.

Ini masih di istana.

Rukia juga memperhatikan dirinya yang terbangun dari futon miliknya. Rukia juga mengenakan kimono tidurnya. Di jendela kamarnya, suasana begitu terang. Apakah… terjadi sesuatu?

"Yang Mulia, Ratu? Apakah Yang Mulia sudah bangun?"

Rukia terkejut mendengar seorang pelayan menyerukan nama Yang Mulia Ratu. Astaga?! Apakah itu ibunya?! Apa yang akan ibunya katakan kalau melihat Rukia yang masih duduk di atas tempat tidur saat siang hari begini?!

Rukia buru-buru bangun dari tempat tidurnya, hendak bergegas merapikan dirinya.

"Oh, ternyata Yang Mulia Ratu sudah bangun. Seharusnya Yang Mulia menjawab Hamba. Yang Mulia Raja sudah menanti di taman paviliun utama."

Eh?

Dua orang pelayan, satu agak tua dan satu lagi masih cukup muda. Mereka berdua memberikan salam hormat kepada Rukia seraya mengatakan kata-kata aneh yang tak dimengerti oleh Rukia.

"Ratu?" ulang Rukia bingung.

"Ya Yang Mulia Ratu, apakah ada yang Yang Mulia inginkan?" sahut si pelayan tua itu.

Ratu? Rukia adalah Ratu?

Kalau begitu… apa yang terjadi dengan ibunya? Dan… Raja?

"Mungkin aku bermimpi, sebaiknya aku segera tidur untuk kembali bangun ke dunia nyata," gumam Rukia seraya masuk kembali ke dalam selimutnya. Mimpi konyol macam apa ini?

"Yang Mulia Ratu, tapi Yang Mulia Raja sudah menanti Yang Mulia untuk menghadiri perjamuan Kerajaan. Bukankah, ini adalah hari ulang tahun Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota?"

Hah?! Putra Mahkota?!

"Apa?! A-aku punya… Putra Mahkota?! Aku sudah punya anak?!" pekik Rukia histeris.

Apa-apaan ini?! Mimpi juga seharusnya memiliki batas?!

"Yang Mulia Ratu… apakah Yang Mulia baik-baik saja?" tanya pelayan muda satunya agak gugup.

Lucu sekali mimpi ini.

Penasaran, Rukia memasang sikap biasa saja dan mulai membiarkan dua pelayan yang masih bingung dengan sikap tiba-tiba Rukia ini memulai tugasnya. Dua pelayan ini kemudian membantu Rukia untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Dan benar saja, mereka berdua memakaikan Rukia kimono khas Ratu. Kimono yang biasa dikenakan oleh ibunya dulu. Ketika dua pelayannya sibuk memasangkan hiasan kepalanya, Rukia mulai berpikir sesuatu.

"Dimana Yang Mulia Ratu—maksudku, Ibu dan Ayahku… saat ini ada dimana?" tanya Rukia.

"Yang Mulia Ibu Suri dan mantan Yang Mulia Raja ada di istana pribadi setelah Yang Mulia Ratu naik tahta. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat sehat dan baik-baik saja dengan menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua. Apakah Yang Mulia Ratu merindukan beliau? Mungkin Yang Mulia bisa mengajak Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota untuk menengok kakek dan neneknya."

"Berapa lama… setelah aku naik tahta?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Sekitar delapan tahun. Karena saat ini Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota sudah berumur tujuh tahun. Apa… Yang Mulia Ratu baik-baik saja?"

"Oh… tidak… tidak apa-apa…"

Rukia terbangun di masa delapan tahun kemudian?

Kalau begitu saat ini Rukia sudah naik tahta menggantikan sang ayah. Namun… siapa yang menjadi suami Rukia saat ini?

Kaien kah? Seingat Rukia jika memang ada kandidat yang terpilih untuk menjadi pendamping Rukia, jelas Shiba Kaien adalah urutan pertama. Rukia tidak pernah ingat ayahnya pernah mengenalkan seorang pangeran atau bangsawan lain kepadanya. Kalau begitu siapa?

Selesai berhias diri, Rukia keluar dari paviliunnya. Suasana di istana ini sama sekali tidak berubah meski katanya sudah berlalu delapan tahun.

"Kaa-sama?!"

Seorang laki-laki kecil yang memakai kimono kerajaan berwarna merah dan biru itu berlarian ke arah Rukia dengan senyum lebarnya. Meski dia memakai hiasan kepala untuk Putra Mahkota, tapi Rukia bisa melihat dengan jelas warna kepala anak itu.

Anak yang memanggilnya ibu itu sudah mendarat di pelukan Rukia.

"Kaa-sama! Hari ini Ryu sudah berumur tujuh tahun!" seru anak laki-laki dengan senyum menawan itu bersemangat. Rukia memperhatikan iris abu kelam anak itu. Matanya besar, mirip dengan Rukia. Senyumnya juga mirip dengan Rukia. Jadi tidak ada alasan yang mengatakan kalau anak ini bukan darah daging Rukia.

"Kaa-sama? Kenapa Kaa-sama diam saja? Kaa-sama tidak senang Ryu berulang tahun hari ini?"

"Eh? T-tidak… a-aku… senang sekali. Selamat ulang tahun… R-Ryu…"

Sungguh, Rukia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Rukia belum pernah belajar menjadi seorang ibu! Rukia mungkin pernah mempelajari semua etika dan tata tertib kerajaan, tapi tidak pernah belajar menjadi seorang ibu. Dan tiba-tiba memiliki anak berumur tujuh tahun sungguh membuat Rukia… bingung. Namun Rukia bisa mengingat bagaimana Rukia membesarkan bocah kecil ini selama tujuh tahun.

"Kaa-sama? Apa Kaa-sama sakit? Kaa-sama terlihat aneh," ujar bocah itu lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir…" ucap Rukia seraya mengelus pelan kepala anak itu. Ini… anak Rukia?

"Mungkin Ibumu masih lelah karena mempersiapkan semua kejutan untukmu nanti, Ryu…"

Rukia berhenti mengelus rambut anak itu ketika Ryu berpaling darinya dan berlari menjauhinya. Begitu Rukia mengangkat kepalanya, dadanya bergemuruh bukan main. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya. Dan tiba-tiba saja airmata tumpah ruah begitu saja.

"Rukia? Kau kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit?" seru pria yang menyelanya tadi bersama putra kecilnya itu.

Rukia masih terpaku, seorang pria dengan jubah kerajaan yang khusus dikenakan oleh sang Raja memanggil seorang dayang untuk mengurus anak laki-laki yang sedari tadi memanggil Rukia, Kaa-sama. Kini mereka hanya berdua saja.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi? Apakah kau bermimpi buruk? Kudengar dari dayang istana kau baru saja terbangun. Mimpi aneh?" ujar pria yang sepertinya memang adalah Raja itu. Karena mana mungkin ada pria biasa saja berani mengenakan jubah kerajaan seperti itu tanpa alasan.

Ya, ini adalah mimpi paling aneh yang pernah Rukia rasakan seumur hidupnya. Tapi anehnya, ini adalah mimpi yang paling ingin Rukia jadikan kenyataan. Mimpi yang selalu Rukia inginkan selama sisa umurnya.

"Siapa… kau?" lirih Rukia.

Pria itu tersenyum lebar seraya mengusap pipi Rukia yang basah karena air yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Ratu-ku? Tentu saja aku adalah suamimu. Raja milikmu. Dan ayah dari putramu."

"… Ichigo?" gumam Rukia gugup.

"Ya?"

Jantung Rukia berdetak ketika pria itu menyahutinya ketika Rukia memanggil nama Ichigo.

"Aku… tidak ingat… bagaimana kita… menikah…" lirih Rukia.

"Apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu selama kau tidur tadi?" ujar Ichigo setengah bercanda.

"Nee, bagaimana kita menikah? Bagaimana kita bertemu?" cerca Rukia.

Pria yang diyakini Rukia bernama Ichigo itu hanya tersenyum hangat seraya memegangi kedua lengan Rukia dan menatap Rukia dengan ceria.

"Ceritanya bisa sangat panjang… kau yakin mau mendengarnya?"

Rukia mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Baiklah… tapi nanti, setelah perjamuan kerajaan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Ryu. Sekarang kita harus tiba di Balai Agung sebelum Ryu mengacau semuanya."

Ichigo kemudian beralih menggenggam tangan Rukia dan menariknya mengikuti kemana langkah Ichigo pergi.

Benarkah Rukia menikah dengan pria yang bahkan tidak pernah diingatnya ini?

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

.

Dan seperti video yang diputar ulang, Ichigo mengingatkan pertemuan pertama mereka.

Ketika Rukia berburu di hutan, salah paham pada Ichigo, mereka pergi berkencan berdua dengan menaiki kuda, kemudian saling mengenal, hingga akhirnya jatuh cinta. Ichigo membelikan sepasang cincin giok yang sekarang—lagi-lagi Rukia tak mengingatnya—sudah melingkar dengan manis di jari telunjuknya. Orangtua mereka berdua menjodohkannya kemudian mereka menikah dan Rukia naik tahta menjadi Ratu dengan Ichigo yang menemaninya sebagai Raja.

Sekilas tidak ada yang aneh dengan semua cerita itu. Rukia jelas bisa mengingat tiap potong cerita yang diutarakan oleh Ichigo.

Tapi kenapa Rukia merasa itu bukan dirinya yang berada di dalam cerita itu?

"Apakah… kau yakin dengan semua cerita itu?" tanya Rukia lagi, berusaha untuk meyakinkan.

Sekarang setelah perjamuan berakhir, Ichigo dan Rukia berkeliling di taman istana yang dikelilingi oleh pohon sakura yang saat ini tengah bermekaran. Ichigo memandanginya penuh cinta dan mengusap pipi Rukia dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau ragu setelah hidup bersamaku selama delapan tahun? Suka dan duka sudah kita lewati bersama, apalagi yang kau ragukan dariku? Kau adalah Ratuku, dan aku adalah Rajamu."

"Aku… sebenarnya—"

Ichigo beralih memeluk Rukia dengan hangat. Mendekap seluruh tubuh mungilnya hingga tenggelam di dalam lingkaran lengan Ichigo.

"Hari ini aku ingin berterima kasih padamu. Sudah memberikan semua hal yang aku inginkan di dunia ini. Kebahagiaanku adalah selama aku bisa berada di sisimu sepanjang waktu. Dicintai dan mencintaimu dengan segenap hatiku. Membesarkan buah hati kita bersama dengan penuh kasih. Selain itu, aku tidak ingin apa-apa lagi. Karena kau dan anak kita adalah seluruh dunia yang aku miliki."

Jauh di lubuk hati Rukia, dirinya memang mengingat betapa Rukia mencintai pria ini. Mencintai pria ini seperti mencintai seluruh hidupnya. Tidak ada yang lebih berarti selain pria ini di dalam hidupnya.

Dan kehidupan selama delapan tahun yang Rukia habiskan ini adalah mimpi terindah yang jadi kenyataan untuknya. Rukia tak peduli lagi kenapa dia bisa melupakan semua yang dikatakan oleh suaminya ini, tapi Rukia sungguh sangat mencintai pria ini dengan segenap hati dan jiwanya. Dan tidak ada alasan untuk Rukia menolak semua mimpi yang telah menjadi kenyataan untuknya ini.

"Dengan seluruh cinta yang ada di dalam hatiku… kupersembahkan seluruh perasaan ini hanya untukmu, Raja-ku."

Dan ketika ciuman dari sang Raja menyapu lembut bibir Rukia, mengakhiri segalanya.

Meskipun tetap… dalam mimpi ini… Rukia tak pernah mengingat siapa sebenarnya orang yang dicintainya itu.

.

.

.

*KIN*

FIN

21th October 2014

.

.

.

Holla minna… hehehe

Pasti ada yang bertanya kok endingnya gitu banget?

Iya, tadinya konsep awal akhir fic ini seharusnya Ichinya meninggal dan Ruki nikah ma Kaien, tapi karena udah terlalu lama jadi saya lupa alur seharusnya itu makanya jadi aneh begini akhirnya.

Dan yang scene terakhir itu, itu Cuma mimpi Ruki. Aslinya Rukia tetap gak ingat Ichi dan mereka gak mungkin bersama. Jadi karena gak enak akhirnya begitu doang, saya bikin scene mimpi itu, tapi akhirnya gak saya bangunkan kan Ruki nya? Hehehe…

Oke balas review dulu…

15 Hendrik Widyawati : makasih udah review senpai… iya makasih semangatnya, ini udah saya lanjutkan sampai tamat ya hehehe

Riyuzaky L Ichiruki : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut hehehe selamat membaca…

MuFylin : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut heheh makasih banyak yaa

Airin yukibara : makasih udah review senpai… sebenarnya memang iya, terinspirasi dari avatar hehehe, makasih semangatnya.

Azura Kuchiki : makasih udah review senpai… iya betul ini chap terakhir hehehe

Izumi Kagawa : makasih udah review senpai… maaf ya jadinya gak kilat, tapi ini udah update kok hehehe

UL : makasih udah review senpai… iya makasih ini udah lanjut hehehe

Prince ice cheery : makasih udah review senpai… hehehe ini udah lanjut kok heheh

Darries : makasih udah review senpai… bener banget, awalnya juga fic ini dibuat karena kisah avatar itu loh hehehe makanya jadi kebawa ke sini deh.

Deathberry45 : makasih udah review senpai… iya terima kasih heheh, tadinya saya sangat ingin mengupdate semua fic saya, tapi karena keterbatasan ya apa boleh buat hehehe makasih ya sekali lagi karena udah suka fic saya…

Guest : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah update heheh gimana?

Rumie IchiRuki : makasih udah review senpai… hahaha iya ini udah lanjut kok, selamat membaca yaa…

Sekali lagi terima kasih yang sudah lama membaca fic ini dari awal…

Sayonara…


End file.
